Hetalia ZOMBIE
by Shadoweye12
Summary: The Game is about to begin, the world full of infected, the Reapers Clan is finally showing some progress with helping friends in Japan, however, Dr. Vistan seems like he is far from done, what could be the result?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters or plot

Description: I got this idea since it's so close to Halloween, odds are I'm not going to finish it, I'm just writing this because it was an idea, and I want to see how many people like this.

Character Bio's

Note: all characters are wearing hunter/military camo and gear for durability, and evasive reasons.

**Alfred Jones**

Age: 22

History: Matthew's twin brother (legally changed names after parents divorced), College student.

Weapons: Remington 1100, Beretta hand guns, Baseball bat

**Matthew Williams**

Age: 22

History: Alfred's Twin brother, College student with Alfred

Weapons: M24 rifle, Beretta hand guns, Military cutlass

**Arthur Kirkland**

Age: 35

History: Tea maker, migrated to a large company in America

Weapons: M4 rifle, Glock hand guns, Pry bar

**Francis Bonnefoy**

Age: 37

History: French cook in America

Weapons: M16A2 rifle, Jericho hand guns, (oddly enough) his roses

**Ivan Braginsky**

Age: 28

History: came to America to search for his adopted sisters

Weapons: A-91 compact assault rifle, Jericho hand gun, Steel faucet

**Yao Wang**

Age: 29

History: Moved to America to find a living in the fast food industry (Old school friends with Kiku)

Weapons: QBZ-95, QSZ-92 pistols, Hook swords

**Ludwig**

Age: 31

History: Chief engineer in southern America

Weapons: Heckler & Koch G36, Heckler & Koch P8, Bowie Knives

**Feliciano Vargas**

Age: 25

History: Moved to America as a cook with his Brother Romano Vargas (Romano is currently missing)

Weapons: Beretta AR70/90 rifle, Beretta 92, Pole with white flag on top

**Kiku Honda**

Age: 25

History: Structure Tech liaison in America (old school friends with Yao)

Weapons: Howa type 84, Beretta 92 hand gun, Katana

Introduction

Year 2015, the world succumbed to an epidemic that turned most of the world's population into Zombies. Only several million across the world remain human, waging a losing war against zombies, and only in groups of two-hundreds of people they struggle to survive day in and out. Follow nine young men who travel cross country avoiding huge hordes of zombies, and find comedy in their day to day lives.

Hetalia ZOMBIE

Chapter 1

Watch your back

"There it is" Alfred stood at the top of a large hill overlooking a large town. "Sacramento"

The group of nine well armed men looked upon a large city that was once the proud capital of California, now in ruins from years of neglect, and undead raiding the city for survivors.

"Ah, great I'm tired of walking, we just walked all the way from San Jose" Feliciano sat down on a rock taking off his backpack and set down his rifle.

"Don't worry we will rest here a while" Alfred said turning to his brother Matthew. "You know the drill brother"

Matthew nodded, picking up his rifle and stared through the scope, the scope being strong enough to focus 1500 yards away Matthew took a good look at the streets of Sacramento. As Matthew scoped Alfred the unofficial leader of the group turned to everyone else.

"How much food do we have?" Alfred asked the others as he rummaged through his backpack. "Rationing to the extreme"

"A day's worth of food, even after rationing to the extreme" Ivan said after inspecting his back pack.

"Same here" Arthur raised his hand, Francis, and Ludwig also raised his hand.

"Rationing to the extreme, I only have half a day" Feliciano sighed.

"Feliciano-san, half a day to you is three to us" Kiku said. Indeed Feliciano had the largest sack in the entire group, and while carrying food, he could support easily five times his weight.

"Alright, how's our ammo?" Alfred checked his weapons, and gave his lucky baseball bat a quick pat.

"Decent" Ludwig answered, he checked his sack, as he held most of the ammo. Ivan as well carried much of the ammo, but also focused on equipment that helped keep their weapons in good condition.

"Medicine?" Alfred turned to Arthur and Francis.

"Plenty, and good variety" Arthur quickly looked through his pack.

"Okay, nothing to worry about there I see" Alfred turned to his brother. "How's the city looking?"

"Very quiet" Matthew answered. "I don't see any zombies in the street, but we all know how they love the alley ways, and I don't have that good of a view from here"

"Okay, at least we know it isn't flooded with zombies like back in Santa Rosa a year ago" Alfred and everyone shivered remembering that year. They tried to take refuge in Santa Rosa, but it was packed with zombies, with low food, and supplies the group was forced to turned around and head to a different city, but however the place was so densely populated with zombies the group, met tons of zombies on their way out. The group however traveled by mountains, which for one reason or another the zombies seemed to stay away from the areas. Any small group of zombies that were in the ranges that the group was in, met a quick, and for some a nasty death.

"So shall we go, oh fearless leader?" Arthur asked sarcastically.

"Of course, but as always slowly, and cautiously" Alfred motioned for the others to follow, and the eight others picked up their bags, and made their way down the slope towards the South end of Sacramento.

**One hour later**

"Can you say, bloodfest" Ivan pointed at the walls of many buildings covered in thick spats of blood, body bits littered the streets. Alfred jumped when he stepped on something, looking down to see a human hand underneath his foot.

"Hugh, disgusting" Alfred ignored the hand and they continued forward.

"Cool, arterial spray" Ivan pointed at a long stream of red painting almost five whole buildings.

"Ivan! Disgusting!" Alfred was tempted to turn and smack Ivan, had they not been in a city that could have zombies lurking around the corner he would have done that already.

"Brother quiet" Matthew tapped Alfred on the shoulder.

"Right, sorry" Alfred turned his full focus on the streets, and the alley ways.

"Hey, little Alfred" Francis put a rose in his mouth.

"What?" Alfred grunted, turning to give an evil glare at Francis.

"A hotel" Francis pointed to a building that looked twenty floors tall.

"Excellent" Alfred said. "Let's try camping there"

"Oh good" Feliciano sighed exhausted.

The group made their way towards the door of the hotel. Ivan kept his gun at the ready, Alfred pushed the door open, and they took a quick look inside. Ivan looked inside and saw nothing, cautiously taking a step inside, Ivan listened for sounds of moaning or groaning. The zombies weren't capable of keeping quiet for a long period of time, Ivan looked left and right seeing nothing, he motioned for the others to follow. Arthur, Francis, Yao, and Kiku stepped inside, while the remaining for took one last look around outside before they too entered the building. Ivan stepped into the main lobby, and still found nothing, he took a look behind the counters, Alfred, Matthew, and Kiku looked through any rooms and doors on the main floor, the rest focused onto the far back of the lobby, where the stairs and elevators were located.

"Nothing" Ivan turned his attention away from the desks.

"Nothing, but more body parts" Alfred shut a door behind him. Matthew smirked as Alfred turned a little green.

"Shall we head upstairs then" Arthur pointed his M4 rifle up the stairwell. The stairwell, wasn't much to speak of, it was a regular carpeted stairwell, at each platform of the stairwell, a thick heavy wooden door blocked the enterance.

"Yes, let's" Alfred with the others began up the stairwell.

The group proceeded up the flights of stairs, and up the nineteen levels, two men overlooked the stairwell, and the rest looked quickly through the rooms. They finally made it too the twentieth floor, and they finished inspecting the final floor; there were no zombies in the hotel.

"Looks clean" Ludwig said after he exited the final room.

"Okay, now we barricade the door, and disable the elevator until we want to use it" Alfred turned to Kiku, "You know how to disable the elevator?"

"Yes" KIku answered.

The group moved towards the elevator, to see how Kiku would disable the elevator. And Feliciano pressed the button to open the elevator, Feliciano set his backpack down. He turned back to the elevator as the door finally opened.

"Aaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuugggggggg" Feliciano panicked as the door opened revealing a full grown man turned zombie. The zombie leapt for Feliciano and grabbed him, Feliciano stretched his arms forward catching the zombie's chest preventing the zombie from coming close enough to bite him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! GET HIM OFF ME!" Feliciano cried.

"Ah, look at that, Feliciano made a friend" Ivan just stood there not moving. The zombie pushed Feliciano to the wall behind him, Feliciano still managing to keep the zombie away from his body.

"I'll say, his friend is already looking for a hug" Alfred mused not the slight bit perturb that Feliciano was getting tackled by a zombie.

"The funny part about this is Feliciano isn't complying" Matthew turned to Alfred, and pulled the bat out of his brother's backpack.

"I know that is odd" Alfred continued aware that Matthew was grabbing his bat, but didn't care.

"Aren't we going to help him aru" Yao looked at the others questioningly.

"Ah, might as well, ready little Matthew?" Francis turned to Matthew now wielding his brother's bat. Matthew however looked more ready to hit Francis before the zombie.

"Sure" Matthew stepped up behind Francis as the two of them approached the zombie.

"Ah! Ugly breath, bad face, I mean ugly face, bad breath, SOMEBODY HELP ME ALREADY!" Feliciano cried as the zombie slowly inched closer to Feliciano's face.

"Hey, little zombie" The zombie turned its head, looking just as annoyed at being called little as everyone else. "Got a present for you" Francis took the rose out of his mouth, and quickly jabbed the end of the rose into the zombie's eye. The zombie groaned in pain letting go of Feliciano and reached for the rose, Francis quickly retracted his hand. "You're up to bat little Matthew". Matthew stepped up within striking range of the zombie, the zombie pulled the rose out of its eye, and quickly turned its attention to Matthew. Before the zombie could make a grab for Matthew, Matthew swung the bat, and hit the zombie in the groin.

"What are you-" Alfred began but couldn't finish after seeing the zombie's reaction.

"Oooooohhhhhhh!" the zombie groaned clutching his testicles, or what was left of them, after all the rotting, and beating from the bat.

"I didn't know they were sensitive to their jewels" Alfred looked on interested.

"Neither did I" Matthew said, winding his arms up to swing again. Matthew swung the bat and smacked the zombie square in the head. The group heard the zombie's skull shatter under the impact, and the zombie dropped to the floor, the group witnessed blood, puss, and what they were sure as brain bits spray the hall. "HOME RUN!" Matthew did a little victory dance, the zombie didn't get back up.

"Okay, let's dump him outside" Alfred with Ivan grabbed the limbs of the zombie and carried the body to the stairwell.

"Come on get up little Feliciano" Francis grabbed Feliciano by the armpit, and pulled his Italian friend onto his feet. "No harm done".

"NO HARM DONE, I ALMOST GOT EATEN!" Feliciano cried lunging at Francis, only for Ludwig to grab him and hold him back.

"Well, that takes care of the zombie" Alfred and Ivan got back to see a restrained Feliciano try to throttle Francis. "Alright, Kiku, disable the elevator, Matthew can you help me find things to barricade the door?"

"Sure thing bro" Matthew set down the bat, now needing to clean it as it was now covered in mucus and brain bits. "They rest of you can get unpacked, and look for a clean place to sleep, tomorrow, we search for food, and supplies"

The group split off, Alfred and Matthew entered a few rooms, that were obviously covered in fluids, that they didn't even want to try and figure out which kinds they were. Grabbing a bed, chairs, frame, unhinged closet door, mattresses, a small table, and a desk. Alfred and Matthew finished barricading the door and turned back to the others.

"There's only one room that appears to be clean" Ludwig called to the two North Americans. "This one, and it's big enough to fit all of us inside" Ludwig ushered them over. When the two brothers go to the door, they took a good look around. The walls were painted light blue, the carpet clean, and almost untouched, the group took off their boots in the door way, Alfred, and Matthew did the same. A large king size bed stood in the far left room, a decent sized kitchen occupied half the main room, a shower in a room on the right, and an office like room beside the bedroom. No one took the bed, as they shared equal grounds of comfort, sleeping on the floor, everyone found their space, and set out their stuff.

"Alright" Alfred began looking through the window, the sun setting over the horizon. "Everyone get comfortable, and get a good sleep, I'll be first to watch" Alfred picked up his shotgun and sat down on the couch. Everyone gratefully complied, laying down on anything comfortable they had in their sacks. Matthew set up his bed, but didn't go to sleep, he went and sat down next to Alfred.

"I'll stay up a little longer" Matthew announced, as he sat beside his brother.

"Goodnight" everyone chanted, as the last bit of light from the sun disappeared over the horizon, making the whole room go dark.

"Finally, a more secure room" Matthew sighed relaxing, his rifle resting between his legs. After a week in the wilderness, on full alert knowing a zombie could pop up out of nowhere.

"It's definitely nicer and much more comforting" Alfred sighed as his body sagged deeper into the couch.

"It's interesting how this happened, the zombies show up, the whole world collapses, and us once living luxury life, now struggling to survive" Matthew rested his head against Alfred's shoulder. "What a day"

"Indeed" Alfred answered, hearing Matthew drift off into sleep, Alfred didn't drift off, he was keeping on full alert to keep the others safe should zombies find their way into the hotel. But one thing was certain to Alfred. For the time they stay here, they will be living in the best comfort they would have in three years, and if they got enough people, they could try to camp, and rebuild here, but with only nine men, and especially no females, that idea was all but a dream. Alfred turned his head to the right and watched the moon slowly rise up to take the place of the sun, zombies were more active at night, but it didn't make them smarter, so they would still be safe, and Alfred was going to make sure it stayed that way.

Author's notes: I just had an idea for Halloween, I don't know how much I'm going to keep up this story, and I'm not sure how many people are going to like it. If people like it, then I will continue it along with my other story, but if people don't seem to approve of it, I'll consider putting it on standby. Also for those who read this, and are interested, I'm offering a challenge to Hetalia writers to try and write a Halloween story. Please review.


	2. Found you

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters or plot

Author's notes: I am glad that people seem to like it, I'll keep writing, but I'm also going to try and take a little voting session between some chapters to help me decide what to do for the next chapter.

Chapter 2

Found You

Alfred ached all over, he sat up and stretched his arms, something heavy held his left arm in place, he looked to see Matthew still leaning on his arm, his brother didn't twitch after Alfred struggled a bit to free his left arm.

'Man, he wouldn't wake up even if the zombies were about to bite him in the hiney, hehe hiney' Alfred looked at the front of the room where he saw Ivan leaning against the wall his compact assault rifle in his arms. Alfred suddenly realized that Ivan was looking right at him.

"Good morning da" Ivan smiled.

"You weren't watching me sleep were you?" Alfred turned blue from slight disgust.

"It was fun thinking about how I could tear off your face and feed it to the zombies da" Ivan smirked evilly. Alfred wasn't impressed.

"Be glad I don't kill you in your sleep" Alfred stood gently laying his brother on the ground.

"Then I guess I would be bad to tell you how I think of violating you every night" Ivan sniggered. He never thought that, but he knew how Alfred would react.

"Is that what you think" Alfred turned even bluer if that was possible, staring at Ivan wondering how they ended up with this Russian psychopath.

"Just kidding da" Ivan honestly answered. He got plenty of entertainment watching Alfred's face now cringe with anger.

"Augh!" Ludwig sat up stretching, and quickly sensing some animosity in the air, he turned to see Ivan sniggering, and Alfred looking absolutely murderous. "Not you two again"

"What's going on aru?" Yao, and Kiku came out of the kitchen room to see Alfred and Ivan glaring each other down. "Not again aru"

Feliciano walked out of the bathroom, he saw the same thing as the others. Feliciano cringed in slight fear, he tried to break up a fight between these two a while ago, and he ended up on the receiving end of the beating. "Not again" Feliciano sighed, and stepped back, not willing to become the victim a second time.

"Ah, such an unbeautiful display you two" Francis sighed walking out of the office room with Arthur who was holding a map.

"Not this crap again" Arthur sighed.

"Knock it off you two" Ivan, and Alfred turned to see Matthew yawning and sitting up.

"Fine" both Ivan and Alfred answered turning away from each other and went about their duties.

"That is scary sometimes" Arthur stated watching as Ivan, and Alfred seemingly obeyed Matthew without hesitation.

"He did sack a zombie yesterday" Francis put a brand new rose in his mouth smirking.

"That he did, maybe that struck a little fear in Alfred and Ivan to never get on the wrong side of that bat while Matthew is pissed" Arthur chuckled as he walked up to Alfred.

"Hey bro can you get out on that balcony and check the streets? There is no telling what zombies may have arrived during the night." Alfred asked Matthew.

"Sure, and if there are just a few of them I'll snipe them" Matthew picked up his rifle and headed for the balcony.

"Hey Alfred" Arthur kneeled beside the American.

"Yeah what is it?" Alfred asked.

"I've been checking the maps, and I've discovered that we can set up an outpost here, or near here should we get enough people" Arthur laid down the map of California they obtained a while back. "Right here" Arthur pointed at a small bulge that made a small bowl shape with the Sacramento River, right by the airport. "It isn't great but we should be able to find some shelter here, right in the mall" Arthur continued pointing at a small icon that signified a large shopping mall. "And if not we can use it for supplies, and we can use this High school for sanctuary" Arthur pointed at an icon reading "Dominion High School".

"I'm liking the mall part, I HOPE THEY HAVE BURGERS!" Alfred cried only to be smacked on the head.

SMACK!

"Is that all you ever think about, seriously I swear dad made you addicted to those imitation meat patties" Alfred pouted rubbing his head as he turned his head to look at Matthew. "Plus you should look at this"

Alfred quickly sat up and followed Matthew to the balcony, there Matthew picked up his rifle stared down the scope and after finding what he was looking for he quickly handed his rifle to Alfred. But before Alfred took the rifle he turned to Kiku. "Can you quickly reactivate the elevator Kiku?"

"Yes Alfred-san" and Kiku walked off Yao with him guns in hand walking out into the hallway.

"Alright bro what do you want me to see?" Alfred took Matthew's rifle, and following Matthew's pointing finger he aimed the rifle towards the location where Matthew was pointing.

"Right over there, I saw two people, one looks young, and the other looks relatively like a young adult" Matthew described to his brother as Alfred searched for the two people with the scope.

"I see them" Alfred spotted two people both of them looked male, one definitely younger, and the other did have the appearance of a young adult, he was slightly more tanned, but it didn't matter to Alfred, they found more survivors. "But why are they running?" Alfred asked as he saw both young men running as fast as they can towards the hotel. Beyond the two running males was a turn in the street making it impossible for Alfred to tell what they were running from. But Alfred could venture a guess, after all what other creature or threat on this planet to make a young child, and a young adult run like tomorrow. "Zombies" Alfred said as he saw several zombies round the corner. "We've got runners" Alfred handed the rifle back to Matthew. "Start Sniping bro"

"Got it" Matthew quickly took his rifle back and began aiming at the zombies chasing the two unfortunate males. Roughly ten blocks away Matthew saw the young child begin to grow tired, twelve blocks away the zombies didn't give up the chase.

"KIKU IS THAT ELEVATOR UP AND RUNNING?" Alfred called to his Japanese friend, Arthur, Francis, Ivan, and Feliciano grabbed their weapons, Yao, and Kiku luckily already holding their weapons replied from the hallway.

"Yes Alfred-san" Kiku replied.

"GREAT CAUSE WHERE GOING ZOMBIE HUNTING!" Alfred picked up his shotgun and raced with the others to the elevator.

BLANG!

Matthew let a shot off, the bullet soared towards the crowd of zombies nailing one in the head, it passed through hitting another zombie in the knee. The zombies that Matthew hit toppled to the ground, but causing the following zombies to trip and topple over the currently dead ones.

"AND STRIKE!" Matthew shook his fist not letting his eye leave the scope.

BLANG!

Matthew sent a second bullet soar this time finding its mark in a zombies crotch. "Oh, That's Gotta Hurt!"

The two males running towards the hotel heard two shots ring in the air, though they couldn't tell where they came from, they turned to see what was happening as two zombies fall causing several others to trip and fall. The older male observed as a second shot rang, nailing another zombie in the crotch.

"COME ON LET'S GO!" the older male cried desperately to the younger male. He picked up the younger male and set him on his shoulders, making a mad dash carrying the young child on his shoulders praying that he was heading in the right direction for help.

Alfred and the others were in the elevator as it came to a halt at the main level. The door opened only for Alfred to come face to face with a zombie.

"Where'd you come from?" Alfred asked out loud. The zombie stopped in its tracks and turned to Alfred, seeming to contemplate the question the zombie pointed at a door that said "Facilities". "Oh, forgot to check that thank-you" Alfred swung his bat and with the force of his swing he decapitated the zombie sending the head soaring and it found its way through an open window. "HOME RUN!"

"Ah, stealing Matthew's line da" Ivan smirked.

"SHUT UP, THAT WORKED BETTER THAN MATTHEW'S" Alfred yelled at Ivan.

"Come on you two argue later, we need to get to those two men" Arthur put a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"Ah that's right, DON'T WORRY YOU TWO THE HERO IS COMING!" At that Alfred dashed off towards the street.

"Hero? Why not just say his own name aru?" Yao asked out loud the group standing in place.

"Probably to be more beautifully dramatic" Francis winked making the whole group cringe.

"Let's criticise it later, come on" Arthur ran off the others in close pursuit.

BLANG!

Alfred was charging down the street he saw the two males running on, hearing the shots from Matthew's gun told him that the zombies were still coming. Finally Alfred spotted the two males but the older male was giving the younger a piggy back. "HEY!" Alfred waved towards the man in a friendly manner.

"HELP ME!" the man cried continuing to run as fast as he could, the zombies trailing behind him.

"That's not a very good 'how are you' line" Alfred pouted.

"HOW ARE YOU? I'M GETTING CHASED BY ZOMBIES!" The man dashed toward Alfred. Alfred leaned to one side to see many more zombies running towards him and the hotel.

"Don't worry we'll take it from here" Alfred held a thumbs up as the man dashed past him. Alfred took out his pistols and gunslinger Hollywood style Alfred fired his pistols repeatedly downing several more zombies.

"We'll?" the man slowed confused at Alfred's remark as he only saw Alfred. 'He could be talking about the sniper' The man thought looking up the street, but as he did he saw seven other men charging towards him. One of them looking oddly familiar. "What the?" the man couldn't say anything more as he stopped completely the seven other men dashing past him.

"Dishonourable fools, I shall erase you from the Earth" Kiku dashed forward he stopped as he raised his machine gun and began firing. "Alfred-san backup"

"Oh leave him there to be a meat sack da" Ivan pulled out his steel pipe and swung it smashing a zombie in the teeth.

"WONDERFUL ROSES OF DOOOOOOMMMM!" Francis pulled out several roses and tossed them like they were darts, each one embedding itself into a zombie some falling the rest staggering from the hit.

'Where does he keep all those roses?' Matthew thought. 'Actually I don't want to know'

BLANG!

Yao raised his assault rifle when he got beside Kiku and began firing. "Get out of there before you get eaten aru" Yao called to Alfred.

"I'M FINE, ACTUALLY I'M EXTACIC!" Alfred turned clubbing a zombie in the head with the butt of his left hand gun, he spun around and pressed his gun against the forehead of another zombie. "GOODNIGHT!" Alfred fired sending a bullet through the zombies skull making an impressive hole.

"Kolkolkolkolkol" Ivan chanted smashing another zombies head in sending brains, blood and puss everywhere.

"TIME TO EAT LEAD PUSS HEADS" Ludwig picked up his rifle, aimed carefully and fired several rounds making each round land into a zombie's head killing them instantly. Feliciano was behind Ludwig he too took pot shots at the zombies.

"Doesn't that Feliciano ever get the balls to get into the fray?" Matthew asked himself aiming carefully as to not accidently shoot his teammates.

BLANG!

"Nice shot bro" Alfred said turning to see a zombie just a few inches away from him, but didn't get the chance to bite Alfred as Matthew already had shot the zombie through the skull. Alfred didn't see the side of the zombie's head as the whole half of the side of the head blew open, spilling a thick spray of brains, and blood everywhere. Luckily Alfred didn't see it, if he did he probably would have been sick. Alfred turned smashing another zombie in the face, turning and shooting another, Alfred turned his head to see another zombie rush him, not having the time to react with his hands, Alfred did the only thing he could. Raising his right leg he swung it and canned the zombie square in the testicles, as like yesterday the zombie doubled over in pain. "I guess it works for every zombie" Alfred quickly brought his right hand gun to the zombies face. "Eat this you ugly cock sucker" Alfred shot his pistol killing the zombie.

BLANG!

Alfred turned to see another zombie behind him get sniped by Matthew. Alfred quickly nodded in his brother's direction before turning to the rest of the zombies, only some ten remained. Half of them were rushing Kiku, Yao, and Ivan, the rest were either focusing on him or Arthur or Francis. Ludwig, and Feliciano were backing towards the two males. Alfred saw one zombie trot towards him, and Alfred swung his left hand gun into the face of the zombie, the zombie dropped to the ground, and struggled to get back up.

"EAT THIS!" Arthur stuck his hand gun into a zombie's mouth and fired the gun splattering brains everywhere.

"Take this you unbeautiful abomination" Francis took a rose and shoved it into the zombie's neck severing the jugular vein Francis pulled the rose out arterial spray gushing out of the zombie's neck splattering on the walls.

Alfred kept a foot on the zombie he knocked down, he turned as he heard a grunt, seeing a rather large zombie start waddling towards him. "Wow, well aren't you a big boy" Alfred mocked raising his hand gun and-

BLANG!

Alfred blinked and a hole blew open the zombie's head, Matthew had decided to take Alfred's kill and also show him a gruesome sight. "Augh! That's disgusting" Alfred covered his mouth to try and encourage himself to not puke.

Matthew sniggered. 'How'd you like that bro?'

"Off with your knees aru" Yao pulled out his hook swords and swiped and the zombie's knees, causing the zombie to drop to his knees. "Bite me now" Yao took his hook swords and using the hooks he looped the blades around the zombie's neck, with a quick burst of speed, Yao beheaded the zombie.

Kiku kicked a zombie in the chest forcing the zombie to stagger back, taking this chance Kiku raised his Katana over his head. "Split" Kiku muttered before he brought down his sword cleaving the zombie clean in half. That being the last zombie active the group turned to Alfred who had his foot holding down the last living zombie.

"What are you doing keeping him alive aru?" Yao asked confused. "You won't get information out of him, he doesn't speak aru"

"Oh, that's not what I wanted to do" Alfred shifted his foot so that it was now resting on the head of the zombie. The zombie now having its core body freed he attempted to get up but only succeeded in raising his rear. Alfred now picked up his bat and began hitting the zombie in the rear end, however the impact only could be described as a "pat" Alfred began yelling. "YEAH WHO'S YOUR DADDY, WHO'S YOUR DADDY!" Alfred cried repeatedly patting the zombie on the butt with his bat.

The group watched totally disturbed, seeing Alfred not only having the nerve to yell that out loud, but was doing it to a zombie no less.

'That is disturbing.' Matthew put on a horrified expression as he watched what his brother was doing through the scope.

Alfred at this point took his foot off the zombie and proceeded to sit on the zombie's back, and began howling and hooting like a cowboy. "YEEHAA!" Alfred cried his yells even reaching Matthew's ears. Finally having enough Matthew took aim and fired.

BLANG!

The bullet entered the zombie's mouth and exited his rear end, effectively blowing a huge hole there, luckily where no one could see, but it defiantly brought a new definition to "Tearing him a new one".

"Ah, your no fun bro" Alfred looked up to eye the hotel his brother was sniping from. The last of the group of zombies finally dead, the group turned their attention to the two runaways. "Are you guys alright" Alfred asked as the group approached the two stragglers.

"Yeah were fine" the young adult answered, he carefully eyed each stranger in front of him until he came to Feliciano. "FELICIANO!" the man cried standing up.

Feliciano jumped back at the stranger's outburst, the man stood in front of him and they examined each other carefully.

"ROMANO!" Feliciano cried finally recognizing the man as his long lost brother. The two hugged each other glad to finally see each other alive.

"Ah sure you'll hug him but not your first friend" Alfred sighed implying the zombie that attacked Feliciano last night.

"Uh first friend?" Romano asked confused.

"GET OFF MY BACK! Don't pay any attention to them brother" Feliciano said.

"Oh sure ignore us" Arthur sighed.

"Big Brother Arthur!" Arthur turned his attention to the young child who addressed him, and immediately recognized him.

"PETER!?" Arthur dropped to his knees hugging his brother. "You survived, how? And where are your adoptive parents?"

"I don't know" Peter replied. "I lost them over a year ago, and I met Romano"

"I'm glad you did" Arthur said his hands checking every part of Peter making sure he wasn't scratched or injured.

"Well, why don't we head back now da" Ivan suggested now having killed all the zombies, and not wanting to spend more time outside.

"Good idea aru" Yao sighed having enough excitement for one day.

"I'm glad little Matthew is a good sniper" Francis placed a brand new rose into his mouth.

BLANG!

A shot rang out the bullet ricocheting of the ground right between Francis's legs.

"Matthew must have the ears of a fox" Kiku said.

"And the eye sight of an Eagle" Alfred added.

"I'll j-j-just keep quiet now" Francis shivered.

"Ne good idea, it would be a shame for Matthew to "deman" you after all that" Feliciano sniggered feeling satisfied for not being able to throttle Francis the night before.

"So what are we doing now da?" Ivan asked their unofficial leader.

"Well" Alfred began. "Were going to try and find places that will provide decent supplies, and hopefully good sanctuary, Arthur already found a place, but using the map where going to try and make sure it's good" The group walked off heading towards the hotel.

After the group got up to the twentieth floor Matthew was waiting for them.

"Great job with the Hollywood action Alfred" Matthew teased Alfred as they entered the room.

"Thanks for the cover Mattie, but did you need to blow open the head of that zombie earlier?" Alfred asked referring to the large zombie Alfred was about to kill, before Matthew stole the kill.

"Yes" Matthew sniggered.

"I hate you" Alfred gloomed.

"Ah you love me and you know it" Matthew teased. "And who are the newcomers?" Matthew turned to Peter and Romano.

"Ah, Matthew, meet Romano my brother" Feliciano introduced.

"Oh, the brother you've been telling us about" Matthew shook Romano's hand in greeting.

"Romano meet the sniper of the group" Feliciano continued the introduction.

"You're the man who was sniping from afar?" Romano asked.

"That's me" Matthew smiled. "And whose this little guy?"

"This is Peter, my younger brother" Arthur introduced.

"Wow, everyone's brothers are just showing up to join eh?" Matthew joked.

"Arthur" Alfred began. "Can we get back to that map?"

"Sure thing Alfred" Arthur and Alfred walked off back to the map.

"So Romano" Matthew turned his attention back to the Italian.

"Yes" Romano answered.

"With you and Peter now joining us that makes eleven people" Matthew began. "So you're going to have to fight as well, Feliciano can help you with the weaponry, and I'll get you some military clothing. You can help too Peter if you want to"

Peter's eyes lit up with excitement, he was going to hold a weapon and also help fight against the zombies, Peter could feel his ambition rising.

"Though I don't like fighting, in this time and age it can't be helped I guess" Romano answered. "So which way?"

"Over here" Matthew led them to a room, and began helping them choose their cloths.

Author's notes: Well here's the second chapter it's longer, and in my opinion a little lacking in the same humour as the first chapter, but still very funny.

Voting selections: Who should the group meet next chapter: Sweden, Finland, Prussia, Belarus, Ukraine, Hungary, Austria, Lithuania, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Belgium, Poland, Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong, or no one.

I will be taking the two top voted nations, and I will fit them into the story. Hope to get votes quickly I want to get more of this story done before Halloween, so PLEASE REVIEW. And if anyone is interested in my other story look up Brothers of Asia.


	3. What did you do

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters or plot

Author's notes: Okay so the leading votes lead to Prussia and Hungary, I'm not going to turn these two into a couple, I want to get as much as I can done before Halloween, I will continue to ask for votes, but I would like it if more people could vote, It was a tie for the second character for a while, plus it would help motivate me to write more faster. As I said before I'm not going to make Prussia and Hungary a couple, mainly because Hungary and Austria are already a couple, and I'm not about to change that unless I have to.

Chapter 3

What did you do?

Romano was outfitted with gear, and clothing, his weaponry is a shotgun along with Alfred, and his secondary weapons are Berretta 92. His melee weapon will be a wooden bat, which was the only other melee weapon they had on them, and that Romano wanted to feel a little more Mafia. Peter however was more difficult to get a proper size since he was still young, however they felt comfortable enough to give him a pistol, and a buck knife, once he grew older and stronger, they would give him larger weapons.

"Ne, How does that feel Romano?" Feliciano asked Romano after he helped his brother button up the military jacket.

"I LOOK SO COOL!" Romano cried, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"And what about you Peter?" Matthew was rummaging through a large duffle bag they carried with them holding military and hunter clothing in sets and sizes in case anyone needed a new pair or if they needed to outfit a new member.

"A little big" Peter felt silly as he wore a jacket, and pants that was easily three sizes too big, seven cm of sleeve slack was hanging off Peter's hands, and the pants easily piled at his feet.

"I guess, but I don't think we have anything smaller" Matthew felt a little embarrassed that he was making Peter wear such ridiculously large clothing. "Ah, this might work" Matthew pulled out a set of clothing that seemed to be a lot smaller, when they got all this they figured that if they came across anyone young they should try to outfit them as well. Matthew pulled out a set that looked too small, he didn't know what influenced Francis to say that they may come across a midget that they could outfit. "Try this one on" Matthew handed the outfit to Peter, he shoved the midget set back into the bag.

"Ne, here's your pistol straps" Feliciano handed a couple of holders that you wrap around your legs.

"Thanks" Romano began attaching the straps. "So how did you come across this group anyway?"

"Ah, I was alone when they found me, they found me beating a dead zombie with my flag" Feliciano pulled out his pole with the white flag attached at the top.

'Why do I feel sorry for asking?' Romano thought to himself.

"It fits perfectly" Peter showed Matthew.

"That's great" Matthew began zipping up the duffle bag

"Well, it's not much but it looks to be more secure, and more promising that this hotel" Alfred stated after relooking over the map with Arthur.

"Of course there are many more areas, but however this place is the closest" Arthur pointed at several similar locations. But of course, they were much further away, using a car was out of the question in their current situation, and in a continent infested with zombies they weren't about to take much chances staying outside for long, at least until they got more people.

"You know" Francis plopped his body onto the couch a few feet away from Alfred and Arthur. "We should give ourselves a name, like that group we met a month back, what were they called again?"

"The Combatants" Alfred and Arthur said at the same time. The Combatants were a group of a hundred and twelve people that the group met with a little over a month ago. They were friendly people, and were a strong group, having enough people to try and set up camp in Santa Rosa after all the zombies dispersed. The group had run low on supplies then, and The Combatants were more than courteous enough to give them food, of course they had to work for it, or trade for it, but it was a good experience for both groups. Recently slave traders, gangs, and thieves had made themselves more common, which of course was good for survival, but not good for health and living conditions. Alfred remembered when The Combatants were going to raid a small Slave branch, and The Combatants asked for their help, they freed thirty slaves that day.

"That's not a bad idea actually" Arthur agreed. "How about The Britannians"

SMACK!

Alfred and Francis both karate chopped Arthur on the head.

"Let's not" Alfred said.

"I would never swoop so low" Francis added.

"We'll discuss with everyone else and vote" Alfred went back to looking at the map.

"You and your bloody democracy" Arthur grunted he too returned looking back at the map.

"Shall I get everyone else?" Francis asked.

"Sure" Alfred answered. Francis got up and left to notify the others. "I wonder if it would be possible to dig trenches and fill them with the river, encasing us even more" Alfred drew imaginary lines with his fingers on the map.

"With the amount of people we have, that won't happen, to get that done efficiently and securely, we'll need at least a hundred people." Arthur analysed.

"And were barley past ten people" Alfred groaned. Alfred looked up to see the rest of the group gathering, he spotted Romano, and Peter already looking like part of the group.

"Looking good Peter" Arthur nodded to his younger brother, Peter blushed.

'Ah, he looks so cute when little Peter blushes' Francis caught Peter blushing upon getting complimented by his brother.

"Don't even think about it Francis" Everyone turned to look at Arthur who in turned glared at Francis.

"What are you insinuating?" Francis asked looking offended.

"Never mind" Alfred interrupted before they could continue. "Anyway, we found a place that looks promising for shelter and food, however it's going to be a long trip on foot through the city" Alfred began explaining, some of them sighed upon hearing that it was going to be a long trip, but however they had dealt with long trips cross country before. "First we will be checking a mall beside Sacramento river, if it doesn't work, then we will check out a large high school not far from it. We will try to make a permanent home there, but if there isn't a source of food nearby, we may have to move again the next day." The group groans, after all they only have one days worth of food after rationing to the extreme, and they have a couple of new comers to feed as well.

"So, it's just a gamble with fate on finding food or not" Ludwig summed up what Alfred was saying.

"Unfortunately yes" Alfred confessed, the group groaned at this, Grocery stores were possible but almost all of them had most of their stock go bad a couple years ago, the only place that may have good food left were fast food industries, or storage buildings.

"So then let's get going aru" Yao was about to get up and encourage everyone to go when Alfred interrupted.

"But before we go" Everyone quickly sat back down. "We are steadily growing in number, and if we're lucky we will find more people, so to try and help this we're going to try and give ourselves a name"

"Ne, I vote Pasta" Feliciano raised his hand.

SMACK!

Several people took the opportunity to smack Feliciano on the head.

"Anyone got a better idea?" Francis turned his head throwing the question out in the open.

"How about Vodka da?" Ivan smiled raising his hand as well.

"No, I'd rather not be under a title referring to a stupid alcohol" Alfred sighed.

"kolkokolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol" Ivan glared and chanted his warning chant.

"Man, those two could really dampen the atmosphere like the Grim Reaper" Arthur sighed not wanting to get involved in Alfred's and Ivan's fight.

"Wait! What'd you say?" Francis hopped up and began shaking Arthur vigorously.

"Stop! What are you talking about" Arthur pried Francis's hands off of him.

"You said something about the atmosphere, and I heard Grim something" Francis explained, everyone's attention now on those two.

"You mean Grim Reaper?" Arthur asked confused about what he said could have gotten the bi man so worked up.

"THAT'S IT!" Francis cried raising both arms into the air like a victory cry.

"What!?" Alfred yelled to get the French man to explain himself.

"It's perfect, it's a beautiful name for our everyday lives" Francis continued stars twinkling in his eyes.

"Grim Reaper da?" Ivan asked just as confused as everyone else.

"Of course" Francis began wagging his finger at the crowd. "We live a grim life day in and out, doing whatever it takes to survive, eliminating those that would do us harm, thus being Reapers to our enemies."

"I don't know" Alfred began. "Wouldn't the name Reaper scare people away from us rather than to us?"

"But that's the point little Alfred" Francis wagged his finger at Alfred. Alfred made a grab for his shotgun in an attempt to shot Francis, but however, Arthur and Ivan stopped him. "The name will scare away those that would not want to mess with us, and once we make a reputation for ourselves, those that look for shelter and company will come to us, those that wish to enslave us, or kill us will have to beware, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Francis cackled.

"Now that's creepy" Arthur said still holding Alfred back.

"I like it" Ludwig raised his hand, Matthew, and Romano followed.

"Well, not like we're going to get a good name soon, and one that works better aru" Yao raised his hand as well.

"I agree with Yao-san" Kiku raised his hand.

"Anyone else in favour" Alfred set his shotgun down, and raised his hand, and everyone else raised their hands in aagreement. "Okay, then it's decided we shall call ourselves The Reapers"

The Reapers did a quick high five, and began packing their stuff getting ready to go. Alfred already packed continued looking at the map, Arthur began helping Peter decide on what to carry, and to contribute with. Feliciano began dividing his supplies with Romano in an effort to share the load, also to enable Feliciano to carry more. Matthew also done packing began to talk to Alfred.

"Don't you think we should try to find anything around the hotel before we leave?" Matthew asked.

"That is a good idea, hopefully the kitchen has a refrigerator or food storage that we can raid" Alfred answered. "Kiku, is the elevator still running?"

"Yes, Alfred-san" Kiku nodded.

"Okay, do you know where the kitchen is?" Alfred turned his head asking Matthew.

"A vague idea" Matthew answered.

"No matter, we'll all go at the same time" Alfred decided

"We're all ready" Alfred turned to see Ludwig standing in front of the others who were packed and ready to go.

"Alright, we need to head downstairs and raid the kitchen for any food, if we're lucky we will get enough to last a couple days" Alfred said and The Reapers headed for the elevator. The group squished themselves in to fit everyone onto the elevator, no one wanting to be left alone back on the top floor of an abandoned hotel.

"Ah dreams do come true" Francis sighed sticking a rose into his mouth.

"SHUT UP!" the rest of the gang yelled and proceeded to beat Francis to the best of their ability.

DING!

The bell of the elevator chimed and the door opened, Romano and Alfred having their shotguns ready, not taking the risk of a zombie or a few somehow at the bottom of the elevator. After the door opened, and checking to see that it was all clear the group left the elevator, the group looked for a sign, or any evidence of a kitchen.

"There it is" Kiku pointed at a door through a cafe.

"Good, let's see if there's any food waiting" Alfred lead the group and walked up to the kitchen door. Alfred opened the door revealing a room covered in what they guessed to be a couple of unlucky chefs that didn't get out of the kitchen in time. The blood now black with age, and the food left out in the open spoiled. Alfred did his best to ignore the dried blood and made his way to the back of the kitchen.

Chink! Rattle!

The group turned at hearing the sound of metal hitting the floor, everyone drew out their weapons and proceeded slowly through the kitchen. The kitchen was surprisingly big, spreading out and proceeding as quietly as they could inspecting everywhere they came across.

Sloom!

Hearing the sound of a door shutting the group travel towards the source of the sound, still having weapons drawn not knowing what is making those sounds. The group came up to a large steel door its bolt locks removed from place, other than that the door was pristine, it wasn't touched by any blood or any form of violence. Alfred signalled Ludwig to get the door handle, and pointed for Romano to watch Ludwig's back, Alfred stepped in front of the door ready to aim at anything that was inside. Ludwig began counting down with his fingers.

"3, 2, 1" Ludwig whispered, he pried open the door and Alfred stood ready peering inside the storage area. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness, then

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A figure lunged at Alfred, Alfred however not ready to fire at anything placed his shotgun between him and the figure that lunged at him, stopping the lunging figure in place, Alfred spun his chest throwing the figure off of him. The figure hit the ground hard, the impact stunning him, Alfred pointed his shotgun at the figure, and the others encircled themselves around the figure as well guns at the ready. "OW!" The figure placed a hand on his hip turning his head to reveal rather menacing looking eyes, and almost pure white hair.

"Who are you?" Alfred demanded noticing that the figure wasn't a zombie like they had feared.

"What does it matter to you?" the figure turned his eyes to Alfred.

"GILBERT!" Ludwig lowered his weapon in astonishment.

"LUDWIG!?" the man called Gilbert yelled recognizing Ludwig.

"You two know each other" Alfred lowered his shotgun and looked at Ludwig and Gilbert. Ludwig helped Gilbert on his feet. "How do you two know each other?" Alfred asked the question nagging on everyone's mind.

"Guys let me introduce my step brother Gilbert" Ludwig introduced his step brother.

"STEP BROTHER!" the group cried.

"Couldn't it ever be a stranger, it always has to be a relative" Arthur sighed.

"And why is it never a female?" Francis asked out loud.

SMACK!

Francis got smacked upside the head by several people.

"We got separated during the spread of the infection" Ludwig explained. "I thought he was eaten"

"I thought the same of you" Gilbert replied.

"Well, at least we didn't waste any bullets da" Ivan smiled. 'Score! One more person to bully'

"Be nice Ivan" Matthew sighed sensing Ivan's thoughts.

"You're no fun da" Ivan replied.

"Why were you sneaking around aru?" Yao stood forward and asked.

"I've been on the run from slavers" Gilbert admitted.

"You were being chased by slavers" Romano asked somewhat interested.

"To be more specific me and another person" Gilbert continued. "There was a third person, but we separated when he volunteered to draw them away, I have no idea if he has been caught or not"

"Where's this other person you're running with?" Kiku asked.

"Hidden, I hid her in a place where she shouldn't be found unless she's careless" Gilbert said to them, seeming to have immediately warmed up to the group after seeing Ludwig with them.

"SHE!" the group yelled, catching on that the second party member was a female.

"Yes she, is it so odd that females still are living?" Gilbert asked sarcastically.

"No, just that we haven't seen any females for a while" Arthur said. The last time they saw a female was when they met with The Combatants.

"Is she hot?" Francis asked quickly.

SMACK!

Francis got another series of hits and slaps from the group.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you" Gilbert said.

"Why? She yours?" Francis asked massaging his head.

"No she's not mine, and I won't stop you from trying to be charming with her, just don't say I didn't warn you" Gilbert explained.

"Well Gilbert, I'm Alfred, this is my brother Matthew, Feliciano, his brother Romano, Arthur, his brother Peter, Francis, Ivan, Kiku, and Yao" Alfred introduced the rest of the rest of the group.

"Hi" Gilbert waved, and everyone else complied.

"Also Gilbert, if you'd like you can join our group, we do need more people, and you only mentioned a party of two, so you and this female can join if you'd like" Alfred offered.

"And the third member I mentioned?" Gilbert trying to be thorough.

"If we find him he can join too" Alfred said.

"Then I accept" Gilbert offered his hand, and Alfred shook it.

"Then Gilbert welcome to The Reapers" Alfred smiled, but upon hearing the name Gilbert cast a rather uncertain expression. "Matthew, Feliciano get him outfitted, and the rest of us raid the storage" Alfred lead the group into the storage room that Gilbert was previously hiding in. "SWEET PINEAPPLE!" Alfred yelled telling the others outside that they found food.

"Okay" Matthew set down the duffle bag that held all the clothing in it. "Will this size work for you?" Matthew handed Gilbert some clothing, and Gilbert proceeded to try them on.

"Do you want to use the same weapons as your step brother?" Feliciano began rummaging through Ivan's sack, who held a small amount of weapons. Everyone carried more than their own gun, they carried weapons as replacements and for new comers.

"Yes, definitely" Gilbert said trying on the pants and the jacket. "A little big, but they fit nicely"

"Good" Matthew closed the sack, sick of having to go diving for cloths.

"And here are your weapons" Feliciano handed Gilbert the same weapons that Ludwig uses.

"Alright" Alfred walked out of the storage and armful of food and cans in his arms.

"I see we hit a lucky break" Matthew said in awe with the amount Alfred was carrying in his arms.

"Yes we did, were going to pack everything we can, I don't want to come all the way back for this. Oh, and there's a spare backpack in my own backpack Matt you can give it to Gilbert" Alfred pointed to his backpack which was piled with the others. Matthew rummaged through the bags until he found Alfred's. He opened a large pocket and found a spare bag in it, taking it out and placed it beside Gilbert.

"This should last us weeks aru" Yao with Kiku walked out of the storage another arm full of food. Feliciano walked over and opened up his bag, Yao and Kiku set down the food and began filling Feliciano's bag.

"Ivan, can you carry this" Feliciano heard Alfred asked the Slavic man from outside the storage.

"It's bloody cold in here, let's make this fast" Arthur complained. Before long the group had emptied the entire storage of food, cans, jars, raw produce, that somehow made it this long, ice cream, frozen snacks, meat, bread, and several other foods were found. Everyone began filling up their bags with all the food they could fit. Still having some leftover food the group even filled the duffle bag with all the cloths in it, unfortunately for Matthew being the one to carry the duffle bag.

"Okay that's everything" Alfred sighed placing the last jar of food into the duffle bag. "Then let's go. Gilbert we'll pick up your lady friend on the way"

"Okay, shall I lead the way?" Gilbert asked. Alfred motioned for him to do so, and the group began following Gilbert.

They left the building and onto the street, Gilbert led them down a maze of streets, Arthur struggled to keep up with their location on the map. Weapons out and ready, not aware of what they will encounter they proceed cautiously. The group turned onto a large street and were half way down the block when they suddenly heard screaming/yelling. The group ducked into a alley way, behind cars, and anything they could get cover behind, they waited to try and make out what the screaming and yelling was about.

"Doesn't sound like they're being chased by zombies" Alfred turned his head to Gilbert, how much further is your companion?"

"That's the problem, the screaming seems to be coming from the direction of her hideout" Gilbert expressed a worried expression. "She must have gotten carless"

"Then what are we waiting for" Alfred appeared from out of his hiding spot, and the others began following him, picking up their pace to try and reach the sounds of the yelling as soon as they could. The group turned and cut through an alley way where they heard yelling echoing off the walls, Gilbert took the front, Alfred right behind him, Ludwig followed Matthew to a more distant side of the alley way. Being a sniper didn't exactly allow close quarter fighting, which is what they were probably walking into. They approached the final corner, and the group hid behind a couple of dumpsters and garbage cans for cover, and peered over to see what was going on.

They saw a group of four men, surrounding a young female. The female had long brown hair and a soft face, however her the personality she expressed seemed more male than female. Their attention turning to the men surrounding her, they realized that one of the males was being held back, he had brown hair as well, but being gelled back showing the man's whole face, brown eyes covered by a pair of glasses, he was yelling at the men who were holding him back, and at the woman in front of him.

"LET GO OF HIM!" They heard the woman scream.

"JUST RUN ELIZABETA!" the man yelled struggling against the three men holding him, and surrounding the female apparently named Elizabeta.

"NO I WON'T" Elizabeta yelled, and one of the men approached her.

"Just be a good girl and follow us, then no one gets hurt" the group witnessed the man holding a rifle in his hand, it was an older model, but it still was a weapon they wanted to be cautious about. The other two men held guns as well, but however they were too busy holding the man back that they weren't wielding their weapons.

"SCREW YOU!" Elizabeta screamed and kicked the man square in the manhood.

"Ooooohhhh" Francis grabbed at his manhood as if he could feel the man's pain from there.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" the man screamed grabbing his manhood, he didn't however relent on Elizabeta, he turned to her and grabbed her by the hair. "YOU WENCH, I'LL TEACH YOU TO MISBEHAVE!" The man slammed Elizabeta against the wall, and freeing his second hand which was massaging his unmentionables, he slapped her.

SLAP!

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO KICK ME THER!" The man raised his hand again in an attempt to slap Elizabeta a second time when a hand caught the hand meant to slap her.

"You know that's not nice" the man turned to see the white haired Gilbert catching his hand in time.

"YOU!" the man screamed he tried to grab his rifle, but Gilbert twisted and broke the man's hand before he could move. "AAAAAHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR KILL HIM!" The man turned to his two companions but found them on their knees hands on their head and a group of other men behind them pointing their guns at them.

"Gilbert, you came back" Elizabeta massaged her cheek, and sighed with relief that Gilbert had come back, and with help no less. "What are you wearing?" Elizabeta finally realizing that Gilbert wasn't in his old cloths, and seemed to be in new military cloths.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later" Gilbert turned to the man who assaulted Elizabeta. "Hey, Ivan, bro come give me a hand with something" Gilbert motioned for the two said individuals to come over. Ludwig handed the injured male captive to Alfred, Yao, and Arthur began tending to his wounds. "Ivan can you hold him in place?"

"Sure da" Ivan grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him up until he sat up right.

"Are you one of the slave traders chasing after us?" Gilbert asked pointing his hand gun at the man's head.

"Of course I am, did you think that you could escape our grasp?" the man asked showing no fear for having a loaded gun point at his head.

"Then, I guess I have no choice but to kill you then, but for slapping Elizabeta, I'm gonna have to teach you a painful lesson. Brother, Ivan grab his legs." Ivan and Ludwig grabbed a leg, and Gilbert motioned for them to spread the man's legs apart.

"What are you doing?" the man finally showed some fear, as Ivan, and Ludwig spread his legs a little.

"Nothing, just a little NUT CRACKER!" Gilbert slammed his heel down onto the man's manhood. And in all their lives, they never heard a man squeal so loud, and so high pitched before.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The man screamed, Gilbert removed his foot.

"I think we will get along nicely da" Ivan smiled at their newest member.

"Now I'll end your suffering" Gilbert motioned for Ivan, and Ludwig to let go and move away, Gilbert then took his hand gun and execution style shot the man in the head. He turned to the two captive slavers kneeling in front of Romano, Feliciano, Kiku, and Matthew. "You're going to have to kill them as well"

"Why?" Alfred asked.

"Because if we let them go they're going to tell their leader where we are, and we will have groups of slavers on our tails, plus we can't keep them alive, it will only cost us resources, and they will only be a hindrance." Gilbert explained. Much to their disliking Gilbert was right, they couldn't let them walk free, and they couldn't hold them prisoner either.

"Goodnight" Ivan raised his steel faucet and brought it down on the man's head.

"That was a little unnecessary Ivan" Alfred looked away to not see the gruesome mess.

"Forgive me" Kiku said reaching his arms around the final captive's neck, twisting it, Kiku broke the man's neck. "Rest in peace"

"Roderich" Elizabeta sat next to the man that was being held back earlier. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Liz, don't worry, just a few scratches, but what about you two?" Roderich asked, placing a hand on Elizabeta's stomach.

"Two?" Alfred asked stunned, hoping that his ears were playing tricks on him.

"Did I forget to mention" Everyone turned to Gilbert. "That she's pregnant"

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" the group screamed.

"I'm so glad we're seeking a permanent location" Alfred sighed, tears of dread streaming down his face.

"Couldn't agree more" Matthew stood beside Alfred tears as well streaming down his face.

"How far along?" Francis asked.

"Two months" Elizabeta answered.

"Good" Arthur said. "I assume you two are the couple?"

"That's correct" Roderich answered.

"Now I know why you told me to not do anything" Francis whispered to Gilbert. "She'd "de-man" me faster than Matthew would with his rifle" Francis still clutching his jewels remembering how hard Elizabeta kicked the man there. He could only assume it hurt more after Gilbert decided to add on top of that.

"Matthew please save me if she takes her mood swings out on me" Alfred pleaded.

"Only if you'll do the same for me" Matthew answered.

Aurthor's notes: How was that, a surprise third person, and Hungary is pregnant. I figured that I should add Austria because I didn't want to write a whole chapter about rescuing him, I'm sorry that I didn't include any zombie ball bashing in this chapter, but you can't get everything you want.

Vote: Who will appear next chapter: Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Ukraine, Belarus, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Korea, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Poland, Sweden, Finland, or no one. If you can and or want, send your voting opinion to my private messaging account.

Next chapter: Permanent Residence


	4. Permanent Residence

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters or plot.

Author's notes: Well the votes were close, it went Hong Kong in first place, with Lithuania and Poland in tying for second. I'm going to take all of the Asian countries that I can manage and put them in the story so, I'm not going to do just Hong Kong.

Chapter 4

Permanent Residence

"We are so screwed" Alfred whispered to Matthew. They met Elizabeta a Hungarian woman who fell in love with Roderiech a Austrian and well to say the least Elizabeta was pregnant, and well, if Alfred, and Matthew knew anything about women when their pregnant it's DON'T PISS THEM OFF! Gilbert a German and step brother to Ludwig joined them not long before they found Elizabeta, and Roderich, and he already seemed to be getting along greatly with Ivan.

"Well, maybe she won't freak out so easily" Matthew tried to be optimistic, but it wasn't helping Alfred.

"Well, your injuries aren't serious, so you can move just fine" Arthur finished examining Roderich's injuries which weren't much beyond cuts and bruises. "We're ready to get going Alfred"

"Alright" Alfred quickly cheered up. "From here we just keep going West" Alfred pointed in a direction while looking on a map.

"Then let's go I'm tired of lugging everything around aru" Yao whined for them to get going, really looking forward to finding a permanent area of stay, and to not carry so much crap with them. At that the whole group began walking, Alfred led the way, Ivan and Gilbert close behind him, Ludwig, and Feliciano helped Matthew carry the large duffle bag carrying all spare clothing, with the additional food inside it felt easily close to two hundred pounds. Yao and Kiku were watching the back as well as talking to each other. Romano, Peter, Arthur, and Francis had formed a lose circle around Elizabeta and Roderich.

"So how long have you three been on the run?" Francis asked.

"From the Slavers? I'd say roughly a month and a half" Elizabeta answered.

"Do they even know that you're pregnant?" Arthur asked.

"Most likely not" Elizabeta answered again.

"When did you meet Gilbert?" Ludwig asked struggling to help keep hold of the two hundred pound duffle bag.

"Over five months ago" Roderich answered holding Elizabeta close to him.

"I found them running from a couple zombies and I put a quick end to them" Gilbert turned his head back to let everyone hear him, then he quickly resumed to talking to Ivan. The group could only guess what they were talking/plotting about.

"What did you use to kill them with?" Alfred asked taking a quick look back towards Gilbert, hoping to keep Ivan from filling Gilbert's head with evil ideas. Matthew looked to be the only one who didn't seem overly disturbed by this.

"I used my bare hands" Gilbert smiled raising both his hands in the air.

"LIAR!" the group yelled Gilbert sighed.

"Why would you think I didn't use my hands?" Gilbert defended himself.

"To kill a zombie requires two-three times the bodily damage above a normal human. So for you to kill a zombie with your hands would mean that you have a punch that could break brick walls" Arthur explained.

"But then why doesn't it take three bullets to their heads to kill them instead of one?" Gilbert asked.

"If the injury would result in an instantaneous death the same would be for a zombie, however non-lethal wounds require three times the damage to kill, or three times the length of time for the zombie to bleed out" Arthur explained again.

"I guess" Gilbert knew he couldn't defend himself this time, they had caught him lying just to look good. "I used a large tree branch to club them"

"Hopefully we won't hear more than that" Alfred whispered to himself. Alfred stopped as he came to a fork in the road, the road ahead kept going straight, and the turn off to the right lead up to an overpass highway that seemed to go on forever, but Alfred could make out the occasional stairwell that would take them off the overpass. And the left turn off went completely the wrong way so Alfred looked at the map again, he saw that the road ahead, and the turn off to the right ended up to the mall, but the turn off to the right would land closer and much more quickly. "Alright we go right". Alfred lead the group up the ramp and onto the overpass, sidestepping cars, and other things.

"A FERRARI!" Arthur leapt forward and landed on a bright red Ferrari the car looked almost brand new, except for a couple splats of blood on the car. Alfred along with Ivan, and Gilbert grabbed Arthur and pried him off the car. "NNNNOOOO MY PRECIOUS YOU CAN'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS, NO I NEED TO DRIVE HER" Arthur kept screaming, but the three pulling him away was too much for him to stay with the car. "I'LL CALL YOU BABY!"

"Well, we now know that we should never let Arthur near a Ferrari" Ludwig said. Elizabeta and Roderich sniggered. Feliciano was too busy holding up the duffle bag to care, Romano looked annoyed, Peter was almost in tears laughing so hard, Yao, and Kiku didn't seem to care as if they could turn off their understanding of English and not hear a thing that Arthur screamed.

"I'm amazed that with all the screaming that we did that we aren't getting any attention from any zombies" Matthew stated realizing that they had created a lot of noise, and not a single zombie showed.

"I guess" Ludwig agreed. "That slaver screamed like a little girl when Gilbert cracked his nuts, and now we just had Arthur scream about a Ferrari and I don't see any movement. Did they all get killed off?"

"Ne, I don't think so" Feliciano said not even showing much fatigue over the two hundred pound duffle bag.

"Alfred promise me that we will try to restore some of these cars for our own use" Arthur was next to tears after being pulled away from his dream car, and one that was in pretty good shape too.

"Yes we will, we just need to find a garage or a place near our permanent home to store them" Alfred began thinking. He was wondering if they could even restore some tanks, and planes especially to help them, and if they get enough strength and influence they could even try to build or restore a boat and go to the other countries.

"Hey guys do you hear that?" Everyone turned to Matthew who had a hand against his ear. By then everyone had stopped and began listening intently.

"Sounds like screaming" Alfred said barely making out the sounds of cries, and screams. "It's coming from up ahead"

"Well let's go aru" Yao said and the group picked up the pace hurrying to find the source of the screams. As the group trotted the sounds got louder, and they could make out the genders of the screams too. They heard possible three males, and heard possibly two females. The group came to a large bend, and tall buildings which limited their vision, but as they rounded the corner, what they saw definitely surprised them.

"Now how in the nine levels of hell did they get there eh?" Matthew asked. After turning the bend they found themselves staring at the belly of another overpass which went over them, but it wasn't the overpass that surprised them, it was on the metal support beams they saw five individuals. Three males, and two females. How they got there was beyond them, after all it was easily fifty feet off the ground, and one male dressed in strange white rob was hanging on for dear life, another man dressed in a dark red shirt, and white pants was helping him up, a larger man was hiding one female wearing bright green behind him, and a girl wearing a surprising amount of pink was standing near the edge yelling at the man in white.

"What are they screaming for?" Alfred asked confused.

"YON SOO YOU IDIOT I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO THAT WAY!" the girl screamed at the man who was slipping off the edge.

"Yon Soo?" Yao looked to Kiku who had the same look on his face.

"Taiwan, please stop yelling where in enough trouble as it is" the man hiding the female wearing green said to the girl he called Taiwan.

"I DON' T CARE!" she continued to yell.

"WAIT! YON SOO, TAIWAN, HONG KONG, THAILAND, VIETNAM!" Yao yelled recognizing the group. The group sighed, of course they would be familiar to one or two of their group they had the most interesting luck.

"YAO!?" the man in red answered.

"YEAH! KIKU!" the girl in pink cried, and Kiku looked slightly embarrassed.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING UP THERE!?" Yao continued to yell.

"Um, Yao-san" Kiku tried to get Yao's attention, but Yao was too busy yelling at the group of Asians on the support frame to hear him.

"YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS, YOU COULD ALL FALL OFF AND DIE, THEN I WOULD NEED TO BURN YOUR BODIES SO THE ZOMBIES DON'T EAT THEM, HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL ABOUT THAT!?" Yao continued to yell.

"YAO-SAN!" Kiku yelled, which was surprising because Kiku barely ever raised his voice.

"WHAT ARU!" Yao yelled back.

"I think that the zombies would be getting to them first if they fall" Kiku pointed to the street down below where the group witnessed countless zombies swarming the pillar closest to the Asians.

"That's a lot of zombies" Alfred said amazed.

"Now it answers why we didn't call any zombies with all our yelling eh" Matthew said. It looked like they called the entire residential section of zombies to them; Matthew could guess roughly two hundred zombies or more where down there trying fruitlessly to climb the pillars.

"Um where are they going?" Ludwig pointed to a group of zombies that broke off from the rest of the group and were charging the opposite direction.

"Um guys, isn't the stair way that leads up to this road just over there" Matthew said, and sure enough they saw the zombies charging up a stairway barely in their view, and onto the overpass they were on.

"That is not good" Alfred said, everyone pulled their weapons out as thirty zombies emerged onto the overpass, everyone began firing their weapons.

BLAM, BLAM, BANG, BLOOM, RATATATATATAT!

Gun fire filled the air as the group chopped down the swarms of zombies filling the road, but as the group began running low on their loaded ammo, even more zombies pulled away from the pillars and began heading for the overpass.

"NOT GOOD RUN FOR IT!" Alfred cried as they turned and ran, they occasionally turned to fire more bullets chopping down several more zombies, but it didn't seem to lower the number charging at them.

"OVER THERE!" Alfred cried as they saw another large grouping of cars tangled and wrecked amongst each other. The group made a mad dash for the cars as they will provide some cover, and slow the charging zombies a little. The group dived past the first line of cars, and they got up and hopped over a few more, after jumping a few cars, they realized that this grouping of cars ran on for at least a couple of blocks. "Everyone split up, Elizabeta, Roderich, and Peter, keep going and try to not take on a large group of them" Alfred handed his two hand guns to Roderich, and Elizabeta, and they took Peter and continued to run further down the street while the others found a position to hold their ground on.

"This is interesting" Alfred heard Matthew say before he turned his head back to the zombies, but however the zombies looked like they didn't want to climb the cars.

"What's going on?" Alfred asked seeing the zombies stop dead in front of the first row of cars, and began squeezing their way through any small openings. "Apparently they won't climb the cars" Suddenly a zombie that looked to be much more active jumped onto one of the cars and dashed for the group, only for him to trip and fall between a couple of cars. They heard the sickening crunch of the zombie's skull as it contacted the ground.

"Wow" Feliciano said looking just as dumbstruck as the others. "Do we even need guns?"

"Yes we do" Alfred raised his shotgun and killed three zombies that found their way past the cars, several others got past the first set of cars as well, and the others began firing. Thirty zombies were instantly cut down, several more made their way past the barricade of cars, but since so few opens allowed quick and easy entry it wasn't hard to keep the horde back. However the zombies got closer, and the group was forced to retreat further into the maze of cars, everyone of them drawing out their melee weapons. Sticking in groups, Matthew and Alfred stuck together, Kiku and Yao, Francis and Arthur, Feliciano and Romano, then Ludwig with Ivan and Gilbert broke off. Alfred took out his handguns as they had greater range than his shotgun, he shot a couple of zombies before turning to see a zombie a few feet to his left, Matthew jumped forward his Cutlass impaling the zombie through the heart. Alfred shot a few others before grabbing the barrel of one of his guns and clubbed another zombie in the head.

Kiku had is Katana ready and chopped a few zombies in half, Yao still having his assault rifle in his hands he fired several rounds into the group of oncoming zombies, one appeared from behind a large van a few feet away from Yao, Yao jumped back the zombie being dangerously close to him, Kiku however stepped forward and beheaded the zombie, Kiku ducked down letting Yao have clear view of more zombies, Yao continued to fire while Kiku took care of his flanks, and any zombies that got to close.

"Is there any end to them aru?" Yao asked turning to retreat further as he needed to reload. Kiku chopped a few in half and canned one zombie before he turned to run, the canned zombie acted as a road block for the oncoming group of zombies clutching it's testicles in sheer pain.

"there should be, I did see an end to the zombies when they were surrounding Yon Soo-san and the others" Kiku answered briefly turning to slash a zombie that was catching up to them. Yao had finished reloading, and turned to continue firing at the zombies.

"I'm glad they're still alive aru. I thought they were eaten years ago aru" Yao continued firing killing several more, Yao began to see a break in the zombie line, with all of them splitting up the zombies too split dividing the numbers opening a small break.

Ivan clubbed a zombie with his steel faucet, he turned seeing another getting close to him, he clubbed that one as well, Ivan turned back again to see another zombie, but this one was too close for him to club in the head, Ivan swung his steel faucet and canned the zombie, and as all the other zombies have done, it keeled over in pain clutching its testicles.

'Hehe Nut Cracker' Ivan laughed in his head bringing his weapon down onto the zombies head effectively crushing its skull and sending brains and blood pouring onto the ground. Ludwig was firing at the oncoming zombies he too noticed the swarm of zombies dying down, with them splitting up and the zombies truly not being limitless in number.

"Looks like they're running out" Ludwig stated. Gilbert looked over to see that the group of zombies was indeed slowing down, but that didn't stop him from taking a steel pipe and beating every zombie that got close into a pulp.

Feliciano and Romano being a little further back weren't getting as many zombies, but being as less courageous as the others didn't pull any melee weapons and fired at any zombies that came close.

"Ne, what a mess" Feliciano said after shooting three zombies.

"Hey, you're actually making a light comment about this situation, congratulations bro" Romano said smiling at his brother.

"Ne thanks Romano" Feliciano made the mistake of looking away as a zombie ran up to him and was about to grab him.

"LOOK OUT!" Romano quickly pulled out his Beretta and shot the zombie in the head before it could grab Feliciano. Feliciano looked shaken after realizing he almost became a zombie happy meal. "Well, I guess you still need some improvement" Feliciano sighed in embarrassment.

Elizabeta, Roderich, and Peter stopped and looked back only seeing one zombie chase after them, Roderich raised his pistol and fired it hitting the zombie in the chest, the zombie swaggered and slumped to the ground.

"Ah, that was so cool, killing a zombie like that makes you so hot" Elizabeta said snuggling closer to Roderich, Roderich however as much as he was enjoying this, he was feeling uncomfortable, this wasn't exactly the place nor the time to be swooning over him, but until more zombies decide to charge them he wasn't going to complain. Peter however looked absolutely disgusted.

Arthur using his pry bar he killed several zombies as they charged him and Francis, Francis using more of his roses like projectiles killed many of them from a distance.

"Looks like that's the last of them" Alfred said as Matthew impaled the final zombie that was after them.

"Not it's not" Matthew pointed to one more zombie that was limping towards them. To their horror it was a clown turned zombie. Matthew and Alfred stood frozen on the spot, the one thing they feared more than zombies were clowns, but having a zombie clown was much worse. Alfred was the first to break out of his stupor of fear, he pulled out his bat and looked evilly at the zombie.

"COME HERE UGLY, I JUST WANT TO FIX THAT PATHETIC THING CALLED A FACE ON YOU FOR A SECOND!" Alfred charged and began beating the zombie.

Arthur hit a zombie with his pry bar and cracked open the zombies head, the zombie was thrown back and crashed into a car, spilling every fluid he didn't want to touch on and into the car. To Arthur's horror it was a Red Ferrari.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Arthur cried as he beheld his favourite car smashed and bleed on. Miraculously the zombie was still alive, the zombie stood back up and looked at Arthur who looked at the zombie with murder in his eyes. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Arthur pointed to the car, the zombie looked at the car then turned back to Arthur, the zombie bowed its head apologetically. "YOU BETTER BE SORRY!" Arthur hit the zombie again in the head this time killing it. "That's what you get for staining my dream car" Arthur turned back to Francis, and what he saw embarrassed him.

"ARTHUR HELP ME!" Francis cried, he was being chased by a zombie, apparently Francis had run out of roses, and had put his guns down as to not hinder him. Not having any weapons Francis began running around.

"Why not just beat him with your hands?" Arthur asked.

"I'M NOT TOUCHING THAT ABOMINATION!" Francis cried he ran but this time away to where Alfred and Matthew were. Ivan, Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, Romano, Peter, Elizabeta, and Roderich had joined up with him and witnessed the rather interesting situation.

"I see Francis's first date isn't going well da" Ivan mocked.

"Maybe, I'm guess Francis's date wanted a kiss but he was too ugly for Francis to accept" Arthur mocked. Yao and Kiku just arrived.

"I see Francis-san is playing tag with a zombie" Kiku said actually making a joke.

"Problem is it wouldn't work the other way" Ludwig added giggling watching Francis run away in horror.

"Ah, it was so good to beat that clown" Alfred said returning to Matthew's side.

"Um bro he's not dead yet" Matthew pointed to the zombie which was getting back up.

"WHAT!? OH THAT'S JUST, HOLD MY BAT WHILE I POUT!" Alfred handed his bat to Matthew, Matthew didn't accept.

"What!?" Matthew asked shocked that his brother was more interested in pouting.

"HOLD THE BAT!" Alfred shoved the bat into Matthew's arms, Matthew looked back and forth between the bat, Alfred, and the oncoming clown zombie. "I'm pouting"

"Um, you want to take the bat now" Matthew asked the zombie twelve feet away.

"I'm still pouting" Alfred said not accepting the bat.

"Um, how about now" the zombie was eight feet away.

"I'm still pouting" Alfred said not reaching to accept the bat back.

"Oh forget this" Matthew raised the bat and swung it connecting the bat to the zombies unmentionables.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh!" the zombie clutched it's balls after being canned.

"Laugh about that you freaky prick" Matthew swung the bat again and with such force he decapitated the zombie. "Yeah, here's your bat back"

"I'm still pouting" Alfred said.

"TAKE THE BAT!" Matthew yelled and Alfred took the bat.

"Okay, no need to freak out" Alfred said. They turned to hear Francis screaming bloody murder.

"HELP ME" they watched Francis come to a stop when they found himself at a dead end, he turned back to the zombie which jumped at him. They crashed to the floor Francis using his elbows instead of his hands not wanting to touch the dirty "abomination".

"Ah Francis get a room" Alfred said.

"Or where the rest of us can't see" Matthew added.

"SO UNBEAUTIFUL OF YOU TWO, HELP ME PLEASE" Matthew looked at Alfred, both of them thinking the same thing. They couldn't say no after he said please.

"To quote Jim Carrey from How the Grinch Stole Christmas "Oh Bleeding Hearts of the World Unite!"" they said in unison. Matthew walked up and kicked the zombie in the stomach, the zombie fell off of Francis, Alfred in turn punched the zombie making it stagger and turn around. Both Matthew and Alfred grabbed the zombie's shirt and the rim of his pants and pulled in to the edge of the over pass.

"And over you go" Matthew said as they both threw the zombie over the railing, hearing a sickening splat as the zombie came in contact with the ground below. "Hey bro I think his spine is sticking out like a candle" Matthew said pointing to the corpse or what was left of it.

"AUGH! NO DON'T FILL MY HEAD WITH SUCH IMAGES!" Alfred cried walking away not wanting to see.

"Ah, you guys ruined the show" Arthur said as the others came up only to see a traumatized Francis on the ground, and concluding that Alfred and Matthew threw the zombie off the overpass.

"We need to get going anyway" Alfred grabbed Francis and pulled him up, Feliciano walked up to him.

"No harm done eh Francis" Feliciano said mocking Francis with what he said the day before.

"I'll get you Feliciano" Francis threatened.

"Hey come one we need to get the others down from that support frame" Alfred said and the others picked up everything and ran towards where the Asians were.

"Good your still alive aru" Yao called as he saw all the Asians still alive and hanging onto the support beam.

"Looks like just a few zombies left" Alfred pointed at seven zombies still huddled around the base of the support pillar. "Take care of them Matthew, me and the others will head to the bottom, Ivan and Gilbert will cover your back"

"Alright" Matthew pulled out his rifle, he took quick aim and fired two shots and downed two zombies. The others went for the stairway nearby to head towards the bottom. Matthew shot a few more rounds bringing the number of zombies down to two. Both zombies ran towards the stairway, but Matthew shot one in the head before he got too far, the second one Matthew waited until he was starting his way up the stairway. Going up the stairway slowed the zombie down, and Matthew fired one more round and hit the zombie in the head.

"Seven shots seven kills, your good" Gilbert commented.

"Thanks" Matthew said as he picked up his rifle and with Ivan and Gilbert made their way to the stairwell as well.

"Okay, so how are we going to get them down?" Alfred asked out loud.

"how about we ask how they got up aru?" Yao asked. "Hey How Did You Get Up There!?" Yao called.

"No idea" Yon Soo called back, "I guess with the adrenaline rush we scaled the pillar and hid up here, and not know how we did it"

"Well I guess crazier things have happened while on an adrenaline rush" Kiku said looking up the fourty-fifty foot pillar.

"I've got a long enough rope, but I can't throw it that high" Alfred said.

"I've got this" Ludwig stepped forward and grabbed a end of the rope. He walked around the pillar once and grabbed the slack end, pulling it tight he placed one foot on the pillar, and with the rope acting as his gravity to the pillar he began walking up the pillar.

"Man, that wouldn't be good if he falls" Alfred said watching Ludwig ascend twenty feet and climbing.

"Don't jinx him" Gilbert said as he, Matthew and Ivan rejoined the group. Ludwig was now thrity-five feet.

"Ludwig's strength is amazing as always" Feliciano said amazed at his German friend climb the pillar as if it were nothing.

"He's such a brute" Francis said which earned him several smacks on the head. "Owie"

Ludwig was now at the top of the pillar and with quick reflexes he slacked the rope, and bringing his front forward he grabbed onto the edge of the pillar, Thailand cautiously bent forward and grabbed one of Ludwig's arms, and with Vietnam's help he helped Ludwig onto the pillars edge. Ludwig thanked Thailand for the help, and without wasting time he wrapped the rope around the support beam over his head and tied it into a knot.

"Okay down you go" Ludwig said. Thailand ushered a frightened Vietnam behind him towards the rope, and Thailand went first heading down. Vietnam followed, but didn't utter a word as she slowly decended, Hong Kong and Yon Soo watched and waited until Vietnam reached the ground.

"Okay I'm next" Yon Soo grabbed the rope and slide down.

"Then I guess I'm next how are you going to get the rope down?" Hong Kong asked Ludwig.

"Don't worry" Ludwig encouraged Hong Kong to go, Hong Kong grabbed the rope and quickly slide down to the ground. "Now for me to get down" Ludwig quickly untied the knot, he kept it looped over the beam, he held onto the end of the rope, and wrapped the longer side around his leg and waist. Using the longer side as a resistance to his fall, and the end of the rope he was holding for support Ludwig gracefully lowered himself to the ground.

"Nicely done" Alfred commented, patting Ludwig onto the back. "Now for the introductions"

"Everyone this is Yon Soo, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Vietnam aru" Yao introduced.

"Good to meet you" the group greeted. They saw Vietnam hide behind Thailand, and the group looked at her questioningly.

"Sorry, she's traumatized and can't talk because of it" Thailand explained.

"Shame to hear that" Alfred said. "But let her take her time, in the mean time it isn't far from the mall, so let's press on" Alfred said and the group walked off.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the front doors of a large shopping mall, they marvelled at how pristine it looked, and they went inside. The inside was almost as pristine as the outside, except for the few toppled signs, and broken glass. The group traveled in further noticing that just a few feet away from the doors was a mesh covering that blocked the entrance, which made it more ideal so that they wouldn't have to barricade the entrance. They quickly checked the other doors and found the same thing, any side doors were already locked and wouldn't open. After checking all the exits, they went to the next floor where they found the food court.

"Alright, let's check for food" Alfred said and the team dispersed and searched the food courts. After several minutes the group regrouped and reported what they found.

"All the stores are well supplied, we could last months on this even after pigging out" Arthur said after hearing everyone's report.

"Excellent, that means we won't have to find food, and the entrances are ideal, plus with several stores fully stocked, and even a few Weapon stores will keep our ammunition supplied, so who agrees that we should make permanent residence here?" Alfred asked raising his hand and watched as everyone else raised their hands as well. "Great! So from here on, this is the first encampment of The Reapers" The group did a quick cheer for finally finding a home.

Author's notes: I'm glad I finished this, I couldn't find a name for Hong Kong, Thailand, Taiwan, and Vietnam so I'm just going to use their countries. I'm doing great with adding everyone from Hetalia, so who should be next?

Sweden, Finland, Lithuania, Poland, Estonia, Latvia, Belarus, Ukraine, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, and I found out about Belgium?

I'm going to try and set up a poll for this, I'm also going to let people vote twice on this, but I will ask that people don't vote for the same person twice, if you can't find the poll feel free to state your vote on the review or at my personal messaging account. PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. The Grabbing

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters or plot

Notes: The votes have Belarus in first and Switzerland in second, so say hello to Ivan's worst nightmare, and The Reapers second sniper.

Chapter 5

The Grabbing

One month later

It had been one month after The Reapers found their new and permanent home, and so far it has served pretty well as their new home. They had searched every store in this large mall and found enough supplies to last them years, but it doesn't stop them from sending out search parties to search abandoned homes for any food left behind. The weapons stores contained equipment ranging from guns to bladed weapons, though Alfred still favours the baseball bat. Peter had found good fun and friendship with Elizabeta, Eelizabeta however was beginning to show more signifying her entering four months into her pregnancy. For her safety she was forbidden from leaving the mall, Roderich found forbidding her from leaving the mall as harsh, but had to agree that it was probably better that she didn't leave. But along with Elizabeta's pregnancy growing, so did her lethality when her mood swings kicked in.

"GET THIS CRAZY WOMAN AWAY FROM ME!" Francis dashed past Matthew and Alfred with Elizabeta in close pursuit waving a frying pan around.

"HOW DARE YOU GROP ME!" Elizabeta yelled chasing Francis intent to kill filling the air around her.

"I JUST PATTED YOUR SHOULDER!" Francis cried back desperately trying to reason with the rampaging pregnant female behind him.

"YOU GROPPED ME!" Elizabeta either didn't hear him or didn't see the difference and still continued to chase after him.

"I hope Francis knows that that way leads to Ivan's room" Matthew said.

"Who cares?" Alfred asked.

"Francis dies, we'll be down one candidate for unwilling bait" Matthew said.

"Point taken" Alfred said as he entered the food court. Yao already there and cooking anything that came to mind. Matthew and Yao usually traded places every few days, but today Yao was cooking.

"So what are you getting Arthur and Peter?" Matthew asked Alfred both of them sitting down at a table close to where Yao was cooking.

"Getting them?" Alfred asked obviously confused.

"Yeah, it's their birthday did you forget?" Matthew said.

"AH BISCUITS AND BURGERS!" Alfred cried

"You forgot. You idiot" Matthew sighed. It would be expected of Alfred to not remember anyone's birthday and only worry about his own.

"Ah, this is bad how could I forget." Alfred whined. "I don't even know what they like to give them for their birthday"

"I've got an idea" Matthew said.

"What is it?" Alfred asked.

"Remember that Ferrari that Arthur fell in love with the moment he noticed it" Matthew said.

"Yeah"

"Well, we cleared out the bank beside the front entrance so you could bring it in there and after a quick wipe down, you can give it to Arthur" Matthew said quickly looking around to make sure that Arthur or Peter weren't present.

"And what about Peter?" Alfred asked.

"You leave that one to me, but I remember seeing a bike shop by the overpass, I'll head there and get Peter a bike" Matthew said.

"Excellent, do the others know of this?" Alfred asked.

"They do, I have Ivan coming with me to help me with getting the bike, you might want another person to help you with the car" Matthew answered.

"And what will the others be doing?" Alfred asked talking about the others who weren't coming.

"They will be here keeping Arthur company, and having fun with Peter" Matthew said.

"HELP ME!" Francis dashed past again with Elizabeta still screaming about being violated.

"You know, if Roderich hadn't been the one that knocked Elizabeta up then I'd say Francis would probably be the one next in line for Elizabeta" Alfred stated enjoying seeing the annoying French man cry in horror as Elizabeta charged after him.

"Agreed, but while Roderich is the man for Elizabeta, it's Francis that has become the woman's punching bag" Matthew smiled in amusement.

"Good morning da" Ivan said as he ran up to Alfred and Matthew joining them at their four seated table.

"Sleep well I see Ivan" Matthew said. Yao in the mean time had come out of the kitchen and gave all of them a cup of hot coffee or hot chocolate. "Thank-you"

"Yeah, I did" Ivan thanked Yao and grabbed a coffee. "Are you ready to go to the shop?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah, but I want to try going roughly around noon" Matthew said.

"I thought we were supposed to go in the morning? Why the change in intended time?" Ivan asked not all that disturbed that Matthew had apparently changed the time they were going to leave. Matthew pointed out the large window at the back of the food court showing the sky and landscape outside.

"It's going to rain roughly around then. And we all know that zombies hate the rain" Matthew said.

"It does make it a more ideal time da" Ivan said.

"Whoa you want me to go fetch a Ferrari in the middle of a rainstorm?" Alfred said slightly shocked.

"You can either do that, or do it now, and have zombies crawling all over you as you try to get the car back" Matthew said.

"Fine" Alfred sighed, he didn't like the rain, nor did he like getting wet when he could help it.

"Hey guys" Roderich ran up to them.

"Hey Rod" Alfred greeted.

"Have you guys seen Elizabeta? I woke up to find her gone, and then I heard yelling and screaming. I can only assume that Francis must have touched her shoulder again" Roderich explained.

"They went that way" Matthew pointed in the direction that Elizabeta and Francis ran off too. "So you might want to head that way" Matthew pointed in the opposite direction. The mall ran into a huge circle and would eventually lead back to where they were, so Roderich would most likely end up meeting them faster.

"Thanks" Roderich turned and ran in the opposite direction Elizabeta and Francis ran.

"I just hope he finds Elizabeta before Francis gets beheaded or used as zombie bait ahead of when we intend to do it" Alfred said. Using Francis as zombie bait was a joke, but they had definitely agreed that if the opportunity presented itself or if Francis annoyed the whole group enough they would do it.

"Fine day guys" the three men turned to see Arthur stepping forward and sat down next to them.

"Morning Arthur" the three others greeted.

"How's everyone on this fine day" Arthur asked in a rather cheerful mood.

"Good, and happy birthday Arthur" Matthew said.

"Y-y-y-you guys remembered" Arthur blushed both embarrassed and incredibly happy that they remembered his birthday.

"Ah, where's Peter da?" Ivan asked.

"He's still sleeping I wanted him to sleep in on his birthday" Arthur answered.

"Ah, Arthur here's your breakfast, and your coffee aru" Yao said giving Arthur breakfast and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Yao" Arthur began eating his food with vigour.

"(huff huff huff huff) I'm saved" Francis walked up to the others, pulling a chair from another grouping of tables and sat next to Arthur and the others.

"How was your morning exercise?" Alfred mockingly joked.

"So unbeautiful of you Alfred" Francis sulked.

"That's the third time this week, how do you get yourself into such positions?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, I'm just glad that Roderich is here to save me" Francis sighed.

CRASH! RUMBLE!

Lightning and thunder rolled as the storm rolled closer to their location.

"Hey guys know what time it is?" Matthew asked.

"Eleven thirteen" Alfred answered.

"Close enough, let's get ready to go" Matthew stood along with Alfred and Ivan.

"Where are you guys going?" Arthur asked.

"We have a search party happening like every day, don't worry we will be back shortly" Matthew said smiling at Arthur hoping that the decoy explanation worked.

"Alright" Arthur sighed, but looked up as he heard a scream

"AHHHHHHH BROTHER ARTHUR LIGHTENING IS SCARY" Peter suddenly ran up to Arthur and tackled him.

"Ah don't worry Peter lightening won't hurt you in here" Arthur did his best to comfort the crying Peter.

"Oh Francis" Francis turned at hearing a deathly voice, he turned to see Elizabeta glaring at him with roderich doing his best to keep Elizabeta's attention. Francis felt his heart stop and his life flashed before his eyes.

"Hey Francis, you want to come and help me for the search?" Alfred asked the frightened French man.

"MON DIEU! YES PLEASE!" Francis ran up to Alfred looking at him as if he were his saviour.

The four men walked towards the main entrance where a large coat rack lined the walls beside the door. On the coat rack was several sets of rain gear, rubber coats, rubber boots, rubber gloves which were long enough to reach each individual's elbow. Goggles lined above the coats were for when any intense work was going to be done in the rain, or in dusty places. The coats boots and gloves were all black in color and didn't exactly hurt anyone's color sense especially when they want to hide in the shadows from slavers, and zombies. Alfred packed a spare coat just encase any damaged happened to the coat he was currently wearing. Matthew did the same not ready to come back drenched and soaked. They slung their weapons on their shoulders, no matter the weather or reason of search they always carried their weapons.

"Alright ready to go?" Alfred asked. The others nodded their heads, and they waved to Kiku who was on the ledge on the second floor above and behind them. Kiku nodded and pulled a switch which activated the barrier that blocked the front doors. As the barrier lifted the four men exited the building and out into the parking lot.

"Alright this is where we split up, Ivan and I will head this way to the bike shop. Alfred as I'm sure you know the Ferrari that you want to get Arthur is that way up onto the overpass" Matthew pointed to a set of stairs that lead to the overpass.

"Sure thing bro, stay alive" Alfred waved good luck to his brother, Matthew waved as well and the four men split into two and went off to their separate destinations.

One hour later

"Good grief I knew it was going to rain but this is ridiculous" Alfred said as the rain came down extremely heavy onto their heads and beat against their coats.

"Such rough weather, where is this Ferrari that Matthew mentioned" Francis said not any happier about the strong rain, but preferred it above running for his life from Elizabeta.

"It should be around here somewhere" Alfred had a hand above his goggles and looked over the large mass of cars that littered the road. "Do you remember what color it is?"

"Red I believe" Francis answered he too squinting through the thick rain to see a red Ferrari.

"I think I see it over there" Alfred pointed at a blob of red they could see through the fog on their goggles and through the thick rain. The two ran up to the red blob and quickly over looked the car and found that it is the red Ferrari that Arthur fell in love with on their way to the mall.

"Wow it's quite the distance" Francis said knowing that they are going to have to push it all the way back to the mall which was a few miles of road away. Plus they need to take the car down the ramp and bring the car down on the main level road.

"Okay it's the car so let's get going" Alfred said as he got behind the car and began to push. Francis got to the driver's seat of the car, opened the door, and with one hand steered the car, and the other hand helped push. Alfred suddenly stopped when he heard a soft moan. "Hey you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Francis said as he stopped pushing and looked around trying to hear a sound, but was finding it difficult through the heavy rain.

"ooooohhhh" Francis then heard a soft moan.

"Yeah I hear it" Francis said.

"Could it be a zombie?" Alfred said pulling his shotgun from over his shoulder and held it steady looking around for a zombie.

"ooohhh" the moan came again, but however as Alfred kept hearing the moans he grew more convinced that the source wasn't far, and he was becoming more sure that it wasn't a zombie. "oooohhhh". Alfred heard it again, but this time more clearly, he found himself walking closer to a large pickup truck, and as he stepped closer he heard the sounds become even clearer. Alfred stopped as he was now a few feet away from the truck and he could hear the moaning even clearer. Alfred ducked down and onto his hands, he peered under the truck and saw something that startled him. Underneath the truck was a young girl with silver blond hair, wearing a cheap, and torn maids outfit, her hands were bound with cuffs and chains, though Alfred couldn't see he suspected that her ankles where in the same condition. Alfred observed the girl shivering and her teeth vigorously chattering, streams of fresh rain water had found its way under the truck and soaked the girls cloths, her skin naturally being white, but looked an unhealthy ghost white as she continued to shiver. Alfred noticed a small bloodied knife beside the girls hands, Alfred brought himself lower reaching for the weapon, he grabbed the knife and set it out of reach hoping that the girl wouldn't become startled and try to attack him with it.

"Hey Francis take a look at this" Alfred ushered Francis closer, and Francis peered underneath the truck.

"Well what do we have here?" Francis said observing the shivering woman in front of them. "How long has she been here?"  
"Probably a day or two, I'm surprised that the zombies didn't get to her" Alfred said. "Judging by the cuffs I'd say she is an escaped slave" Alfred said having to combat the sound of the down pouring rain.

"So shall we take her back?" Francis asked.

"Yeah let's" Alfred said as he got to the back of the truck and began to push. Alfred pushed the car from over the woman away from her and quickly pulled out his spare jacket, he wrapped it around the shivering female, and he quickly picked her up. "Francis open the door will ya?" Francis quickly opened the rear car door, and Alfred quickly put the girl into the back of the car, securely wrapping the jacket around her. "Well, at least it isn't any more difficult to carry her" Alfred said as he went back to his position behind the car. But before he could start pushing he heard a yell in the rain.

"HEY!" the two looked around to see who was calling out, they eventually set their eyes on two men running towards them dressed in bright yellow coats.

"Hey" Alfred greeted the two men as they ran up to them. "What can we do for you two?" Alfred asked.

"For starters you can hand over that woman you just put in the car" the man said holding up an unnoticed handgun.

"Why? What's she to you?" Alfred asked aware of the gun pointed at him, but didn't worry about it.

"She's our slave, unless you are willing to pay for her" the man said smirking evilly at both Francis and Alfred.

"I'm sorry but no, we found her, you lost her so it's finders keepers losers weepers" Alfred mocked, the slaver with the gun was beginning to lose his patience.

"Hand her over or else" the man threatened. Alfred decided he was going to deliver some American justice on these two.

"HOLY CRAP LOOK AT THAT CLEVER DISTRACTION!" Alfred yelled pointing the other way, the two men fell for it and turned to see what Alfred was pointing at. "Gotcha". Alfred dashed forward grabbing the man with the pistol and punched him, after doing that Alfred grabbed the man's arm and twisted it wrestling the pistol free from the man's grasp. Alfred turned the pistol quickly to the second man and fired killing the man instantly, Alfred then looked at the man whose arm he is still twisting. "One free zombie happy meal coming up" Alfred said pointing the pistol at the man's head and fired killing the man.

"Such brutality" Francis began not having moved a muscle to help. "You couldn't have done it in a more beautiful manner could you?"

"Shut up Francis and let's get going" Alfred said as he pushed the back of the car forward down the ramp and onto the main street, and began heading towards the mall.

With Matthew and Ivan

"Will this bike work da?" Ivan asked pointing to a neon green bike that seemed to be the appropriate size for Peter.

"It is the proper size but I don't think he is one for neon green Ivan, look for something blue" Matthew said as he return to carefully looking through several other bikes.

"How about this one da?" Ivan asked holding up a dark blue bike. Matthew took a moment to inspect it and found it was a very new bike, it had springs to cushion landing, over ten gears, thick heavy duty mountain treads, and even had a bell attached.

"Yeah I like it, I'm sure Peter will enjoy this" Matthew said, he picked up a large thick sheet of plastic and covered the bike. "Okay let's go"

Ivan and Matthew stepped out and into the rain again, their rain coats and hoods shielding them from the intense rain and the plastic doing its job over the bike.

"Okay now up the stairs da" Ivan said as he took the rear end of the bike and lifted up to help Matthew carry it up the stairs. "How long until we reach the mall da?"

"No idea, it has been over an hour, so I guess maybe half an hour if we keep up this pace" Matthew said.

"LET GO OF HER!" Matthew and Ivan stopped after hearing someone yell. They both set the bike down and looked around for the source of the voice. "I SAID LET HER GO!" Matthew and Ivan looked back over the edge of the overpass and saw a group of men struggling with two individuals.

"Hey Matthew get a close up on that da" Ivan said pointing towards the group of men. Matthew did just that pulling out his rifle and scoped out the group. He made out five men holding and struggling with one man who was thrashing wildly trying to break free. He was wearing military camo and had an unfamiliar Beret on his head, but Matthew continued to watch, he became more interested with the situation when he saw three males dragging off a small young female.

"Hey Ivan, you want to twist some more faces?" Matthew asked.

"Of course da" Ivan answered gripping his assault rifle eagerly.

"Then get down there" Matthew said and Ivan almost jumped for joy and dashed for the stairwell nearest to them. Matthew looked back into his scope and saw the five men holding the one individual back began beating him. He turned his gaze to the three dragging away the female, as saw that they were dragging her away as in intending to take her away. Matthew was about to shoot when he heard.

"Let's just kill this faggot" Matthew turned his gaze once again back at the five men surrounding the one man, one of the five men pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the lone man's head.

"What (cough) are you going (cough) to do with her?" Matthew could barely make out what he was saying but with reading their lips he could understand better.

"Oh don't worry, she will make an excellent slave, and breeding slave when she's older" the man let out a menacing laugh and tensed the pistol at the man's head. Matthew heard enough.

BLANG!

Matthew let a shot ring out the bullet soared and embedded itself into the man's head, Matthew watched the man topple to the ground dropping his pistol and blood mixing with the rain and poured all over the concrete. The four other men looked towards where they heard the shot coming from and Matthew knew he was spotted. Several men raised their rifles and fired at Matthew. Matthew ducked behind the concrete barriers and shielded himself from the spray of bullets.

"Come on Ivan" Matthew said out loud.

RATATATATATATATATAT

Matthew looked over when the spray of bullets stopped he could see Ivan shooting from a secure alley way he killed three of the four others. But the fourth man didn't run or cower, he grabbed their would-be victim by the hair and pointed his gun at the back of their unfortunate victim.

"Back off or he dies" the assailant warned Ivan. But Ivan just smiled. Matthew had a clear sight of the man's head, taking careful aim as to not suddenly slip or hit the hostage.

BLANG!

The bullet soared and before the man could say anything more the bullet found itself in the man's head, Matthew picked up his gun and dashed for the stairwell as he saw the final assailant go down. As Matthew got off the stairway he saw that Ivan was already helping the once hostage up. He looked for the girl and the other three but it was too late they had already disappeared, and he had no idea which way they went.

"You alright da?" Ivan asked.

"I think so AUGH!" the man clutched his chest as Matthew approached his Russian friend and their rescued.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked.

"I think they cracked a few ribs" the man said.

"Let me see" Matthew bent over and gently began inspecting the man's ribs.

"Well we're in luck they're just cracked not fractured, but you shouldn't move much unless you want to hurt yourself more" Matthew said

"Should I carry him da?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah you can carry him" Matthew said.

"Wait" the man said as both Ivan and Matthew observed worry in his eyes.

"What about my sister?" the man said.

"That was your sister?" Matthew asked.

"My adopted sister, I need to get her back" the man said but Matthew and Ivan could tell he wanted to scream.

"I couldn't see which way they went off to, and in this weather they couldn't have gone far" Matthew said.

"YOU MUST FIND HER!" the man yelled.

"We will, just calm down, right now we need to help you, I will do my best to find her, Ivan can you get back and tell the others" Matthew said

"Sure thing da" Ivan said.

"Are you capable of carrying him and – sorry what was your name?" Matthew asked.

"The names Vash, Vash Zwingli" the man answered.

"Good to meet you Vash, I'm Matthew this is Ivan" Matthew introduced. Vash nodded. "ANYWAY, I'll look for your sister, and Ivan can you carry Vash back and the bike at the same time?"

"Of course we have lots of practice in Russia when we need to drink two vodkas at the same time" Ivan said. Matthew uttered a nervous laugh.

'I'm not sure how those these two events are related but okay' Matthew then nodded, "Okay you get to that and I'll track them"

"Will you be alright on your own" Ivan asked.

"No, I'm not a close combat fighter, but if I'm going to catch up to those three punks then I have to go now" Matthew said looking resolved.

"Alright just make sure you get back alive da" Ivan said with a seriousness that Matthew never knew he had.

"Kay, just get going" Matthew waved goodbye and dashed off.

"Alright up we go" Ivan said looping one of Vash's arms around his neck and began to help Vash towards and up the stairwell.

Ten minutes later

"Hey Francis, Alfred!" Ivan called looked behind him as he got off the over pass towards the mall.

"Hey Ivan. Where's Matthew?" Alfred asked realizing his brother isn't with Ivan. "Did something happen?" Alfred asked as he eyed the man slung over Ivan's shoulder.

"Yeah we ran into a grabbing" Ivan explained. A grabbing to The Reapers is a term that recognizes a situation when slavers grab and enslave people.

"Okay, but then where's Matthew?" Alfred asked hoping for a more specific answer. If the Slavers had gotten his brother, or killed him, he would go through fire and hell to make them pay.

"He ran after three other slavers that dashed off with this man's adopted sister" Ivan explained.

"HE WENT ALONE!" Alfred cried.

"He did it in order to catch up to the three slavers da" Ivan explained knowing that Alfred isn't going to take Matthew's decision lightly.

"That idiot, no one goes alone, and besides I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE HERO!" Alfred cried. Ivan managed to catch a glimpse of something in the back seat, he recognized it as a person, but through the distortion of the water, and the jacket wrapped around the person Ivan couldn't tell who it was.

"I see you found someone as well da" Ivan remarked drawing Alfred's focus away from Matthew.

"Yeah we found her underneath a truck, we think she is an escaped slave" Alfred explained to Ivan.

"Huh, this is becoming a little too popular these days isn't it da" Ivan said.

"Um, you two" Francis began. "I don't know about you two Neanderthals but I'm getting cold so can we head inside?"

"Yeah sure" Alfred said. And the three of them walked towards the mall.

"The car can go into the bank" Alfred said.

"Are the door's wide enough to put the car in?" Francis asked out loud.

"Yeah they are, I measured it before we left" Alfred said.

"Okay I'll open the doors da" Ivan said rushing ahead but at a pace he was comfortable enough to not drop either Vash or the bike they picked up. Ivan approached the doors and the doors opened, Ivan stood in the door way for a second to look back at Alfred and Francis who were only five feet behind him. Once Ivan felt they were close enough he stepped inside the mall and into the dry warmth of their home. Ivan opened the second set of doors and waited for Alfred and Francis to be close enough and he stepped inside. "Welcome Vash, to the home of The Reapers"

"Amazing that you guys managed to secure such a nice building in this day and age" Vash said half heartedly. He did think it was a nice place, but he couldn't get his sister off his mind.

"Hey your back" Alfred and the others looked up to see Arthur beside Kiku at the controls. "Let them in Kiku"

"Yes Arthur-san" Kiku said and opened the gate. Arthur ran back to get on the stairs that lead to the lower level which Ivan, Alfred, Francis, and Vash were on.

"I see that you gu-(GASP!)" Arthur was about to welcome them back when he saw the red Ferrari.

"Happy Birthday Arthur" Alfred, Francis, and Ivan said at the same time.

"You guys got this Ferrari for me?" Arthur looked like he was going to be in tears.

"Yeah and it wasn't an easy trip either" Alfred said as he approached the back seat.

"You found someone I see" Arthur said approaching Vash. "Hello I'm Arthur Kirkland"

"Vash Zwingli" Vash introduced himself. Arthur turned his head to see Alfred pulling a female wrapped in a rain jacket, but however the jacket covered her face and no one could see her clearly.

"Alfred what are you doing with a girl in the back of the car?" Arthur asked sounding suspicious.

"WHAT ARE YOU INSINUATING!" Alfred yelled. "We found her underneath a truck by the Ferrari"

"Is she alright?" Arthur asked.

"I think so, but she might have suffered or is suffering hypothermia so we need to get her to Elizabeta, who will be able to change her and warm her up" Alfred said carrying the woman further into the mall looking for Elizabeta.

"Let's put the Ferrari into the bank" Francis said still the only one holding onto the car.

"Alright" Arthur said getting behind the car and began to push.

"YOUR BACK!" Ivan looked to see a cheerful Peter running up to him delighted to see him back.

"We are da" Ivan smiled, then he remembered the bike in his other hand. "Oh that's right happy birthday Peter da" Ivan handed Peter the bike while still keeping good hold into Vash. They both watched Peter rip off the plastic sheet that Matthew put on and found himself staring at a brand new deep ocean blue mountain bike. Ivan felt some satisfaction as he watched Peter's eyes shine with glee.

"AH A BIKE THANK-YOU!" Peter hugged Ivan and went to examining the bike as closely as he could.

"Glad you like it, I'll set you down here Vash da" Ivan said helping Vash sit down on a cushioned couch they had set in the hall. "Don't run into anyone with that da" Ivan called to Peter who was already looking to get on the bike.

"I won't" Peter smiled as he hopped on the bike and began riding off into the mall.

"Ah you guys got him a bike, that is so nice of both you and Mat-" Arthur stopped in mid sentence as he suddenly realized that Matthew isn't with them. "WHERE'S MATTHEW!"

"He went off alone searching for a small group of slavers holding his sister" Ivan pointed at Vash.

"HE WENT OFF ALONE!" Arthur yelled shocked that their only sniper went off alone. "I'M GOING AFTER HIM!" Arthur made a grab at a rain coat and his rifle, but Ivan stopped him.

"You can't" Ivan said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Arthur yelled.

"Well for starters you don't know where to look da." Ivan looked at Arthur's eyes, and saw Arthur stare back in realization that he has no idea where to go. "Even if I bring you to the area in which we separated I have no idea where he went. Then the most effective way to search is to split up, but then we all will be divided and may even lose each other in that stunt" Ivan continued. "We have to wait and trust that Matthew is going to come back, he is the best tracker, and the most stealthy of us all next to Kiku" Ivan finished letting go of Arthur's arm.

"That idiot, when he comes back I'm going to give him a piece of my mind" Arthur said growling.

"Oh there's still one left da" Ivan joked at Arthur's comment. Arthur looked absolutely murderous, Ivan saw the chance and reason to run and he did.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BLOODY PRAT, I'LL TEACH YOU TO MOCK ME!" Arthur chased Ivan, but the Russian had a head start.

"That'll do it" Francis said as he emerged from the bank they had emptied and turned into a makeshift garage for the car. "A little Vash, I'll get you a first aid kit and Yao will be able to help with your broken ribs" Francis said as he walked past the injured Swiss man.

Five minutes later Francis returned with Yao and a first aid kit. Yao proceeded to examine Vash's ribs, and began ordering tools or bandages from Francis. Francis quickly complied by handing whatever Yao asked for, after ten agonizing minutes Vash was patched up and on the road to recovery.

"It will take a while for the bones to set and reattach themselves, so it would be wise not to move much while your recovering" Yao instructed.

"Alright" Vash grumbled, he didn't want to hear that, he wanted to go and search for his sister, he didn't know how much he trusted this Matthew character, but right now Matthew was his best chance of getting his sister back.

"Hey guys were having cake" Alfred called down the hallway sounding absolutely delighted for sugar foods.

"Coming" Yao called back. "Can you walk Vash aru?" Yao asked.

"I think so" Vash answered and stood up, his chest felt more secure, but however he couldn't help but feel weak from his injuries as he walked with Yao and Francis helping him stay on his feet.

After Vash arrived at the food court Feliciano brought out a large cake that is meant for both Arthur and Peter. Vash awed at how finely done the cake was, it had proper icing, decorations, and even their names scribbled onto the icing. Vash almost cried, he and his sister had been on the run for years, and as such had no ability to give his adopted sister such treats, he had missed several of her birthdays and couldn't even get her a present. Alfred was enjoying a piece of cake when he noticed Vash's sad expression.

"What's wrong Vash?" Alfred asked.

"It's nothing" Vash answered wiping his eyes. "I've been on the run with my sister for years and I haven't been able to give her the same life you guys are able to give each other" Vash admitted.

"You are always welcome to stay with us you know" Alfred told Vash, but Vash shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't accept that offer, not as long as my sister is held by those slavers" Vash said almost crying, others began to look at Vash as he continued to cry.

"Ne, ne don't worry, Matthew is an excellent tracker and fighter, he will find your sister, and he will return alive" Feliciano said attempting to comfort Vash.

"He's right Matthew-san is reliable and trustworthy, until we know more about what happened, just relax and eat something" Kiku said.

"Alright" Vash said, not really buying what they said to him, but he knew that there wasn't anything he could do at the moment. He could almost feel his anger burst through because everyone seemed to take his sister's abduction, and having only one man search for her lightly. But again Vash couldn't do a thing, he was injured, and the weather was terrible, plus they had no idea where to look. Yao handed Vash some food, which was pasta that Feliciano made himself, Vash picked up the fork and took his first bite of food he had in over a week, he gave everything to his sister, but a few crumbs of bread, and some water doesn't count as a good meal. Vash felt tears climb into his eyes again, he didn't know what he wanted, these people had everything he wanted, and everything he wanted to give his sister, but his sister wasn't with them.

CLANK! HISS! CLOMP!

The group stopped at hearing the sound of doors opening and a familiar voice calling to them.

"HEY I'M BACK EH!" everyone jumped at hearing the voice, and Vash too jumped up recognizing the voice.

"MATTHEW!" Everyone cried as they dashed for the door, Kiku stayed on the second floor and headed to the ledge that over looked the front doors, he had locked the barrier as he always does when he leaves it unattended. Kiku approached the ledge and grabbed the controls, he quickly pulled the lever and raised the metal barrier. He looked over the ledge to see the others just arriving, and to see Matthew stand there with a large bundle covered by a raincoat in his arms.

"Matthew your back!" Alfred cried running up to his brother as the metal barrier lifted.

"Yeah, but not unscathed though" Matthew said showing the left side of his face being covered in blood. The others had caught up, and Vash getting a piggy back from Ludwig jumped down and limped up to Matthew.

"Did you find her!?" Vash said hoping that's what the bundle was in Matthew's arms.

"I did, and I managed to get her before those pricks did anything to her" Matthew said, he knelt down having one end of the bundle become supported by his knees he took his free hand and reached to remove a bit of the jacket to reveal the young and beautiful face of a young girl, the same girl that Matthew saw the three slavers drag away.

"Lichen" Vash said as he placed a hand on the girl's face.

"Lichen?" Alfred asked as it being an odd name.

"Yeah, I found her really young, and she didn't have a name" Vash explained.

"She told me she was from a small country beside mine called Lichtenstein, so I call her Lichen until I can find a better name" Vash continued to explain. He startled when he could see Lichen's eyes open.

"Uh, V-Vash?" the girl said softly recognizing her brother's features.

"Ah, Lichen your awake" Vash said pleased that his sister is finally awake. He took his sisters head into a full blown hug, and Matthew was about to set her down, when Arthur said.

"Hey Matthew why don't you take Lichen to Elizabeta's room, where she will tend to her and your wounds" Arthur said.

"Sure" Matthew said as he picked Lichen back up and walked towards the stairwell, and onto the second floor where Elizabeta's room is.

"Hey Elizabeta" Matthew called hoping to get Elizabeta's attention, he walked up to a small clothing store that Elizabeta and Roderich decided to stake as the medical room, and right beside the said store is Elizabeta's and Roderich's room. Elizabeta stepped out of the medical room, and saw Matthew carrying the tired and malnourished Lichen in his arms.

"Ah, another one I see", Elizabeta said as she took a good look at Lichen Elizabeta smiled. "Come on in and let's get you out of those tattered clothes" Elizabeta smiled as they had Matthew bring Lichen into the room. "Set her down here" Elizabeta patted a spare bed they set up. Matthew set the girl down on the bed and removed the jacket. Vash was horrified to see his beloved sister covered in red marks, and her clothing more ripped and tattered than before, plus several bruises and a couple cuts.

"What happened?" Vash asked, Lichen shook her head signifying that she didn't know, and he turned to Matthew.

"One of those idiots was carrying a grenade, and set it off accidentally" Matthew said he undid he own jacket showing several cuts and bruises. "I found them trying to chain her, and also trying to rip her clothes off, for what reason I don't want to think about it, but I interrupted, and a few shots were exchanged and (sigh) it woke the zombies" Matthew said.

"What?" Vash asked.

"During rain, zombies like to take shelter in dry areas, which is where they were, I walked in on them, and as I fought with a couple of them a few zombies that were hiding in the building charged the room. The room being a simple room inside a building of course was closed off to the rest of the building except to the door which the zombies where coming in, the slavers turned their attention to the zombies, I grabbed Lichen, and I dived out the window" Matthew continued to explain. "As I stood, I covered Lichen in my spare jacket, and that's when the idiot's grenade went off"

"I see da" Ivan said and began helping Matthew take off his jacket, but stopped at hearing his name from a voice he remembered all too well.

"Brother Ivan?" Ivan and the rest of the group looked to see the silver blond girl that Alfred and Francis rescued, now awake and sitting up staring at Ivan. Ivan looked horrified.

"H-h-h-hello Natalia, h-how are you?" Ivan slowly backed away.

"BROTHER!" the girl Ivan called Natalia jumped at Ivan and tackled him to the ground.

"Uh Ivan, is there something you want to tell us?" Alfred asked every staring at Natalia hugging Ivan's waist like Elizabeta would to Roderich every now and then .

"Everyone say h-hello to my adopted sister Natalia" Ivan said shivering as Natalia continued to hug Ivan close to her.

"Well, I see we found another relative and – Ivan what's she doing?" Alfred asked as he watched as Natalia began grabbing at Ivan's pants.

"Uh Natalia those are my pants" Ivan said, and Natalia began ripping the cloth. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" everyone looked in shock as Natalia didn't stop and kept attacking Ivan's pants. Elizabeta covered Lichen's eyes.

"Um It think we should leave now" Matthew said and everyone nodded not wanting to see more.

"WHY DON'T YOU HELP ME DA!" Ivan cried.

"Okay" Alfred said taking one step forward, only to have Natalia pull out a knife she apparently kept hidden underneath her maid dress. Alfred stepped away. "I'm sorry you're on your own Ivan" Alfred said turning and dashing out the door everyone else followed, the stopped outside and continued to hear Ivan's screams of terror and could barely see cloths flying through a small clear spot in the window.

"I don't know whether to feel jealous or sorry for Ivan" Alfred said.

"Well, he will go down in history as the first man in The Reapers to score with a woman, albeit against his will" Matthew said, he wanted to help, but when a woman pulls out a knife and is ravaging the man she so desperately desires, it isn't in his book of good ideas to get in the way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ivan continued to scream.

"How about we get back to that cake" Alfred suggested.

"Sounds good" everyone said as they turned to leave.

"Oh Alfred" Vash said catching Alfred's attention.

"Yeah what is it?" Alfred said turning to face Vash.

"I-I was wondering, now that you guys have found Lichen, and all, I-I was hoping that we could become part of your group?" Vash said sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Well of course" Alfred said patting Vash on the shoulder. "You and your sister can now officially call yourself members of the Reapers" Alfred said with a smile.

"Um, but what about Natalia?" Vash asked as they heard Ivan scream again.

"Well, I think her being Ivan's brother was enough for her to become a member, and the fact that she is seemingly desperate for Ivan, I think she is already a member" Alfred said. "Anyway CAKE!" Alfred turned and walked with the others to the food court to eat the rest of the cake.

Author's notes: I know that Vash was a little out of character, but I did that to make it fit more with the story. But I do promise that Vash will regain his rash behaviour. I added Lichtenstein because I couldn't make this chapter end the way I wanted it if Lichtenstein was left with the slavers. So who should show up next Ukraine, Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Belgium, Seychelles, and we can add Greece, and Turkey to the mix. I want to try and add more females to this story, so if anyone knows of any female nations I'm missing feel free to tell me. Like last time I'll be activating a poll for choices, if you can't find it, then feel free to vote on the review or personally message the vote.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	6. The Hunt Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters or plot, but if I did that would be sweet

Authors notes: The lead for polls is Greece in first with 3 votes and Poland in second with 2 votes. Seriously no one's voting this is depressing. I'm going to make several people show in this but only Greece and Poland will meet The Reapers.

Chapter 6

The Hunt Begins

On the farthest side of Sacramento another mall stood, housing eighty-nine people all of different origin and age. Over forty fighters, the rest being builders, cooks, techs, and the rest are parents or children. Little did they know of who and what was going to hunt them that night.

"HERACLES! SADIQ! STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!" a man yelled upholding the atmosphere of an experienced leader.

"BUT HE CALLED ME A NAME!" both Heracles and Sadiq said at the same time. Heracles a white male from Greek descent wearing a large brown jacket over his shoulders but had been dropped after starting a fight with Sadiq. Sadiq a young brown male from Turkey, he wears a white mask over his eyes though he has been asked as to why he never gave an answer, so people were content to think the just wears it to cover a burn or a scar over his eyes.

"I DON'T CARE ALL YOU TWO HAVE DONE THE LAST TWO DAYS IS FIGHT!" the man retorted still furious.

"Are they at it again" a woman asked out loud peering over the railing on the floor above both Heracles and Sadiq. The woman looking over the two squabbling males was a young Ukrainian female, blonde hair cut into a nice bob cut, her clothing covered by a long brown jacket which resembled much of her home lands military uniform, though this woman had never been in the military, her family had taken part heavily in the military. A strap wrapped around a thick section of her bangs, her blue eyes looked worriedly over the two males hoping they won't hurt each other.

"YEAH LIKE THAT'S WHAT I CALL ENTERTAINMENT!" the woman looked to her left to see a young blond male standing just a little shorter than her.

"Feliks, please don't encourage them" the woman pleaded with the man next to her. Feliks a young Polish male who grew up most of his life in America, he apparently maintains a very Polish stereotypical personality in which he has actually needed two others to help him change a lightbulb. That however wasn't the end to Feliks antics, he apparently also has a feminine side to himself as he has often snuck into clothing stores to try on female cloths. Such a fact hasn't come as surprise when he arrived he was mistaken for a girl by over half the group, he had to be calmed down by his friend that he was found with.

"Katyusha" Feliks turned to the blond female called Katyusha. "Stop being such a worry wart" Feliks teased her. Katyusha sighed, she knew she wouldn't be able to win an argument with Feliks, Feliks wasn't the type to just listen and back down, he would fight back to prove his point or to uphold his pride no one knew, but the only person who he really seemed to listen to is Feliks Lithuanian friend Toris. Feliks is part of the search and combat teams, but Feliks has often lost his nerve when situations got too hot. Toris a young brunet male who was found with Feliks, standing taller than Feliks, Toris has made many friends with their group called STARS. Unlike Feliks Toris has a more humble and caring side to him, but he lacks a will, and determination to fight back, which is probably where Feliks comes in, Feliks was probably born with Toris's rough side as well. Katyusha decided to leave and make her daily visit to the person in charge of the search parties, Katyusha had been with Natalia up until about seven months ago, they weren't with STARS at that time, so Natalia has no idea where Katyusha is, and Katyusha has no idea about Natalia meeting with The Reapers or with her meeting with Ivan. Katyusha and Natalia had been sperated from Ivan when they were young, their mother divorced their adopted Russian father and moved to America, Ivan was left with his father, but after his fathers death and inheriting a fortune, Ivan used his money to move to America and find his sisters. But however they never met up, the zombie infection spread before Ivan made it to America, and both Katyusha and Natalia had to run and survive. By the time Ivan arrived, America was half over run. Katyusha had no idea her brother was still alive nor did she know that he was part of The Reapers, to go deeper, no one knew The Reapers existed, they only "officially" organized themselves only over a month ago, and haven't spread their influence all that far.

"Ah Katyusha" Katyusha turned to see Toris run up to her.

"Hey Toris" Katyusha greeted.

"Have you seen Feliks? I heard him yelling, and I can only assume he's causing trouble or encouraging it again" Toris asked.

"Yeah he's back that way" Katyusha turned around pointing towards the direction she just came from.

"Thanks" Toris thanked her and ran off

Katyusha continued down the hall towards the room which the leader of the search parties set up office. Katyusha passed the food court and for a brief second saw several familiar faces, Berwald, a Swedish fighter who had apparently lost his will to fight for a period of time after losing his adopted son Peter Kirkland, and assumed the worst. Berwald is a large and strongly built man with dark brown hair, he wore a long blue Swedish coat which was a token from his brother who died in a war just before the zombie outbreak. Katyusha spotted Berwald's close friend, and Berwald's proclaimed "wife" Tino. Tino is a small young Finnish male, he apparently is considered by Berwald his "wife" but however they never acted as a couple, and neither of them appear to be homosexual. Tino's role with Berwald is, when Berwald lost Peter he grew into depression, Tino's jokes, and gentle personality reached through Berwald's depression and caused Berwald to return to his duties of searching and fighting. Further into the crowd of people Katyusha also saw Raivis, and Eduard. Raivis is from the country Latvia, he stands relatively the same height of Tino, but slightly shorter, Raivis was found with Eduard, and Tino. Eduard who acts as Raivis's older brother, he holds a quick wit and has proved himself a capable leader, but however doesn't desire such a position and prefers to stay with the medical staff, Eduard is from the country Estonia. Katyusha also saw a good friend, Seychelles, a young girl who apparently was found and raised by a man named Francis Bonnefoy, they were separated in the panick that started the zombie outbreak. Seychelles had her hair in her favourite twin piggy tail style, she wore a short skirt, and a thick white sweater that Francis had knitted for her. Francis was presumed dead and Seychelles adapted to her new life with the STARS, Seychelles has been with the STARS longer than Katyusha. And Katyusha spotted a good friend Belgium, a young female who was found on the street by the STARS, Belgium suffered from amnesia from trauma caused by the zombie outbreak and only seemed to forget her name, so she was called by her home country name. Belgium helped Katyusha settle with the STARS when she was found several months ago, and Katyusha felt grateful she meet such a friendly group of people. Katyusha considers the STARS to be her family, though a dysfunctional family, a family none the less, Katyusha continued her march towards the office she went to daily to see if the search parties had found her sister Natalia, and she arrived at the office, she politely knocked and received an answer.

"It's open" Katyusha pushed the door open and entered a room filled with paperwork, and pictures, in the middle of the room a man sat at a desk, the man himself wasn't anything special, nor was the desk, but he was a reliable man that did his job, and would hear people's problems no matter what. "Oh, hi Katyusha" the man greeted the Ukrainian female he meet every day.

"Hi Robert, I'm here to see if there is any luck today" Katyusha felt she knew the answer, but however still needed to ask.

"No, I'm sorry, we still haven't found any trace of your sister" Robert answered. Katyusha felt her knees sag underneath her, it had been seven months since she got separated from her sister, holding onto a small glimmer of hope that her sister is still alive and alright.

"I-is there any chance of her being alive?" Katyusha asked resisting her knees from giving way from underneath her.

"I know this is hard to hear, but after seven months the chances of a person surviving alone is a no" Robert answered sounding sullen that he had to tell Katyusha this. "Her best chance of survival would have been to become a slave, or to find refuge with another group. Her being a slave will guarantee her life, but it will be a miserable life, and her finding a strong enough group to survive against the growing slave market is small" Robert said. "But do not fret, if your sister has been taken a slave we will find her, and we will find her alive" Robert said hoping to bring up Katyusha's spirits. Though she didn't show it, what Robert said did brighten her spirits just a little.

"Thank-you Robert" Katyusha thanked the man and left the building. Katyusha decided to head towards the food court, she wasn't hungry, but she did feel alone, and needed familiar company. She walked down the halls to the food court and found everyone she saw earlier still there, but Heracles and Sadiq had apparently stopped fighting, and came to the food court as well. Katyusha looked out the window and saw the sun fully set, though she was tired she wanted to spend some time with her friends.

"Is that a challenge Heracles?" Sadiq said menacingly to his seemingly eternal rival Heracles.

"You bet it is" Heracles answered and Katyusha saw the two downing as much cinnamon buns as they could.

'Those two can't do anything without a competition or fight' Katyusha thought, she spotted Belgium in the crowd and went to go see her friend Belgium and Seychelles. "Hey Belgium, Seychelles"

"Hey Katyusha, how have you been?" Belgium asked offering her long time friend a seat.

"Alright I guess" Katyusha answered sitting next to Belgium.

"They still haven't found your sister have they?" Belgium asked seeing the sad look on Katyusha's face.

"No they haven't. At this point she has either been eaten, taken as a slave, or found another group" Katyusha said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry" Belgium patted Katyusha on the back hoping to stop the tears. "We will find her, I'm sure she has just found a small group and is hiding somewhere in the country"

Belgium's words helped Katyusha feel even better, she knew that Belgium wasn't making promises, but her friends optimism helped cheer her mood.

"Hey like what's up?" Feliks with Toris appeared from the crowd and found Belgium and Katyusha.

"Oh, nothing much Feliks" Belgium answered welcoming her friend, an annoying friend, but a friend none the less. Feliks found a chair for both him and Toris and both of them sat down next to the two females.

"You feeling alright Katyusha?" Toris asked seeing Katyusha's somewhat sad face.

"I'm fine, just worrying about my sister again" Katyusha answered.

"You mean Natalia?" Feliks asked. Katyusha nodded. "I wouldn't worry, from what you told me that girl is almost as mean as a military drill sergeant, it would take more than just a few zombies just to get her, plus if she was taken as a slave she would kill her handler and run without hesitation" Feliks explained making Katyusha smile a little.

"I so won that Sadiq" the four looked to see Sadiq, and Heracles walking up to them.

"No you didn't" Sadiq retorted, apparently the two of them unable to eat another cinnamon bun.

"And like how are you two?" Feliks greeted the competitive duo.

"Fine" both Sadiq and Heracles said at the same time, they took a seat at opposite ends of the table.

"I see your all here" they turned to see Raivis, Berwald, Tino, and Eduard walking up to them. "Mind if we join in?"

"Not at all" Belgium said as the four men grabbed a chair and sat with the group. "So what's new?"

"Zombie population is coming up again, it's that time of year again. Plus apparently slavers have taken a big interest in Sacramento recently" Eduard said.

"Why are slavers taking such an interest here now?" Belgium asked.

"Apparently many people are finding refuge here as our constant survival is bringing the zombie population down" Berwald explained. "The zombie population is still in the tens of millions but even then our population is also lowering as fights between groups like us, and slavers fighting kills people, plus zombies still successfully attack and eat people so it's not a win-win situation" Berwald finished.

"Any good news" Belgium sighed.

"There is some" Berwald said. The group looked at him eagerly. "Apparently there is a new group that took refuge here in Sacramento and has done a good job in fighting against slavers"

"Like really?" Feliks asked in wonder. "Like how many people in it?"

"No idea" Berwald answered. "Rumor says they have over a hundred strong fighters, other reports say they have under twenty and are talented survivors and fighters" Berwald said. "There is no consistant rumor about them, and little is known, no one as of yet even knows their group name"

"Could they have found my sister?" Katyusha asked hope filling her eyes.

"Possibly, but info of them only started over a month ago, it is possible, but there is no certainty" Berwald said knowing full well that Katyusha has been searching desperately for her sister.

"Are there other rumors about this group?" Toris asked.

"There are a few" Berwald said clearing his throat as if he was about to get serious. "One rumor says that they have a sniper that is so good he could snipe a zombie across city"

"Wow, he must be a good sniper" Toris said slightly fascinated.

"It is also said they have a tall fighter who could kill a zombie with his bare hands" Berwald continued. "It is also said they have an American leader who is strong, but his mind isn't entirely the right place"

"Like interesting, is there a possibility of like meeting them some time?" Feliks asked.

"I don't know, Robert hasn't given any orders of searching the south where they seem to be hiding" Berwald said. "According to information we got from a slaver, they killed several slavers and didn't lose a single member, even though the salvers had weapons drawn, and fought back"

"That's incredible, not many groups can take on several slavers and not lose a member" Heracles said.

"Which slave hunter group did they come into contact with?" Sadiq asked.

"The Yellow Jackets" Berwald said looking absolutely serious.

"You mean the Yellow Jackets" Belgium said amazed. "The best Grabbers in California"

"Same one" Berwald said.

"Like wow, I really want to meet them now" Feliks said stars glimmering in his eyes.

"I'll ask Robert tomorrow if we can" Berwald said, "But in the mean time I think we all should get some sleep"

The group stood and left the food court and left for their rooms, which were coincidentally all beside each other. They arrived in front of their rooms when a strange rumbling was heard coming from the front of the mall. They didn't have far to go to reach the front of the mall until they came to the front where several people gathered hearing the same rumbling they did. Some had weapons slung over their shoulders but out of the twenty that where there, only six had weapons. The rumbling grew louder as they began to back away from the front doors. Katyusha and the others were on the second floor overlooking the front doors, and grew frightened as the rumbling grew louder. They couldn't see through the doors as they had barricaded it with wood and metal sheets to keep zombies from barging through, then suddenly.

BANG!

Something large had smashed into the door making it sag, the hinges giving slightly to the force of the hit. Too shocked to move everyone present stood watching to see what was happening, the six holding fire arms readied their weapons, and several more people arrived to see what was happening.

BANG!

Another hit against the door, and some of the metal sheets fell off, but the doors still stood.

BANG! SLAP!

A third hit and the doors finally gave way, the doors loudly slapping the ground as they were ripped of their hinges, the six guards readied their weapons and pointed it at the entrance. As dust settled everyone found themselves facing a rather large, and sturdy looking truck, but however this truck was a supply truck that was used to carry food across the country. But painted black hiding all advertisements, and didn't display who it belonged to.

HISS!

A loud hissing sound erupted from the doors, and a slow creaking sound echoed as the doors on the back of the truck opened. Once the doors opened a long black cloth blocked everyone's vision of what was inside, but then all of the sudden.

RIP! AAAARRRRRRUUUUUGGG

The cloth ripped and dozens of zombies charged out of the back of the truck, but these weren't ordinary zombies, they had a shiny metal object surrounding their neck which looked much like a shock collar, they all wore blue overalls, but adding to their appearance they had metal helmets and thin metal fence covering their mouth. The zombies rushed the crowd which now turned to run, screaming and gunfire erupted as dozens of zombies swarmed the crowd of people who gathered. Katyusha and the others turned and ran, being on the second level they didn't have to worry about zombies jumping on them from behind, but they needed to get to the back of the building and escape. Katyusha took a quick look back and saw the flow of zombies weren't stopping, dozens more swarmed the front entrance, jumping on people, attacking the guards, and pinning people to the ground.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Belgium cried in panic running to keep up with Berwald and the others.

"NO IDEA KEEP RUNNING!" Feliks cried as he continued running not daring to look back.

More screaming erupted the main floor as zombies continued to flood the building, but the screaming didn't stop, and more gunfire erupted from the front entrance, but however so did whooping and hollering. Unaware of why, but the group didn't stop to look back, fearful of what would happen should they stop to look back.

"THERE'S THE EXIT!" Berwald cried as an exit came into view. They made a mad dash for the door, being the first ones to reach the exit they barged through, the landscape slopped up meeting the second floor, allowing them to exit onto firm ground from the second level. They still didn't stop as several more people charged through the exit, more gunfire rang from behind them, guessing that others that were able to grab a gun started fighting back. But Berwald knew it was a lost cause, several people had been over run at the entrance, and six fighters were attacked at the entrance, several others that where at the entrance where without weapons, loosing roughly half their fighting force at the entrance without much of a fight. But as Berwald and the others made several feet out the door they saw several more zombies round the corner from both sides of the building, looking exactly the same as the ones that raided the front entrance. Berwald and the others kept running further hearing more screams coming from behind them as others were cought and swarmed by the horde of zombies. As they continued running, they found themselves facing Sacramento river, and with no where left to run they were forced to stop, the water looked rough and cold, the zombies continued their pursuit. Berwald looked behind him as the zombies charged, he didn't have much time to look behind him as a zombie jumped on him tackling him to the ground. Wrestling with the zombie to keep his mouth away from him, Berwald got a good look at the metal fencing covering the zombies mouth, he realized that the fencing was there to keep the zombie from biting him. Then it finally struck him, this wasn't a zombie raid, this was a Grabbing, there was one group of slavers known in California that managed to herd a large number of zombies and tamed them to do their bidding, however, they couldn't stop the zombies instinctive biting, so they nailed, and wired metal braces, or fencing around the zombies mouths. Berwald wrestled the zombie off of him only to get tackled by another, he heard zombies rush past him, and heard Katyusha, Belgium, and Seychelles scream as they too were overrun by the zombies. They too wrestled with the zombies fighting for their lives, however Sadiq had another plan in mind, he turned around to see the only two people behind him, Heracles, and Feliks. Sadiq mustered every bit of strength he could find as he felt a zombie grab him from behind, and he pushed Feliks and Heracles into the raging river in front of them. Sadiq struggled with the zombie as he watched his rival, and Polish friend fall into the river, as he continued to struggle keeping his eyes on the river, he saw Feliks, and Heracles resurface and float down the river struggling to keep their heads above water.

'Good luck you two, and if you survive, find help' Sadiq thought as several more zombies tackled him and brought him to the ground. The STARS had been enslaved.

**With the Reapers**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vietnam let out a scream as she sat up quickly sweating profusely.

"VIETNAM!" came the echoing cry of Thailand as he heard Vietnam scream. Thailand with Kiku, Ivan, Yao, Arthur, Alfred, Francis, and Matthew rushed in guns drawn entered Vietnam's room. They quickly scanned the room looking for what caused Vietnam to scream. Thailand lowered his weapon and looked at Vietnam who wasn't paying much mind to Thailand and the others and was hyperventilating.

"Vietnam you alright?" Thailand asked as he pulled Vietnam into a hug and successfully began to calm the young girl down.

"There's nothing here?" Alfred said out loud as everyone lowered their weapons after inspecting the room. "What was she screaming about?"

Vietnam was beginning to breath more properly and rested her head into Thailand's chest, she didn't look at Thailand or anyone as she found more comfort in Thailand's chest.

"Eh, looks like it was just a bad dream" Matthew said he too lowering his weapon.

"Is everything alright?" Taiwan asked as she, Lichen, Natalia, and Elizabeta entered the room wrapping a robe around themselves. Hong Kong, Vash, Roderich, and Im Yong Soo also entered the room brandishing a gun or a stick.

"Yeah, Vietnam just had a bad dream" Alfred said yawning.

"Oh, not again, poor Vietnam" Taiwan said as she stepped up beside the bed and sat down, she placed a comforting hand on Vietnam's shoulder.

"Again?" Arthur asked confused.

"Vietnam regularly has nightmares, many of them being about the zombie outbreak. But the most traumatizing one for her is her dream about the Grabbing that got her a few years ago" Taiwan explained.

"Vietnam was a victim of a grabbing?" Francis asked looking shocked.

"Yes, we hadn't met then, but she was a slave, but she successfully escaped" Taiwan explained. "We found her cuffed and chained on a river bank"

"Was she able to tell you more about what happened?" Arthur asked sitting down on a suitcase that was nearby.

"No, but she did draw pictures" Taiwan said. "She drew a picture of a zombie, and a well defined picture. It was a regular zombie, but however, this zombie had a metal fencing nailed and stapled to its mouth"

"A metal fence stapled to its mouth?" Switzerland said slightly shocked.

"Yeah, she also drew a picture of a person on the ground and the same zombie on top of the person. The emphasized that the zombie was attacking the person, but couldn't bite them" Taiwan explained.

"So this metal fencing attached to their face is meant to keep the zombie from biting a person" Arthur understood.

"Yes, apparently a slave group had tamed zombies and use them to grab people as potential slaves" Taiwan explained.

"I'm curious" Ivan said "Why was she drawing a picture of a zombie attacking a person da?" Ivan asked.

"She told us that she was the person that the zombie was attacking" Taiwan said. The whole group looked shocked. "Apparently before she was used as a slave she was used as a test subject to see if the zombie's mouth guards were effective"

"A test subject eh" Matthew said as he looked at a pacified Vietnam either asleep or doing a good job in ignoring them.

"She also drew how she escaped. She was kept in an area where there was nowhere to run but towards the slavers who were watching the experiment, or to quickly climb the fence, and jump into the river. She jumped into the river" Taiwan rested her head on Vietnam's head showing some sympathy to Taiwan.

"So that's what traumatised her into becoming dumb?" Alfred asked.

"Dumb da?" Ivan asked not sure why Alfred was calling Vietnam stupid.

"No Ivan, not stupid dumb, I'm talking about can't talk dumb" Alfred answered.

"Yeah" Thailand continued. "She had that experiment done on her several times, day, night, bathroom, changing, or just walking outside it didn't matter, the repeated process had taken its toll on her mind" Vietnam opened her eyes and looked outside the room, she pointed to the large windows that showed the outside. "I think she wants to go outside"

"Well then let's" Alfred said. "We all could do with refreshing night air after that"

"I'll stay inside" Elizabeta said holding onto Roderich. Taiwan, Hong Kong, Lichen, Natalia, and Francis decided to stay inside and watch the front entrance. The others however dressed and went outside, Thailand holding Vietnam close to him the entire time.

Once they got outside, they followed a short path which lead to the Sacramento river, they skidded down a steep bank, and onto a small beach of gravel that slopped into the Sacramento river. Over fifty feet of room to wander in all directions the group went up to the river and began talking and throwing rocks into the river.

"Nice sky da" Ivan said staring at the sky.

"Yes it is" Alfred said sitting down he too looking up at the clear starry sky. They sky was clear of any clouds, and a full moon shining down on them illuminating almost everything within eye sight.

"Does it feel calmer than usual tonight, or is that just me?" Arthur asked.

"No, it does feel a lot calmer tonight than normal" Matthew and the others agreed. Vietnam and Thailand wandered closer to the edge of the gravel beach and began tossing some rocks in. Everyone scooted closer to the edge to also throw rocks in.

"To bad all nights couldn't be like this" Vash said as he stood beside Alfred.

"We can come out and do this more often if you wish Vash-san" Kiku said tossing a rock into the river

"It would be more enjoyable if we can get even more people aru" Yao said as he stared at the sky.

"Couldn't agree more, we do need more people, after all we only have roughly twenty-one people, we could do with extra company, and help" Alfred said sitting down again, but stood back up again when he heard something. "Hey what's that sound?"

"What are you talking about, it's probably just the night wind" Arthur criticised.

"No its definitely not the wind" Alfred held a hand to his ear and listened more intently. "It sounds like splashing, and yelping"

"Splashing and yelping, are you sure you're not hearing things da?" Ivan asked.

"No, I hear it too" Matthew stood and looked up river the sounds getting ever closer and clearer.

"I think I hear it too" Thailand said, Vietnam huddled closer to Thailand's chest.

"It's coming from upstream" Arthur pointed. And a few seconds later two objects came around the bend in the river and splashed up a racket as they flowed down stream, by the cries for help, and gasping for air, the group could only guess that the objects where people.

"A little odd to go swimming" Alfred said squinting as he struggled to see much more clearly.

"I agree at this hour, and in the Sacramento River no less, do those guys have a death wish" Arthur said he joined Alfred in his squinting.

"They aren't good swimmers if they are struggling to keep their head above water aru" China joined in the squinting.

"Are they calling for help da?" Ivan said. "I don't see why they would be calling for help, they seem to be having fun da"

"In that freezing water no way" Matthew added as he and Ivan joined in the squinting.

"YOU IDIOTS" Vash yelled.

SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!

Vash smacked all of them across the heads.

"What was that for?" everyone asked glaring at Vash.

"STOP GOOFING AND GET THEM OUT OF THERE!" Vash yelled.

"Alright" they said as they stepped up to the edge.

"Arthur grab my arm da" Ivan reached to Arthur and Arthur grabbed hold of Ivan and Ivan stepped deeper into the river.

"Alfred hold on to me will ya" Arthur said reaching for Alfred, Alfred did the same as Arthur had done for Ivan, and Ivan stepped deeper. Thailand, Matthew, Kiku, and Yao did the same, Vash joined in, Feliciano, Romano, Ludwig, Gilbert also grabbed on reaching over half-way into the river, and Vietnam, and Im Yong Soo helped support the end.

"Grab on da" Ivan called to the two individuals as they drifted ever closer to Ivan. "Gotcha!" Ivan grabbed onto the first one, and the second grabbed onto Ivan. "Alright pull us ashore da"

Vietnam, Gilbert, and Ludwig tugged pulling the human rope ashore and the two people that were floating into the river.

"I'm soaked again" Matthew complained, he had just gotten into dry cloths after getting soaked in the rain looking for Lichen.

"Jeez don't we have the most interesting luck" Alfred said wringing his shirt out. "We find people in the most annoying of predicaments"

"Thanks for saving us" a man with brown hair said kneeling finally catching a break after thirty minutes of drifting down river.

"I thought I was dead for sure" a blond person sighed lying on the ground.

"Are you a man or a woman?" Yao asked glancing over the blond individual.

"I'M A MAN CURSE YOU!" the male yelled, not fazing Yao in the least.

"Interesting, cause I could have sworn you were female, oh well" Yao turned and walked away.

"Who are you two?" Alfred asked his arms folded.

"I'm Heracles Karpusi" Heracles introduced himself.

"I'm Feliks Lukaseiwicz" Feliks introduced himself sitting up.

"Nice to meet you, now I have a question" Alfred said.

"Yeah?" the two said at the same time.

"What where you two doing swimming in the Sacramento River at this time of day?" Alfred asked.

SLAP!

"Ignore him" Vash stepped forward, and both Heracles and Feliks sweat dropped. "I'm Vash, this here is Alfred" Vash pointed to the griping American.

"I'm Matthew Alfred's twin brother" Matthew raised his hand. "This is Feliciano, Romano, Kiku, Yao, Arthur, Ivan, Im Yong Soo, Ludwig, and Gilbert"

"I'm Thailand, and this is Vietnam" Thailand introduced Vietnam, but Vietnam cowered behind Thailand shyly.

"Nice to meet you" Heracles said.

"But the question does hold, why where you two in the river?" Vash asked.

"We were part of a group that made residence upstream from here" Heracles began.

"We were attacked" Feliks added.

"By what? And what group are you two part of da?" Ivan asked.

"We were part of a group called STARS, we were attacked by zombies" Feliks told them.

"STARS? Isn't that the large group that made residence in that large mall further north?" Arthur asked.

"It was" Heracles said.

"Wait a minute, was?" Matthew asked catching onto a pretence pattern.

"Yes the whole group was overrun" Heracles continued.

"But STARS had over eighty people, how does a group like that just get overrun by zombies?" Alfred asked utterly confused.

"It wasn't a zombie raid, it was a Grabbing" Heracles answered.

"A Grabbing!" Vash stared shocked.

"Wait, did the slavers that attacked you use zombies that had wires, and fencing around their mouths?" Thailand asked looking serious.

"Yes" Feliks answered. Thailand looked at a shivering Vietnam.

"Thailand does this mean?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, it's them, they're back" Thailand turning to look at the shocked group.

Author's notes: I know I didn't take long to write this one, but I am in a bit of a rush to write as much as I can before Halloween. I won't be taking vote on who is going to show up next chapter, because all the characters I can add for now isn't in a position to join. Also I'm having fewer people read, and review my story, it's a little saddening for me that people aren't reviewing and telling me what they think. PLEASE REVIEW it will really make my day.

Also I will be bringing the previously mentioned group The Combatants into the story, not as a permanent group, but will bring them in.

Actually I will set up a poll, but the questions will be "Should the remnants of STARS scatter when The Reapers and Combatants get involved?" or "Should all the Hetalia characters join all at once?" The poll should be located at my home page, if you can't find it then you can send your opinion in your review, or message it to me on my home page.

ENJOY!


	7. Hunters and Combatants

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters or plot

Chapter 7

Hunters and The Combatants

It was finally morning but it didn't do anything to comfort the now enslaved STARS, their home now in tatters, and some of the building burning further crushing the spirits of the remaining STARS. Though few STARS were killed in the raid, those that managed to get their weapons where either shot or thrown off the top of the mall by the slavers. The zombies had been recalled at the sound of a horn after a large number of slavers came up after the zombies finished their raid. Brandishing guns and not taking their aim off the new slaves herded into a large circle in the middle of the parking lot many of them bound by ropes, cuffs or chains. All the males capable of fighting or putting up a resistance were definitely bound or restrained, the only people not bound or restrained are mothers or young children. Berwald felt anger rise in his throat as he saw a young child and a mother accompanying the child shoved to the ground roughly hurting the young child. If he didn't have his hands tied behind his back he would have made every effort possible to throttle the man who hurt the child and the mother. He looked to his left and right to see his friends also bound and beaten just like him, he looked to Tino who was half way to crying after the fear they all experienced from the zombie swarm, Belgium was doing her best to comfort Katyusha and Seychelles. Sadiq who put up the biggest struggle with the zombies was too tired to sit upright and laid beside Toris and Eduard. Berwald looked towards the slavers who were circling around their new slaves like vultures, their tamed zombies being herded into a group not far from the STARS, apparently aware that they are under the slavers control, the zombies obeyed every command that was given to them even by dragging the slaves around or by attacking the slaves to emphasize the STARS new inferiority.

"We got a good haul" Berwald eyed two slavers that began conversing not far from him and his friends.

"Yes we did, seventy-two people, not having filtered out the old, crippled and useless" the second man said. Berwald felt his anger rise again, talking about them like they were products that could be disposed of when no longer useful.

"When do we start the filtering then?" the first asked.

"When Robert decides to join us" Berwald became shocked at hearing the name.

'Robert, are they talking about our search team Robert, or are they talking about a different Robert' Berwald thought, he looked to Katyusha, Belgium, and Seychelles also heard and Berwlad could tell they were thinking the same thing.

"Speak of the devil" the first said as Robert walked up to the two, the same Robert who organized and controlled their search parties. "You ready to start filtering out the old, weak and useless?"

"ROBERT!" Berwald yelled his fury now breaking through. "HOW COULD YOU!"

Katyusha, Belgium, and Seychelles looked shocked to see their search party leader Robert walking and talking amongst the slavers like friends.

"Ah, Berwald, still alive I see" Robert mocked as he stepped closer to Berwald.

"YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU!" Berwald still screamed not feeling himself get any calmer.

SMACK!

Robert hit Berwald cross the face, Berwald glared back not feeling any pain his anger reaching peak levels. Robert however held a sick smile on his face as he stared Berwald down knowing that Berwald isn't able to do a thing.

"Why?" Robert looked over to see Katyusha tears streaming down her face and eyes pleading that what she was seeing was a sick joke.

"Why you ask" Robert said stepping closer to Katyusha his focus no longer having any interest in Berwald. "Because I get to have such a nice life as a slave handler" Robert knelt down to Katyusha's face and smiled that same sick smile.

"S-Since when?" Katyusha asked unable to fully ask in a full scentence

"Even before I joined the STARS" Robert answered. "I joined and pushed to be part of the search party to give information to my fellow slavers. It was easier than I imagined when I became the leader of the search parties" Robert said still maintaining that same sick smile. Katyusha couldn't look Robert in the eye anymore, her mind screaming that this wasn't happening. Robert grabbed Katyusha's chin and forced her to look at him.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Belgium screamed attempting to lunge and Robert but the restraints being nailed to the ground keeping them all in place stopped her.

"I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do" Robert replied his smile not disappearing off his face, Berwald felt himself grow sick as he continued to see Robert mentally attack everyone with that sick smile. He turned his gaze back to Katyusha, and he continued to look over her smooth features. Katyusha felt extremely uncomfortable knowing that Robert was scanning her, it was a little obvious that Robert had a special interest in Katyusha, Belgium, and Seychelles. "I think you will be glad to know though" Robert began letting go of Katyusha's chin and began looking over Seychelles. "That I know where your sister is"

"Y-y-you know where my sister is?" Katyusha asked almost dreading to hear the answer.

"Well not for the most part, but I do know that she was definitely alive two weeks ago" Robert told her.

"W-what do you mean?" Katyusha asked eager to hear what it was he had to say, and also afraid to hear what happened to her sister.

"She was captured and was going to be put as a slave, but somehow managed to get away after killing her handler" Robert said. "She was being tracked by the Yellow Jackets and they just about got her back but somehow the trackers where killed, when and by who we don't know, it could have been your sister or another group I don't know, but up until a couple weeks ago" Robert said. Katyusha felt some relief to hear that her sister was seen alive two weeks ago, which was better than she had known before. "But I wouldn't feel to relieved" Robert started back up again letting go of Seychelles, and began looking over Belgium who growled at Robert as he examined her. "With where you all are going, you won't be seeing her again even if she is still alive" Katyusha's heart dropped as Robert said this. Robert moved onto another person keeping up the pace of his examination he was now looking at an old woman that they all recognized, she was the cinnamon bun cooker that Sadiq and Heracles liked so much. But however Robert didn't seem to care about her abilities which he also knew very well. "Too old" Robert said and motioned over to the two slavers that he was talking to before.

"Yes Robert" they said acknowledging the unknown command. One of them pulled out a hand gun and without hesitation shot the old woman in the head.

BANG!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Katyusha and Seychelles screamed closing their eyes as they shot the cook.

"You bastard" Berwald growled menacingly at Robert.

"You should be thanking me for letting you live Berwald" Robert said looking back at Berwald. "Cause knowing what you could do I have it in my better interests to have you killed, but you're young and strong, which is what we need for labour slaves" Robert growled back. Berwald didn't care why Robert spared him, he just wanted to kill Robert, and tear him apart with his bare hands.

"But I'm curious" Robert began. "I don't see Heracles, or Feliks, and I definitely didn't see them among the dead. What could have happened to them?" Robert looked at Berwald and the others expecting an answer. But none of them were willing to give one. "Very well" Robert said and quickly pulled a knife from his belt and grabbed Raivis by the hair and placed the knife to Raivis's neck. Eduard panicked.

"WAIT what are you doing!?" Eduard cried hopping to stop Robert from killing his friend.

"If no one gives me an answer I will be satisfied to kill littler Raivis and his death becoming a guilt over you all" Robert said making his intentions clear. Berwald didn't know what to say, he knew they were shoved into the Sacramento river by Sadiq, but if he didn't tell them they would lose another person they held dear to them.

"They-they" Berwald said giving in, he couldn't deal with losing another friend. "They fell into the river and drifted down stream" Berwald told Robert. Robert sighed and looked at his two assistants.

"Send twelve zombies downstream and search for Feliks and Heracles" Robert demanded. "You" Robert pointed at the second slaver. "You go with them"

"Um sir, but downstream, that leads to the section of the city that the dreaded group are rumoured to reside in" the second slaver complained

"Right" Robert said realizing where downstream lead to. "You can take twenty zombies then"

"But Robert" the second slaver continued to complain.

"Is that a problem?" Robert said not seeming to care about the second slavers situation.

"No" the second slaver said.

"Good, then get going" Robert said pulling his knife away from Raivis's neck and sheathing the knife. "Thank-you Berwald" Robert thanked as he let go of Raivis and returned to examining the other slaves.

"What have you done?" Sadiq whispered to Berwald finding the strength to finally sit up in time to see what Berwald did. Berwald was near to tears.

"I'm sorry Sadiq, but I couldn't have Raivis murdered" Berwald answered.

"I can only hope that Feliks and Heracles have found a safe place, or another group already" Belgium said looking sullen.

"For all our sakes I hope they did" Berwald said.

BANG!

They heard another gunshot and saw a second senior get killed, probably because he was too old and decrepit to be of any use as a slave.

**With the Reapers**

Feliks and Heracles where taken into the mall where they were dried off and warmed up after being pulled from the river. They were taken to the food court after where Feliciano, and Yao began cooking up some good food for their two new comers.

"Good food" Heracles said after taking the first mouthful of pasta that Feliciano cooked.

"Like very good, where did you learn to cook?" Feliks asked.

"Ne, back at home in Italy" Feliciano answered feeling delighted to have his cooking complimented by both Heracles, and Feliks.

"And there's more to come" Yao said placing some noodles down in front of Feliks and Heracles. "The soup will help warm your body"

"Thanks" both Heracles and Feliks said at the same time

Alfred, Arthur, Kiku, Matthew, Francis, Ivan, Vash, Ludwig, Gilbert, and Roderich were in a separate room discussing about what they should do now that if there is a slave group that is strong enough to take on a large group such as The STARS then they needed to deal with the problem as soon as possible, or find a way to prevent it. Natailia, Elizabeta, Lichen, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Vientam, Thailand, and Im Yong Soo and any others went to bed being too tired to do much more.

"Why don't we just go over there and shot them into oblivion da" Ivan suggested emitting his evil aura again.

"Let's not" Matthew sighed. "There are likely to be too many slavers for us to deal with alone, not including the tons of zombies they may have accompanying them" Matthew continued. "Plus if we're not careful we could end up shooting many of the slaves"

"To true" Alfred agreed.

"But then what do we do" Arthur said. "I mean we all are bloody strong fighters, but we aren't invincible in combat"

"Why not send a notice to The Combatants?" Francis asked looking, everyone turned their attention to Francis, who for the first time as long as everyone could remember finally made a decent suggestion.

"I would like to agree with that Francis" Ludwig began, "But The Combatants are easily a few days from here, and even then it's going to take them a few days for them to get here"

"Yeah, and there's no telling how much time we could have before we find ourselves in the same positon" Alfred said.

"Who is the Combatants?" Vash asked, the same question seeming to cling to Gilbert, and Roderich.

"The Combatants are a large group of survivors that we met roughly seven months ago" Alfred began explaining. "They have a large arsenal and plus have close to two hundred people" Vash, Gilbert, and Roderich looked shocked at hearing how many people there were in the group.

"That many people!?" Vash said shocked. "But if they are so strong why aren't you with them?"

"We didn't want to stay with them, they live in the country side, and tend to not stay in the same place very often. Plus we wanted to find refuge in a city, much more equipment, secure buildings, better living conditions etc" Alfred explained.

"Then is there any better way for us to reach them?" Roderich asked.

"Not that we have, unless they send a messenger, or by whatever divine intervention they somehow show up on our door step" Arthur said supporting his chin with his hands. Francis began playing with a rose between his fingers, everyone at a loss of what to say next.

They talked a little more and then many of them began napping being exhausted from last nights events. A few hours past then they heard a knock on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Everyone turned to the door that they closed to get some privacy, Francis stood up and opened the door to see Feliciano standing in front of them.

"Ne, it is almost ten" Feliciano began. "Everyone is almost up and Yao and I are beginning breakfast, you all up for breakfast?"

"Yeah let's" Alfred said standing with everyone else. They left the room and began heading for the food court, they found Im Yong Soo, Thailand, Vietnam, Elizabeta, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Romano, and Lichen have already gotten up and are at the food court eating breakfast.

"Good to see your awake and full of energy as always Im Yong Soo-san, Hong Kong-san, and Taiwan-chan" Kiku greeted his Asian friends.

"You should know it takes more than a long night to tire me" Im Yong Soo bragged shooting his hands in the air.

"That's not what I would have guessed when you complained so much about being tired" Hong Kong said sipping some coffee.

"So how was the meeting Kiku?" Taiwan asked.

"Didn't get anywhere" Kiku answered he thanked Yao as Yao dropped off a plate of food in front of Kiku. "We are thinking of contacting old friends to help, but they are too far away for it to be our best decision"

"Who are your old friend's?" Taiwan asked again.

"A large group of survivors called the Combatants" Kiku began explaining. "They live in the country, and tend to stay away from the cities so they aren't anywhere nearby which is the difficult part in contacting them"

"How many people are in this group?" Hong Kong asked.

"Roughly two hundred people" Kiku answered.

"Wow even in this time that's a lot of people in one group" Taiwan said.

"They attack slavers and free the slaves" Kiku explained. "They've done it so many times that they have gotten over eighty people from doing that alone"

"Wow interesting I would like to meet them" Taiwan said looking excited.

Alfred along with Matthew, Francis, Arthur, and Ivan sat together at a table. Yao along with Feliciano dropped a few plates off at the table.

"Thanks Yao, Feliciano" Alfred said and the Chinese, and Italian man nodded in acknowledgment and turned to head back to the kitchen.

"Man what a predicament we got ourselves in" Matthew said eating some toast with butter.

Francis and the others quietly began eating their breakfast but the peace was quickly disturbed when Feliks came bounding down the hall and into the food court.

"Like How Is Everyone Else!?" Feliks cried trying his best to be cheerful and welcoming with the others he hasn't gotten much of a chance to meet.

"Hey Feliks, Heracles" Alfred greeted the loud Polish male. "Do you two feel better?"

"Yeah" Heracles answered.

"I would feel better if I like knew that all the other STARS are alright" Feliks said.

"Yeah I understand" Alfred said. "I don't think that we've fully introduced everyone" Alfred said realizing that even after pulling Feliks and Heracles out of the river they didn't introduce themselves.

"No you didn't" Heracles answered realizing that they didn't get fully introduced either.

"Well no better time than the present right?" Alfred said turning to look at everyone present. "I'm Alfred a shotgunner, and unofficial leader of this group"

"I'm Matthew, I'm the sniper of this group and one of the trackers of this group" Matthew introduced himself.

"Arthur, I'm a regular fighter, but I guess you could say I'm a machine gunner, I also manage medicine and tools for this group" Arthur introduced himself.

"I'm Ivan da, I'm one of the sole machine gunners and close quarter fighters, I also help Kiku maintain weapons and strategies" Ivan introduced.

"That over there is Kiku" Alfred pointed to Kiku over at the far table with the other Asians. "He's part of our stealth/tracking team, he also maintains weapons and also works with us in strategies"

"_What about me_" Francis said flailing his arms in annoyance that they aren't allowing him a chance to introduce himself.

"I'm sure your familiar of Feliciano, and Yao?" Matthew asked pointing to the two cooks. "Feliciano manages our rations and helps cook. Yao aside from being one of the stealth/tracking team he is one of our primary fighters and close quarter fighters"

"Over there beside Kiku is Taiwan, she doesn't have a major role in the group as of yet, but for the most part helps Vietnam and Elizabeta. Vietnam over there like Taiwan doesn't have a major role, but we don't put too much on her, she is mute from trauma. Im Yong Soo, Hong Kong, and Thailand are being set up as fighters and Hong Kong is trying to become part of the stealth/tracking team" Alfred continued. "Over there is Romano, he's Feliciano's brother and he is a shot gunner like me" Alfred said sounding a little proud. "Over there is Roderich and Elizabeta" Alfred pointed to the couple sitting at another table. "They are a couple plus don't piss Elizabeta off, she's pregnant. And Roderich is more in charge of home maintenance" Alfred said.

"My sister isn't here yet" Ivan said sounding slightly happy about this fact.

"BROTHER!" Feliks and Heracles jumped at hearing a high pitched girl sqeal.

"Me and my big mouth da" Russia said glooming he was suddenly tackled out of his seat by Natalia who came flying out of nowhere. Everyone else gripped their seats or the table in surprise as Natailia dived in and out of their vision at seemingly superhuman speed and strength.

"We should see about here being part of an assault team" Alfred said.

"Oh by the way Ivan, how was your night last night?" Arthur asked slightly mocking the poor Russian.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol" Ivan chanted as menacingly as he could, after all he was half scared to death by Natalia hugging him, and annoyed with Arthur teasing him.

"Before I get interrupted again" Francis stood seeing a chance to introduce himself before he was ignored. "I'm Francis the head cook, and also the head of the search team, but however such a team isn't fully established yet" Francis said. "To say the least we all share the same responsibilities, but however what we just said is our individual specialties"

"I see" Heracles said. "And who is this young woman?"

"Ah meet Ivan's adopted sister Natalia" Alfred said.

"Natalia huh, what a pretty name" Heracles said.

"Wait Natalia, Natalia" Feliks began saying repeatedly. "AH!"

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked slightly shocked at Feliks outburst

"Natalia! Do you have a sister named Katyusha!?" Feliks asked connecting some dots. Ivan looked up surprised and eager, Natalia actually looked away from Ivan and stared at Feliks.

"Yes we do da" Ivan answered. "How do you know about that da?"

"S-she was part of STARS" Fleiks said beginning to stutter.

"What really?" Alfred said shocked. "Well Ivan it looks like we may have found out about your last and still currently missing sister"

"You were with Katyusha? How was she da?" Ivan asked eager to hear about his favourite sister.

Feliks and Heracles faces suddenly drooped. "I wish I could say that she is fine, had we not been separated because of the Grabbing" Heracles answered. "Depending on how fast those slavers work she could be made a full slave and be sent across the country in a week"

"Is that the fastest slavers are known to work?" Alfred asked.

"Well preparations for transportation would take the fastest slavers we know a full week before they can start transporting slaves, but most often slaves are kept with the slavers until someone wants to trade or buy" Heracles answered. Everyone else's attention was caught by Feliks outburst and heard the rest of the conversation very well.

"Kolkol Which slavers group has her da? kolkolkolkolkol" Ivan asked chanting his evil chant.

"I like believe the slavers group that like attacked us is the Hunters" Feliks answered.

"Okay so we know the name and we know that they use zombies as their dogs to hunt people down. So how should we organize this?" Alfred asked.

"I've got an idea" Francis said raising his hand. But Alfred ignored him.

"Anyone?" Alfred asked again. "No one?"

"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LISTEN TO ME!?" Francis cried. Everyone turned to look at Francis evilly.

"Um I've got an idea" Matthew raised his hand. Matthew stood and whispered it to Alfred's ear.

"That's a great idea" Alfred said smiling.

"What is it?" Francis asked wondering what Matthew told Alfred was.

Both Matthew and Alfred looked at Francis evilly and grabbed Francis everyone stared in shock.

"What are you doing!?" Francis said suddenly feeling very scared.

A few minutes later.

"YOU'RE ALL CRAZY!" Francis yelled. He was hanging upside down from the roof of the mall his feet where wrapped around a pulley system on the roof which was used to bring up heavy supplies to the upper levels of the mall from the outside. Francis was currently hanging at the second level height out of three levels, everyone stared some confused others either looking satisfied (Elizabeta) and others laughing their a**es off. Their joke of turning Francis into unwilling bait had just turned reality. "PUT ME DOWN!" the French man yelled.

"How is this relevant to our current problem?" Arthur asked Matthew who was laughing.

"It has no relevance, it just makes me feel better and helps me think better" Matthew said returning to laugh at the position of the French man.

"Oh I see" Arthur said understanding just a little.

"Okay" Alfred answered as he lowered the rope causing the French bait to go closer to the ground.

"Ah okay" Francis sighed thinking he got through to the others, but however Francis looked at the ground and saw something that startled him.

"Aaaaauuuuuuurrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhh" several zombies groaned and moaned below him.

"AAAAHHHH! PULL ME UP PULL ME UP!" Francis cried, and he felt himself stop and started being pulled back up. He was slowly pulled back up to the third level and he got glares from everyone.

"Make up your bloody mind will ya" Arthur said. Francis could see Alfred, and many others pouting.

"Z-z-z-zombies" Francis said huffing and puffing with relief as he pointed to the ground below him. The others looked over the edge to see a group of twenty zombies huddled below Francis, and they saw a man standing roughly ten feet away from the zombies looking totally calm with the fact that zombies are just ten feet away.

"Well what do you know, there are zombies" Alfred said mused. "Wonder why we didn't see them until now?"

"I wonder why that man is standing over there and not running like a regular person?" Arthur said pointing to the man.

"Th-th-those zombies" Feliks said looking frightened, Heracles didn't look frightened but he looked angry and tense.

"Do those zombies look familiar to you two da?" Ivan asked looking at both Feliks and Heracles. "Well let's get you reacquainted da" Ivan said stepping up behind Feliks and Heracles an evil look in his eyes.

"YOUR CRAZY LET ME DOWN!" Feliks cried.

"WAIT NO!" Heracles cried realizing the mistake Feliks made being the same one that Francis did earlier. Alfred smiled and he began lowering three men down.

"Set up a pulley for me as well, but I won't be hanging upside down" Alfred said. There were five pulleys on the roof and they were currently using three, Alfred would be using a fourth. "Kiku, Yao, Hong Kong, Im Yong Soo. You guys head down stairs and prepare to ambush them." Alfred said.

"Alright Alfred-san, shall we use firearms? After all you Heracles-san, Feliks-san, and Francis-san will be in close proximity of the direction of fire" Kiku said bringing up a concern that even stopped Alfred in his tracks.

"That is a good point, um are you comfortable with fighting all those zombies with just melee weapons?" Alfred asked. Kiku looked at the zombie group down below and seeming to gauge their numbers against the strength of the four male Asians.

"Yes Alfred-san I am sure we can take them on with just melee weapons" Kiku answered as he and the three other Asians left to get ready.

"Alright, lower me down" Alfred said. Ivan began turning a lever that lowered Alfred down towards the ground.

"Why would Alfred want to lower himself like we did with Francis, Heracles, and Feliks?" Arthur asked.

"Probably to look cool" Matthew answered.

"Hey there" Alfred called to the man standing in the same place he was before.

"Hey" the man responded looking both confused and sceptical.

"How can we help you?" Alfred asked smiling to the man.

"AH PULL ME UP!" Feliks cried hanging roughly five feet above the twenty swarmed zombies.

"I see you found the two runaway slaves I'm looking for" the man said pointing to Feliks, and Heracles. "But why do you have that man hanging upside down?" the man asked pointing to a screaming and cursing Francis.

"Oh him, we just felt like it" Alfred answered. "How do you know these two anyway?" Alfred asked referring to Feliks and Heracles.

"I am part of a slaver group that grabbed those two and the rest of their group" The man began to explain not relenting his gaze from the screaming two. "And they got away, so by right they belong to us, so can you hand them over?" the man asked trying to be patient and polite.

"I guess that makes sense" Alfred said putting a hand to his chin in a thinking position. Feliks and Heracles looked at Alfred shocked, he sounded like that he was going to hand them over. "But however you lost them, and we found them, so I wave my rights to finder keepers, losers weepers" Alfred smiled striking a victory pose.

"I don't think so" the man said pointing to the zombies. "I can have these zombies do everything I want them to, not only that I am part of the slavers group the Hunters, I have seen that you don't have any more than twenty people in your group, you don't honestly think that you can say no to such a powerful group such as the Hunters, cause if you do you should be ready for the consequences" the man warned.

"Is that a threat?" Alfred asked looking sternly at the slaver.

"Of course it's a threat, what do you think it was?" the man said soundly slightly more irritated.

"I couldn't tell what it was; after all it was a poorly done threat after all" Alfred mocked the man.

"You think you could do better" the man said showing that he was losing patience.

"Actually I think I can" Alfred answered still smiling. "How about this one. Go away and don't bother us, or we will destroy you and your entire group"

"Ha, nice threat but however it's nothing more than a bluff" the man said laughing.

Meanwhile

"You all ready?" Kiku asked his three Asian brothers

"Yes aru" Yao answered, Hong Kong, and Im Yong Soo nodded in acknowledgement.

"Alright now all we need is to wait for Alfred-san's call to have us attack" Kiku said. They hide behind a ledge in the outer wall of the mall, hiding them from site of the zombies and the man. Kiku could see the zombies and the man roughly twenty feet away.

Back to Alfred

"You saying that I'm bluffing?" Alfred asked.

"Of course I am, even if you could escape the Hunters there are hundreds if not thousands of other slaver groups, there is no hope for you no matter what you do" the man said.

"I beg to differ" Alfred said starting to grow tired of this man. "Do you even know who we are?"

"Why should I care?" the man asked seeming confident with himself.

"Well I guess that no one would know of us yet, after all we only made residence here just over a month ago" Alfred said realizing that he couldn't scare the man like he wanted to.

"A-a month a-ago?" the man stuttered, Alfred looked at him confused as to the sudden change in tone.

"Yeah, is that such a big problem?" Alfred asked.

"Are you part of that group that killed several of those Yellow Jackets?" the man asked.

"Yellow Jackets?" Alfred began thinking deeply. "Are you referring to the slavers that we ran into a few days ago?" Alfred asked.

"Did you meet them on a rainy day?" the slaver asked.

"Yeah" Alfred answered. Feliks and Heracles looked at Alfred stunned. "What?"

"Y-y-y-your them, the group that all those rumours are about" the man stuttered pointing at Alfred.

"Oh rumours huh, I like rumours" Alfred said smiling "Tell me some of them"

"You guys have a sniper that is said to be able to snipe a zombie across the city" the man began. "You are also said to have a man who could tear zombies apart with his bare hands, and an American leader who is strong but isn't always down to earth or so some of the rumours say" the man said.

"N-n-not down to earth?" Alfred asked looking horrified. Francis sniggered, that rumour for the most part was true. Feliks and Heracles looked at Alfred. "N-not down to earth" Alfred repeated like it was a curse to his existence. "WELL IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR GOING TO ADD ANOTHER RUMOUR TO THE LIST! KIKU NOW!" Alfred cried.

"Yes Alfred-san" Kiku, Yao, Hong Kong and Im Yong Soo jumped out from their cover, revealing themselves to the zombies. Kiku saw the zombies change their focus from the four hanging men and charged at the four Asians. "These zombies have seen their last day" Kiku said he lunged forward slicing a zombie in half, swinging around he high kicked another in the chest sending it flying back, a zombie trying to tackle him from the side Kiku impaled the zombie through the heart. Im Yong Soo swinging a Chinese broad sword he slashed a few zombies making them stager from the blow, continuing his series of slashes Im Yong Soo swung a couple more times beheading the two zombies. Hong Kong wielding two Bowie knives he spun his body around severing the limb off one zombie with one knife, and planted the second knife into a second zombies head. Yao using his favourite twin Hook swords he hooked one zombie and threw the zombie to the side, he kicked a second zombie in the balls making the zombie stagger like every other zombie they've canned. Using his hook swords he looped the hooks around the leg of another zombie slicing the leg off crippling it and making it topple to the ground. Yao swung the swords again embedding them into the skull of the zombie killing it. The zombie that Yao threw to the side got back up and charged at Yao, Yao quickly pulled a knife from his belt, throwing it and the knife landed into the zombies head. The zombie that Yao canned recovered and charged at Yao's unprotected back, Im Yong Soo stepped in the way and swinging the broad sword he decapitated that zombie too, Yao quickly patted Im Yong Soo on the back as thanks before moving on. Kiku drew a second katana and with precision he lunged and slashed four more zombies severing their arms from their bodies, Hong Kong jumped forward in Kiku's wake and swinging his knives he severed the jugular veins in two and stabbed the hearts of the remaining two. Im Yong Soo decapitated two more and kicked another in the balls, Yao hooked the neck of the zombie that was kicked in the balls and threw it into two other zombies, another zombie rushed at Yao, Yao jumped up and managing to get high enough he swung his leg and kicked the zombie's head, the head suffering from years of decay and rot it didn't stay on its shoulders, the head flew and the head smoked the slaver in the head knocking him to the ground. Yao threw another knife and killed a second zombie. Kiku split one more in half, Hong Kong gutted a second, and Im Yong Soo hacked the head off the final zombie. All twenty zombies layed on the ground dead, Kiku stepped up to the slaver still laying on the ground, he pressed his sword to the man's throat and Im Yong Soo did the same. Yao and Hong Kong walked over to Alfred, Francis, Heracles, and Feliks.

"Great job guys" Alfred said waving his hand cheerfully, he turned his head towards the roof where the others were standing guns drawn just in case. "Okay guys you can send me down now!" Alfred called and he felt himself get lowered until his feet were comfortably on the ground. "Oh and send the other two down as well!" Alfred called again.

'Two?' Heracles, Francis and Feliks thought as they realized what Alfred said. Suddenly Feliks and Heracles felt themselves being lowered, Francis however remained in his position.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Francis cried realizing that Alfred was purposely leaving him hanging.

"What about you?" Alfred asked not seeing what Francis's problem was.

"Your all so mean" Francis began crying, then he suddenly felt himself being lowered, astonished he looked up and was barely able to see Matthew's face as he continued to go lower to the ground.

"Aw Matthew you ruined the fun" Alfred said.

'I think we all had our fun for today anyway' Matthew thought lowering Francis to the ground. After Matthew had set Francis on the ground he grabbed his rifle and made for the parking lot.

"I would stay there if I were you" Kiku said pressing the point of his sword deeper into the slavers neck without breaking skin, as the man tried to get back up.

"So my friend I think it's time you answered some questions" Alfred said now in full control.

"B-before I do, can I ask y-you all something?" the man asked.

"Okay I guess depends on the question" Alfred answered.

"Just who are you guys?" the man asked. Alfred along with everyone else smiled.

"We are called the Reapers" Alfred answered. "We are survivors from different origins and lives, brought together by fate to survive this ordeal. Does that answer your question?" Alfred asked to see the slaver nod. "Now then we have some questions. First how many of you slavers are there?"

"Like I would answer that" the man scowled but he felt both Im Yong Soo's and Kiku's sword dig just a little deeper at his refusal. "I-I don't know, roughly seventy slavers" the man answered losing his nerve.

"How many zombies do you have as your hound dogs?" Alfred continued his questions.

"No idea" the man answered looking rather honest. "I would guess hundreds"

"How many slaves does your group have?"Alfred asked again.

"Again I don't know" the man answered. "Hundreds, we keep the numbers under control by having them bitten and turned into zombies which we add to our "hound dogs" as you call it" the man answered.

"What About The STARS" Heracles yelled stepping forward but was held back by Ludwig and Gilbert. "What Has Happened To Them!"

"I would think that you know" the man answered. "We took them as slaves, and we are going to send them back to our new base here in Sacramento to distribute them. Afterwards we will use them as slaves until we see enough reason to trade or sell them" the man answered.

"But Like What Happens If They Get Old!?" Feliks asked realizing that the man didn't tell them what they did with the old slaves.

"We kill them" the man answered. "Once they're old they are useless as slaves so we kill them and feed them to the zombies". Everyone was shocked, though it shouldn't have been surprising, they could help but feel disgusted about how lightly the man told them about it.

"What exactly do you make slaves do da?" Ivan asked in a dangerously low tone knowing that they held his sister. He had to hold Natalia back from slitting the man's throat, as much as he wanted to let her do it, he knew that Alfred was looking to get as much information out of the man, and he knew that they needed this information.

"Well it depends on the slaves age, gender and condition" the man began explaining the blades not relenting their digging into his neck. "If the children are young, we use them as cheap labour and have them clean, do laundry, and even depending on their handlers they can be used as forms of "relief"" the man said he felt the blades dig deeper as everyone grew more disgusted by what he was telling them. "Young strong males are used as heavy labour into building what we want them to build, anything from zombie pens, their own holding cells, and even luxury building for us" the man said cracking a weak smile. "The young females jobs can vary from dancers, to maids, bar maids, or even if the handlers sees fit even sex slaves" the man sniggered, he stopped when the blades again dug deeper against his neck this time drawing a little blood.

"And as for the STARS whom you just enslaved?" Matthew asked.

"Well, it depends on the handler, but most of them will need "Breaking in" before we can use any of them as slaves, since they are new, and have been living a life of freedom until now they will be resisting their new slave life, and will be used for small tasks until they finally have their spirits crushed." The man explained.

"Like what will they be used for?" Feliks asked needing to hear what was going to happen to his friends.

"Well to answer that and another question that I know is going to come "What will you do to break them in?" we will make the slaves do hard labour for the most part, forcing fatigue onto their bodies making them easier to break in. To fully break them in depends on the person, sometimes a good whipping does the trick, others need to be locked inside a cage surrounded by zombies, parents will have their children taken away from them and blackmailed into thinking that if they work hard they will see them again. Young females and males will go under intense torture until they are willing to obey every command without question." The man finished.

"Where exactly is your home base?" Alfred asked.

"In the centre of Sacramento" the man said after giving in when Kiku's and Yong Soo's blades pressed deeper. "There is a large strip mall that we set up camp at, we bring new slaves to the camps and have them spend a couple weeks there at most for their "breaking in" and then we assign them their duties." The man answered, squinting to get a better look at the blades against his neck.

"Thanks that's all I wanted to know" Alfred said, turning away. "Release him"

"What?" everyone said looking at Alfred.

"Just do it" Alfred said. He received a few complaints but after telling them again to do it, Kiku and Yong Soo removed their blades from the man's neck.

"Go, if you're not out of sight in one minute I will have you shot" Alfred said. The man staggered up, he looked at Alfred.

"You've just signed your death warrant" the man said and ran away.

"Brother why did you let him get away!?" Matthew asked sounding angry. "He's going to tell his group where we are and we don't have the ability to defend ourselves against such a group"

"Matthew" Alfred said turning to his brother.

"What?" Matthew asked.

"How long does it take for a person to bleed out when they receive an injury to the stomach?" Alfred asked.

"If they force themselves to move a little over an ho-" Matthew stopped when he realized what Alfred was getting to. "Got it". Matthew quickly raised his rifle and brought the man into the sight of his scope.

"What Alfred didn't you say one minute though?" Arthur asked.

"Did I?" Alfred asked back. "Fire when ready Matthew"

BLANG!

**Roughly an hour later at the square where the STARS are being examined**

"Well that's all of the weak, old, and useless removed" a slaver standing next to Robert said.

"And we have a good haul still, sixty-seven people" Robert said looking over all their new slaves Katyusha, Belgium, Berwald, Sadiq and the others a few feet in front of him.

"S-s-s-s-s-sir" they turned at hearing a groggily voice, they saw a fellow slaver stagger towards them bleeding heavily from his gut.

"What Happened!?" Robert yelled running up to the man he sent out to search for the two escapees.

"I-it w-was them" the slaver said collapsing Robert and the slaver beside him caught him. Katyusha, and the others were close enough to hear what he was saying.

"I-i-i-it was them, th-t-the Re-Reapers" the man continued.

"The Reapers!?" Robert said shocked, he had never heard of the name before. "Is this the group we hav been hearing these rumours about?" the dying slaver nodded weakly.

"T-th-t-they have fo-found the t-two es-escapees" the man said drifting closer into oblivion. Berwald looked at his fellow STARS as they heard news that cheered them up. The rumoured survivor group had found their friends and was going to help them.

"How many where there?" Robert asked quickly.

"O-ov-o-over t-t-twenty" the man said but didn't stop there. "Do-do not u-under-underestimate..... them" the man finished his head hung limply and died.

RUMBLE!

"Robert what should we do?" the slaver next to Robert asked. "Shall we head south, find them and kill them"

"No" Robert said. "A storm's coming, plus we have all these slaves to deal with" Robert lowered his head as he set the dead slaver on the ground. "We aren't ready to face them, The Reapers just yet"

Notes: wow this one felt a little slow as I wrote it, none the less I liked it, it really drove home the image that the Reapers aren't people to mess with, plus it helps me set up for the next chapters. Expect the next chapter to come within a week, but I won't make any promises. PLEASE REVIEW, I really enjoy the reviews plus it encourages me to write more faster. I know that this story is losing some of its comedy but that's because this story is beginning to enter a serious point in the plot.

The poll I set up isn't going to be a critical plot maker, it was set up to help me make a decision, Please vote, but just so you know it isn't a deciding factor in this story much like the votes on who is going to show up next chapter. I also will try to work Spain into the story, if anyone wants to tell me another country that they want me to add that I haven't done already please do so.


	8. Warriors of California

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters or plot.

Author's notes: well someone asked for me to add Spain, and well here is Spain (Antonio) plus say hello to two other Nation characters Cuba (Randal) and Mexico (Ralph). Neither Cuba's or Mexico's names are official plus they are the best names I could find at the time.

Chapter 8

Warriors of California

"Alright Feliciano you know what to do?" Alfred asked the Italian man who was holding a note in one hand and a heavy backpack on his back.

"Yes Alfred" Feliciano answered. "But I have one question"

"Yeah what's that?" Alfred responded wondering what the question is.

"How am I susposed to find the Combatants in a day and a half?" Feliciano asked. "To thoroughly search I would need a week"

"You will do it in a day" Alfred said glaring making Feliciano shiver in fright. "You will do it or no more pasta for you"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Feliciano cried as he turned and dashed off into the country in a matter of seconds.

"You are a cruel task master Alfred" Arthur said as everyone watched Feliciano disappear from sight.

"But he is the only one who could do it" Alfred said defending himself.

"That still wasn't nice though" Arthur said wagging a finger at Alfred.

"No matter" Alfred sighed. "Matthew, Vash, Kiku, Yao you ready?" Alfred turned to the four announced individuals.

"Yes Alfred-san" Kiku answered

"Ready as ever aru" Yao answered

"As ready as I'll ever be eh" Matthew answered

"What exactly are we doing again?" Vash asked looking rather confused, a sniper rifle attached to his back.

"You guys are going to check out the slavers base and do some good old reconnaissance" Alfred explained.

"But what if we get found?" Vash asked looking worried.

"Ah, but the danger is half the fun though" Alfred said smirking.

"I WON'T DO IT!" Vash cried making a dash for the mall, but Matthew caught in after a few feet. "I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE LICHEN BEHIND!"

"Don't worry aru we have everything worked out aru" Yao said trying to settle Vash down.

"What?" Vash asked stopping his effort to run to the mall.

"We have escape plans Vash-san" Kiku said.

"Okay, are they good plans?" Vash asked.

"Yes Vash" Matthew said sighing. "Don't worry we aren't going to get that close. So can we go now?"

"I guess" Vash said and the four men left.

"Okay now for us" Alfred said turning to the rest of the group.

"We need to find and prepare all the weapons, any good clothing, ammo, food, and anything that could be useful" Alfred said. "Once we find everything we will prepare it for when the Combatants come"

"Does it matter if we don't have a proper system going da?" Ivan asked.

"No" Alfred answered. "Feliciano will be back within a couple days, the Combatants will probably take three days before they get here, so we have five days maximum to do this" Alfred said.

"Well let's get started da" Ivan said as everyone turned around and headed back into the mall.

**At the slavers main camp**

Katyusha woke smelling the same dank musky smell that she smelt when she was thrown into where she was along with the others. They were stuck in a large handmade metal cage large enough to fit everyone from STARS in there comfortably. But however their current position and condition was far from comfortable, they had just went through a rough night of screaming, yelling, zombies groaning, and being mocked and spit on by slavers. Belgium was already awake and holding onto Seychelles, Berwald was standing and throwing insults at the slavers, Tino was too scared to try anything, Toris, Eduard, Raivis and Sadiq where sitting in a corner quietly talking amongst themselves.

"Do you think that we will survive this?" Raivis asked.

"We will" Eduard said thinking quickly to try and keep everyone's hopes up. "The Reapers had found Heracles, and Feliks, if they are the group all those rumours are about, then they will come to help us" Eduard said.

"But in how long?" Toris asked. "I mean, I want to get rescued now, but being realistic it would be foolish to attack the Hunters without preparation, plus there are hundreds of loyal followers including zombies to the Hunters."

"Agreed" Eduard said. "It could take a few days, but again if they are the group we think they are they will help us"

"Alright" a slaver announced as he approached the cage. "You all are going to be taught how to obey your new masters" the man said with a sickly grin as he opened the cage seven other slavers behind him. Everyone saw the rods in the slavers hands, not wanting to get beaten, plus everyone had their hands bound by ropes or chains in front of their bodies so they wouldn't be able to fight back properly. The slavers brought them to a room that was explained will be their torture chamber until they decide to obey them. But to get there they will need to go outside.

**With the stealth team Matthew, Vash, Kiku, Yao**

"Wow we are far" Vash said. They had taken refuge in an apartment building roughly fifty stories high, its height gave a good view point of the city, and it made it difficult for large numbers of zombies to just wander in. On the forty-fifth floor is where the team set up camp, Kiku and Yao set up a zip line system so if the Hunters do enter the building they could zip line to a far distance, the building they took refuge in is in the middle of several other tall buildings providing cover for their movements.

"How do we intend to watch what's going on?" Vash asked.

"Our sniper scopes" Matthew said raising his rifle.

"Couldn't we have brought some binoculars with us instead?" Vash asked.

"We did" Matthew answered pulling four binoculars out of his backpack.

"Why didn't you say so?" Vash asked looking annoyed.

"Because you didn't ask" Matthew answered.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you guys" Vash whispered to himself.

"You say something Vash?" Matthew asked.

"Nope nothing" Vash answered quickly. 'He must have some sort of Bionic hearing'

"Matthew-san we have the telescopes set up" Kiku said coming from the balcony.

"We have telescopes now?" Vash was now feeling completely left out of the loop.

"Of course we do aru" Yao asked.

"We have sight of the Hunters base" Kiku said.

"Alright let's take a look" Matthew said and the four of them went onto the balcony where four telescopes where set up.

"Well at least there's one for each of us" Vash whispered again.

"You say something Vash-san?" Kiku asked.

"No nothing" Vash responded quickly. 'Do they all have bionic hearing?'

"Well there's the base" Matthew stated as he looked at the base through the telescope. "Wow they have quite the defence up don't they"

"Yes they do" Kiku responded, Vash looked through the telescope but after seeing the base he wasn't able to see what the high defence they were talking about.

"I'm afraid I don't get what you guys are talking about" Vash said taking his eye off the telescope.

"Look back through the telescope" Matthew instructed and Vash did just that. "See that wall and gate they have set up?"

"Yeah" Vash answered.

"How thick do you think that wall is?" Matthew asked. Vash quickly analysed the wall.

"Actually no, but if I had to venture a guess then maybe three to five feet" Vash answered.

"That would be a good guess now can you tell me what that wall is made of?" Matthew asked again.

"Um, some concrete, metal sheets, wooden stands and junk" Vash answered.

"And how easy do you think it will be to break that wall down to let everyone charge through?" Matthew continued asking. Vash looked at the wall with that thought in mind, and to his surprise he came to the conclusion that he overlooked that the wall would be tough to bring down.

"I would say that it would be very difficult" Vash said. "But don't we have any explosives?"

"No we don't" Matthew answered.

"Is there anything close that we can use?" Vash asked.

"A falling building" Kiku answered.

"What!? But that would probably put several slaves in danger too, and isn't that something we don't want?" Vash asked.

"Yeah it isn't something we don't want, but however unless we get lucky we will need to find something to destroy that wall" Matthew said.

"Look aru, they're bringing some slaves out aru" Yao said pointing a little to the right, everyone focused their gaze to the right of the base, where they saw easily sixty people all in chains being marched out of a building, and was being brought to a building on the opposite end of the base. Matthew observed further seeing several buildings, none of them taller than three stories, and the parking lot was turned into a courtyard as fences blocked off any entrance short of the gate into the area. The building that the slaves were being taken too where on the Eastern side of the base; several pieces of large debris acted as good cover areas lining the Western side.

"Take pictures Kiku" Matthew ordered. "Once we send these back to everyone else we will be able to see if they are the remaining STARS and we will be able to help get an idea of how we should attack"

"Yes Matthew-san" Kiku said as he attached a camera on the main scope of the telescope, being able to see much farther with the scope on he was able to take detailed pictures of everyone's faces. Everyone began looking at every slave that was outside and especially the ones that were just brought out as they seemed most likely to be the STARS that were just enslaved.

"All the pictures are taken Matthew-san shall I send the pictures now" Kiku asked.

"No, we don't have the equipment set up yet, I'll take over taking pictures and you and Yao can go set up the equipment" Matthew said.

"Yes Matthew-san" Kiku said he and Yao got up and headed into the main room.

"Hey are those the zombies?" Vash said, Matthew quickly returned to his telescope he saw the slaves enter a building and out of sight, and at the back of the base was a huge cage filled with moving figures. Matthew switched to Kiku's telescope and got a better look, he saw hundreds of zombies swarming over each other looking for the exit and trying to nab at anyone that was nearby, there were guards that stood a few feet away from the cage making an invisible line that no one should cross. Matthew zoomed in closer onto the zombies and began to take mental notes of the zombies, all of them were wearing dark blue overalls, they had metallic shiny objects over their necks, and they seemed to have something over their mouths. Nothing solid, but something to prevent the zombies from biting anyone, it varied form plastic shields, metal fences, screwed tight lips, and even melting of either metal or plastic over their mouths permanently shutting them.

"How many?" Vash asked.

"A lot more than we want" Matthew answered.

**To the STARS**

The room was lit by a red light, giving it an eerie feeling, they all heard occasional screams of terror or pain which increased the discomfort. As they were forced deeper into the building they came across people who looked next to death, and others who looked like they had seen better days. As they came to the back of the building they found themselves facing a desk and a large masculine, and morbid man sat behind the desk.

"So you're the new inquisitor?" the slaver that was guiding them asked the man.

"Yes I am" the man said in a slight farmer accent.

"Are these the fresh new slaves that I have to tame?" the man asked.

"Yes they are, and make sure you do it fast, Robert wants them turned into slaves as soon as possible" the slaver said.

"Well, that won't give a very broken slave, but however some handlers like slaves still with some fight left in them" the inquisitor answered. "How soon?"

"In two days if you can" the slaver said.

"Well, I'll see what I can do, if I need more time I'll ask, but however as long as Robert's the head of this base, what he wants he gets" the Inquisitor said.

'Robert's the head of this base' Berwald thought shocked to hear this. 'We let a high ranking slaver into our group and didn't even know it!'

"Well then I guess that we will leave them with you then" the slaver said as he and several others turned to leave, leaving the STARS to the Inquisitor, which horrified many. The inquisitor ushered over several other men who the STARS guessed to be torturers and the Inquisitor began giving instructions.

"Take the children" the Inquisitor ordered, and the men he was commanding began to comply, while the STARS began to fight back. Parents began squabbling with the tortures trying to keep their children with them, but however the STARS had gone a couple days without good sleep or food leaving them completely at the mercy of the torturers, however several men were still strong enough to put up a good fight. The men strong enough to put up a fight got on the Inquisitor's nerves. "This is getting annoying" the man said, he pulled a knife from his belt, he grabbed the closest man and slashed the man in the throat effectively killing him, a few other men saw this and lunged at the inquisitor but it didn't stop the inquisitor, the inquisitor killed a few more men, and a few women that attacked him as well, fear now thoroughly drilled into the STARS, they stopped their fighting, Berwald wasn't fighting and was too shocked to do so, Sadiq, Toris, and Eduard were trying to hid, Belgium, Katyusha, Seychelles, Tino, and Raivis behind them, hoping to keep them from getting hurt. Belgium held a horrified look on her face as she saw blood spray from a man's neck and covered the wall opposite to them, the Inquisitor also covered in blood, but didn't look like it bothered him. What horrified them all was the fact that the Inquisitor was smiling, not wanting to become the next victims the parents tried to hide their children, but were too scared to do anything to stop the torturers from doing anything. "Do not worry" the Inquisitor said. "If you co-operate and obey, then we will give your children back to you"

'I knew it' Berwald thought, he had heard of this before, but however whether the slavers kept their word or not was still a mystery, but however Berwald wasn't going to count on them keeping their word, after all they were nothing more than objects, tools, slaves to them, killing a few of them didn't matter to the slavers, nor was there any guilt when they abuse, or harm a woman or child, it didn't make a difference to them, because they were considered below human, they were slaves.

**To the Combatants base**

At a large base holding almost two hundred people, women, men, children lived happily and their might strong destroying any threat that comes their way. In the middle of the fort four men where talking.

"What's this?" a man asked one of his subordinates as he held up a small brown object to a man's face.

"Nothing sir, just a natural form of nutrients, and plant food" the man said trying his darnest to not laugh.

"What?" the man asked.

"Animal poop sir" the man said again breaking out in hysterical laughter. The man holding the poop dropped it and glared at the man laughing.

"Youse thinks this is funny eh" the man said cracking his knuckles looking absolutely murderous.

"It was worth dying for" the man managed to say clearly before breaking out in laughter again.

"I'LL KILL YOUSE!" the man screamed diving for the laughing man.

"GRAB HIM!" a man yelled and grabbed the enraged man. "Anthony please relax"

"NO ANTONIO I WILL KILL HIM!" the man called Anthony cried.

"Randal Help Me!" Antonio cried to another man who was a little larger around his mid section, but still held the atmosphere of a fighter. Randal ran up to Antonio and helped him hold back Anthony, Anthony however didn't let up.

"I'LL KILL YOUSE RALPH!" Anthony screamed at Ralph who was still laughing himself to death on the ground.

"Okay calm down" Antonio said pushing Anthony into a seat nearby.

"Okay, okay I'm calm" Anthony said taking deep breaths.

"ANTONIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a loud cry echoed through the camp.

"I know that annoying yell-AUGH!" Antonio cried as he was tackled to the ground by a blur.

"NE ANTONIO HELP ME HELP ME!" Feliciano cried hugging Antonio close to him.

"AH FELICIANO GET OFF ME!" Antonio yelled trying his best to get Feliciano off of him.

"Ah Feliciano what are you doing here?" Randal asked their Italian friend who they met with the Reapers.

"Never mind that how is everyone else?" Anthony asked.

"Well" Feliciano began twiddling his fingers together.

A few minutes later

"WWWHHHAAATTT!?" Ralph, Antonio, Anthony, and Randal yelled at the top of their lungs

"You guys named yourselves the Reapers" Antonio began "And you found Romano"

"You guys are the ones we've been hearing about" Anthony said "And you guys found a permanent residence"

"And you are picking a fight with The Hunters one of the largest Slavers groups in North America!" Randal said.

"THIS IS ALL TOO MUUUUUCCCCCCCHHHHHH!" all four men screamed at the same time.

"Ne, that is about all of what happened" Feliciano said.

"Wait so how did you get here so fast? We're easily a three days travel from Sacramento" Anthony said.

"Ne, Alfred said there wouldn't be any more pasta if I didn't get to you within a day" Feliciano said.

"That is like him" Randal said sighing, Ralph however laughed hysterically.

"And I assume he sent you hear with a message" Anthony said.

"Ne, yes he did, he wanted to ask for help" Feliciano said.

"Of course, even Alfred isn't that stupid to try and take all those slavers on his own. Alright we will help" Anthony said.

Two Minutes Later

"Wha! Your all packed already?" Feliciano asked seeing over eighty people in front of him fully packed and armed to the teeth with weaponry.

"But if this is all your fighters what will happen to the others?" Feliciano asked.

"Don't worry about them, whether youse believe it or not they can take on any zombies or threats that come their way" Anthonty said.

"Okay, so shall we start going?" Feliciano asked.

"Yes let's" Anthony said, and the group ran off into the horizon.

**One day later at the Mall**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Well who could that be?" Alfred asked himself as he made his way to the front door. Alfred opened the door and looked outside what he saw shocked him.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" CRASH

"AAAHHH! FELICIANO GET OFF ME!" Alfred cried as Feliciano tackled him.

"Good to see youse again Alfred" Anthony stepped through the door.

"Wait! Anthony!" Alfred cried finally getting Feliciano off of him. "When did you guys get here?"

"We just arrived of course" Ralph said. Several other Reapers arrived on the scene in shock to recognize the Combatants already here.

"Well, I know that" Alfred responded. "But how did you all get here so fast?"

"We were rushed by Feliciano" Randal said pointing to Feliciano. "He began getting paranoid that you said "If you don't bring them back within a day there will be no Pasta" or something like that"

"That is so like him" Alfred gloomed mentally smacking himself for not thinking it through even more.

"So like you to lie like that to make poor Feliciano run so far" Antonio said glaring at Alfred.

"Ah as usual Antonio just as protective of Feliciano as ever" Alfred said.

"ANTONIO!" Romano dived out of nowhere and tackled Antonio.

"EP! NOT AGAIN!" Antonio cried as he was tackled to the ground a second time. "Wait, Romano!"

"I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU ANTONIO!" Romano cried.

"Good to see you again Romano, but please GET OFF ME!" Antonio yelled. Antonio now began struggling with Romano.

"Alfred da" Ivan came bounding around the corner of the mall finding himself facing most of the Reapers and Combatants. "Ah, Anthony da it's good to see you again da"

"Good to see youse too Ivan" Anthony greeted.

"BROTHER!" Natalia cried tackling Ivan to the ground.

"I see youse found yourself a woman Ivan" Anthony said. Ivan looked horrified again, Alfred remembered that Natalia said something about tonight.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol" Ivan chanted threateningly but however it lost its effect as Natalia hugged Ivan closer.

"I also believe that you had something to tell us Ivan?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, Kiku has sent the pictures of the base da" Ivan said trying to stand, and forcing Natalia off of him.

The group rushed to the war room where Ludwig was stacking the pile of pictures, Ludwig looked up and was surprised to see the Combatants in the war room as well.

"I see your still in good health Anthony" Ludwig greeted.

"Good to see youse too Ludwig, the pictures if you please" Anthony said. Ludwig responded by setting all the pictures out on the table for everyone too see. Feliks and Heracles where the first to speak when they saw several pictures of the remaining STARS.

"It's them" Feliks began. "They're like alright"

"They're slaves, they are far from alright" Randal said crossing his arms. "Recognize any of them?"

"Yes" Heracles answered. "There's Berwald, Sadiq"

"Toris, Tino, and there's Katyusha" Feliks said.

"Katyusha da" Ivan said picking up the picture and looking long and hard at Katyusha's weeping face. Natalia for once didn't have her attention fully on Ivan.

"Wait!" Heracles said loudly picking up another picture. "Is that Robert?"

"That looks like him" Feliks said both he and Heracles looking at the picture.

"Who's Robert?" Ralph asked.

"He's the leader of our Search Teams" Heracles answered.

"But why is he like, talking to slavers and walking along side them" Feliks asked.

"He's a slaver" Randal said.

"What?" Heracles said.

"The Hunters are infamous in many parts for having inside work, except they always have different ways of doing it" Anthony said. "Looks like you've fallen victim for one of their inside work"

"But he's not acting like a normal slaver" Ralph said. "He's acting more like a Handler"

"What's a handler?" Feliks asked. Everyone looked at him rather shocked that he wouldn't know this.

"A handler is a high ranking slaver who maintains control and supervision over a large number of slaves" Alfred answered. "Handlers are also known to be the most disgusting people of all, they don't have morals especially when it comes to what they desire most."

"Which would mean what exactly?" Feliks asked.

"It depends on the person" Anthony responded casually. "Food, they are fat ingrates, alcohol, they are abusive drunks, and pleasure, they could, would, and will violate, any woman that catches their eye, and it doesn't stop there, they will even violate children both male and female"

"And...Robert is one of them?" Heracles asked hoping that this wasn't true.

"By his actions, the way he walks, the way he talks to others, I'd say it is very possible" Randal said.

"Let's turn our attention to the overall building" Alfred said and everyone began to try and draw a rough structure of the base.

**To the stealth team**

"Matthew-san" Kiku said stepping up behind Matthew who was busy observing the base.

"Yeah Kiku" Matthew answered not taking his gaze off the base.

"Alfred-san is on the radio" Kiku said, Matthew finally took his gaze off the base and looked at Kiku. "Apparently the Combatants have arrived"

"What!?" Matthew stood shocked following Kiku. "But it's only been two and a half days, it should have taken them three more days to get here" Matthew and Kiku joined Yao, and Vash in the main room where a cheap but functional radio was set up. Yao, and Vash were already talking to Alfred. "Hey bro"

"Hey, Mattie, how's the look out?" Alfred asked.

"Fine, you got all the pictures alright?" Matthew asked.

"We did Matthew" Anthony said getting onto the radio.

"Eh, Anthony? Is that you?" Matthew asked over the radio. "You sound older"

"I suddenly remembered why I want to hurt youse" Anthony said. Matthew however heard a quickly scuffle on the other side of the radio.

"Don't worry about him" Matthew heard Randal come onto the radio.

"Hey Randal" Matthew greeted his friend. "How's your wife?"

"She's just as lethal as ever" Randal answered.

"Good to hear" Matthew answered. "So what do you all think of the pictures?"

"Well you guys definitely did a good job in getting a good view of the base" Alfred said as he held a drawn sketch of the base. "But however the biggest problem is getting inside and destroying the base without giving ourselves away too soon"

"That would be a problem" Matthew said.

"How many men accompanied Anthony-san?" Kiku asked.

"Eighty-three" Anthony answered.

"Well, in terms of numbers it's enough, but with our strength in battle, we are invincible aru" Yao said.

"I wouldn't go so far and invincible Yao" Anthony replied. "But yes, tried and tested we are probably the strongest fighters in California."

"So what's our best approach?" Matthew asked.

"Well, I do remember a time when we attacked a small base in Santa Rosa" Anthony said explaining what he did.

"That might just work" Matthew said earning grins from everyone.

**Later that day at the Stealth teams hideout (time midday)**

"Anthony, Ralph, Antonio, Randal" Matthew, Yao, Kiku greeted their old friends, and Vash was quickly introduced.

"is everyone here?" Matthew asked.

"Yes" Anthony answered. "Are you four ready?"

"Yup" Matthew answered.

"Alright we all know the plan, the Stealth team will enter into the base, secure the slaves, and draw attention away. While the rest of us, also sneaking into base, will attack when attention is drawn, plus everyone make sure you take out any enemies using fire arms, the close quarter fighters don't need to be shot when they are taking on the slavers, and any freed zombies" Anthony instructed. "Alright everyone ready to go?" Anthony saw everyone present nod.

"I want to go with the stealth team da" everyone turned to Ivan. "I want to find my sister da"

"As do I" Natalia stepped up beside Ivan. Everyone seemed to hesitate.

"I guess I will go as well" Alfred said. "I will take Romano with me as close quarter fighters with the stealth team" Alfred said looking at Ivan and Natalia. "But" Alfred continued. "This rule I'm going to lay down is going to be the golden rule" Alfred continued. "The stealth team is in charge, if we make noise, or anything that threatens the operation, and they tell us to wait or leave we do so. Is that clear Ivan?"

"Crystal da" Ivan said.

"Alright then let's get going" Anthony said and everyone began packing. "We move now, and strike at nightfall"

**At the Hunters base**

Berwald was tossed to the ground, Tino went up to the injured and exhausted from the torture that everyone also endured for two days. Thirteen people died from the torture, leavingMany had their backs marred with scars from whips, and branding irons. Belgium was lying on her stomach along with Katyusha, and Seychelles. Toris, Sadiq, and Eduard soothing the brand marks on their backs with whatever water and soaked rags they could find. Everyone that was in the STARS was now branded and officially slaves of the Hunters. Suddenly a man walked in with a piece of paper and stood in front of the cell that held the remaining fifty-two STARS. Several others however where sick and on the brink of death due to mistreatment, no food, and loss of hope.

"Alright listen up" the slaver yelled catching everyone's attention, he began listing off names and even said what their job was from now on until Robert says otherwise. "Berwald, construction. Belgium, personal maid to Robert. Seychelles, bar dancer. Katyusha, bar maid. Toris, construction. Eduard, aid to medical office. Raivis, construction. Tino, construction. Sadiq, Construction." Berwald could say he was somewhat relieved that none of them were given any shameful jobs but Belgium, Seychelles, and Katyusha were in danger of being violated while on the job. Robert had a deep, and to Berwald's opinion a disgusting interest in Belgium. Katyusha, and Seychelles also, but he had most interest in Belgium which disgusted everyone. "You all will begin tomorrow morning, oh and Belgium" the man said turning to Belgium. "Robert would like to see you now" the man opened the cage, and grabbed Blegium, Berwald tried to stop the man, but he was shoved aside easily. "He also wants you to be wearing this" the man pulled Belgium outside of the cage and shoved a skanky looking suit to Belgium. Belgium unravelled it to see it was a swimsuit, and high heels, along with a couple of restraints. Belgium gasped at what she was going to be wearing when she sees Robert, and she can only guess what Robert is going to have her do, or what he will do to her once he sees her. Everyone else could do nothing but glare and pray that Belgium would be alright.

**Somewhere dark (one hour before nightfall)**

"How much farther?" Alfred whispered to Matthew as the stealth team crept through a long dark passage.

"Not much, and stop asking" Matthew said. The group crept through the dark passage hearing different noises and other things that made their spines shiver in disgust. Matthew held his rifle close to him as he lead the way through the dark passage. The others behind him crept as silently as they could.

Clomp!

The unmistakable sound of a foot hitting against the ground hard made everyone stop, and they all turned to Ivan.

"Ivan" Matthew growled through his teeth trying to keep quiet.

"Sorry, da" Ivan replied and the group kept going, until they finally came to their destination.

"What now?" Alfred asked.

"We wait" Matthew whispered he looked at a watch and quickly calculated the time. "Ten minutes"

**With Belgium**

Belgium was pushed through a door, she stumbled as the high heels didn't give her good balance, she began to shiver as she was wearing nothing more than a one piece thin swimsuit. Normally she would have protested, but she felt too weak, and too hurt to protest, knowing that she was probably going to lose everything she had left, her freedom, and most likely about to lose her innocence.

"Nice to see you have agreed to do what I asked" Robert said as he stood from his desk to greet Belgium. Belgium just glared at Robert with a new found desire to kill him.

"What is it you want?"Belgium asked her anger over powering her fear, and her exhaustion.

"I'm sure you know what I want" Robert stepped up to her, he placed a hand beside her face and began to fiddle with her hair. "I want power. Power to rule this continent, and to eventually rule this world" Robert began as he let go of Belgium's hair and turned to a table to his right and began to get himself a drink. "You've seen what the Hunters can do" Robert continued. "We've enslaved zombies, and have them do our bidding, eventually we will be able to control them until we can stop them from biting at our very command. But however we are still a ways from that, none the less, I still want power, and I want you to be obedient to me" Robert continued drinking something and turned back to Belgium. "I will have you obey me, and soon the Reapers will be next" Robert said. "Once I have the Reapers at my feet, I will be ruler of Sacramento, but however to do so will I need time, and that suits me just fine" Robert said as he put a hand on Belgium's shoulder and began to inch his face closer.

"I don't think so" Belgium said as she slapped Robert.

SLAP!

"Ha ha" Robert laughed. "I should have known that you still will be reluctant to bend to my will" Robert growled as he slapped Belgium back and Belgium fell to the ground, Robert was on top of her in a heartbeat. "I will have you whether you like it or not" Robert said, and now Belgium could no longer feel any anger, she was truly frightened.

**Back to the Stealth team (Nightfall)**

"Alright time to go" Matthew said, he stepped up to a small opening, looking up he could see a red light illuminating the area above them. Matthew was about to head up when he saw a man pass over, and guessed that it was a sentry, and Matthew told everyone to stop. "Hold on, I saw this in a movie once" Matthew said and he put both hands to his mouth.

MEOW!

MEOWWWW!

SCREEECCCHHH!

HHIIIISSSSSS!

A man stopped in the middle of his walk along the rows of cages holding slaves after hearing several cat cries and screeches. Several slaves including Katyusha, Seychelles, Berwald, Toris, Tino, Eduard, Raivis, and Sadiq.

"What's going on?" Berwald asked trying his best to stand.

"I don't know, cats maybe?" Tino answered looking just as confused as the rest.

"What's going on down there?" the slaver asked himself as he brought his head closer to the metal frame that blocked the man hole. He peered down into the dark depths of the sewer system, he could see movement, but the red light didn't offer much light to see beyond the dark. Suddenly he saw something lunge for the grate and quickly shift it out of the way, but before he could react, or say/scream anything.

"MEOW PUNK!" Matthew's hands reached through the opening and pulled the slaver down into the sewer.

SMACK! POW! BAM!

"Ow! That punk landed on my foot" more voices where heard from the sewer as the slaves looked on.

"Did this idiot just wet his pants?" Another voice asked.

"Why do you care da" said another voice.

"Come on let's go" said a voice and several figures began to appear from the hole. Everyone looked on in shock as unfamiliar people jumped from the sewer system. Katyusha almost jumped out of her skin when she saw two familiar people jump out of the hole.

"Ivan? Natalia?" She asked out loud as she stared at the two.

"Katyusha?" Ivan said looking at the woman who said his name.

"Sister!" Natalia cried as she leapt at the cage and reached her arms through the bars and hugged her sister. "I'm glad your alright"

Ivan hugged his sister too. "I knew you were still alive da" Ivan said as he embraced his sister through the bars.

"Out of the way" Matthew said and Ivan let go of his sister and Matthew stepped in the way, he held a ring of keys and began to try and fit them into the lock. After a few minutes Matthew finally found the key and unlocked the door, and the Russian family could finally reunite without bars separating them.

"Alright guys were inside, and we have the slaves, be ready the moment you hear and notice the distraction." Alfred said to the others over the radio to the others and the Combatants.

"Roger that Alfred" a response came over the radio.

"Alright" Alfred said turning to the others, he saw slaves thanking them for freeing them, but then asking how they were going to get out. "Don't worry we have a plan" Alfred said. "Ready to start the distraction?"

"Wait!" Berwald said stopping Alfred. "Y-you must get to Belgium!" he cried remembering that Belgium was with Robert.

"Who's Belgium?" Alfred asked.

"She's a friend" Berwald answered. "She's with Robert"

"And who is Robert?" Alfred asked again.

"He's the leader of this base" Berwald answered. Alfred's face lit up in a smile.

"Is he now?" Alfred said. "Alright I'll go after Belgium, you guys carry on with the distraction. Which way is she?"

"Robert's office is on the top floor" Berwald said.

"This is a three story building so, okay" Alfred said as he dashed off into the direction of the stairs.

"Alright guys grenades" Matthew said as everyone of the stealth team pulled a grenade out from their belts.

"HEY!" they looked towards the sewer opening to see the patrol back on his feet and climbing up through the hole.

"Shut up" Matthew said as he pulled a hand gun from his belt and fired it into the man's head killing him instantly.

"I heard something" the group heard voices from the halls ahead and knew that they have given away their cover.

"Alright guys let'em rip" Matthew said as they heard the footsteps get closer, several grenades were tossed and thrown out of harm's way for the stealth team and the slaves, as the slavers approached they walked right into the blast range of the grenades.

BOOM!

The room shook with the explosion, they heard several yells and cries from the dead and dying slavers.

"Natalia" Ivan turned to his sister. "Find a safe place and keep the slaves there da"

"Yes brother" Natalia answered holding onto Katyusha. They turned and Natalia began looking for a safe and secure area to hide.

Alfred ran through a couple of halls and heard the explosion of the grenades, Alfred however didn't stop he continued running until he came face to face with a door. Readying his shotgun Alfred ran at the door and kicked it down.

"I will enjoy this a lot" Robert said as he had restrained Belgium's hands and had her on his desk. Belgium began to wail for help through the gag that was in her mouth to prevent her from screaming as Robert began to examine her body with his hands. Robert was caressing her legs and her stomach and almost was going to move onto her breasts when.

BAM! CRASH!

"You get your hands off of her" Alfred stood in the door way pointing his shotgun at Robert. Belgium looked up relieved to see someone had come to her rescue but didn't recognize the man.

"And who the hell are you?" Robert asked not looking any less frightened that he had a shotgun pointed at him, but more annoyed that his attempt of enjoyment was interrupted.

"I'm Alfred, Alfred F. Jones, the leader of the Reapers" Alfred introduced himself. Robert looked shocked.

"The Reapers huh?" Robert said not losing his composure. "I suppose that you want to take the woman and be on your way?"

"You could say that" Alfred said not letting his gun's aim off Robert. "But you forgot the part where I kill you and destroy the base"

Robert laughed hysterically. "I'm the strongest fighter here, plus we have hundreds of zombies and followers, there's no way you and your puny group of twenty could take us on even by surprise"

"I doubt that" Alfred said with a smile. "Look outside"

Robert looked outside he could see fire burning at the base of the building he was in, plus several men had appeared inside the base and were attacking his men, and winning by the looks of it. "How!? That's more than twenty men?"

"Indeed it is" Alfred said. Belgium was now on the floor and watching Alfred and Robert. "But you should have not discounted the possibility of having friends" Robert looked livid.

"Impossible" Robert looked at Alfred eager to kill him. Alfred stepped closer but that was Alfred's mistake. Robert kicked the shotgun out of Alfred's hands and threw a punch at Alfred, the punch connected but Alfred didn't feel much of the punch, Alfred returned a punch of his own and sent Robert flying into a cabinet. The cabinet collapsed under the impact of Robert falling into it, but Robert stood back up again looking unimpressed. "I guess I underestimated you" Robert and Alfred lunged at each other.

**To the Combatants group**

"TAKE THAT YOUSE PATHETIC SLAVERS!" Anthony cried firing his machine gun firing a non-scoped rifle at any gunmen hidden in the buildings or along the walls.

"Die" Hong Kong said slashing another slaver across the neck blood spurting everywhere except on Hong Kong. "Im Yong Soo! You alright?" Hong Kong asked.

"I'm fine" Yong Soo said killing another slaver with his hand gun.

"RELEASE THE ZOMBIES!" a slaver cried desperately. Another man was seen near the cage holding the zombies, and the man released the lock letting the zombies out.

"That isn't good" Arthur said raising his machine gun and firing it at the zombie horde killing several zombies.

**Back to the stealth group.**

BANG!

"Another down" Matthew said shooting slavers that rounded the corner with his hand guns. Ivan smacked another slaver over the head with his machine gun, and swung his knife around killing another. However their resistance was about to hit a complication when they heard zombie groans coming from down the hall.

"Not cool" Matthew said he pulled out his cutlass and readied a hand gun in another. The others did the same, except Kiku pulled out two Katanas, and Yao pulled out his two hook swords.

"Here they come aru" Yao said throwing a grenade into the hallway, they heard the explosion kill several zombies and several zombies came around the corner. Yao and Kiku leapt into the fray slashing at any zombies that rushed at them. Kiku split one in half, and Yao flung a hooked zombie into another slowing some zombies down from tackling them. Matthew impaled another zombie with his cutlass, turning he saw a slaver raise his rifle, but Matthew was too quick with his handgun and shot the slaver. Ivan pulled his pipe out and began swinging like a maniac, his decapitated two zombies and crush three others skulls. Matthew let out a yell as he hacked at two other zombies decapitating them as well, he turned to fire at another slaver that rushed into the room. Ivan pulled a handgun from his belt and fired at a zombie that was rushing at Yao's back, he swung his pipe and killed another. Kiku faced a slaver that was wielding a large bastard sword, but Kiku wasn't intimidated by the weapon, he swung one of his swords at the man's head and the man was forced to block the attack. Kiku thrusted with his second katana impaling the man.

**To Alfred and Robert**

CRASH!

Alfred was thrown into the wall by Robert, Robert lunged at him, but Alfred jumped out of the way making Robert hit the wall. Alfred brought his leg up and kicked Robert in the gut making the man stutter. Bringing up his second leg Alfred kicked Robert in the head, and Robert flew into the wall again. Belgium hide behind a fallen bookshelf as the two men struggled inside the room, she could almost feel herself pray for Alfred's success as the fight continued.

**To the Combatants**

"GRENADE!" Ralph cried throwing a grenade at the bulk of the oncoming zombies. The grenade exploded sending red mist and body bits flying into the air.

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL RED MIST!" Randal cried as the grenade exploded.

"BEHIND YOUSE!" Randal heard Anthony cry shooting at a figure that was lunging at Randal's back. The figure appeared to be a zombie that didn't get caught in the explosion.

"Thanks" Randal nodded at Anthony's direction. Randal brought his rifle up again and swung it at a zombie that was getting close.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Feliciano cried as he fired his machine gun killing several other zombies. Suddenly a zombie lunged at Feliciano and tackled him to the ground.

"Found a new friend I see Feliciano" Antonio said firing at the crowd of zombies.

"NOT YOU TOO!" Feliciano cried as he struggled with the zombie on top of him. Antonio found a moment to spare and kicked the zombie forcing it to roll off of Feliciano, Feliciano quickly got up and raised his rifle and fired it shooting the zombie in the head. After killing the zombie Antonio and Feliciano reloaded their weapons and returned to firing at the zombies and whatever remaining gunmen there were left.

**To Alfred and Robert**

SMACK!

Alfred punched Robert in the head again and the man flew into a couch and toppled the couch over, right beside Alfred's foot is his shotgun, Alfred reached down to pick it up, but he felt something hard hit his head, he stumbled back to see that Robert had thrown a stapler at him, though a staple didn't puncture Alfred's head, Alfred hurt all the same. Alfred quickly got to his feet and charged Robert into another bookshelf causing the whole thing to collapse on top of the two of them. Belgium gasped at the bookshelf collapsed on her captor and her saviour.

**To the Stealth team**

Matthew kicked a zombie in the face as he stood on a pile of several dead zombies that he himself killed, Ivan was doing the same, Kiku and Yao where all over the place killing zombies with their swords. Kiku split seven more zombies, Ivan decapitated two others, and Matthew shot three before the swarm stopped.

"Looks like they're beginning to slow down" Matthew said stepping down from the dead pile, a zombie rounded the corner and Matthew quickly impaled it.

"Looks like it's time to get going da" Ivan said. Suddenly they could hear cheering from behind them, they turned to see the crowd of slaves behind them cheering for them as they had killed all the zombies that rounded the corner. Though all four of the men where humbled by the cheering, they couldn't take all the credit, they were sure it was a mixture of luck and HIGH adrenaline that helped them through this.

"Alright, Ivan you take the slaves and the others outside and ambush the remaining slavers. I'll head up and help my brother" Matthew said picking up his rifle.

"Got it da" Ivan said shouldering his machine gun and pipe. Matthew ran off to head upstairs and help his brother. "Let's go da" Ivan called to the rest of the people as he headed to the outside with Kiku and Yao close behind him.

**To the Combatants (A few minutes earlier)**

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY PERFECTION!" Gilbert cried he punched a zombie in the face making it stagger back, however Gilbert wasn't done with the zombie, he hung onto the arm of the zombie, he pulled the zombie back roughly and kicked it again in the chest the arm of the zombie ripped out of it's socket. Gilbert laughed menacingly as he now began clubbing the zombie and others with the arm. "TAKE THAT AND THAT AND THAT!" Gilbert cried as he hit several more zombies, apparently with enough force to kill some of them. Suddenly Gilbert saw the zombie whose arm he ripped off was rushing at him. "OH YOU WANT THIS BACK DO YOU! WELL HERE YOU GO!" Gilbert sung the arm low and sacked the zombie with the hand part of the arm. "Yeah you like that don't you, well HERE'S SOME MORE!" Gilbert yelled as he basically B**ch slapped the zombie silly until he heard the zombie's neck crack and the zombie fell to the ground, Gilbert looked at the delimbed hand that he canned the zombie with. "I'm not touching that anymore" Gilbert said dropping the arm.

Ludwig had joined the fighting being an expert boxer and favouring two iron poles that he found and using them as clubs he jumped at the zombies and began to club a few, killing them. Ludwig turned to see a zombie rushing him, but the zombie stopped short as something clubbed the zombie in the head. The zombie fell revealing Feliciano with his pole and white flag behind the zombie, Ludwig smiled and nodded in Feliciano's direction.

Im Yong Soo and Hong Kong were leaping expertly over each other slashing and killing zombies left and right. Hong Kong spotted another gunman and quickly pulled a knife from his belt, with expert precision Hong Kong threw the knife and it embedded itself into the man's head. Yong Soo continued to hack away at the zombies and any close quarter slavers that rushed at him.

"ALRIGHT!" Anthony cried seeing that the slavers and zombies where almost finished. "THIS IS IT AAAAATTTTTTAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" Anthony yelled and all the men firing their rifles, and machine guns rushed out of their hiding places and into the court yard of the base guns waving and melee weapons swinging. The slavers now afraid turned and tried to run into the holding building not far from them on the Eastern side of the base, but what met them there wasn't something they expected. As they approached the building Ivan emerged with Kiku, Yao, and a few slaves that were still strong enough to fight charged at them. Forced to stand and fight the remaining slaves and zombies found themselves surrounded, Combatants, and a few Reapers on one side, Slaves and Reapers on the other side. Sandwiched between the two groups the slavers and zombies began fighting back.

**To Alfred, and Robert**

Belgium stood and crept closer to the bookshelf that fell on both Alfred and Robert, as she got closer she could feel her heart beat rapidly fearing the worst for her saviour.

CRASH!

Robert burst through the wooden back of the shelf and he turned to see Belgium less than six feet away. Robert crawled forward out of the wreckage and towards Belgium. "N-n-now time t-to get b-back to the f-fun haha, hahaha" Robert began laughing weakly. Belgium was too terrified by Robert's survival and Robert in general to do anything, she stepped back but tripped on a book and Robert continued crawling up to her, slowly standing up he reached for her but a hand grabbed Robert's

"That's not nice" Alfred said twisting the man's arm and began to break it.

CRACK!

The arm snapped Belgium cringed and Robert collapsed to the floor, Alfred kicked Robert in the chin and Robert was sent three feet before hitting the floor again. Alfred pulled a hidden handgun from his jacket and pointed it at Robert.

"Y-you can't do this" Robert said through sheer terror knowing that he was going to die.

"Actually I can" Alfred said

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Alfred fired three times into the man's chest, Robert's head hung limply still staring at Alfred, then Robert's head rolled to the side, and his eyes closed. Robert the head of the Hunters Sacramento base is dead. Alfred turned to Belgium and walked up to her, realizing that she was only in a swimsuit he pulled of his jacket and wrapped it around Belgium. "Come on let's go" Alfred said picking her up bridal style.

"HEY! Oh hey bro glad to see your alright" Matthew said lowering his rifle as he saw Alfred still standing and holding a female. "I guess she's Belgium?"

"Yes she is" Alfred said as he continued to the door.

"Well the fights almost over" Matthew said. Alfred stopped dead in his tracks.

"WHAT!" Alfred cried.

"Yeah it's almost over" Matthew said again.

"Oh well" Alfred said as he and Matthew began running down the stairs to try and not miss the last of the action.

**Back to the court yard**

The fight was all but over everyone of the zombies and slavers was dead except five.

Ivan killed one, and Hong Kong killed a second, the third got killed by a bullet from Vash's rifle. The two remaining slavers rushed for the slave building, Francis hot on their tail.

"GET BACK HERE YOU UNBEAUTIFUL BEINGS!" Francis cried. The slavers ran into the building, and unfortunately for the slaves who were unable to fight were still inside. Matthew and Alfred where on the last flight of stairs when the two slavers ran past, Matthew reacted quickly enough to chase after them as Francis caught up with him. Matthew and Francis chased after the slavers deeper into the building, they rounded a corner as they saw the slavers desperately trying to grab a slave and use them as a hostage, the two slavers hadn't noticed Francis's and Matthew's presence. The slavers grabbed at Seychelles and Katyusha, Natalia was outside helping fight with Ivan and the slaves still capable of fighting. Matthew and Francis launched themselves at the slavers freeing Seychelles and Katyusha from their grip. Matthew tackled the slaver grabbing Katyusha, and Francis tackled the slaver grabbing Seychelles.

"WHAT THE!" one of the slavers cried as he was slammed against the ground. The slavers then forced their attackers off of them, Matthew and Francis landed on their feet and took fighting stances against the slavers. The slavers began throwing punches at Francis and Matthew, but Matthew and Francis were too quick not losing any momentum of their steps against the slavers they both punched the slavers once, the slavers tumbled backwards but remained on their feet. Matthew jumped and kicked at the slaver, but the slaver blocked it and threw a punch at Matthew, however Matthew easily dodged it. Francis swung two punches at the slaver he is fighting, the slaver blocked one but didn't see the second one. The slaver swung his leg at Francis hoping to kick Francis along the mid-section but Francis was too fast, he gracefully dodged the attack. Matthew jumped again but this time swung his leg from above the slaver blocked the kick but failed to notice Matthew's second leg coming from below kicking the slaver in the chin. The slaver rolled across the ground, but when he stood again, he was holding a pipe.

"That is not cool eh" Matthew said as the slaver swung the pipe at Matthew, Matthew ducked the blow and stepped to the right to avoid a second blow.

"Enough of this" Francis said, he pulled a rose out from a pocket and he threw it at the slaver he was fighting. The slaver swiped at the rose and forced the rose to drop harmlessly to the ground, but he didn't see Francis run up to him and grab the slaver by the face. Francis now having the slvare by the face he brought one leg forward and with all the strength he could muster he slammed the man into the ground. The slaver didn't get back up. "Alright all you Matthew"

"Gotcha" Matthew responded as he dodged another swing from the pipe, though Matthew was busy dodging the attacks he didn't have a hard time seeing the strikes and dodging them. The slaver swung the pipe to the side as Matthew ducked, but Matthew wanted this, as Matthew brought his upper body up he grabbed the slaver's hands at the end of the swing, using his free hand Matthew punched the slaver in the face, the slaver staggered back. Matthew took the opportunity to kick the pipe out of the man's hands, after he did that Matthew drew his cutlass. Matthew dashed forward, almost so fast that no one could see it, Matthew stopped the dash at five meters, three feet behind the slaver who was still staggering. But the slaver had stopped staggering, the slaver dropped to his knees and looked at his chest where thin red lines of blood were seen coming from his body.

"H-h-h-how?" the slaver asked as he couldn't even see Matthew's body in the middle of the dash.

"I learned from the best Swords masters in the world" Matthew said turning around staring at the dying slaver. "Kiku Honda, and Yao Wang" Matthew said as he sheathed his cutlass. The slaver's body suddenly exploded in a spray of blood and the slaver dropped to the ground dead.

"Very dramatic Matthew" Francis said holding a secondary rose in his mouth, "Very beautiful"

"Thanks Francis" Matthew said. "Though I have no idea how you call death Beautiful. Come on let's go"

"F-F-Francis?" Seychelles asked looking incredibly surprised as she heard Francis's name. "Francis Bonnefoy?"

"Yes that's me" Francis said as he stared at the girl. "Wait you look familiar... SEYANA!"

"FRANCIS!" Seychelles cried as she launched her body at Francis, Francis pulling her into a hug.

"Oh you know each other" Matthew asked helping a trembling Katyusha to her feet.

"Yes" Francis said tears welling in his eyes. "I adopted her several years ago, I thought she died in the outbreak" Francis hugged Seychelles tighter.

"But you called her Seyana?" Katyusha said looking confused.

"Yes, her name is Seyana, but she likes her middle name Seychelles" Francis said.

"Isn't that the name of the country?" Matthew asked.

"Yes it is" Francis said. "But I thought it suited her to be called by her countries name to remind her of her heritage."

"That's nice" Matthew said. "Come on everyone's waiting"

As Matthew and Francis exited the building with the remaining slaves a loud cheer erupted across the court yard and into the night.

"AIYAH! AIYAH! AIYAH!" Both the Combatants and the Reapers chanted their victory cry swinging weapons, fire arms, and their hands into the air. In the crowd Feliks, and Heracles reunited with their friends, though over half the STARS died in their ordeal, they were all happy to be alive and free, with over a hundred other slaves being finally freed from the Hunters tyranny. Alfred and Anthony talked to each other about who will shelter the slaves until they decide to join or head out on their own. Anthony and Alfred agreed that the Reapers will keep Feliks, Heracles, and their friends Berwald, Tino, Toris, Eduard, Raivis, Seychelles, Belgium, Katyusha, and Sadiq, until they join or decide to reorganize their group STARS. The rest will stay with the Combatants, until they decide to join or reorganize their group STARS. But what shocked everyone most of all was Ralph's, Randal's, and Antonio's announcement of their joining the Reapers. Anthony didn't mind that at all after all, Randal had good friends in the Reapers, Ralph couldn't last three days without pulling a prank on Randal, and Antonio's friends Feliciano, and Romano were in the Reapers so Anthony didn't complain. At daybreak both groups took the ex-slaves they agreed to shelter with them. The Combatants back to their country base, and the Reapers showed their new friends their new home in the mall.

"WOW!" Seyana cried as she beheld the huge mall that the Reapers called home.

"Welcome to the Reapers base" Alfred announced as he opened the doors to the mall, Roderich, Elizabeta, Taiwan, Vietnam, Peter, and Thailand opened the barricade to greet their warriors home. Berwald, Tino, Toris, Eduard, Sadiq, Raivis, Katyusha, Belgium, and Seyana were introduced to the Reapers that weren't present during the fight. Elizabeta helped them dress into proper new clean cloths, and gave them their rooms.

After all that Feliciano, Francis, Matthew, Yao, and Romano cooked up a huge feast, the feast lasted hours with everyone forming new friendships with the STARS members. Peter found good friend in Raivis, and Ivan caught up with his long lost sister Katyusha. Stories where swapped about the Reapers journey to their new home, and their fights. Berwald and the others told of their stories, and especially their thoughts while they were being branded slaves by the Hunters.

After all that it was time for bed, Berwald, Tino, Toris, and Sadiq had trouble finding their rooms as they weren't used to such a huge mall as their temporary home. Everyone had turned off the lights and were getting into bed, but everyone was finding it difficult to do so when Natalia apparently remembered her daily attempt to seduce Ivan, caused Ivan's screams to echo throughout the mall again. But no one complained, after several minutes the screams died, and everyone slowly began drifting off into sleep. Belgium however couldn't sleep, her mind was still full of the horrors of Robert, the zombies, and the torture, not finding any comfort in her own room, she got out of bed and left, walking down the hall looking into everyone's rooms looking for one specific person. She finally found it, she came across Alfred's room his light was still on, and Alfred was sitting up in bed reading a book. Belgium knocked on the door.

"It's open" Alfred said looking up expecting to see Ivan, or Matthew, but was shocked to see Belgium standing in his door way. "Oh, Belgium you alright?"

"Is it alright for me to come in?" Belgium asked not wanting to impede on Alfred's reading, not to impede on her saviour's reading.

"Yup" Alfred answered. "Just close the door behind you" Alfred said sitting up, and getting out of bed to greet Belgium. "Is everything alright?" Alfred asked as he stepped up to Belgium.

"Yeah it's just...I didn't thank you" Belgium said.

"What?" Alfred asked confused not knowing fully what Belgium was talking about.

"I never thanked you for saving me from Robert violating me" Belgium said her face looking at the ground, she felt so weak, and especially embarrassed. She was supposed to be "Strong" female amongst her friends, yet here she was thanking a person for saving her.

"You don't need to thank me" Alfred said. Belgium looked up at Alfred surprised. "You don't need to thank me Belgium, I would have helped you even if you turned down my help. Because I can't stand men who get what they want through forcing others. I did what any good hearted person would do Belgium, you don't need to thank me or see me as a saviour." Alfred said. Belgium felt herself begin to cry, Alfred seemed to completely calm Belgium down, and give her the feeling of peace as he said those words. Belgium quickly hugged Alfred, Alfred shocked by Belgium hugging him was reluctant to hug her back due to shock. Alfred then noticed the tears dripping down her face. "You alright?"

"C-can I stay with you tonight?" Belgium asked.

"Huh?" Alfred was confused he had never been asked that before even from a female, so to say the least it was awkward for Alfred.

"I can't sleep, so can I stay with you tonight?" Belgium asked still shedding tears into Alfred's undershirt.

Alfred was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to do, he wanted to say yes, but he felt that after he being sexually attacked earlier Alfred felt guilty of thinking of that. He then wanted to say no, but he could see her crying herself to sleep, and Alfred didn't want that. 'What would a hero do?' Alfred asked himself. "W-what do you mean "Stay with you" Belgium?" Alfred asked not wanting to misunderstand anything, and hoping her answer would help him make his decision.

"I mean, can I sleep with you tonight?" Belgium asked, not wanting to go back to her room alone, and face the rest of the long night in horror of her memories ofRobert and the slavers.

Alfred couldn't say no anymore, he felt slightly guilty of putting Belgium in a similar position that could be seen as him taking advantage of her. "I guess" Alfred said, but he wanted to add one last thing to make himself feel better and to give Belgium a little freedom. "But if you feel comfortable enough to go back to your room, you can" Alfred said.

"Do I have to go back to my room?" Belgium asked.

"No" Alfred answered and he helped Belgium to his bed, he helped her in and tucked her under the covers, Alfred got to the other side of the bed and got in himself, he looked at Belgium's features and suddenly realized how beautiful she is under the dim reading light. Alfred smiled, as Belgium closed her eyes and peacefully drifted off to sleep, Alfred didn't want to go to sleep right away, he suddenly wanted to stay awake and watch over Belgium a little longer, he quickly got back to reading his book. After a few seconds Alfred turned his gaze to Belgium, and he felt a smile creep onto his face as he remembered something he read in the very book he's reading now. The book was called "Heroes: Warriors of honour", the book is about several warriors in ancient history, and in recent wars before the outbreak. One story he read was about a soldier in Vietnam who rescued a young girl from slavery and brought her back to America and raised her there where she lived a long and full life. Alfred couldn't help but smile as he thought that, he felt exactly like the man who rescued the girl from slavery. Though their situations weren't exactly the same Alfred suddenly thought to himself 'Maybe heroes aren't born from power, or superior strength' Alfred thought as he set the book down. 'We the Reapers are all heroes, we are today's heroes of freedom' Alfred thought as he turned off the light and went to sleep.

Author's notes: WOW that is the longest chapter I have ever written, over ten thousand words and I finally finished it. It was in my original intention to stop at the Reapers entry into the base but I just couldn't stop after that. Oh well, I hope everyone liked this chapter, and for the record Berwald, Katyusha, Seyana, Eduard, Toris, Tino, Sadiq and anyone I'm forgetting haven't officially joined the Reapers so in the next chapter(s) I will have them join by describing their point of views about why they decided to join the Reapers. Also Antonio, Ralph, and Randal aren't with the Reapers yet, they have gone back to the Combatants base to pick up their personal effects, and for Randal and maybe Ralph, and Antonio they will pick up their wives.

PLEASE REVIEW and enjoy.

P.S there is a new poll "Should I continue the story or should I end it quickly?" PLEASE VOTE


	9. Christams, History and Gong show

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters or plot

Notes: This is going to be a Gong Show, also say hello to Randal's wife, Freya, Antonio's wife, Sara, and Ralph's wife Tiana. Also people have asked that I write a chapter more pertaining to the Reapers life, and their relationships with each other, also I have been asked to describe the history of the outbreak.

Hetalia ZOMBIE

Christmas, Gong Show, and History

The date is December 20th in California year 2015, five years after the zombie outbreak currently over seven million people still remain human worldwide. Among those seven million people, thirty-six people residing in one of the largest malls in California. Following a short war between the allied groups of the Reapers and the Comabatants, against the Hunters. News about them being very little, but still just as interesting as always, Elizabeta and Roderich finally being able to follow through on original traditions of marriage are engaged, and are scheduled to marry in two days. Elizabeta now eight months pregnant, bets are being made as to what gender the baby will be. Soon it was going to be Christmas and the entire country was peaceful except for the random group of zombies that didn't know how to leave people alone.

The mall was quiet, except the low humming of a familiar song echoing through the halls, no light shown through the halls except the light from the breaking dawn.

"_You better watch out you better not cry Santa Claus is coming to town" _ a traditional Christmas song echoed through the halls and nothing disturbed it's clear rhythm until.

"AHH!" Alfred leapt out bed startling Belgium who Alfred now affectionately named Belana. The two often slept together which was a rich joke amongst the group, however the two never touched each other. "BLAST THIS CHRISTMAS MUSIC! It's cheerful and Triumphant" Alfred whined.

"Still quoting Jim Carrey from How the Grinch Stole Christmas I see" Matthew said entering the room a pillow enveloping his head covering both ears.

"Who Turned On This Crap Da!" Ivan said following Matthew into Alfred's room. "I hope it isn't you Alfred da"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Alfred replied annoyed. "WHY WOULD I WANT TO PLAY THIS IRRITATING STUFF, IT'S NOT EVEN THE CLASSICS, IT'S THAT RETAIL REPEAT CRAP!" Alfred continued ranting his reason for annoyance of the songs playing.

"Well let's find out who is then" Matthew suggested as he and the others left the room searching for the main office where the terminal to the intercom is. They were soon joined by Vash, Natalia, Im Yong Soo, Kiku, Yao, Arthur, Antonio, and Randal following them clubs, brass knuckles and any form of blunt weaposn they have on hand as they raced towards the main office. They rounded a few corners until they came across the door they finally wanted.

BANG! The group charged through the door and stood ready scanning the room for the unfortunate one responsible for waking all of them with crappy Christmas music. They finished scanning the room and stared at the one responsible but stared shocked as they found themselves facing.

"PETER!" everyone cried shocked to see Arthur's younger brother sitting at the desk looking back at everyone surprised.

"uh, hi" Peter waved. Everyone gripped their weapons so desperately wanting to deal punishment for their suffering, but no one, not even Ivan could find it in themselves to hurt and maim a young child. "W-what can I do for you guys?" Peter asked growing nervous at seeing all their weapons.

"TURN THAT CRAP OFF!" everyone yelled at the top of their lungs causing Peter to fall off his chair.

"O-okay" Peter stuttered back onto his feet and turned off the repeat discs that were playing the Christmas music.

"Finally" Alfred sighed relaxing now that the music that plagued his thoughts was now off. The group finally let out sighs of relief after finally being tortured to be hearing those songs. "How about some breakfast?"

"Good idea aru" China and the others said as the others nodded their heads in agreement. Berwald and Tino arrived to see the group leaving, and a near to tears Peter sitting on the chair. Berwald smiled when his and Peter's eyes met.

"Come here son" Berwald called and Peter rushed over into Berwald's comforting arms. "Don't worry about them, they weren't trying to be mean"

"Yeah, you can listen to that music all you want" Tino added. "just don't put it on the over head speakers"

"Anyway, it's breakfast time" Berwald said as he picked Peter up and walked towards the food court.

Arriving at the food court Peter, Berwald, and Tino sat down and watched as Matthew, Francis, Yao, and Feliciano worked away in one of the kitchens. Peter looked around to see that they were sitting near Ivan, Alfred, Arthur and Francis

"So" Peter began staring at Alfred. "I was wondering, how is it you guys met?" Peter asked as Matthew, Yao, Feliciano, and Francis where distributing food, and well within ear shot of the question. The question was also heard by all the others.

"Could you be a little more specific about the question" Alfred responded wanting to answer the question properly.

"Um, I wanted to know what you guys did in the past, and I want to know what happened during the Outbreak" Peter answered.

"You also want to know what caused the outbreak?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah" Peter answered. "I was only ten at the time of the outbreak and don't know any details about it, plus I was curious to hear your life stories" Peter said enthusiasm and pure zeal reflected in his eyes. Alfred and the others giggled, after seeing how interested Peter was how could they refuse.

"Very well" Alfred answered looking at the others. "Where shall we start?"

"Let's start off with your story da" Ivan said. "By the time of the outbreak I was still in Russia with my adoptive father General Winter"

"And most of us were in another country, or not near the starting point of the outbreak" Yao said.

"Alright" Alfred answered. "So how should I start, okay so it was the summer of 2010" Alfred began.

**Alfred's and Matthew's past a little over five years ago**

It was the year 2010 summer time, school had just started up again, but this time it was the first year for Alfred F. Jones in a college in Sacramento California. He had just stepped out of his father's car and onto the grounds for the first time, though he has been here before during his application, and for tours but even then it still feels new to him.

"Welcome to hell" Alfred said to himself as he started walking towards the campus. As Alfred kept walking he walked by several groups of people and all of them revealing their clichés. The Goth's in one group, Greasers in another, Nerds lined the wall left of the main door, Jocks line the wall to the right laughing and pointing at the nerds, loners scattered about not paying attention to anyone or anything that didn't involve them. Alfred also eyed groups of normal people just sitting at a table or standing in a group talking to each other not bothering anyone around them, but however no matter how normal they seemed it didn't seem to protect them from the bullying caused by the Jocks and the Greasers. "Bullying" Alfred whispered to himself, "Such a pathetic way of life". Alfred had never liked bullying, not so much because Matthew his twin brother had suffered bullying time and time again, though it was a huge contributing factor. To Alfred Bullying just demonstrated a weak personality that needed to put down others just to have 'Fun' or to feel 'Better' about themselves or to 'Escape' their pathetic lives. Truth be told most of Alfred's world fell apart when he was separated from Matthew, Matthew wasn't much of an interesting brother in Alfred's opinion, but Matthew was like the weak little child that would have a weak constitution but with a big heart, Alfred had a stronger body but had little strength in the ideals and morals department, which Matthew seemed to provide in Alfred's life. Alfred had even made fun of his brother for some of his ideals, but Alfred would never chastise Matthew, nor insult him about it. Alfred quietly went to home room class got his locker number and locker combo. He proceeded to go to his locker when he came across a large group of people circled around something, laughing and tormenting whatever was going on.

"Come on puck put up a freakin fight will ya, I'm startin to get bored" Alfred recognized it as bullying, he didn't want to get involved and only walked past.

"P-please s-s-stop this" a weak voice barley reached Alfred's ear, the voice sounded in pain which undoubtedly meant that the bully was fighting a nerd or someone who didn't stand a remote chance against the bully. "Typical" Alfred whispered to himself.

"Ah, is the little baby about to cry" the bully Alfred heard continued to mock the unfortunate soul. At this point Alfred had a flash back as to when Matthew was getting bullied by three other boys, Matthew had never wanted to fight, and didn't even have the physical strength or stamina to fight properly. That mockery was very similar to the one used on Matthew many times, especially when Alfred got there in time to protect his brother.

"Finish that pathetic fool off" another voice cried, Alfred assumed that it came from a follower of the bully, or the bullies 'master' if you would. As Alfred continued to hear the cries and pleas from the unfortunate person, Alfred began to heavily contemplate getting involved. Alfred walked into the circle of people and slowly pushed his way past people until he was in clear view of the circle. He found himself staring at a Greaser like character standing over a young normal boy, the victim didn't look anything special, and neither did the greaser but however it pained at Alfred's heart to see this.

"Why don't you leave the poor guy alone" a stray voice from the crowd caught Alfred's ear. A young man with thick blonde hair stepped out of the crowd and Alfred recognized him immediately.

'MATTHEW!' screamed in his mind. 'That's not possible he should be in Canada!'

"Aw, and what are you going to do little twerp, you gonna stop me?" the bully got into Matthew's face.

"Maybe" Matthew calmly answered.

"Oooh" the bully let out a mocking cry.

'Are you CRAZY' Alfred continued to think.

"And how are you going to do that huh? Where ya from?" the bully asked.

"What does it matter?" Matthew asked not really understanding why it made a difference where he was from. But Alfred could venture a guess, the bully was probably looking for something to insult Matthew over just like his first victim.

"Where ya from?" the bully asked but this time more forcefully.

"I'm from Canada, what difference does it make?" Matthew asked back being serious.

"Oooh" the bully continued to mock. "You from that sissy nation Canada, HAHA! Canada what a joke" the bully continued to mock. Alfred however felt a slight wave of annoyance wash over him, there was nothing wrong with Canada it was a great nation. Granted it wasn't as powerful or as influencial as the U.S but Canada has been a loyal and unwavering ally to the United States for centuries. The only conflict they have had was when the U.S made a deal with Napolean and attacked Canada in 1812, which ended up with the burning of Canada's capital then, which Canada retaliated by burning down the U.S Whitehouse. Of course Canada and the U.S still had their disagreements but it didn't go beyond that a disagreement. Some examples where the Vietnam war, Canada didn't participate in that, and the current Iraq war Canada wasn't involved in that either. Canada also was against the blockade of Cuba, because Canada had great relations with Cuba, and still do.

"Oh, I have to ask, how much resistance can we expect when we invade your pathetic nation. Do you guys even have an army?" the bully continued to mock.

"Yes" Matthew answered showing signs of irritation.

"Oh, that's rich, so if we see someone in a red uniform riding a horse we can kill them and wipe out your pathetic military" the bully continued to mock.

"Wrong" Matthew spoke up. "The people in red are the Royal Canadian Mounted POLICE! They aren't a military force". Alfred was beginning to wonder whether this bully even knew a thing about other nations. Canada didn't have much of a military yes, but even then it still was a good military, Canada had proved that during the first and second world wars. Again the U.S had a larger military but that made sense to Alfred cause the U.S had over three hundred million people, Canada on the other had barley had thirty-five million people. Plus the U.S is spending Billions if not trillions into their military while Canada didn't spend anywhere near that much.

"So what" the bully continued. "You still are a pathetic nation, what are you gonna do if we invade you, NOTHING that's right because you guys don't have the ability to repel us" the bully continued.

'Someone want to remind me how this became a discussion about countries military strength?' Alfred asked himself wondering how it came to this subject.

"We don't need to do anything" Matthew continued. "Because if you do attack Canada you will end up having the whole world against you."

"HAHAHAHA" the bully laughed. "That's rich, so tell me how is it that the WHOLE WORLD is suddenly gonna declare world on our great nation because we decide to take over one pathetic excuse of a nation?"

"That's actually quite simple" Matthew answered. Alfred suddenly became interested in what Matthew had to say, though Matthew wasn't the strong one, he was most often the smart one between them, and it intrigued Alfred to see what Matthew had to say. "First off, England wouldn't stand for it" Matthew held up a hand and began listing off nations. "France not liking you probably would join England against you" the bully scoffed obviously thinking that England and France alone posed no threat. While Alfred did agree to an extent England, and France alone would still be a bother to deal with, major threat or not. "Now let's see Cuba would also jump at the opportunity to fight you" Now that Alfred couldn't disagree with. "Also along with Britain and France the Commonwealth would also fight you, which I hear is made up of several other countries" Alfred smiled continuing to listen. "Russia definitely wouldn't let you have your way, for a number of reasons" Matthew continued. Alfred couldn't disagree with that either. "China doesn't like you either, Japan isn't going to follow you if you decided to do something like that" Alfred wasn't sure about the Japan part, but he could see Japan negating their alliance because of such a reason, so Alfred wasn't going to argue about it. "I don't know about Germany and Italy, but seeing as you would be doing something very similar to what Hitler did in 1939, I would assume that Germany and Italy would get involved. You would also invoke the wrath of the Netherlands, and Holland" Matthew continued. "Plus I'm sure Ukraine would get involved".

"Ukraine? What the hell could Ukraine do?" the bully asked.

"Didn't you hear Ukraine has close ties to Russia, and if Ukraine wants to support Canada, it wouldn't be a stretch to say that Russia would support Ukraine." Canada then paused signifying that he was finished.

"I grow tired of this crap, anyway, what are you gonna do to stop me beating this fag" the bully gave the victim a sharp kick. "And what are you gonna do to stop me from beating you? You gonna throw Maple Syrup on me?" the bully mocked.

"That's actually not a bad idea" Matthew said, he reached for a side pocket and pulled out a small container holding a tan liquid in it. Matthew quickly popped the top off and sprayed the contents onto the bully, the bully staggered back after receiving a face full of maple syrup. Alfred suppressed a giggle. Some of the crowd surrounding them laughed at this, but it didn't settle Alfred's nerves in that Matthew was picking a fight with the wrong man.

"YOU PUNK!" the bully yelled throwing his fist at Matthew, Alfred held his breath. Matthew sidestepped the punch and grabbing the bully's arm he threw the bully onto the ground. Alfred sighed with relief but stared in shock as a fist came out of no where and connected with the back of Matthew's head. Matthew staggered forward until he landed in the arms of some people, but Alfred could tell right away that they weren't in a helping mood. The crowd threw Matthew back into the circle where now two bullies where waiting for him. Matthew found himself getting hit several times but this time, being thrown into Alfred's direction. Alfred stepped forward and caught Matthew with relative ease. Matthew waited a few seconds expecting to get thrown, but when he wasn't he looked up to the one holding him, only to stare into the bright blue eyes of his twin brother.

"Hey bro" Alfred smirked, by this time everyone in the circle was dead silent. "Whatcha doin?, picking fights like always?"

Matthew smiled back at his brother's choice of words. "I had to learn to stand up for myself without you" Matthew answered.

"Looks like you found yourself another bully" Alfred glared at the bullies in the middle of the ring.

"Yeah, say do you feel like helping me bro?" Matthew asked.

"Of course what brother would I be if I didn't" Alfred answered.

"Aw, so you gonna get your big brother to help you now" the bully mocked.

"Big brother? Last I checked twins didn't have a big or small" Alfred replied killing the bully's insult. The bully now enraged lunged at Alfred, who stopped the man dead cold. "Oh, is that all?" Alfred asked mockingly after gauging the bully's strength to be rather miniscule compared to his. "I was hoping for more" Alfred threw the bullies arms up in the air, and punched the bully in the face forcing the bully to hit the ground hard. The second bully jumped at Alfred, only to have Matthew's fist connect with the bully's face, the bully staggered, and when he regained his vision, the next thing he saw was Alfred's and Matthew's shoes connecting with his chest and face.

After that the bullies didn't get back up, and after helping the victim, and after a long talk with the principle, Alfred and Matthew returned to their regular school. Alfred joined the Football team, and Matthew was part of the sports medicine program.

After three months of peaceful school life news began to spread of a mad doctor who was researching viruses, which of course made health officials, and country security uneasy. They tried to find the doctor but without success, though rumors and news of the man died down a month later, it would be the source of talk and destruction the following month.

Matthew and Alfred had just finished another class, of science, when suddenly a cry of terror echoed through the halls. Running towards the area where the scream came from Matthew and Alfred dashed through halls, and corners until they came to the main lobby where some people where running and screaming. Alfred and Matthew found themselves facing a staggering female student whose skin now matched concrete grey, black ooze dripping from her mouth, her eyes matched the metaphor "Empty shell".

"What's going on here" Matthew asked out loud as both he and Alfred took a step back, keeping some distance between them and the student who was acting creepy.

"No idea" Alfred answered as they both increased the pace of their strides. "Either way, RUN!" Alfred cried, creeped out of his mind, and not wanting to stay and figure out what was wrong with the girl.

Alfred and Matthew ran down several hallways, only to come across several more students running a different direction. Stopping momentarily to see what was wrong they spotted several more students, but this time some of them looking like older adults, in the same "empty" condition as the first girl they met.

"Um," Alfred hesitated now, growing confused, and officially creeped out. "This way" Alfred tugged on Matthew's sleeve leading his brother away down a different path. They passed several more doors until they came to the Physical Education area, stepping through a door they entered a large gymnasium. Alfred looked around and spotted the door storing the sports supplies. Alfred rushed at the door and launched a desperate kick into the doors wooden frame. Though the door itself was thick and heavy, the hinges where old and gave way after Alfred's kick. The door staggered and flopped to the ground. Screams continued to echo throughout the school as Alfred and Matthew rushed in and grabbed anything useful. Alfred grabbed a couple metal Baseball bats, a cricket club, and a hockey stick. Matthew grabbed a javelin, a discus, a large cloth strap, and plopped a metal ball inside it, Finally Matthew grabbed his Archery club's Bow, and with it a quiver with easily a hundred or so arrows. Not satisfied with just that Matthew quickly strapped on a second quiver. Alfred turned to Matthew seeing he was ready to go, as they were about to leave, several other students rushed into the gym with two of those creepy people behind him. Matthew trotted forward with the sling and metal ball in the sling, spinning around building momentum for the ball, but slow enough to keep his aim good. Matthew let the ball loose on the first person, where the ball collided with the "creepy" persons chest. Matthew and Alfred heard the sickening crack of the persons rib cage, by now both Matthew and Alfred where expecting the people to snap out of their "Creepy" phases or imitations and start screaming about being assaulted. But surprisingly it never came, the "creepy" person who had their rib cage crushed just stood up again slowly and began staggering their way towards Matthew and Alfred. The group of students who the "creepy" people followed in where freaking out.

"What Are They!?" a girl screamed as she saw one of the creepy people continue towards them after having their rib cage broken like it was nothing.

"T-th-they're like zombies man" a male quivered.

"Zombies?" Alfred asked himself. "That's impossible"

"Impossible or not bro these guys fit the image perfectly, and not only that they are still moving without a problem even after I crushed one of their rib cages" Matthew said dropping the make shift sling, and picked up the discus. Matthew wound up his arm with the rubber disc in his hand, letting the rubber disc soar Matthew couldn't aim properly, but he still hit the second zombie dead in the neck, though Matthew was aiming for the zombie's face. The zombie croaked signifying that it's windpipe was crushed. But the zombie still staggered towards them. Alfred quickly forgetting his shivers of creepiness Alfred ran up to the closest zombie which was the one with its rib cage broken. Alfred took the hockey stick and clubbed the zombie in the head with the base of the stick blade, the zombie staggered back, and Alfred hit it a second time. This time the zombie fell and Alfred proceeded to repeatedly club the zombie's head, after four more hits to the zombies head, Alfred turned his attention to the second zombie. Alfred quickly dealt a few blows to the zombie's head, he effectively crushed its skull.

"Come on, let's go" Alfred said now desperately wanting to get off the campus and into safety back at his house. Alfred and his father lived nearby allowing Alfred to stay at home, but Matthew stayed on campus, because their father wouldn't allow him to stay. It didn't bother Matthew much as he had already paid for a dorm with some under the table help from Alfred. Alfred ran holding his brother's hand dashing through hallways, and through doors until they came to the front of the campus and what they saw shocked them. Students where running left and right screaming, Alfred and Matthew could distinguish groans and moans from random directions. Matthew and Alfred couldn't see clearly what was going on, but they could tell that the problem was already spread throughout the entire city. Matthew looked to his right to see a few college students being pursued by a zombie, Matthew instinctively grabbed an arrow, notched it into his bow. Taking carful aim as to not miss or hit anyone else, Matthew released the arrow, the arrow soared flying past college students and a teacher before embedding itself into the zombies head. "Nice aim bro" Alfred commented. "Come on let's go" Alfred didn't want to stay and deal with every zombie that came their way, and in such a panic Alfred didn't want to be anywhere near here either. Grabbing Matthew's arm and pulled in into a run, leading them both in the direction of Alfred's home.

Alfred and Matthew stopped randomly to shoot, and beat zombies that came close to them, Alfred dealt close quarter combat, and Matthew long range attacks. As they continued they found themselves crossing streets littered with bodies of normal people having been bitten, and chewed out by zombies, and ever so randomly a dead zombies body laid it's skull either crushed or blown off most likely from a gun, and a powerful one at that.

"Almost there" Alfred said as he and Matthew turned onto another street littered with bodies. But unlike the others this street was quiet. Too quiet. "I'm getting that eerie feeling ya know?"

"I feel it too" Matthew said as the two walked slowly down the street. Stepping over bodies Alfred and Matthew continued to listen cautiously for any sounds or evidence of hostile beings nearby.

"WHOA!" Alfred let out a yelp as he tripped over a dead body, Alfred's yelp made Matthew jump, quickly drawing an arrow notching and firing in what seemed like a second, the arrow embedded itself in the head of the dead body. Matthew let out a sigh when he finally realized that Alfred just tripped.

"Ah, jeez Alfred don't do that" Matthew let out an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry" Alfred apologized quickly.

"How much further?" Matthew asked.

" A couple blocks" Alfred said, the two completely forgot their eerie sensations after that ironic moment. "Where is everyone?"

"Aside from all over the place?" Matthew answered and asked at the same time, staring at a long red stain on the street, indicating that someone was dragged away while bleeding heavily.

"Yeah, but I also mean, where's the police, the army, where are the people who were able to grab a gun before getting killed?" Alfred asked looking around. Matthew had to agree, not one of the bodies that littered the street had a bullet wound on them, and on top of all that, not one of them was holding a weapon or a gun. Alfred suddenly came to a stop "There it is".

Matthew looked to see a tall brown apartment complex where Alfred and his father lived. The building itself was old, but Matthew had taken a look inside and it wasn't that bad, except for the fact that his dick of a father lived there. "You go on in, I'll wait out here" Matthew said, not wanting to confront their father, as he kicked Matthew out immediately, and often kicked out Alfred, but would at least let Alfred live there.

"Don't be stupid" Alfred responded by grabbing Matthew by the collar of his jacket and began dragging Matthew into the building despite Matthew's protest. "Tenth floor come on."

Matthew and Alfred quickly found a stair case and ran up the stairs passing several doors, and signs along the way. Almost now thoroughly exhausted running up all the stairs, they finally came to the entrance way for the tenth floor. Alfred opened the door, his hockey stick at the ready but there where no sounds coming from the hallway, feeling safe about moving into the hallway, Alfred and Matthew stepped into the hall. Alfred went ahead first treading cautiously as to not make any sounds to attract unwanted attention. Turning left they moved down the hall until Alfred stopped in front of a door with the number 1012 on it. "Ready bro" Alfred nodded to Matthew, and Matthew nodded back. Alfred turned the knob on the door, and found it to be unlocked, turning it further the door clicked open and Alfred pushed the door open slightly and peered inside. Hearing and seeing nothing, Alfred pushed the door open the whole way and stepped inside.

"A-Alfred, M-M-Matthew" a groggily voice came from the kitchen. Alfred and Matthew jumped at hearing the voice, but realizing that it probably wasn't a zombie, they walked towards the voice. Stepping into the kitchen Alfred and Matthew poised to strike at anything that would attack them, but when they entered the kitchen Alfred and Matthew looked on in shock to see their father sitting against the fridge his stomach seemed to be slashed open by a knife or a larger bladed weapon. Alfred dropped the stick and knelt down beside his father, Matthew stared in horror. "A-Alfred, Matthew I'm glad your both alive" their father said weakly.

"What Happened!?" Alfred cried seeing his beloved father nearly ripped in half and still alive in front of him. Matthew was speechless.

"I-I w-was working f-for the FBI to find the mad s-scientist that w-was creating viruses" their father explained, and both Alfred's and Matthew's eyes lit up in shock.

"Y-you where working for the FBI!?" Matthew said shocked.

"Yeah, I kicked Alfred out a lot, b-because, I w-was meeting w-with followers and c-colleges of the s-scientist" Their father continued. "I d-didn't want you here t-to come to da-danger as well. The FBI knew I-I had a son, I d-didn't tell them I had t-two sons" their father continued. "I d-didn't tell them what you guys d-did so they wouldn't be able to find y-you".

"But wait, i-if they knew Alfred was your son, then they would be able to find him at school" Matthew said.

"No, I t-told them, that I was more than willing to h-help, but they had t-to leave my son out o-of it" their father said hacking weakly. "They didn't follow, a-and I m-made sure of it, because, I h-held a lot of i-information on them, and I th-threatened to go to the FBI, if th-they touched you".

"But you are the FBI" Alfred said.

"They didn't know that" their father answered. "T-The scientist w-went even crazier, and r-released the virus" their father explained. "The v-virus is airborne but c-can only stay al-alive in the air f-for at l-least seven hours. From th-there it must find a host, and it will continue t-to spawn more until it can mutate t-the host. From th-there the virus can't be-become airborne, it needs to b-be transferred by b-blood, or e-exchange of fluids, s-such as bite".

'And many other types of fluids I'm betting' Matthew thought to himself.

"How, do you know all this?" Alfred asked.

"I-I was helping the mad scientist p-plan the outbreak, o-only I w-was going to h-have him stopped b-by the time we knew wh-when" Their father answered, then he quickly began fumbling with his pocket pulling out a set of keys. As Alfred and Matthew observed the keys, their father shakily gave the keys to Alfred. "Th-these g-go to that cabinet o-over there" their father pointed to a black painted oak cabinet on the far wall in the living room. Then their father grabbed both Alfred's and Matthew's collars as he tugged them closer to his face. "Wh-what's in there, i-is equipment to h-help you su-survive, and two of them a-are gifts f-from your grandparents f-from both y-your mother's and m-my side, take care of th-them, and s-save all th-those you can" Both Alfred and Matthew could feel their father's breath grow weaker as his life began to fade away. "And b-be careful, there are m-more than just zombies o-out there now".

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked.

"There's more than one type of virus?" Matthew asked.

"Y-yes" their father wheezed. "V-viruses that ma-make deadlier creatures and mu-mutations than just zombies. This v-virus was just the initial release, th-the rest will, be released, on other countries and times" Their father explained. "I-it doesn't mean th-that those o-other abominations w-won't show up here, i-it just means that there will be fewer o-of them." Alfred and Matthew felt their father grip tighter on their collars. "Survive, S-save this w-world, k-kill Dr. Vistan, a-and rebuild thi-thi-thi..." Their father let out one last breath before his arms went limp. Alfred stood the keys clutched in his hand, both brothers looked at their father one last time saying a quick silent prayer before turning towards the cabinet. Alfred tried several keys before finally finding the key that unlocked the cabinet, as Alfred opened it they found themselves staring at several cases they too were locked, but above them were two coats. One of the coats was a dark brown leather bomber jacket with a inscribed Fifty on the back, with fur lining the rims of the neck and the wrists, and emblem of the U.S Flag sewn onto the right shoulder of the jacket. The second jacket was a light brown long coat, made of heavy canvas, and fleece material, and emblem of the Canadian flag sewn onto the right shoulder of the coat. Alfred and Matthew took a minute to observe the coats before moving onto the cases that were stacked below. Alfred unlocked them one at a time, and found several items ranging from books, to solar panels, knives, and modern military clothing including armor. Alfred then unlocked one single case, and in that case was a small folded sheet of paper. Slowly Alfred unfolded the paper and found writing on it, holding it up to his eyes, he began to read the letter out loud.

"Dear Alfred, Dear Matthew, if your reading this odds are I'm dead or dying, it pains me to say this but I had a feeling that something bad would happen that would spell apocalypse for the world. I don't have much to offer you, and I also know that the consequence of my line of work would cause me to be a terrible father often to the both of you. There is nothing I can write, say, or express to my regret that I had to shove both of you away to hopefully keep you two safe from the man who threatens the world. These coats that you see were coats worn by your grandfathers during the second world war, a famous Air Force pilot in the American military, and a famous Shock trooper in the Canadian infantry. These coats had been to me the greatest symbol for me and my family, the true companionship of America and Canada. But in the world that will be created by Dr. Vistan and his mad followers, Dr. Vistan is a man who wants to tear down the world we know and rebuild it in his image, with him as the Saviour, or God of the new world. I can't ask you to fight a battle that you had no part of, but if I have failed then I am all out of options but to pass on the fight to the next generation. But I am pained even further to have my two most precious sons being forced to clean up the mess I failed to stop. So I have no choice but to say that I will not force this job onto you, and I do not desire you to fight a battle that was never yours. The choice is now yours my sons, but always remember that no matter the choice you make, I am still proud to be your father, and proud to know that you will all continue even after I have gone, with that I close this message with the words I have been dying to say all these years. I love you both with all my heart my sons."

Alfred closed the letter tears forming in his eyes, Matthew too near crying, their father a man of more questions than answers, and a man who would never even express the slightest form of love to either of them especially this past year. Had just written a letter that meant more than everything they could possibly think of. Matthew and Alfred quickly selected a jacket and wore it. Alfred the bomber jacket, and Matthew the long coat. After changing out of their regular cloths and into their military outfits that their father had supplied, they picked up everything they needed, and turned to leave when a deep moaned echoed from the kitchen. Alfred and Matthew peered into the kitchen to see their father standing and staggering, Alfred and Matthew didn't know what to make of it until they saw their father's eyes. His eyes were pure white reflecting a shell of a body with no soul or will of it's own, their father had been infected and turned zombie. As their zombie father staggered towards them Alfred turned to Matthew with tears still in both their eyes.

"I knock him down and you shoot?" Alfred suggested. Matthew took a quick second to understand what his brother was saying and nodded. Alfred quickly picked up the hockey stick he still had with him, with quick steps and strength Alfred swung his hockey stick as hard as he could clubbing their zombie father in the head, there zombie father staggered back, while Alfred ducked giving Matthew a clear shot at their zombie father. Matthew let an arrow loose as Alfred ducked, the arrow whistled over Alfred's head and found its mark in their father's skull, killing him instantly. Alfred and Matthew stood at the door way taking one last look at their father before leaving.

"Goodbye father"

"Goodbye father" they both said in unison as they turned to leave.

Fifteen minutes later Alfred and Matthew stood a block away from the building where their home was now slowly being engulfed in flames. More tears crept down their faces as they watched the flames reach the tenth floor. Matthew and Alfred did nothing as the building continued to burn illuminating the now night sky. Finally turning to leave, both of them said one last silent prayer for their father before they silently promised to not look back.

**Present time**

"Wow" Peter said wide eyed. Others had now joined around the table to hear the story on how the outbreak started, while this was news to most of the group it was old news to the original nine members of the Reapers. "What about your stories?" Peter turned to Arthur, Francis, Ivan, Yao, Kiku, Ludwig, and Feliciano.

"Our stories da?" Ivan asked slightly surprised that anyone was interested in his past.

"Yeah big brother Ivan, what happened to you during the outbreak?" Peter asked. Ivan looked slightly surprised and proud that Peter was calling him big brother.

"Well, I wasn't in North America at the time, I was in Russia with my adoptive father General Winter da" Ivan answered.

"Well, how did you get here then?" Peter asked.

"Well, how should I start da. Um, well, from what I know of the time frame, it had been three months since the outbreak. And since that time all of North America, and most of South America had lost contact with the rest of the world. Every nation stretching from Austrailia to Russia, and Portugal to Japan was on high military alert fearing attack from North America or some unknown power that was able to silently defeat North America in three months." Ivan began. "Just shortly before the outbreak my sisters Katyusha, and Natalia had moved to the U.S for school, while I was still in Russia for military instruction. But after contact had been lost, I looked for any opportunity to head to the U.S to find out what had happened. And I did find the chance, the Russian military was sending a reconnaissance to the U.S to find out what happened, and I begged with my father to go, and he agreed." Ivan continued.

**Ivan's past, his entry to America**

Ivan was sitting next to thirty other Spetznaz soldiers currently riding a cargo plane heading for the U.S. But however they were only a few miles from the border and they hadn't gotten any response from the ground, not even aircraft had come to greet them, or turn them away. There was no sign of life coming from the U.S. But that didn't stop the Russians from going in to find out what was wrong, though Russia and U.S weren't on the greatest of terms, if something happened to the U.S the rest of the world wanted to know about it.

"You ready Ivan?" a soldier asked Ivan.

"Yeah, I'm ready da" Ivan answered.

"Good, were going to jump in a minute, so I just want to know if you are going to change your mind?" the soldier asked. Ivan looked annoyed and confused.

"Why would I change my mind da?" Ivan asked.

"I know your looking for your sisters sir, but if something where to happen to you, it would be a big blow to General Winter sir" the soldier said.

"I wanted to come, and my father agreed da. I'm not about to change my mind da" Ivan said heatedly.

"I meant no offense sir, I'm just worried about what would happen if we fail to protect the great General's son" the soldier said.

"Well, don't" Ivan said his tone softening slightly. "I can take care of myself, and should anything go wrong, and I die, it will force Russia to attack the U.S" Ivan said.

"I guess so" the soldier said, then suddenly an alarm went off, signalling that it was time to jump. "Well, let's go then." The soldier said as they approached the aft ramp. Getting a green light all thirty-one soldiers jumped and down onto American soil. It didn't take long for Ivan and his comrades to land, and when they did they moved quickly to secure a warehouse, after that they set up a small radio station which would allow them to reach their headquarters in Russia.

"_I see that you've arrived_" General Winter's voice echoed over the radio.

"Yes father" Ivan answered. "We have arrived, but we haven't met anyone, or anything living yet. Which is odd, seeing as I at least expected at least some resistance from the U.S or an unknown power" Ivan explained.

"_That is odd_" General Winter replied. "_Have you not encountered anything? Anything at all?_"

"Nothing living" Ivan replied.

"_I see well keep me updated_" General Winter said before he disconnected the connection.

"I will father" Ivan sighed sadly.

"Comrade Ivan" the same soldier that wanted Ivan to turn around called to him.

"Yes comrade" Ivan responded.

"Where about to set up camp for the night, your cot is ready" the soldier said.

"Thank-you da" Ivan said standing up and heading for his cot.

Ivan had drifted off into sleep and hadn't slept more than four hours before being rudely awakened by someone grabbing his collar.

"WHAT THE!" Ivan cried out as someone grabbed his collar, but stopped when he saw the same soldier pulling him up and dragging him. Ivan didn't know what was going on, but all he knew is that there where screams and cries echoing throughout the building. Ivan looked up to his right where he saw one of the Spetznaz being thrown over a railing and crashing to the ground, right where the man fell from a lanky charred person stood there letting out high pitched screams like a banshee. The calls seemed to up the level of noise from whoever was attacking them, and activity seemed to be increased as well. Gunfire echoed through the halls proving to Ivan that some of his men were still alive, but Ivan couldn't see any of the action as the warehouse was filled with boxes, and supplies. But not seeing anything did little to comfort the Russian soldier as he realized that he was being led away from the fight, and towards the exit of the building.

"What are you doing da" Ivan asked trying his best to keep up with the soldier who was dragging him.

"We Have To Get Out Of Here Comrade!" the soldier responded.

"What's Going On!?" Ivan asked again.

"I Don't Know!" the soldier replied. They approached the door that led to the outside.

"Are We Just Abandoning The Others!?" Ivan cried not understanding why they needed to leave the others behind.

"It's Too Late For Them" the soldier replied.

"What Do You Mean!?" Ivan asked.

"We Are Being Attacked By Zombies Comrade" the soldier said.

"Zombies!?" Ivan was shocked. He had seen zombies in movies, but never before had he even thought that they could be real. "How Is That Possible!?" Ivan just couldn't believe what was happening.

"I don't know comrade" they barged through the door, and ran down several more streets before coming to a stop by a river. "I don't know, but what I do know comrade, is that Russia must be warned. If all of North America is becoming monsters, and South America is falling to this epidemic, who's to say that Europe and Asia won't fall to it as well." The soldier reached into his pocket, and pulled out a large hand held radio. "It's water proof, escape comrade, and warn Russia about what has happened".

"What are you talking about?" Ivan asked now utterly confused. But before either of them could continue a familiar screeching echoed through the air, signifying that the one who was calling all the zombies there was nearby.

"No Time To Explain!" the soldier cried garbing Ivan's jacket and threw Ivan into the river. "Warn the motherland, save Russia" the soldier said before he felt something jump on top of him, though he couldn't see he could feel something biting into his neck before he passed out.

Ivan thrashed wildly in the water struggling to stay above the surface, kicking rocks, ridges, and debris to keep himself from getting hurt. After twenty long minutes Ivan finally washed ashore, on a small shore not far from civilization. Ivan crawled painfully across the sand and gravel that covered the shore, and finally pulling himself fully out of the water, Ivan set himself against the dirt ridge surrounding the shore. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the hand held radio that was handed him, quickly flipping switches and turning on the radio he waited for the signal to be received. After a few minutes the radio finally connected.

"He-hello?" Ivan said into the radio hoping that someone would respond.

"_Ivan? I-is that you_?" Ivan immediately recognized the voice of his father.

"Father!" Ivan cried pleased to hear another person's voice. "Father, please get me out of here, all of America has turned into monsters, a-and my team i-is gone" Ivan quickly explained through exasperated breaths.

"_I can't son_" General Winter responded.

"What?" Ivan felt his heart sink as he heard those words. "What do you mean?"

"_Europe and Asia just experienced the destruction of the Americas_" General Winter said. "_The whole world is infected, Russia is all but destroyed, Britain, France, China, Japan, Germany, Italy, Africa. We're all but destroyed my son_" General Winter continued. "_And it pains me to say this but, there is nothing I can do to help you_". Ivan felt tears prick at his eyes, with the combination of fear, and pain.

"B-but f-father" Ivan was close to pleading, but didn't know what to say.

"_Ivan, do your foolish father one last wish_" General Winter said. Ivan still dumbfounded couldn't say a thing. "_Find your sisters, save everyone you can, and then save the motherland. I believe in you my son, and no matter how I may have treated you in the past, I want you to know that I love you_".

"B-bu-but dad" Ivan began before he heard a crash on the other end of the radio and several groans, moans and then screeches.

"_Live on my son_" General winter said, before Ivan heard sickening crunches and rips.

Ivan dropped the radio as disbelief overwhelmed Ivan, tears streamed down his face as he sobbed uncontrollably. Ten minutes later Ivan felt strong enough to climb the ridge, and stumbled back into the city, still lacking the strength to walk straight, Ivan stumbled through the city lightly bumping into walls, and posts to help him stay supported. Ivan stopped at one post to catch his breath, and pulled a knife out of his pocket followed by a small packet of bread. Ivan sliced the package open and quickly stuffed the bread in his mouth, Ivan dropped the package not concerned about littering, and walked forward again. But didn't take one step until something knocked him to the ground, Ivan stunned as his face slammed into the ground, quickly recovered with the knife still him his hand he swung the knife at his attacker. Ivan felt the knife graze something, but instead of hearing an expected moan, or cry of pain he heard something more like a growl. Quickly sitting up he looked at his attacker, the attacker stood five feet high roughly, and looked blank white in complete contrast to the mutated creature that screeches. The creature also lanky, but looked to be nothing but skin and bones, the creature leapt up and began effortlessly scaling buildings, Ivan staggered to his feet as he tried to get on his guard, but apparently he hurt his leg, and fell back to the ground. Ivan looked back up to the creature and saw in growling at him, he continued to watch as the creature poised to leap at Ivan. Ivan desperately tried to get back up and fight, but he couldn't stand up quickly, and fear seemed to have paralysed his courage. The creature leapt at Ivan aiming for his neck, Ivan didn't do anything, as he was too frightened to move.

'I'm gonna die' Ivan thought as time seemed to slow down as the creature continued to descend on him.

PPHHIISSTT!

Suddenly something zoomed from out of nowhere and hit the creature in the head, the impact of what ever hit the creature redirected it's momentum and caused the creature to land harmlessly on the ground seven feet away from Ivan.

"Nice shot bro" Ivan heard a voice coming from behind him.

"It wasn't that hard, after all I've been doing this for over a year now" Ivan heard a second voice, and turned to see who it was. Ivan observed two males walking towards him, both blonde, wearing glasses, military gear, one wearing a dark brown military bomber jacket, the second wearing a long light brown long coat. "It looks like we have a live one" the one in the light brown long coat said.

"Indeed. Hey you need any help" the man in the dark brown jacket said.

Ivan said nothing, in all the excitement Ivan suddenly felt tired, not noticing how hard he impacted the ground as his world drifted off into darkness.

**Back in present time**

"I woke up later wrapped in bandages, near a fire" Ivan explained. "I then meet Alfred and Matthew formally for the first time da" Ivan finished.

"Wow, what were those creatures that attacked you they don't sound like zombies" Peter said.

"The ones that screech Peter, we call Banshees" Arthur said. "And the ones that growl and jump all over the place are called Jumpers"

"Oh" Peter responded now understanding a bit better. "What about you brother?"

"Me, well I don't have as much of an interesting story as Alfred, Matthew or Ivan, but to keep it short and sweet. I was working in my office when I was attacked. I didn't have much on me, but I did have a crow bar nearby which I used to fight off the zombies until I was able to get away. I escaped through the country side, often returning to the city to search for you and Berwald, but didn't have much success. I was attacked by a Jumper in a much similar fashion as Ivan, until Alfred, Matthew, and Ivan helped me" Arthur explained.

"Yeah, your right, you don't have an interesting story" Peter said.

"WHY YOU!" Arthur raged, but Ivan and Alfred held him back.

"What about you Francis?" Peter said.

"Not much different, I was working in my beautiful restaurant when the attack happened. Fortunately for me and my employees no one that was infected got in so we locked ourselves into the restaurant for over a month before we were forced to leave." Francis said. "After we left, we separated and I traveled the country side, for a week until I passed out from starvation. Sometime after I passed out, I woke up and Arthur, Ivan, Matthew, and Alfred had found me" Francis finished.

"Aw, that's not much fun" Peter pouted. "What about you Kiku?" Peter turned to the Japanese man.

"Me" Kiku looked slightly surprised. "Hm, well my story more or less is also Yao's story" Kiku began. "We met at a restaurant"

**Kiku and Yao's story**

"How have you been Yao-san?" Kiku asked as his old school friend sat down across the table from him.

"I've been doing well aru" Yao answered sitting down. "I've at least got some work in this crappy neighbourhood aru" Yao said.

"Where are you working Yao-san?" Kiku asked.

"Slums aru" Yao answered. "I apparently don't have a proper qualifying education that I got in China to work any better jobs aru" Yao explained.

"HACK COUGH!" Kiku choked on his drink in shock. "Not qualifying education? You were accepted in Japan school to study culinary arts, what do they mean do not qualify?" Kiku asked still shocked to hear this.

"I don't know aru" Yao answered. "But with the recession I'm probably going to lose my job aru"

"Ah, and do you have a job line up after this one?" Kiku asked.

"No, aru" Yao answered sighing in regret at his misfortune.

"Well, this answers why you put so much effort into finding me Yao-san, what kind of friend would I be if I left my old school friend out on the street" Kiku smiled when he saw Yao's face light up. "You can live with me until I can secure you a job at the office I work at, and then move out on your own" Kiku said.

"Really!?" Yao was surprised, that Kiku was able to read him like a book.

"Really" Kiku answered. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't take you in?" Kiku asked.

Kiku and Yao left the restaurant and made for Yao's apartment. When a loud crash and bang echoed through the street. Kiku and Yao turned to try and see what caused the noise, they didn't see anything, but whatever had caused the noise was apparently causing even more problems to the point where is was causing others in the street to panic. Kiku and Yao watched on as people began to spill around a corner seemingly running away from something terrifying.

"What are they running from aru?" Yao asked out loud.

"No idea" Kiku answered. "Maybe a horror movie came to life and they just realized"

Both Yao and Kiku giggled at this knowing how stupid it sounded, only little did they know that Kiku was right. Kiku and Yao quickly stopped laughing when a giant of a creature rounded the corner grabbing one woman and ripped her in half. The creature stood roughly nine feet tall and roughly seven feet wide at its shoulders, but this looked to be all muscle bulk above fat, the creature continued to sweep people aside, and ripping others in half. Kiku and Yao watched in horror as the scene unfolded in front of them. Kiku however was the first to recover, quickly grabbing Yao's wrist Kiku dashed off with Yao right behind him. Yao quickly looked back only to see more of the carnage, but this time several other beings emerged from the corner jumping on the torn and crushed corpses, and on anybody that had yet to be touched by the giant. Kiku didn't look back but instead pulled Yao into a large building quickly shutting the doors and locking them, Kiku then grabbed Yao again and made for the top floor. In a few minutes they had reached the roof of the building, looking down on the street below, they could see individuals being torn to shreds by the new horde of human sized monsters that were ravaging the bodies. However the large creature was nowhere to be seen.

"W-Where's the big one aru?" Yao asked.

"I-I don't know" Kiku answered as both of them leaned forward to get a clearer view of the street. Both of them could now hear gunshots echoing through the street as people who were lucky enough to grab hold of a fire arm began to desperately fight back.

ROAR!

The giant creature suddenly appeared in front of Kiku and Yao, the surprise and shock caused Kiku and Yao to stumble backwards. The giant creature had apparently been following them up by scaling the side of the wall, how it managed to do that without being heard was beyond both Kiku and Yao.

"There he is aru" Yao said rather calmly.

"Got him" Kiku said pulling out a 9mm hand gun from his belt and pointed it at the huge creature now trying to bring itself over the ledge.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Kiku let out three shots, all of them hitting the creature in the head, it didn't seem to kill the creature but it did have enough effect to force its grip on the ledge to weaken, the creature let go of the building and fell seventeen stories down and impacted the pavement.

CRUNCH!

Kiku and Yao looked over the ledge to see the creature a bloody flat mess after it hit the ground. Recoiling from the disgust of the sight Kiku and Yao quickly went back inside, finding a lounge like room they went inside, checked it and found it clear. And after locking the door and barricading it they proceeded to watch feeling increasingly helpless as they watched the carnage continue on in the streets down below.

**Present time**

"What did you guys do after that?" Peter asked.

"Well Peter-kun we managed to survive there for a week with the food already stored in the fridge and storage. But after a week and the city quieted down, we left and took refuge in the mountains." Kiku answered.

"Okay, and what was that large creature you guys killed?" Peter asked again.

"We call them Juggernauts aru" Yao answered. "It took three bullets to the head and didn't die" Yao explained holding his hand to his head mimicking a gun. "We were just lucky it fell, or we might have been killed ourselves aru"

"Wow" Peter said mused again. "And what about you Feliciano?" Peter turned to the Italian cook.

"Ne, me?" Feliciano asked.

"Yeah" Peter said eager to hear his story.

"Ne, I don't have much of an interesting story. What happened was me and my brother Romano moved here several years before the outbreak. We wanted to work in an Italian restaurant, but however no one would offer us the jobs, so we were forced to work in fast food." Feliciano explained.

"Yuck, fast food" Peter looked disgusted, though Peter was being slightly hypocritical of liking to eat it every now and then, he knew that the smell of heavy grease and oil would be sickening over a period of time.

"Yeah, it was a little disheartening" Feliciano began. "But we worked and did our best. I was taking an order from a customer when another customer, a female jumped on me. I did my best to fight her off, but I was somewhat confused because this had never happened before. Anyway shortly after that Romano came and helped me wrestle the female off of us, of course we didn't know she was a zombie at the time. Anyway to make matters worse, our manager saw most of the incident, but didn't see the part where she attacked me. After Romano managed to safely pull me away from the woman, the manager stepped in the way and began yelling at us for fighting a customer. He actually started threatening to fire us when the zombie had chosen him as a new target. After she bit and killed our manager several more zombies rushed into the fast food restaurant and attacked several other people. We didn't have much choice as both me and my brother fled, of course the whole city had now become aware of the attack at the time of course it made our fleeing much more difficult, because the crowds were so large it caused me and Romano to become separated. I managed to escape the city unscathed, but I had to live in the wilderness for a week before I met everyone but Ludwig." Feliciano finished his story.

"Man what a prick that manager" Peter said pouting. "At least he got what he deserved"

"I don't know how much I would have wished him to die by being eaten Peter, but I would at least say that he had punishment coming" Alfred said.

"Meh, anyway Ludwig" Peter turned to the final original Reaper member that still hadn't had his story told.

"Uh, me?" Ludwig said.

"Yeah" Peter said looking eager to hear what he had to say.

"Well in terms of excitement I don't have much of a story, basically I was a chief military Engineer in Germany before I moved here. I wanted to be a tank Commander but the officers in Germany thought my abilities in Engineering were too valuable to lose in combat so they denied me my request. I was then sent here as a liaison. But when I talked to officers here about being a tank Commander they actually set up plans for me to become a tank commander here. My request had gone in, and it was a few days before I was to expect a reply when the outbreak occurred. I was in the hanger taking at a look at a new tank that the government was thinking of buying, a Type Seven Thunder Strike. It was a beautiful tank, but unfortunately that's when the base came under attack from zombies. A few Juggernauts had attacked, they killed several people, and they destroyed many of the tanks that where there. But like any military we responded quickly and killed them, of course there wasn't many people on base that day because of leave, and it was an engineering base so there wasn't a lot of people. But in the end it still cost the lives of almost everyone there, those who did survive where infected and were killed before they fully mutated. I was the only one who didn't get infected, I lived on that base isolated from the rest of the world for a good six months until someone came knocking on the gate. It was Alfred and the others, they had just come out of the wilderness to look for food, they stumbled across the base and tried to see if anyone was inside. I saw them, saw that they were healthy, and I let them in, that's when I joined their group, and I used the base to supply with weapons and clothing." Ludwig finished telling his story.

"Wow, so you where the one who got us all those weapons" Peter said understanding where all the fire arms came from. "Is there more to your story?"

"Oh, there's more to everyone's story but that will be for another day" Ludwig answered.

"Yeah, your right it's nearing Christmas and we need to get ready, get presents for everyone, and maybe decorate the place a bit" Alfred said standing up after the three hours of story telling.

"Wait, presents?" Arthur stared questioningly. "How are we going to get presents when we already have the whole shopping mall to ourselves?"

"Do not fret Arthur" Alfred said holding a thumbs up and a snarky smirk. "A hero doesn't let something so trivial stop him."

'That's what we're afraid of' Everyone thought simultaneously.

Thus everyone split up trying to find something they can do to make the best of their first Christmas in over five years. Alfred and Matthew were standing together near the ledge of the second floor behind the railing.

"What should we do?" Alfred asked outloud.

"For the seventeenth time, I don't know" Matthew replied sounding irritated. "And why are you asking me, I thought you were going to play the role of hero?"

"A hero, saves the day, he doesn't think how" Alfred replied trying to defending himself. "Oh, look a penny." Alfred bent down to pick up the penny.

"RUSSIAN TAKEDOWN!" Ivan lunged out of nowhere attempting to tackle Matthew and Alfred, but as Alfred ducked Ivan missed him and only ended up tackling Matthew. Both Matthew and Ivan fell over the railing and dropped down to the floor below.

CRASH!

"Alfred da, I have an idea da. Let's build a swimming pool da" Ivan said rather cheerfully holding onto Matthew still unaware that it was Matthew.

"That's a great idea Ivan, except two problems" Matthew replied. "One where are we going to build it, and second. I'm not Alfred"

Ivan looked down to the man clutched in his arms, and immediately released Matthew. "Sorry da, but I do know that I charged at Alfred, where is he da" Ivan said looking around and even underneath him.

"I'm up here Ivan" Alfred called causing both Ivan and Matthew to look up at the unscathed American. "But I do agree that it is a great idea. But what I want to know is, why did you tackle Matthew? You trying to get more attached in ways I don't want to know?"

"WE KILL YOU EH!"

"WE KILL YOU DA!"

With Yao, Kiku, Im Yong Soo, Hong, and Taiwan they were discussing on how to put up a tree.

"Well, it will definitely fit here, but how are we going to get that large of a tree in Im Yong Soo-san?" Kiku asked as they looked at the center section of the mall.

"I don't know" Im Yong Soo for the first time looked defeated. He wanted to make a grand spectacle of it unfortunately they had no way of getting a twenty foot tree inside the mall without chopping it to pieces first.

"Oh, well, we'll have to make do with a smaller tree aru" Yao said. "And if we find an artificial one we will use that instead".

"But then what should we do with all these ribbons?" Taiwan asked as she held up rolls and rolls of ribbons, and tinsel.

"Wait, were did those come from?" Kiku asked.

"Hong found them" Taiwan asked.

"And why is there so much aru?" Yao asked.

Vietnam and Thai then came around the corner, carrying more and more tinsel.

"EH! WERE DID YOU GET THOSE!" Kiku and Yao cried.

"From the malls storage" Thai answered, setting down two more boxes. "These I think are ornaments"

Hong walked up and opened the box. Inside there were ornaments, but however they were angels, Santa's, Rudolf's, and Baby Jesus holding signs that were advertisements, one even said. "The more you spend the better the Christmas".

"You've gotta be joking aru" Yao said.

"YEAH THOSE ORIGINATED IN KOREA!" Yong cried. For once no one felt the obligation to argue with him.

"Yeah Yong-san as far as I'm concerned your country can claim this" Kiku said kicking one of the boxes away.

"Looks like we're gonna need new ornaments" Taiwan sighed.

"Let's just hope that there's more in storage somewhere" Thai sighed with Vietnam behind him nodding.

Feliciano, Romano, and Antonio were in the kitchen planning and working up ideas and preparations for Christmas.

"Brother, we don't disagree with Pasta as a meal, but your putting everything on the list as pasta" Romano sighed at his brother's somewhat unhealthy obsession.

"Ne, but I like pasta" Feliciano pouted.

"I do too, but we can't live on just pasta" Romano finalized.

"I'll invite the Combatants over, and we can make more pasta" Antonio said trying to cheer Feliciano up.

"YEAH LOTS OF PASTA!" Feliciano cried.

"Did you really have to encourage him Antonio" Romano sighed. "You should know that he's now going to go way overboard"

"Really?" Antonio asked obviously not understanding what he has done.

"Will this be enough?" Feliciano asked. Both Antonio and Romano turned to see what he was talking about. But they saw pasta, pasta, and more pasta. Feliciano had apparently found enough pasta to fill up roughly eighty carts of it. Both Antonio and Romano looked shocked.

"Wait, Where'd You Get All That!?" Romano cried.

"From the storage" Feliciano replied.

"That's too much pasta" Antonio said finally realizing the damage he has done.

"Put all but two carts back Feliciano" Romano commanded wagging his finger. Feliciano sighed sadly, he turned around and grabbed a cart and began to start getting the unwanted amount of pasta into the storage.

"Now it's going to take him three hours to put this back" Romano sighed.

"Remind me to never encourage him again when it comes to pasta" Antonio said.

Tino, Berwald, Peter, and Raivis were in a room looking for wrapping paper for the presents they were gonna get.

"What about this?" Peter held up a roll of white paper.

"That's toilet paper Peter" Berwald said looking surprised.

"We can use it as wrapping paper" Peter said not giving an inch on the credibility of his find.

"Only if you want Alfred to wipe his bum with it before anyone opens it" Tino said with a smirk on his face.

"Ew" Peter said with a disgusted look on his face, dropping the roll of toilet paper.

"U-u-uh is it just me o-or is Ivan l-looking at me" Raivis said shakily as he pointed to the window separating them from the hall. In front of the window Ivan stood staring at Raivis.

"Yeah, he's staring at you" Berwald said.

"Ivan go bother someone else" Tino said loud enough for Ivan to hear.

"But Alfred is avoiding me da, and I can't find Toris anywhere da" Ivan pouted.

"Well, find something to keep you busy" Tino responded.

"I would but that would mean tearing up the tile flooring and I don't want to" Ivan said, but just then Matthew arrived dragging Alfred by one ear. Matthew then grabbed Ivan with his free hand and began dragging him away as well.

"There you are Ivan, time for us to get to work" Matthew said as he pulled both Alfred and Ivan away by the ears.

"That must hurt" Berwald said clutching his ear as if he was feeling their pain.

"Well, let's just hope Matthew can keep them busy" Tino said.

Natalia, Katyusha, Belana, Elizabeta, Lichen, and Seyana were on the top floor trying to put cloths together for the newborn Elizabeta is expecting, and tearing old cloths, to make new and unique ones for everyone. They also had a plan that would help the reputation of their group.

"This is a great idea, to make a common uniform for anyone in the group" Seyana said turning to Elizabeta.

"Well, I thought that since the males act as a military force against threats it would do everyone good to give them a common uniform to go by" Elizabeta said.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to also make armor?" Everyone turned to Natalia. "Ivan would look so good in armor" everyone felt uncomfortable as they saw stars twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, but we won't be able to do any of the metal work for that, so were gonna have to start simple with thick clothing and leather" Belana said.

"Yeah, maybe we can also do plastic if we can get the males to find good plastic equipment, we can work with that much better than metal" Katyusha said.

"Good idea, but that will have to be later" Belana said.

Roderich, Vash, Feliks, and Toris were outside looking to see if they could set up a better defense for the doors, and maybe set up some video equipment to see what's happening outside.

"Like why should we set up camera's when we can just look" Feliks said.

"Well, if it's a zombie and you look outside don't say we didn't tell you when you get your face bitten off" Roderich said.

"And besides if we have to shield the doors, we won't be able to look outside easily" Vash added.

"But where are we going to get the electricity?" Toris asked.

"Oh, Hercules, and Sadiq are working on that" Vash responded.

"I don't think it's like a good idea to put those two together" Feliks said.

"Why?" Roderich asked.

"They fight like all the time" Feliks answered.

"Don't worry we've got that covered" Roderich responded.

"Like whatever, anyway Toris let's go change the light bulbs" Feliks said as he grabbed Toris and ran off.

"What!? But I don't wanna spin the table" Toris said before he was pulled out of sight.

"Spin the table?" Roderich said sounding suspicious.

"I don't think I wanna know" Vash said turning back to the doors.

They heard Sadiq and Heracules fighting by the river bank again.

"Time to get Ivan" Vash said. "Those two better learn to co-exist if they don't want to be sharing a room with Ivan for the next week".

A few minutes later by the bank.

"WE WON'T FIGHT ANYMORE WE SWEAR!" Heracles and Sadiq cried as Ivan stood in front of them smiling his sadistic grin.

"Well that resolved very quickly" Roderich said.

"Well, it was either Ivan or Matthew, and knowing Matthew, he would can them before they could beg for mercy so Ivan was the better choice" Vash said.

Meanwhile

"Achoo" Matthew sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me, I hope it's a hot girl".

Whatcha doin?" Ralph, and Randal appeared above Alfred and Matthew seeing them dig a hole roughly five feet deep.

"Building a pool" Alfred answered.

"Oh, well, we can't find anything to do so do you mind if we help?" Randal asked.

"Not at all the more the merrier" Matthew answered. "Oh look a penny"

"Oh, No" Alfred sighed before.

"RUSSIAN TAKEDOWN!" Ivan screamed jumping out of nowhere successfully tackling Alfred. "Got you this time Alfred da" Ivan said smiling looking down at Alfred securely in his arms.

"Ya, you got me Ivan, now how about you let me go?" Alfred asked.

"No, I'm gonna savour this da" Ivan smiled and Alfred's spirits dropped.

"Brother" a voice echoed with a seemingly venomous tone to it.

"I'll savour this LATER DA!" Ivan cried as he let go of Alfred and ran off. Natalia chasing after him saying something about doing the same thing as Roderich and Elizabeta.

"Well, there goes Ivan" Matthew said.

"Does this happen often?" Randal asked.

"Yup" Alfred answered.

Ivan ran up the stairs and unsuccessfully hid in three stores before he found Yao and Kiku.

"YAO SAVE ME DA!" Ivan cried jumping and grabbing Yao's leg.

"What aru?" Yao asked confused. Until Natalia ran up and grabbed one of Ivan's legs and began pulling Ivan away, but Ivan didn't relinquish his grip on Yao. Yao grabbed onto the railing to stop himself from being pulled away. "LET GO ARU!" Yao cried.

"SAVE ME!" Ivan cried.

"Brother, time to get married" Natalia said in the same venomous tone.

"HELP ME KIKU!" Yao cried.

"As you wish Yao-san" Kiku responded stepping up beside Natalia and Ivan. "NATALIA-CHAN LOOK YOUR HOLDING A FAKE IVAN-SAN AND THE REAL ONE IS GETTING AWAY!" Natalia suddenly let go and ran off in the direction that Kiku was pointing. "And Ivan-san VODKA!" Kiku cried throwing a bottle of vodka in the opposite direction, and Ivan took off after the bottle like a speed runner on crack.

"Thanks Kiku aru" Yao thanked.

"No thanks needed Yao-san, I'm just glad I can tell that we are going to have and interesting Christmas" Kiku said.

Author's note: Well this took a long time because I needed to work out everyones history. That took a lot of thinking. Plus this is my longest chapter yet, I hope I don't have to do this again, anyway about the bullying and the country war I had at the beginning, that was me just blowing off some steam, I saw some American television and it's hosts were saying that Canada was a joke of a country, we had no military, were sissy's and all that crap. So I'm just going to say now that I meant no offense, and that I was blowing off steam because one guy said that we as a country have nothing to be proud of so ya. Anyway.

PLEASE REVIEW.

P.S be ready for an unexpected (and somewhat unfriendly) new member of the Reapers next chapter.

ENJOY


	10. Rabid Dog's first Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or any of its characters or plot.

Author's notes: I know a few people asked me to try and give everyone equal screen time, but I have to say that trying to write a good story and give thirty some people equal screen time is next to impossible. So sorry but say hello to the new member of the reapers.

Chapter 10

Rabbid dog's first Christmas

A young man staggered through the streets struggling to see through the relentless rain drenching him from head to toe. Red covering his hand which in turn covered his shoulder. Doing his best to move as quickly as he can, the man staggers further until he reaches a high way. Quickly climbing the high way the man moves southward on the high way constantly looking back, still holding fast onto his shoulder.

_With the reapers_

"Merry Christmas Everyone!" Alfred cried on the third floor as everyone had gathered in front of a large Christmas tree standing twenty feet tall. Alfred climbed down onto the main floor where everyone else was already gathering and awing at the mountain of presents. Peter of course dived right on in grabbing the first present with the most appealing wrapping paper.

The others jumped in after Peter, of course they didn't literally jump into the pile of presents. Everyone quickly opened the presents they found addressed to them. Everyone began to enjoy themselves save, Ivan who was trying to enjoy opening his presents without Natalia trying to force him to open a small one which was no bigger than his palm, now Ivan could guess what it was but he didn't want to figure it out the hard way.

_With the lone man_

"Not good" the man whispered to himself as he stopped in front of a railing, looking past it he saw a huge parking lot with a mall still standing tall and proud. "Maybe I can find refuge there" the man said to himself he quickly crawled over the railing, and gently stepping towards a pole when a zombie came out of nowhere reaching for him. In his panic the man quickly let go of the railing, but with his support gone, the man was subject to falling thirty feet towards the ground. "Oh, Shi" the man said during his fall, but his vision was quickly overcome with flashed of green and brown. The man felt his body tumble through branches, and leaves as the tree slowed his decent. After falling for a few more seconds the man fell from the trees final branches of the tree and hit the ground.

FLOMP!

"Oh!" the man groaned as he turned over to try and get onto his feet. "I'm gonna feel that one for a long time" the man said getting on his two feet.

CRACK!

"AH!" the man cried as he felt his right leg crack from underneath him. Dropping to the ground he clutched his knee, the constant rain, and soaking ground doing little to help the pain. The man looked up to see the front entrance of the mall more clearly then suddenly a flicker caught his eye, lights were flickering, and there seemed to be life moving inside the mall. The man also observed that all the windows, and the front entrance was well kept and relatively untouched, which was a good sign that there was human life inside the mall. "Gotta g-get to the mall" the man said to himself feeling his determination rise as he began to crawl towards the mall, but the unmistakable growls from pursuing zombies began to grow ever closer.

_With the Reapers_

"THANK-YOU BROTHER!" Peter cried hugging Arthur as he clutched a remote controlled toy car.

"You're welcome" Arthur answered by hugging Peter back.

Ivan was finally caught by Natalia and the group was being entertained by how Ivan was desperately trying to escape. "HELP ME DA!" Ivan cried.

"Help you from Natalia?" Alfred asked as if speaking for everyone, but for the most part he did. "You're crazy"

Ivan then looked desperately at Yao. "HELP!" Ivan continued to cry.

"Looks like we have no choice aru" Yao said stepping forward. "But how?"

"I've got an idea" Kiku said stepping forward as the others intently watched the man with a death wish. Natalia apparently heard him then looked at him with warning eyes as if telling him that if he does anything he dies. But Kiku knew she wouldn't be interested in him enough to kill him with what he does. "NATALIA-CHAN LOOK!" Kiku cried pointing behind him. Amazingly enough Natalia looked, Kiku then wound up his leg, swinging it he kicked the hand holding the box and sent it flying. "YOUR PRESENT IS FLYING!" Kiku cried continuing to point at the flying box. Natalia struck with horror forgot her killing intent towards Kiku and chased after the box.

"AIYAH RUN IVAN!" Yao cried encouraging the Russian to run for his life.

"THANK-YOU!" Ivan cried as he ran for his life.

By this time Natalia had recovered her present and slowly approached Kiku with a combat knife in one hand. Kiku however had another plan to save his life.

"How dare you" Natalia said in a low venomous voice.

"Yes how dare I" Kiku responded. This response seemed to confuse Natalia a bit. "Which is why I'm going to give you something to lure him back" Kiku said holding up a bottle of vodka. Natalia didn't say a word as she grabbed the bottle and ran after Ivan.

"Aiyah! You give Ivan a chance to escape now you just sentenced him to death aru" Yao said.

"Maybe Yao-san, but no matter what I may have done, I at least get to keep my body fluids in my body" Kiku responded.

"Where do you keep getting those bottles of Vodka?" Alfred asked.

"No idea" Kiku said.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me" Arthur said.

"Anyone else vote to go and watch the spectacle?" Francis raised his hand.

"I DO!" a huge cry from everyone capable of speaking and those who couldn't talk just raised their hands in agreement.

_With the lone man_

"NOT GOOD!" he cried as he turned o stop a zombie from completely enveloping him and getting at him with his jaws. The man looked past the zombie he successfully stopped, only to see tens more slowly staggering towards him. But thankfully for him the rain was hindering their ability to move faster, the cold induced by the water made it more difficult for their bodies to move so the man had a chance to shake off the zombie before he was surrounded by zombies. But he still couldn't get up and run, his leg was in bad shape, and his still intact leg was hurting beyond belief if he put pressure on it, he was stuck to wandering on his hands until he could find help, if there was any. The man with every bit of immediate strength he could muster, shoved the zombie off of him, as the zombie staggered back onto it's feet, the man resumed his quick crawl towards the mall just thirty feet away.

_With the Reapers_

"HELP ME DA!" Ivan cried as he was again on the run from Natalia, running circles on the third floor Ivan desperately did his best to stay out of reach. Meanwhile Im Yong Soo was taking bets as to how long either person would last. Kiku was handing out soft drinks, Yao, distributing chairs, Taiwan holding a video camera. Alfred and Belana cheering Ivan on, Heracles, and Sadiq, fighting over the best spots in which to watch, Viet and Thai are no where to be seen. Randal, Ralph, and Antonio and their wives watched, the males cheering for Ivan, the females cheering Natalia on. Ivan then suddenly began running back downstairs putting some effective distance between him and Natalia as Natalia couldn't run as fast down stairs. The others began to follow them. Ivan ran past the Christmas tree, and past several other intersections, before coming into view with the front entrance.

_With the lone man_

"Almost there" the man said still crawling as fast as he can, the door just feet away, when he felt two hands grab him from behind. The man felt horrified as he expected teeth to dig into his shoulder, but instead he was being lifted, he was then turned around to come face to face with a zombie, the zombie then held onto his collar as the zombie tried to bite the man's face. But the man resisted, the zombie then tried to get to him by slamming the man into the doors of the mall, but what neither of them expected was the result of the doors still being unreinforced glass.

_With the Reapers_

Ivan ran for the doors hoping that running outside and into the rain would prevent Natalia from chasing him. He knew in the back of his mind it wouldn't stop the crazed woman, but he still wanted to try.

CRASH!

Ivan was thirteen feet away from the door when something came crashing through the first set of doors, glass sprayed everywhere like water impacting concrete. Ivan surprised, suddenly came to a sudden stop Natalia colliding with Ivan's sturdy back as he stopped to shield his face from the spraying glass. The others quickly gathered by the entrance their cheering and betting had long since stopped, they watched as two figures formed from the mess of glass one slowly standing while the other was struggling to crawl away.

"What's going on?" Vash asked out loud as he arrived.

"No idea" Arthur responded.

"WHO CARES THIS IS FREE ENTERTAINMENT!" Im Yong Soo and Alfred yelled at the same time.

"Better entertainment that I get to beat something da" Ivan said evilly gleefully as his steel faucet appeared out of nowhere.

"How does he make that pipe show up out of nowhere?" Matthew asked out loud but unheard.

"Aw what a mess" Elizabeta said looking depressed obviously thinking that she will have to clean that up later.

"Aw that's gonna be a pain to replace Roderich sighed a hand covering his face.

"EP!" everyone turned to Viet who seemed to have a relapse of horrible memories as soon as she saw the zombies entering the building. Thai quickly held her to try and comfort her.

Everyone turned back as they saw the zombies slowly flood the mall, there seemed to only be roughly forty of them, but it didn't bother the Reapers as they had lots of fighters who could fight close quarter with a zombie. The last few weeks had been dull as the zombies seemed to have migrated from the city towards the East side of the continent.

"Well looks like where gonna get some fun after all" Gilbert said cracking his knuckles, Ludwig and Feliks standing beside him doing the same.

"GET OFF ME!" everyone turned to the figure on the ground now struggling to get the zombie off of him.

"Well, looks like Feliciano isn't the only one capable of making some interesting friends" Alfred said.

Everyone laughed hysterically at that as Feliciano sulked. The man who was getting attacked however didn't seem to have any sense of humor.

"SCREW YOU AMERICAN AND HELP ME ALREADY!" the man cried angrily.

"Alright" Alfred sighed, he trotted up and kicked the zombie in the gut forcing the zombie off the man. "REAPERS LET'S ROCK!" Alfred cried as the Reapers rushed the group of zombies.

Matthew grabbed one zombie by the hair and tossed the zombie into another, focusing on a third zombie Matthew drew his knife and quickly parried the zombies hand as he slashed the zombies throat. A fourth zombie went for Matthew but Matthew was to quick for it as he slashed that zombies hands off and then stabbed the zombie in the head. The first two zombies that went for Matthew resumed their attack, but Matthew quickly disposed of them by throwing two throwing knifes into their heads, after that Matthew drew a second combat knife and rushed for a fifth.

Alfred had already disposed of two with a strong swing from his bat, a third zombie lunged for Alfred from behind, but Alfred already aware of the zombie's intent and position, disposed of him quickly. Alfred then made a dash for Arthur. "Arthur A Hand!" Alfred cried.

"Got It!" Arthur responded as he ducked. Alfred then using Arthur's back as a stepping stone he leapt into the air. As Alfred descended on a zombie Alfred raised his bat, doubling the momentum, and impact of the bat, Alfred effectively pounded the zombie's head into its chest. Alfred suddenly finding himself in a crowd of zombies he began to swing wildly killing two more zombies. But Alfred was quickly finding himself in more trouble as several more zombies began to close in on him.

"Do I Always Have To Save Your American Hide Alfred Da!" Ivan cried as he jumped a zombie that was closing in on Alfred, Ivan then beat it's head repeatedly blood and brain matter spraying everywhere. Ivan stopped in time to bring down two more with his steel faucet. Alfred beat down another one, and ducked in time to avoid a rose that came flying at him, and the rose found it's mark in a zombie's eye.

"FRANCIS THAT COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Alfred cried. Glaring and shaking his fist at the French man who just stood there winking at Alfred and blowing a kiss. Strangely enough the zombies near Francis quickly stepped back and seemed to dive out of the way Francis was blowing the kiss as if it were a lethal virus to them.

"Just accept my beautiful offering of help Alfred" Francis said before making several more roses appear out of nowhere. "BEAUTIFUL ROSES OF DOOOOOOOOMMMM!" Francis cried. The roses killed some of the zombies, while hindering others.

Arthur then contributed to Francis's effort by killing all the remaining zombies with his crow bar. Ivan finished a few more, and Alfred rushed to help Matthew keep the zombies from getting any deeper into the mall.

Yao, Im Yong Soo, and Hong teamed up to take on several other zombies, Yao using an old rusty pipe as a bow staff as he expertly clubbed several zombies with it.

"Oh, Sure Show Off, While You Kung Fu The Zombies" Alfred complained.

"Aiyah! Mind Your Own Business Aru!" Yao cried as he hit a zombie in the back of the head, sending the zombie towards Im Yong Soo, who was waiting for the zombie with a broken guitar. Im Yong Soo clubbed the zombie several times before convincing himself it was dead. Hong drawing several throwing knives killed several zombies from a distance.

Kiku and Taiwan teamed up, using a Katana, and a traditional Chinese sword, the two danced around each other like they were putting on a performace, killing a zombie almost with every stroke produced in the deadly dance. Taiwan kicked one while Kiku turned and decapitated it with his sword. Turning and chopping off the limb of another, and Taiwan impaled its chest.

Yao drove the pole through a zombie's mouth and through the top of its head, killing it, while Im Yong Soo dispensing with the guitar, and drawing out a bowie knife, he stabbed another zombie in the chest and impaled it's heart killing it. Hong ran out of throwing knives and resorted to punching and stabbing any zombie that came too close.

Natalia drew out two bowie knives as she leapt into the fray next to Ivan slashing several zombies with almost divine grace, so much that it even captivated Ivan for but a moment, before Ivan resumed his rampage for zombie blood.

Vash, Roderich, Feliks, Toris, and Berwald stood in the back taking care of any of the zombies that would get past the others. However they let Elizabeta deal with most of them, as she was in a moody rage, swinging a heavy frying pan.

Peter however was one the second floor with a camera Arthur just gave him, and was taking pictures like a paparazzi from the second floor.

Lichen with Viet was watching from the second floor as well, but more out of worry rather than interest.

Back at the fight, the zombies where now all but dead, as only seven remained. Kiku and Taiwan quickly disposed of three. Matthew, and Alfred killed two, and the last two met their deaths at the hands or rather clubs of Heracles and Sadiq.

"Well that was fun" Alfred said as he let his shoulders relax.

"Now we have to clean this mess up eh" Matthew whined, looking at the tens of dead bodies and blood all over the floor.

"No problem, just get some water, bleach and chlorine and that will clean this up just fine" Alfred said holding both hands on his hips as if he just released some world changing information.

"Great to know you volunteered Alfred da" Ivan said placing a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"WHAT, NO WAY!" Alfred cried as he and Ivan began to bicker about it.

Im Yong Soo and Hong however took more interest in the man who was huddled up in a ball to shield himself from getting stomped on as the Reapers went on a crazy rampage on the zombies. Im Yong Soo placed a hand on the man's shoulder and tried to get the man to unball himself. The man quickly unballed himself as he relaxed when Im Yong Soo placed a hand on his shoulder, the man sat up slowly and looked Im Yong Soo in the eyes. Im Yong Soo quickly noticed that this man is Asian like him, he had a pony tail that reached down to his shoulder blades, dark eyes, stern features but still young like him. The man was wearing tatters and rags like he had been living on the streets his whole life and didn't even live a decent moment for years. But as Im Yong Soo turned to the man's facial features he suddenly found himself recognizing the man.

"YOU!" The two screamed at each other recognizing each other.

"What!" Alfred and the others turned to see what was going on until the unknown man caught sight of Alfred.

"AMERICAN!" the man cried as he charged at Alfred, though the man's legs were badly damaged he somehow was overcome enough with rage to run on it. Alfred outstretched his arm and caught the man by the head keeping the man and arms distance away, however it did nothing to stop the man from trying to claw away at Alfred's body.

"Who's this?" Alfred asked turning to Im Yong Soo.

"Looks like a rabid dog to me da" Ivan said.

"Looks like a rabid dog to me" Kiku said.

"Looks like a rabid dog to me aru" Yao said.

"You know this rabid dog Im Yong Soo?" Alfred asked not fazed that there was a young Asian trying to tear his body to pieces but couldn't reach.

"He's not a rabid dog" Im Yong Soo sighed embarrassed.

"Then what is he? A lost dog?" Alfred asked.

"No" Yong Soo replied.

"A bad dog da?" Ivan asked.

"No"

"Wild dog aru?" Yao asked.

"No"

"I Know He's a Wolf!" Kiku cried sarcastically, and yet somewhat enthusiastically.

"NO!"

"A neutered dog?" Feliks asked.

Im Yong Soo didn't reply he and the others just looked at Feliks with rather disturbed expressions. The only ones who weren't listening where Alfred, the Asian man, and Matthew who was mockingly holding up a dog biscuit in front of the man's face.

"I KILL YOU AMERICAN!" the man cried.

"BAD DOG SIT, STAY!" Alfred cried wagging his finger at the Asian man.

"I think he's a good little boy da" Ivan said as he approached the man.

"RUSSIAN!" the Asian man cried as he ignored Alfred and charged at Ivan. Ivan did the same thing as Alfred by holding him back with one hand. Im Yong Soo sighed again getting more embarrassed by the moment.

"Guys meet by twin brother Im Yang Soo" Im Yong Soo introduced pointing to his brother.

"Suddenly I'm not surprised" Alfred said looking annoyed.

"It was to be expected" Ludwig said as he just watched.

"Well, looks like we have a new member then" Kiku sighed. "Where is he from Im Yong Soo-san?"

"My parents split up and my brother was taken to live in North Korea, all I heard after that is they moved here" Im Yong Soo answered.

"JAPANESE!" Im Yang Soo cried now charging at Kiku, Kiku however side stepped the man and Im Yang Soo collided with several boxes before crashing to the ground.

"That wasn't very nice Yang-san" Kiku said. Yang Soo slowly stood back up, and glared at Kiku, but before he could charge he was held back by Yong Soo.

"That's enough brother" Yong Soo sighed as he held a firm grip on his brother.

"I think a celebration is in order" Alfred said.

"On what?" Im Yong Soo asked.

"For your brother of course" Alfred said. Apparently this caught Yang Soo's attention as Yang Soo heard the word "Party"

Party Mode: "YEAH PARTY TIME!" Im Yang Soo cried.

"See even the North Korean agrees with me" Alfred said.

"You say that like it's a normal thing" Matthew sighed.

"Since when was it normal for North Koreans to agree with Americans da?" Ivan said still watching Im Yang Soo closely like a new toy.

"It's not, your not getting the point" Matthew said.

"Sorry I'm not really paying attention Matvey da" Ivan said not taking his eyes of Yang Soo. Matthew sighed in annoyance as Ivan said that.

"Well anyway I guess I'll start getting the kitchen going" Matthew said as he turned to go, but he didn't see Katyusha behind him when suddenly they bumped into each other. However they didn't just simply bump into each other, Matthew and Katyusha being roughly the same height ended up pulling a classic scene when their lips met unintentionally. And due to shock they stayed that way for fifteen to twenty seconds, which unfortunately for them was long enough for the others to see what happened, and Peter to get tons of pictures of it. Katyusha quickly turned red, and Matthew blushed uncontrollably, Alfred stood shocked in the background unable to say a word of protest. Ivan stared shocked, signs of building anger showed as his grip tightened on his steel faucet, Natalia however didn't seem to care, her expression more expressed 'Good now less competition for my Ivan'.

"Matvey da. You violating my sister da?" Ivan said in a dangerously low voice.

Matthew and Katyusha finally pulled away from each other and turned away Matthew however was frantically trying to get himself out of trouble with Ivan. "NO NO NO NO NO YOU HAVE IT WRONG IVAN!" Matthew waved his hands frantically.

"Why don't you and I ever kiss like that?" Belana asked as he slumped on Alfred's shoulder.

"HUH!? Your Drunk!" Alfred cried as he smelt Belana's breath.

"Yeah, I drank that whole bottle of brandy you had in your room" Belana said.

"BRANDY!" Francis cried. "YOU STOLE MY BRANDY HOW COULD YOU!" Francis cried.

"Aw, quit your whining you already have so much" Alfred said.

"NO MY BEAUTIFUL WINE!" Francis began bawling.

"AH HOW COULD YOU MATVEY!" Katyusha cried as she began yelling and swinging at Matthew, Ivan however had heard enough.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER DA!" Ivan cried as he charged at Matthew.

"I'M OUTTA HERE!" Matthew cried as he turned to run.

"Party?" Yang Soo watched confused at the unfolding situation.

"Well, I guess you could call this a party" Yong Soo sighed.

"This is more like a Gong Show" Alfred said as Francis was effortlessly trying to beat Alfred by pounding on Alfred's chest. Seychelles was doing her best to try and get Francis off Alfred, who was busy trying to keep Belana standing.

"What's a Gong Show?" Arthur asked.

"Never mind" Alfred responded.

"My money on Ivan catching Matthew before long aru" Yao said raising his hand.

"My money is on Matthew-san staying out of Ivan-san's grasp" Kiku said. As both he and Yao handed some money to Gilbert.

"YEAH ANYONE ELSE WANT TO MAKE ANYMORE BETS FROM THE AWESOME GILBERT!" Gilbert cried.

"NO BETS!" Ludwig cried as he began bickering with Gilbert.

"Anyone else up for Pasta?" Feliciano asked outloud.

"I AM!" several people cried as they made for the second floor and towards the food court.

"Anyway, Yang Soo, welcome to the Reapers" Alfred said as he now carried a semi conscious Belana bridal style.

"huh, Reapers?" Yang Soo asked completely forgetting his anger towards Alfred and the others for being part of another country.

"Yeah, we are the Reapers, Guardians of SouthWest Sacramento" Alfred fully introduced.

"Uh, Okay" Yang Soo said.

"Anyway, NOW PARTY!" Alfred cried.

"YEAH PARTY!" Yang Soo joined in.

The Reapers finished their Christmas with everyone ending up with new equipment, clothing, and weapons. Except for Peter who got a modified bike so that it could reach up to speeds of over forty miles an hour due to the motor attached to the bike. Arthur finally got his Ferrari running, but he also received a second car which happened to be a large black trailblazer. Matthew got a new rifle with a more powerful scope and a larger magazine. Everyone also received a new weapon or better attachments and enhancements to their weapons. The biggest news of the presents was all the fighters especially the males getting a set of cloths which were pitch black, pads of hardened black Leather lining the arms, legs and chest of the outfit. New combat boots, and melee weapons on a leather belt also accompanied the outfit. But the signature article of clothing was the black long coat that everyone got, on the back of the coat bore a rather defined picture of a winged Reaper, it's scythe crossing over a moon. That is the common uniform of the Reapers.

Later that day Matthew, Ludwig, Gilbert, Kiku, and Alfred set up a stage and surround sound stereo systems and had a Karaoke night with more realistic setting as if they were at a concert. The party carried long into the night before everyone grew tired and went off to bed. Yang Soo was given a room right beside Yong Soo, but before he could go to bed he sat on the bed and began to reflect on how he had to survive up to this point, dodging death and hatred since his arrival in the U.S until the outbreak, and then having to survive until these people took him in. Though Yang didn't get any presents because he arrived on the 25th of December he didn't feel any rejection from the others.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in" Yang Soo said and the door opened to reveal every single one of the Reapers entering his room.

"Hey Yang!" Alfred said holding up a box. Yang Soo took a moment to realize that everyone was holding a nicely wrapped present.

"What's going on?" Yang Soo asked.

"You need to ask. You're a Reaper, and Reapers don't forget a member" Alfred said as everyone set their presents down and Yang Soo began to open them one by one. He got a Reaper uniform to match the others, and two bowie knives to attach to his belt. Another present contained an assault rifle and several spare clips. Several other packages contained new sets of clothing, and undergarments, sets of soap, hand wash, and shampoo came in others, but the one that meant most to him was the Hanbok that Im Yong Soo had sewn together with the help of Taiwan, Yao, Kiku, Belana, Katyusha, and Elizabeta. Im Yong Soo also had a Hanbok and they would wear it together on their countries national holidays.

Author's notes: Not much excitement this chapter, I just wanted to add a character that not much is known about especially in the anime and manga. Im Yang Soo's rage against Alfred is understandable, his anger towards Kiku is also understandable, but about his anger towards Ivan is more an exaggeration and somewhat unrealistic, but it is based when the Soviet Union fell, and Russia didn't support North Korea to the same secure extent that they did before, which may have caused some feelings of betrayal. Anyway enjoy, I will start making up a following plot and maybe add a couple other characters, but I need to pick up my other story Brothers of Asia and hopefully finish it because I hate leaving stories unfinished.

PLEASE REVIEW

Reviews encourage me to write more, and I'm surprisingly not getting that many reviews as before.


	11. New Clans, New STARS, and Newborn

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters or plot.

Author's notes: I'm going to start something different, I'm going to refer to "groups" now as "Clans" simply because it's easier and it sounds cooler.

**Hetalia ZOMBIE chapter 11**

**New Clans New STARS New Born**

Usually there wasn't much that would please Alfred unless it meant better survival, and a luxurious way of life without any troubles. But however since the zombie outbreak and the Battle of the Reapers and Hunters which the short one night fight between the Reapers and the Combatants against the Hunters became known as. As a recap on what happened a large clan known as the STARS operated and ruled the North Western District of Sacramento, that was until they fell victim to a grabbing to the largest slavers clan the Hunters. Escapees barley managing to escape the grabbing found themselves down in the South Western District of Sacramento where they met the new and mysterious Reapers Clan who more than gladly offered their help into destroying the branch group of the Hunters and freeing the STARS that were still alive and enslaved. Majority of the now rescued STARS Clan were with the Combatant Clan until they decided to restart or permanently remain with the Combatants. A smaller group of the STARS now resides with the Reapers slowly finding themselves more at home with the mysterious clan. But however the image of mysterious slowly disappeared as they realized that Dysfunctional Family was much more accurate. But this didn't stop the ex-STARS members or any of the original members no. This only lead to more dysfunctional life and ironically enough given their current situation of lifestyle and what they were surviving from, it's what kept them all sane. As for Alfred's interest or lack thereof unless it meant a better and more rich like life style, well let's just say that the news that is about to reach the Reapers door would grant exactly that, but not without making Alfred's life more difficult.

"PARTY!" Yang Soo cried down the hallway as he walked with his twin brother Yong Soo towards the food court.

"NO!" everyone replied back at the party animal known as Yang Soo. Yang's idea of life was to have a party for every little thing.

"SHELTER DA!" Ivan cried rushing past Yang and Yong Soo apparently trying to escape his sister's horrifying grasp.

"NO! Wait what?" Everyone cried expecting another call for a party form Yang Soo but however they got a cry from the frightened Russian instead.

"SHELTER DA!" Ivan cried again but this time diving underneath a table where Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, and Francis sat.

"Now that's an idea I like" Matthew commented not the least bit perturbed that a slightly psychotic Russian just hid underneath their table, hiding from an even more psychotic and relentless sister known as Natalia.

"I agree but IVAN GET OUT FROM UNDERNEATH THERE THAT'S DISTURBING!" Arthur yelled.

"Now why didn't I think of that" Alfred said to himself out loud.

"Probably because you've never had to experience the unbeautiful situation of having to run for your life from something more terrifying than zombies" Francis said.

"Franciiss" a voice evilly sang which caused Francis to tremble uncontrollably. Everyone turned to see Elizabeta glaring death at Francis from a distance, with Roderich desperately trying to keep her by his side.

Matthew turned his attention back to Ivan. "Ivan I don't see your sister, why don't you come out of there" However Ivan didn't seem to be listening.

"I'm surrounded by sunflowers and vodka, I'm surrounded by sunflowers and vodka, I'm surrounded by sunflowers and vodka, I'm in my happy place, I'm surrounded by sunflowers and vodka" Ivan chanted.

"Never thought his sister would be that traumatizing" Matthew said looking at everyone else at the table.

"I would be too in my sister got all incestuous on me" Alfred stated.

"You know that there not blood related right?" Arthur asked the clueless American.

"What!? They're not?" Alfred asked looking shocked, while everyone nodded.

"Ivan himself said that they were adopted, I don't know how you over look that" Matthew said annoyed with his brother's cluelessness.

"But if they're not blood related then what's the problem?" Alfred asked.

Francis coughed up all the coffee he was sipping and spat it all over the table. "She's unbeautifully psychotic, I thought you would have known that by now" Francis sighed.

"Say that to the Belarusian when you meet her" Matthew sighed.

"Maybe I will" Francis piped up looked full of pride and courage.

"Good then you'll have both Elizabeta and Natalia chasing you looking to kill you" Matthew smiled as he watched Francis's expression turn from full of pride to full of absolute terror just thinking about it.

"Wait, Natalia isn't Russian?" Alfred asked. "What's Belarusian?"

"AUGH! She's Belarusian because she's from a country called Belarus" Matthew answered, he thought his head was going to burst open with annoyance.

Alfred still looked clueless. "Okay I get that there is a country called Belarus, but where is Belarus, is it near here?"

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Arthur screamed.

'He's American alright' Francis and Matthew thought simultaneously.

"Brrootthheerr" another voice sang evilly as Natalia stepped into view.

"SUNFLOWERS AND VODKA, SUNFLOWERS AND VODKA, TAKE ME TO MY HAPPY PLACE, SUNFLOWERS AND VODKA!" Ivan leapt from underneath the table and dashed deeper into the food court. But it didn't stop Natalia from jumping on Francis then Alfred as she chased directly in the Russians wake to chase him.

"Why me" Francis slowly weeped as he soothed his stomped on forehead.

"Forget about you what about me" Alfred whined as he pointed to his forehead where a clear shoe print was now visible on Alfred's forehead.

"What can I say, you have a big forehead" Arthur sniggered as he insulted Alfred.

"WHY I OTTA!" Alfred exclaimed as Matthew and Francis held Alfred down to his seat.

"Alfred" Belana approached Alfred and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as if trying to console him.

"Oh, hey Belana, how are you?" Alfred asked.

"I'm good, I had a really good night last night" Belana said as she continued to hug Alfred's shoulders closer to her.

"Good to hear because I – DON'T TAKE THAT THE WRONG WAY!" Alfred yelled realizing what Belana said sounded like, but as he looked and pointed at Matthew, Francis, and Arthur, even Yao joined them in chanting slowly and evilly.

"Blackmail blackmail blackmail blackmail" they chanted evilly.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Alfred yelled.

"PAPARAZZI!" Peter had apparently joined in by jumping around the group taking several hundreds of pictures he was still having so much fun with the camera he got during Christmas.

Meanwhile Kiku, Yang Soo, Yong Soo, Taiwan, Vietnam, and Thailand sat at another larger table looking around wondering where Yao suddenly went. After several seconds and locating Yao who was threatening Alfred with blackmail they returned to their conversation.

"Hey Kiku" Taiwan turned to the Japanese man.

"Yes Taiwan-chan" Kiku answered.

"Just Taiwan will do, but anyway, what is the clans next big move now that we have a larger group, and have more stability over the area?" Taiwan asked.

"That's still a ways away Taiwan-chan, but in the mean time the Combatants have contacted us and told us that the STARS are returning to the North West sector of the city and are going to try and rebuild their clan" Kiku told them the news.

"Oh really!" Thailand looked surprised. "When did this news arrive?"

"Last night" Kiku answered.

"Hm" Everyone turned to Vietnam who was waving her hands in sign language, which she quickly took to as her ability to speak or lack thereof prevented her from communicating by any other easier means. As they watched her they could make out 'Do we have to send help to help them settle?' Vietnam asked through her hand signs.

"No they said that they wanted to do that themselves Vietnam-chan" Kiku answered smiling.

"I THINK THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY!" Yang Soo cried while Yong Soo cried.

"PARTIES ORIGINATED IN KOREA!" Yong Soo cried.

"NO!" every yelled for the umpteenth time today.

'Now I suddenly realize why fate has made these two brothers' Kiku thought to himself.

A few hours later the clan had dispersed and decided to return to their daily activities and chores. Most of the females working together to create new clothing especially for the expecting newborn who is due any day now. Most of the males were wandering the halls inspecting needs for repairs and trying to come up with ideas to strengthen the mall. Matthew, Ivan who had by some miracle escaped his sister, Antonio, Ralph, and Randal were just finishing the last touches to the large pool they had installed in the center section of the mall. Kiku had taken several others to empty more areas near the front to fit more vehicles in as a suggestion was made that they use vehicles as transportation for items or for warfare should the situation demand as such.

Alfred and Roderich were inspecting and talking on the third floor.

"When's your wife due?" Alfred asked Roderich.

"Any day or moment now" Roderich answered.

"Any idea if it's going to be a girl or a boy?" Alfred asked again.

"Why are you so interested in my child?" Roderich asked looking suspiciously at Alfred.

"Don't look at me that way, it's just so interesting that this will be the Reapers first blood born member, and well, we might need to think of a spot for it in this clan as well" Alfred explained.

Roderich understood why Alfred was so interested, but he still didn't like how others were already trying to plan the life of his son or daughter. "But even then could you refrain from planning the future of my child before he or she is even born" Roderich said in an almost demanding tone.

"Of course" Alfred smiled getting the picture that they shouldn't discuss this further unless he wanted to feel the wrath of Elizabeta too. "Anyway getting to the topic about the skylights" Alfred pointed to the glass ceiling overhead. "What do you think we should do about them?"

"Well they're fine the way they are against normal zombies, I just worry about if a Jumper or a Juggernaut finds their way here" Roderich said.

"I agree with the Jumpers, but Juggernaut, well Juggernauts aren't the smartest zombies to roam the earth, and even if one does find it's way here, not even thirty foot thick walls of steel could protect us from them." Alfred laughed as the said this.

"I guess your right" Roderich agreed. "But even then what about Jumpers? They are a rather intelligent species and are even stealthy, so we wouldn't know one was there until it jumped through the window panes" Roderich said.

"Well the good news for us is that Jumpers are fast, smart, and stealthy, but however they aren't all that nimble, and on top of everything else aren't that strong even compared to a regular zombie, they just out manoeuvre you and use the momentum of their jumps and their body weight to take you down. So if we reinforce the window panes with tempered glass, and bulletproof glass it would definitely keep them out" Alfred explained.

"But where are we going to get all that glass?" Roderich asked.

"No idea" Alfred answered which caused Roderich to sigh. "But I'm sure we will be able to find ample amounts at nearby factories or banks" Alfred said.

"Alfred!" Alfred heard his brother Matthew calling him.

"Yeah Mattie!?" Alfred leaned over the railing of the third floor and stared all the way down to the main floor where Matthew was looking up at him.

"We finished the pool, me and Ivan are going to try and see if we can't get a more effective radio system set up in the War Room" Matthew called back letting his brother and the Reapers unofficial leader know where they were going.

"Alright" Alfred replied as Matthew turned and left to the War Room.

"With all the electronic equipment we are installing will the water mill that Heracles and Sadiq set up be enough to support the whole store?" Roderich asked.

"It's holding up for now, but you are right, if we keep this up we will need more than one, or make the original even more powerful to sustain the whole mall" Alfred replied.

"And if such a time comes were will you get the parts for it?" Roderich asked.

"Oh here and there, we don't have the proper equipment to hoist a large turbine so we will need to build the whole thing by hand and small parts so it will be more difficult" Alfred answered.

"Well I guess we will have to deal with that when the time comes" Roderich said.

Meanwhile with Kiku and the others

"Well that's the last of the bank aru" Yao sighed as he sat down after hauling the last bit of junk they needed to remove from the bank.

"Yao-san" Kiku addressed his old friend.

"Yeah aru" Yao replied.

"How many vehicles do you think we can fit in here?" Kiku asked pointing to the large open space they made in the now empty bank.

"Roughly hm, ten to twelve cars aru" Yao answered.

"What about larger vehicles?" Kiku asked.

"I was taking large vehicles into account aru" Yao answered.

"So give or take twelve large vehicles" Kiku repeated putting hand to his chin expressing himself deep in thought. "We are going to need the ability to store gasoline"

"That shouldn't be a problem" Kiku and Yao turned to see Yang Soo and Yong Soo approach them with a large red jug in each hand.

"Is that gasoline Yong Soo-san?" Kiku asked.

"Yes it is" Yong Soo answered struggling to lift the large jug above his head.

"Were did you get all that gas aru?" Yao asked.

"You forget that there are hundreds of abandoned or destroyed cars that still have plenty of gas in them, we just simply siphoned the gas out of their tanks" Yong Soo answered.

"The only problem is we don't have a place to store large amounts of this gas" Yang Soo explained.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be a stretch to build a silo, but that will have to be later, until then, I guess we will have to be satisfied with just using these jugs." Kiku decided.

"Oi, Kiku" Kiku turned to see Vash walk up to him after spending some time outside.

"Yes Vash-san were you successful?" Kiku asked Vash.

"Yeah I was, but I was only able to find four good vehicles in the immediate area of the mall." Vash answered.

"That's good four will be more than enough for now" Kiku said turning to Yao. "You might want to get Arthur-san, Francis-san, and Thailand-san we will need their help pushing the cars"

"Got it aru, but what about Hong Kong aru?" Yao asked.

"Hong Kong-san is currently working with Eduard-san and Raivis-san in preparing the medical bay for Elizabeta when she becomes ready to deliver" Kiku explained.

"It takes three people to help one woman deliver?" Yong Soo asked.

"Eduard-san is proficient in medicine, but he isn't a doctor, and on top of all that we don't have all the proper equipment here to be considered a medical ready clan so Eduard-san will need all the help he can get" Kiku explained.

And at that Yao went to get extra help while Vash, Yong Soo, Yang Soo, and Kiku went to get started on the first vehicle, since it was within eye sight of the mall they didn't really worry about their weapons or the door being left unprotected, though the left Feliciano in charge of the door until they came back.

Meanwhile with Matthew and Ivan

"Matvey can you hand me that wire cutter please da" Ivan asked pointing to the small pair of wire cutters.

"Sure thing" Matthew answered as he passed the wire cutters to Ivan. "How much longer until your ready to install this new receiver?" Matthew asked holding up a small processer unit which helped the radio receive signals better.

"Almost there da" Ivan said as struggled to rip out the old receiver, and Ivan threw the old one away. "Alright Matvey da, I'm ready to install the new receiver, and can you pass me the rubber tape da" Ivan pointed to the roll of black rubber tape that is used to cover exposed wires.

"Sure, now that that is done" Matthew sighed as he handed the receiver and the tape to Ivan. "I'll see if those headsets and hand radios will work now that the new receiver is in" Matthew picked up a number of headsets and hand radios and turned them on. After checking a few after Ivan turned the main radio on, they found that the headsets and hand radios did in fact receive each other, the only problem was since the main radio was so old it didn't receive the signals as well as it should have. But at the very least you could clearly understand what was being said on the other side.

"Looks like we are going to need a new main radio if we are going to get better connection" Matthew said patting the old main radio on the top like it was a precious treasure.

"Well we do have several new parts for newer radios da, so maybe we can build it from scratch" Ivan sighed sitting down.

"Yeah but let's see if we can't find a already made brand new radio first" Matthew said as the two turned off all the equipment and left the War Room.

Meanwhile Alfred and Roderich arrived at the front entrance to find Kiku, Yao, Yong Soo, Yang Soo, and a few others putting the last car away to accompany Arthur's Ferrari.

"I see you guys managed to get us a few more cars" Alfred smiled at the group as they closed the door.

"Yeah two Trail Blazers and two Jeeps. Plus Arthur's Ferrari I'd say we have more than enough transportation ability for now aru" Yao sighed now officially exhausted after all the lifting and heavy work.

"Yeah that will be enough, besides we aren't really planning anything big that involves a different location so we don't have a big need for vehicles just yet" Alfred agreed.

"Hey Al" Alfred turned to see Matthew on the second floor, along with Vash both having their sniper rifles slung over their shoulders.

"Yeah what's up?" Alfred called back.

"Me and Vash are going to the roof for our target practice" Matthew answered.

"Yeah go on, whatever you do, don't shoot survivors" Alfred responded jokingly.

"Just be careful you don't end up in the crosshairs" Vash retorted as the two made their way to the roof.

"Anyway" Alfred turned back to the others. "I'm hungry let's go eat" Alfred smiled as the others agreed to accompany him to the food court.

With Matthew and Vash who were already on the roof, large bowls of heat food next to them so they could eat and snipe at the same time, Vash took his turn in eating while Matthew looked for something to shoot.

"Looks like the zombies are migrating back to this side of the continent" Matthew said eyeing several zombies aimlessly wandering the streets.

"Well it's not surprising, they seem to do this every year. After all they just spent the last half a year on the other side of the continent." Vash said scooping some mashed potatoes into his mouth.

BANG!

Matthew pulled the trigger firing off one round, Matthew watched as the round ripped through one zombies skull and landed in the shoulder of a second. Matthew chose a different target and fired again.

BANG!

This next bullet hit the zombie in the balls, Matthew giggled evilly as he watched the zombie stagger grabbing what was left of his testicles and slowly continued to stagger. Matthew stifled his laughter as he was suddenly so greatly reminded of what happens when you canned a real person.

BANG! BANG!

Matthew then emptied his clip and sat up to switch places with Vash. Vash quickly complied as he let Matthew sit down and started eating, while Vash fire five rounds.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Vash fired three rounds shooting three different zombies in the head. As Vash looked at several remaining zombies Vash soon came across the one that Matthew shot in the testicles.

"Seems you and I have more in common than I thought" Vash sniggered as he watched the zombie staggering still clutching his now, non-existent testicles.

Matthew couldn't help but laugh as he knew Vash was talking about him shooting the zombie in the balls.

"Good to know that I'm not the only one who enjoys torture in such a method" Vash said as he fired two more shots emptying his clip.

BANG! BANG!

And then Vash switched places with Matthew again. Matthew quickly reloaded his clip and placed the clip in his rifle. Matthew spotted five more zombies wandering towards the mall. Matthew fired twice to see what they would do.

BANG! BANG!

Matthew watched two of the five zombies drop dead while the remaining three continued to still wander aimlessly but towards their home.

"It's no fun when they don't react to someone shooting them" Matthew said out loud.

"I know what you mean" Vash replied.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Matthew fired three more times killing the three remaining zombies.

Matthew switched with Vash again as Vash reloaded his clip and readied his gun.

RUMBLE!

"Looks like a storms rolling in" Matthew sighed as he looked for five more zombies to shoot before heading back inside.

"Aw just when I got comfortable too" Vash complained as he picked up a couple half empty bowls and slung his rifle over his shoulder. "Come on Matthew, the zombies have already taken shelter, there's nothing left to shoot"

"You're no fun Vash" Matthew sighed as he picked up his rifle and a couple other bowls and retreated back inside.

Meanwhile with Alfred and several others were listening to Eduard and his problem.

"What's the problem?" Alfred asked.

"The problem is we are going to deal with Elizabeta who is soon to go into labour since she is due any day now, and we are DEAD short on supplies and medicines" Eduard opened several cupboards revealing that only one or two bottles of different types of medicine occupy each shelf for some, while others where plain empty.

"That is a problem, not just considering we have Elizabeta being due soon" Alfred responded surprised at how empty the shelves actually where.

"But even then it has become a bigger problem since we need them NOW! Elizabeta is due any moment, and even if that goes well in not needing much medicines to fight infections many new mothers come across, we won't be ready for an emergency." Eduard finished hoping that it would get on the priority list of Alfred's.

"Yeah, that's definitely gonna have to be a priority" Alfred began.

'YES!' Eduard silently cheered.

"However I would get that done right now, but with the storm rolling in, I don't know how willing, I am and any others are to go venturing in a storm" Alfred continued.

'Crap' Eduard sighed inwardly, as he mentally began beating himself up for picking such a bad time to bring up the subject, he should have seen this coming.

"But I'll ask around and see if anyone is willing to brave the storm, after all we can't risk that this storm will take several days, and if Elizabeta comes down with a fever after delivery, that will make the situation even more serious" Alfred said to himself as he left the medical bay.

'Maybe we might get those meds before the day is over' Eduard silently thought.

Several minutes later Alfred called everyone to the war room where he quickly filled them in on the situation they were in.

"So to sum it up, we don't have enough medicines to aid a sick or ail person, we need to get medicines now, or we need to try and weather the storm and hope it clears up before Elizabeta goes into labour" Alfred said. Everyone seemed to ponder this for a moment, realizing how serious this was, after all they knew they needed medicine for their everyday lives otherwise they would become sick and die, or become more prone to falling victim to even worse infections. But however this storm was almost over top of them, and judging by how dark it got and so quickly they assumed it would be a big storm, none of them wanted to go out in the rain and the lighting, but they didn't know how much of a choice they had.

"So, I'm for going out into that storm to get the medicines we need, but I can't do that alone" Alfred explained.

"Well I'm with you bro" Matthew raised his hand.

"Sounds like fun da" Ivan said looking rather happier about saying yes to this more than usual, which confused everyone until they heard Natalia whisper something in his ear, which earned another shudder of terror from the Russian.

"I'll come along too" Arthur sighed as he glared at Matthew remembering what happened the last time they went out alone on Arthur's birthday.

"I will come aru" Yao raised his hand.

"As will I" Kiku raised his.

"I'll say behind with everyone else" Thailand said holding Vietnam close to him.

"I'll stay with Elizabeta and the others" Roderich said as he too brought Elizabeta closer to him.

"I'll stay" Vash raised his hand.

"I'll come along" Francis sighed as he shivered under another evil glare from Elizabeta.

"We'll stay" Yong Soo and Yang Soo raised their hands.

"NO PARTIES WHILE WE'RE GONE!" Alfred cried already predicting what he will find when he comes back from the storm.

"Aw" Both Korean's sighed sadly.

"Of course I'm staying" Eduard said raising his hand.

"So will I and Toris" Raivis raised his hand.

"I like guess, I'll go with you guys" Feliks raised his hand.

"I'll go" Heracles raised his hand but then Sadiq raised his hand quickly as well.

"I won't be outdone by Heracles, I'm coming too" Sadiq said earning a glare from Heracles, and it quickly grew into a staring contest.

"Not again" Alfred sighed. "Ivan"

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol share a room with me da kolkolkolkolkol" Ivan chanted which caused the two bickering males to stop in fright.

"Ne, I'll stay"Feliciano sighed not wanting to wander out in the rain and the frightening lightning.

"I'll stay as well" Romano said.

"I guess that means I'm staying too" Antonio said as he glomped Romano, and started cuddling the poor Italian.

"GET OFF ME YOU TOMATO FREAK!" Romano yelled as he struggled to get the obsessive Spanish man off of him.

"I'll tag along" Ludwig raised his hand and Gilbert did the same.

"What would you guys do without the AWESOME Gilbert by your side" Gilbert gloated.

"I wanna come" Peter jumped up and down waving his camera around.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Everyone yelled.

"Aw, why not" Peter almost demanded and answer.

"Because your too youn-

"Because we need you to help look after the mall while were gone" Alfred quickly interrupted Arthur.

"Really!?" Peter looked ecstatic. "Does this mean I get a gun!?"

"NO!" everyone responded not willing to leave an overly eager child with a dangerous fire arm.

"Aw" Peter pouted.

"I'll stay" Berwald raised his hand.

"I'll stay too" Tino raised his hand.

"We'll stay and watch the place" Randal said also pointing to Ralph.

"And the females will be staying to accompany Elizabeta just in case, and to help keep an eye on the place while we are gone" Alfred said.

"Alright let's go then" Alfred knocked on the table to emphasise that the meeting was over. Alfred made his way over to the entrance with his twelve brave volunteers, himself, Matthew, Arthur, Francis, Ludwig, Ivan, Gilbert, Feliks, Sadiq, Heracles, Kiku and Yao proceeded to the front door.

As they arrived at the front door they could feel the thunder rumble so loudly it felt like it was drumming on their chests. But mostly unperturbed they grabbed their rain gear, which consisted of a large black or dark blue rubber rain coat, which covered all the way down to the middle of their shins. Thick sturdy rubber boots or their military combat boots since their combat boots are fairly water resistant as it is. Their coats had a hood on it so it allowed them to be worry free about their hats blowing away in the wind. They also had thick rubber gloves also black or dark blue which they wore underneath the cuffs of their jackets wrists preventing water from getting in, and the gloves reached about half way up their arm to make it more comfortable. For their eyes they had ski goggles or regular diving goggles which most preferred as it was designed to be water resistant. To cover their mouths they had simple ski mask wear as water in their mouths wasn't the problem, it was breathing during a heavy rain storm that would be the problem, because the heavy rain fall could have them end up breathing water rather than air, so the mouth covers were to keep their air ways free of water, and if enough water was soaked in the mouth pieces, it would provide a quick and clean sip of water. Plus it kept zombie bits, and blood from entering their mouths by accident. Finally the group of volunteers were ready to go, they quickly wrapped their weapons in rubber wrappings to keep the weapons as dry as possible, though it wouldn't be a problem if they got wet, it just meant several agonizing hours to clean, and dry the gun and it's parts.

"Alright, ready to go?" Alfred asked everyone as he slung a few bags over his shoulders.

"Yeah, only one questions aru" Yao raised his hand.

"Yeah Yao" Alfred responded.

"Why don't we use one of the vehicles to travel in this weather rather than walk?" Yao asked.

"Too many vehicles abandoned on the road, and in this weather it would be too much of a hassle to deal with abandoned cars, on top of all that the urban area where we are going to start scavenging is quickest by foot, it would take several minutes by car to get there" Alfred explained.

"Are we heading to a hospital da?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah, its roughly thirty minutes from here but we will go there, plus there are several buildings, and offices nearby so we can also check there" Alfred answered.

"Feliciano" Alfred called to his Italian friend.

"Ne, what do you need?" Feliciano asked.

"I need you to watch over the radio equipment in case we call, so I need you or anyone responsible staying by the radio" Alfred explained.

'RESPONSIBLE!' Everyone thought immediately. 'THEN WHY IS HE ASKING FELICIANO!?'

"Also have Antonio, Randal, and Ralph help you if you need it, and if anything breaks or any message gets missed. NO MORE PASTA FOR YOU!" Alfred growled evilly as Feliciano shook with fright at the thought of living life with no Pasta.

"Y-y-yes, s-sir" Feliciano saluted still shaking at the horrifying thought.

"At ease Feliciano, it isn't a hard task, so don't worry, just make sure you don't miss a message" Alfred said in a more encouraging tone as he turned towards the other only to find himself facing a wall of inquisitive, and disapproving looks. "WHAT!?"

"You know some would define you as evil" Matthew sighed.

"No not really, but I do believe it" Alfred smiled.

"Come on genius let's get going" Matthew sighed again as the group left the building.

RUMBLE!

"Ne, good luck" Feliciano said before he turned to head towards the war room where the radio equipment was set up.

Several minutes later at a random residential block with the twelve searchers.

"Nothing" Alfred sighed as he closed a few wooden cabinet doors. "Just random plastic bags, and Tupperware"

"Nothing upstairs da" Ivan sighed.

"We haven't had much success in this block aru" Yao said as he followed Ivan down from the upper level.

"Well, the others are quickly checking out the next few houses let's see how they're doing" Alfred said as he took Yao and Ivan with him into the street, into the relentless pouring rain.

"THIS IS REDICULOUS ARU!" Yao yelled as he followed his two companions through the rain.

"I KNOW!" Alfred yelled back trying to make himself heard over the intense lightening and thunder rumbling overhead.

"I thought it would be bad, but this is almost like swimming da" Ivan said quietly struggling to see, and to work his way through the two feet of water that had began making a torrential river on the street they were on.

As they continued they made out Kiku, Heracles, and Sadiq coming out of a house not far from them.

"ANY LUCK!?" Alfred cried.

"NONE ALFRED-SAN!" Kiku called back the best he could. Just then, Arthur, Ludwig, and Gilbert came out of another house.

"ANYTHING!?" Alfred called to them too.

"NOTHING!" Ludwig responded. Alfred looked for his brother, and found his brother emerging from a house half a block away across the street. The nine others rushed over to see if they had found anything.

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE SOMETHING!" Alfred pleaded, not interested in staying out in the rain much longer.

"ACTUALLY WE DID FIND SOMETHING, BUT NOT MUCH" Matthew responded.

"AH THANK HEAVEN, WHAT DID YOU FIND?" Alfred asked.

"LIKE A COUPLE BOTTLES OF PENICILLEN, ANTIHISTOMY, ADVIL, AND SOMETHING LIKE TIGERBALM?" Feliks answered.

"I CALL ARU" Yao cried at hearing the mention of Tigerbalm. Everyone stared at him weirdly. "What!? I Have Back Pains aru" Yao explained.

"Yeah, sorry about that Yao-san" Kiku whispered.

"No worries aru" Yao whispered back.

"What!?" Alfred asked as he couldn't hear what they were saying.

"NOTHING!" Yao and Kiku answered at the same time.

"Well, You Found Something, So We Won't Be Going Back Empty Handed, But I still Want To Check Some Other Places First" Alfred said as he pointed further up the road. "Up There Is A Clinic, And Beside It Is A Pharmacy, We Might Get A Good Haul There" Alfred said, and with that he and his group began making their way up the street towards the Clinic and Pharmacy.

Meanwhile back at the Mall.

"Ne, I know Alfred told me not to let any messages go by, but" Feliciano sighed as he stared at the radio and then around the room. "NE!, THERE'S NOTHING TO DO!"

Knock, Knock, then the door opened, Feliciano turned to see Antonio, Ralph, Randal, and Romano enter the room with bowls of food. "Hey bro" Romano began. "We missed a fair bit of dinner and also heard to screaming about being bored so we thought we would come to join you" Romano said as he and the others began setting up the food around the war room table.

"Ne, thanks" Feliciano said sincerely as he was growing deathly bored of his current job.

"No problem, anyway, any messages from them yet?" Antonio asked.

"Ne, nothing yet" Feliciano turned his gaze to the radios worriedly.

"Don't worry about them" Ralph said as he began eating some food. "I'm sure they'll be fine, I mean they have Alfred with them"

(LONG PAUSE)...

"They are so screwed" everyone in the room said at the exact same time.

"AAHH!" a scream echoed throughout the mall. Everyone scrambled out of the war room, to find out what was going on. They ran out onto the second floor, looking up, down, left, and right trying to find what was happening, then they spotted Elizabeta on the first floor with Roderich.

"Elizabeta's Water Broke, Someone Get Eduard!" Roderich called to the group on the second floor.

"Feliciano, get on that radio and tell Alfred and the others to hurry up" Randal pointed to Feliciano.

"Ne, got it" Feliciano ran back into the war room and went to the radio, while Randal and the others split up to find Eduard. But as Feliciano ran into the war room and approached the radio, only did he just suddenly realize that he had no idea how to work it. "NE, HOW DO YOU WORK THIS THING!" Feliciano began fumbling switches and buttons hoping to figure out which one was the one to get the radio working. Feliciano then stopped fumbling with the buttons and began to try his best to read the labels.

"_Remember Feliciano, you want the radio on frequency 2, and once you do that pick up this (Picks up a speaker) and talk into it to try and get our attention" Alfred said as he explained the radio to Feliciano._

"Ne, so I turn this to frequency 2" Feliciano said to himself as he turned a dialwhich eventually clicked onto the number 2. "Then I pick this up" Feliciano said as he brought the microphone to his mouth. "Ne, Alfred You There!?" Feliciano cried into the microphone.

Meanwhile Alfred and his group had finally arrived at the pharmacy and hospital and where in the middle of trashing the place for both fun, and looking for any medicine they could find.

"Hey, Ivan Batter Up!" Alfred called as he raised his bat. Ivan responded by tossing two wine glasses that they found in the lounge for the now non-existent employees for the hospital.

SMASH! SMASH!

Alfred successfully hit both wine glasses smashing them to several pieces. "YEAH LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" Alfred cried as Ivan searched for more things to throw, but this time was going to try and find something disgusting, or hard to possibly hit Alfred with.

"_Ne, Alfred You There!?" _Feliciano cried over the radio. Alfred put his bat down and pulled out the radio he had tucked onto his belt.

"Yeah, Feliciano I'm here" Alfred responded over the radio.

THWACK!

"OW, IVAN!" Alfred yelled and glared at the Russian.

"Ah, you never told me to stop da" Ivan said smiling back at the irritated American. However Alfred decided to let it go for now. "Fine just don't hit me with anything"

"Alright" Ivan acknowledged.

"Yeah, Feliciano what is it?" Alfred asked over the radio.

"Hey, Ivan me and Ludwig found several fake skeletons in the upper levels of the hospital, care to join us in destroying them" Matthew appeared to invite Ivan to the destruction party of fake human skeletons.

"_Ne, Elizabeta's water broke, and we are taking her to the medical bay as we speak"_ Feliciano explained.

"What! She's in labour already!?" Alfred stood shocked.

"_Yeah, we need you to hurry back with those medicines, because Eduard is probably going to need them" _Feliciano said.

"Alright, we'll be there soon." Alfred said and ended the conversation. He left the room he currently was in and went up a level, and heard screams of joy, crashing sounds, and cheers after the sound of something shattering echoed throughout the hall. "Guys!" Alfred called and opened a door.

As Alfred opened the door, he only glanced inside to see a fake skeleton launched at him, and even though he did see it, he didn't have enough time to react. The skeleton collided with his body and Alfred dropped to the ground with the skeleton on top of him, when Alfred regained his bearing, he found himself staring into the empty void of the skeletons eyes, which to say the least sent shivers down Alfred's spine.

"Aw, look the skeleton's fangirling Alfred" Matthew teased as everyone else laughed hysterically, except for Kiku, Heracles, and Sadiq, who most likely didn't get the joke or was too serious to laugh about it.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Alfred threw the skeleton off him, and stood up. "Anyway we have to hurry" Alfred began explaining Elizabeta's condition back at the mall, which sparked a sense of urgency in everyone.

"Well, the pharmacy and the hospital were both stock piled of medicine so we can go back without any worries" Ludwig said as several of them picked up their bags which were plenty full of medicines and anything that could work as a medicine. They quickly picked up their weapons, put their coats back on and they left the building. Fortunately for them the rain had settled a bit, though it was still hard to see they could wade their way through the torrent of rain much more easily. As they left and jogged down the street they originally came to get to the hospital they heard rumbling. They turned around and looked past the hospital where they were and through the distortion of the thick rain they could see blurs, and blogs making their way around the corner.

"What's that aru?" Yao asked as he squinted trying to make out the images much more clearly.

"No idea da" Ivan replied as he squinted as well. But as everyone continued to squint they could make out the individual figures, sure they were still over a hundred and fifty feet away so they were still blurry, but however they could tell the figures were human, or at least human figure.

"Zombies?" Ludwig raised his assault rifle and aimed it at the on coming group.

"No" Alfred said as he encouraged everyone to lower their weapons. "They are moving to humanly in order to be zombies, plus the cold from the rain would slow them down, so they wouldn't be running" Alfred explained.

"They're running?" everyone looked more closely as the large group of blobs got closer, and everyone could see their feet and legs moving in quick balanced succession which was in stark contrast to how most zombies moved, even during a rain storm.

"Okay, it looks like there's give or take over two hundred of them" Yao guessed the number as the group got closer.

"Maybe way more than that, but anyway, who could they be" Ludwig asked out loud.

"No idea" Alfred answered.

"What's that behind them?" Gilbert asked pointed to another large group of blobs appearing behind the first group.

"Again, no idea da" Ivan answered this time.

"Hold on, can anyone tell how they are running?" Matthew asked as he struggled to get a better look at the first group running towards them and being followed by the second group.

As Matthew asked the rain seemed to let up even more making their vision even clearer, they could see the first group more clearly and could tell definitely that they weren't zombies. But as they did their best to analyse the second group they could easily make out sluggish movement, differing movement patterns, and varying cloths none of which were rain jackets much like the first group, though the first group didn't have very good rain coats they were rain coats none the less. But the second group didn't have any proper gear or any seemingly defensive formation that a large clan would have while searching a city.

"Guys" Matthew spoke as he grabbed his rifle though wasn't in any panic to raise it. "I have a feeling that the second group are zombies" Matthew finished.

"I think your right, but they are moving a lot faster than I would expect from zombies out in the rain" Alfred said as he watched the groups come closer. "Isn't that an interesting sight though"

"Indeed I've never seen this many people aside from the Combatants da" Ivan said as they watched the two groups come closer. As the two groups got closer, through the thunder, rain, and lightening, they could clearly hear and see gunfire coming from the first group.

"So the second group are zombies" Kiku said as he gripped his rifle even tighter.

"But I don't think we need to worry, after all those zombies are moving relatively slowly, and that group down there" Alfred pointed to the large groups of people. "Seem to be handling them well."

GRAAWW!

A loud roar was suddenly heard from behind the two groups, as the small party of Reapers looks on, they see three large figures emerge from around the distant corner, and these three figures where HUGE, though the rain was thick enough to make it difficult to clearly see them, it still sparked some fear in the Reapers.

"And what are those da?" Ivan asked staring intently at the three large figures.

"Those look like" Kiku squinted and he finally recognized what they were. "They're Juggernauts!" Kiku cried taking a few steps back in surprise.

"Wow, I've never seen a Juggernaut before" Alfred stepped forward in curiosity trying to get a better look at the Juggernauts.

"Yeah, and those Juggernauts are coming right at us" Matthew said grabbing Alfred's shoulder to both encourage Alfred to run, and to not get any closer to them,

"Ah, crap didn't really think about that" Alfred said as he turned and ran down the street with the rest of the Reapers. Little did they know that the first non-zombie group was close behind and following their path.

Meanwhile back at the mall, Elizabeta had arrived at the medical center, and Eduard was doing his best as to not screw up anything, with Raivis, Katyusha, Taiwan, Vietnam, and Toris were in the medical center with Eduard, helping to try and get it done right, because Eduard isn't a doctor and has never done this before so he definitely doesn't want to screw up.

"Aw, I can't see, I wanted to get some pictures" Peter sighed his camera ready, but the medical center was covered in white sheets, and paper, to prevent anyone from seeing inside.

"Why would you want to take pictures?" Randal asked looking somewhat disturbed.

"Because, my mother told me that it is a magical moment when a person is born, so I wanted to take a picture of the magic" Peter answered pouting.

Everyone outside hit the floor comically, Randal however decided to be the one to describe the situation differently to Peter.

"While it is a magical moment Peter, there isn't any magic used to give birth to a child" Randal said hoping dearly that Peter would understand.

"But I still want to take a picture of the magical moment" Peter said holding up his camera.

"Or three hundred" Ralph muttered quietly.

"No I don't think you would want to take a picture" Randal repeated but with a more disgusted look on his face.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Most would find it disturbing" Randal said putting on the most disgusted look he can manage to try and make it more convincing. Peter however he agreed still pouted not fully understand the process of the birds and the bees.

Feliciano was still in the war room with Romano who decided to stay in the war room, because they couldn't watch the "magical moment" either, not that once they saw it they wouldn't have thought anything magical about it anyway.

"This is so boring" Romano sighed.

"_Feliciano, Respond, Respond!" _Alfred's cries were heard over the radio.

"Ne, I'm here Alfred what's up?" Feliciano asked.

"_Get(Static) ready, three (more static), I repeat three Juggernauts are (static) way, plus a few hundred survivors are following us" _Alfred called over the radio, but with his constant movement it made it more difficult for the radio to pick up the signal clearly.

"WHAT!? JUGGERNAUTS!?" Romano cried. "I'll get everyone" Romano rushed out the door and towards the medical bay.

"Ne, How far away are you guys?" Feliciano asked. As the reply came, Feliciano could clearly hear gunshots.

"_Not That Far, Give Or Take Five Minutes" _Alfred answered as Feliciano heard a loud Shotgun shot, assuming that Alfred had fired his Shotgun.

"Ne, were getting everyone, just get them to the parking lot, there is plenty of open space, and some cover from abandoned cars there" Feliciano instructed quickly thinking up a place.

"_Nice thinking Feliciano, Yeah we'll Lead them there, Just Get Everyone Ready!"_

"Got it" Feliciano hung up the radio and quickly ran out the room.

Romano ran up to the others who were still crowding the front of the medical center. "WE GOT JUGGERNAUTS!" Romano cried as he ran within earshot of the group, luckily no one inside the medical center was able to hear.

"WHAT!?" Randal turned to look at Romano as the Italian ran up to them.

"Three Juggernauts are chasing Alfred's group and a large group of survivors they are heading towards the Mall Parking lot right now!" Romano explained as quickly but as clearly as he possibly could.

"THREE!" Ralph exclaimed staring in shock.

"We'll let's go then" Randal announced as he lead everyone towards the entrance. "Peter You Stay Inside, We Need You To Open And Close The Gates!" Randal called to the slowly falling behind young boy.

"Alright!" Peter cried as he tried his best to keep up with them.

Back on the main street, where the Reapers and the large group of survivors were running towards the Mall.

"How Much Farther!?" Arthur cried trying to desperately keep ahead of the Juggernauts and see through the thick rain at the same time and not trip.

"No Idea!" Alfred answered, not being able to see that clearly disallowed them from being able to tell where they were, but they had a good enough sense of direction that they were still able to know that they were heading the right way.

"I Think I See It!" Francis cried seeing a large clearing up ahead and a large structure on the horizon of the view.

"Hopefully!" Alfred cried as he sped up to keep ahead of the Juggernauts.

"Alright Peter Open The Gate!" Randal called to Peter on the second floor over hang near the entrance where Randal, Ralph, Yong Soo, Yang Soo, Feliciano, Romano, Natalia, Antonio, Berwald, Thailand, and Vash were at the entrance rain gear on and their weapons in hand. Peter pulled a lever and the mesh gate that sealed the front entrance opened, and the group ran out into the rain. They didn't run far before they could see several blobs coming towards them through the rain. Randal and the others split themselves up and hid near different cars, and since the parking lot was full of them, it didn't take much effort to find a hiding place. After all of them hid they raised their weapons over the vehicle they hid behind and aimed at the incoming blobs. As the blobs became clearer, they could clearly make out the rain gear similar to what they wore, and as they came even closer, they could recognize almost each individual as Alfred, Matthew, Kiku, Yao, Ivan, Feliks, Ludwig, Gilbert, Arthur, Francis, Heracles, and Sadiq came into view.

"Where Are They!?" Randal called.

"Behind Us!" Alfred answered as he jumped over several rows of cars before taking refuge behind another. The others followed suit, but split up and hid behind different cars.

"Is That Them!?" Ralph pointed to a second group of blobs fast approaching.

"No!" Alfred answered.

"Then, What's Behind Them!?" Antonio asked.

"ZOMBIES!" Alfred answered. "SHOOT THEM!"

Everyone tried to aim past the group of hundreds of survivors, but couldn't do it without risking in hitting the survivors. Matthew got the first idea of standing on the roof of the car he was near and got a better view of the zombies behind him. Matthew however couldn't see clearly enough to feel comfortable about taking a shot, until the rain let up even more. Matthew could see clearly now and he could make out the zombies and the survivors. Matthew took careful aim, and considered the distortion of his aim due to the rain and fired.

BANG!

The bullet soared and flew overhead of the survivors and nailed one of the zombie's in the head. The zombie groaned and dropped to the ground dead. The sudden death of the zombie caused several other zombies to trip and fall over their new dead body slowing their progress a bit, and increased the gap between the survivors and the zombie horde even more. One of the survivors who was one of the few holding a fire arm, looked back to see the bullet hit the zombie in the head and trip several more zombies as it hit the ground. Several more gunshots rang out, and the man could feel the bullets distort the rain fall above him as the bullets soared over him and the rest of the survivors and find their mark in the chest or the head of the zombies close behind them.

"Keep Running!" the man yelled to the others ahead of him. "Help Is Just Ahead!" This seemed to boost the morale of the survivors as they seemed to run faster hearing the gunshots ahead of them, and cries of pain from the zombies behind them.

"Keep Firing Guys, Romano, You And Me Near The Front!" Alfred ordered as he leapt a bit ahead with Romano as they both used Shotguns they waited at the edge of the parking lot for the survivors to run past. "COME ON!" Alfred yelled at the large group of survivors. Alfred and Romano stepped aside to let them past, where Alfred was able to see Men both young and old, plus women heavy with child, or with newborns, or just young girls in the mix. At the very back Alfred made out several men with rifles, hunting shotguns, rusty hunting rifles, the odd one carried an assault rifle, but was much older, and poorly kept. Alfred stepped up as the zombies came in closer, there were only ten of them, but if they were allowed to roam while they were dealing with Juggernauts, their fighting would end up disaterous.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Both Alfred and Romano fired three rounds from their twelve gauge shotguns, but they neede to fall back and ket some ground before the Juggernauts arrived, who where entering fifty feet away. Normally Juggernauts would be faster, but like their normal infected counterparts, they are heavily affected by the cold from the rain and it slowed them down.

BANG!

Vash fired his sniper rifle and killed one of the four remaining. Ludwig and Ivan let their assault rifles loose and killed the rest quickly.

"TAKE COVER HERE THEY COME!" Alfred cried ducking for cover as the Juggernauts charged into the thirty feet mark.

BANG!

BANG!

RATATATATATATAT!

Matthew, and Vash emptied their sniper rifles, while Ludwig, Ivan, Gilbert, and Kiku fired their assault rifles into the Juggernauts, but it didn't stop the three Juggernauts let alone slow them down. Everyone dived for cover as the Juggernauts charged into the parking lot their huge mass tossing several cars left and right before they slowed down. Matthew, and Vash dived behind a car as a airborne car flew over them and landed on top of another car behind them. Kiku jumped out of the way in time as another airborne car quickly collided with the one he was standing on top of. Ludwig and Ivan ran to the left to get clear out of the path of the charging Juggernauts. The Juggernauts came to a complete stop in the middle of the parking lot, one grabbed a car and threw it at Vash and Matthew as they poked their heads out from behind the car they were hiding behind. Matthew grabbed Vash and dived out of the way as the thrown vehicle slammed into their covering car and both vehicles rolled and crushed each other in the several feet they rolled. Alfred ran up closer to the Juggernaut hoping to get a good shot at one of their heads. Romano tossed a grenade and it landed successfully at the feet of one Juggernaut.

BOOM!

The grenade exploded but only succeeded in severing the left leg of one of the Juggernauts. Ludwig tossed a second grenade and it landed near the left leg of another Juggernaut, but the explosion only took out a large chunk of the leg, but rendered the leg useless.

As Alfred got closer he could make out details of the Juggernauts. All three of them were grey in color, standing roughly eight to ten feet tall, their arms, almost as thick as the cars that surrounded them. Their faces ragged and cave troll looking. Their eyes glowing a brilliant golden yellow but also giving off an evil aura. Alfred could also see their muscular features which made them so fearful, the bullets did penetrate their skin, but their skin must have been so thick that it managed to protect their organs from most rounds. Alfred also noted that they must have retained enough traits of their individual gender before becoming infected to tell which one was once male or female because for one particular Juggernaut Alfred noticed.

"Oh, look Chesticles" Alfred pointed to the chest of one of the Juggernauts as it had that woman chest but Juggernaut body. Though luckily Alfred wasn't too interested of the exposed chest of the once female Juggernaut because unlike human females, Juggernaut female chests looked like rotting and smouldering mounds of flesh which to say the least wasn't attractive at all. If anything it was repulsive which gave Alfred no qualm for shooting the she Juggernaut.

Alfred stepped out from his hiding spot raised his Shotgun and fired twice.

BLAM! BLAM!

The two shots pierced the she Juggernauts body and tore chunks out of her stomach and side, but it still didn't seem to phase the Juggernaut but it did catch its attention and it turned to Alfred. Alfred ducked and ran as the Juggernaut swung its arm which effortlessly tossed the car that Alfred was hiding near. Alfred dived behind another car and pulled out a grenade. They didn't have a whole lot of these so he had to be sparing and careful with them. Alfred looked up to see the same she Juggernaut above him raising her arms and swinging them down onto the car as Alfred dived out of the way just in time.

Ivan fired his assault rifle several times catching the attention of a second Juggernaut. The Juggernaut charged at Ivan, Ivan dropped a grenade and dived out of the Juggernauts way, the grenade laded on the ground by the car. The Juggernaut swung his arm at Ivan, but the Juggernaut was too big and bulky to be nimble enough to stop or change the course of its swing. The arm sent the car flying, and the Juggernaut stepped on the grenade that Ivan dropped. But as the Juggernaut stepped on it, the grenade exploded and claimed the whole Juggernaut's leg in a display of red mist and fire. All three Juggernauts were crippled but were far from dead. Ludwig fired his assault rifle at the newly crippled Juggernaut to cover Ivan's get away, the fire from Ludwig's rifle did little to harm the Juggernaut as the skin of the Juggernaut and the rain made the rounds next to useless. A Survivor ran up close with a double barrelled Shotgun and fired both rounds into the Juggernaut's side. The Juggernaut felt the rounds but it still didn't hurt it much, the Juggernaut swung it's arm at the man, the man ducked but didn't duck in time to prevent the arm from clipping his right arm. Ludwig heard a sickening crack as the man's arm shattered, the man hit the ground crying in pain, Ludwig observed the Juggernaut turn its attention to its newest victim. Ludwig ran up and fired everything he had left in his assault rifle into the Juggernaut's back, the Juggernaut stopped momentarily but resumed its movements to finish the man below it. Ludwig watched hopelessly, but Ludwig heard more rifle fire and saw Ivan to his right trying to catch the Juggernaut's attention. Ivan was successful and the Juggernaut momentarily forgot the man below it and turned on Ivan, Ludwig grabbed the man and carried him off to the side where another pair of men took him and ran to find cover. Ludwig quickly reloaded his assault rifle and charged back into the fray.

Kiku and Yao danced around several cars as a Juggernaut swept it's arms repeatedly at them. Kiku ducked and dived to the side where Yao followed, their diving behind cover seemed to have lost the sight of the Juggernaut as the Juggernaut stopped swinging, and was looking around in confusion. Berwald ran up behind it with Heracles, and Sadiq and fired at the back of the Juggernaut. The Juggernaut finding new targets turned its attention on the three new men behind it. The constant assault rifle fire tore chunks out of its chest, neck, shoulders, and remaining leg. Once all three of them ran out of ammunition they ran diving behind cars losing the Juggernaut as the Juggernaut was now swinging at random cars infuriated that it lost its potential victims. Kiku and Yao crawled out of their hiding spot and watched the Juggernaut search cars and destroy a few others. Yao ran up to towards the Juggernaut hoping to get a better shot at its neck and head. Kiku ran off to the side to draw the Juggernauts attention away from Yao, the Juggernaut didn't notice Kiku running, so Kiku began firing at the Juggeranut. The Juggernaut spotted Kiku and picked up a nearby car and flung it at Kiku, Kiku managed to dived out of the way, but a large shard of glass pierced Kiku's leg, it wasn't enough to fully cripple Kiku but it was enough that Kiku was going to become slower. The Juggernaut slowly made it's way towards Kiku.

"Yao-san Fire NOW!" Kiku cried desperate as the Juggernaut began getting closer. Yao rose from his hiding spot and fired a few rounds at the Juggernaut's head. The Juggernaut wheeled around to see Yao, Kiku took this moment to limp as fast as he could away from the Juggernaut. The Juggernaut advanced at Yao, and Yao fired repeatedly at its head, the bullets tore through the cheeks and the neck, but didn't stop the Juggernaut. Yao gave up firing precision and fired everything he had left in his assault rifle at the Juggernaut's head. Though Yao wasn't aiming, one of the bullets hit the Juggernaut's eyes, and effectively tore a part of the Juggernaut's head off as it exited the temple on the same side as the penetrated eye. The Juggernaut grasped and roared in pain, its hands covering its missing eye and stumbled backwards to the point of falling down onto it's back. Yao was shocked as the Juggernaut hit the ground causing the whole parking lot to shake.

"Good Job!" Feliks, Thailand, and Ralph ran up towards the fallen Juggernaut and began firing at its head. Yao reloaded his weapon and ran up to the Juggernaut, the Juggernaut struggled to get up, but Yao jumped onto its chest quickly and began firing even more at its face but Yao aimed for the remaining eye, and the other eye socket. The bullet's tore through the hardened skin of the Juggernaut and pierced its brain, several of the bullets ricocheted inside the Juggernaut's skull furthering the damage. As Yao emptied his clip the Juggernaut's limbs went limp and the Juggernaut died in a heavy groan.

"Grrraaahhh"

"Alright, Yao-san" Kiku limped up and they high fived each other. "Not just for the other two" Kiku pointed to the two remaining Juggernauts. Kiku, Yao, Ralph, Feliks, and Thailand ran over to help in anyway they could.

Alfred dived out of the way of another swing from the she Juggernaut, as Alfred dived out of the way he saw Romano, and Feliciano standing behind the Juggernaut and fired at its back. Alfred looked to the Juggernaut's front and saw Heracles and Sadiq firing at the Juggernaut from the front. Alfred rolled out of the way of the Juggernaut's fist, as the fist hit the ground and cracked the concrete Alfred pulled a second and his last grenade off of his belt. Alfred looked up at the Juggernaut and the Juggernaut brought its ugly face down towards Alfred growling as it got closer. Alfred watched the huge mouth come closer, and Alfred quickly pulled the pin off the grenade and chucked the grenade into the Juggernaut's mouth. The Juggernaut recoiled as it began to choke on something, the Juggernaut staggered backwards as it was sticking it's hand in it's mouth to remove whatever it was choking on.

"GET AWAY, GET AWAY!" Alfred yelled as he dived behind a truck and the others did the same.

BLOOM!

The grenade exploded while at the back of the Juggernaut's mouth causing the Juggernaut's entire head to disappear in the explosion. The bits and pieces of the Juggernaut's head flew everywhere and the sprayed all the nearby cars. Luckily Alfred and the others weren't affected by the spray as the vehicles they were hiding behind took the brunt of the spray, their jackets did the rest, but it was still very little. The second Juggernaut's body hit the ground shaking the parking lot again. Alfred rose from his hiding place and observed the body as it smouldered from the grenade's explosion, Alfred also saw most of the Juggernaut's chest was blown out too, or hanging by bits and pieces of skin. Alfred turned away feeling incredibly sick at the sight.

"Alfred-san" Kiku approached Alfred limping.

"Yeah, Kiku are you alright?" Alfred asked as he noticed Kiku limping.

"I'm fine, I see you took care of the second Juggernaut" Kiku nodded towards the second dead Juggernaut. "There's one left" Kiku pointed to the last Juggernaut swinging at Ivan, Gilbert, Ludwig, and Natalia.

"Come On Let's Go!" Alfred yelled as he ran towards the last fight.

Ludwig ducked as the Juggernaut threw a vehicle at him and Gilbert, the vehicle passed over them and smashed harmlessly into another vehicle. Ivan ran out of his hiding place and fired several shots at the Juggernaut's head. The Juggernaut quickly turned its attention towards Ivan, and swung his fist in a sweeping motion at Ivan. Ivan watched horrified as the Juggernaut's fist came closer, Ivan couldn't dodge in time.

"BROTHER!" Natalia screamed and dived checking Ivan out of the Juggernaut's way. But however Natalia wasn't so lucky. The Juggernaut's fist grazed Natalia's right arm, and the side of her body, Natalia's body was sent flying and sprawling on the ground stopping several feet away. Ivan got up quickly and spotted his sister, feeling horror wash over his body as he saw his sister lying there he rushed over and quickly examined her. Ivan felt her heart beating and her chest still breathing, but she was groaning in pain and half conscious. Ivan turned to the Juggernaut, who in turn was advancing on both Ivan and Natalia, despite several other Reapers firing their weapons at it slowly tearing away its back. Ivan in horror quickly fired what was left in his clip but to no avail. Ivan grabbed his sister and tried to make a run for it but slipped on the wet pavement. Ivan watched as the Juggernaut raised its hand in an attempt to crush them.

"HEY FAGGOT!" a cry came and caught the Juggernaut's attention. Ivan spotted Vash and Matthew several feet away Sniper Rifles poised. Matthew and Vash fired their rifles; the bullets whizzed over Ivan and found their way into the Juggernaut's mouth. The bullet's then tore through the roof of the Juggernaut's mouth and through the top of its skull. The Juggernaut reared in pain as Vash and Matthew fired two more rounds. The rounds pierced the Juggernaut's neck and the Juggernaut collapsed onto its knees, and its upper body full forward resting on the ground. Ivan feeling a surge of rage overcome him he reloaded his assault rifle and rushed up to the Juggernaut. Ivan jabbed the barrel of the rifle into the Juggernaut's eye and began firing. Ivan let out a roar of rage as the fired every bullet he had in his clip, Alfred quickly joined him emptying what was left in his shotgun into the other eye socket of the Juggernaut. Both men retracted their weapons and the Juggernaut's body went limp.

"It's over Hugh" Alfred sighed as he collapsed onto his rear and dropped his shotgun. Everyone dropped to the concrete to let their nerves settle after that nerve wracking fight, Ivan went back to his sister and pulled her into his lap, and instinctively tried to protect her from the rain.

"I forgot it was raining in all the excitement" Matthew chuckled slightly as he sat down next to Vash.

"Yeah, me too, afterall the rain was rather irrelevant at the time" Francis laughed in agreement.

As they sat down to relax they heard the slow rise of cheers and clapping. They turned to see the hundreds of survivors several feet away clapping and cheering for their success.

"I forgot about them too" Arthur sighed.

Everyone got up and walked over to the large group, however Alfred and the others were approached by two individuals.

"Thank-you" one man on the right said, Alfred saw the man is white and no taller than five feet and seven inches, the man had jet black hair and dark tattooing all over his face which looked a lot like tribal art.

"Thank-you indeed" the second man thanked them. Alfred saw this man is a black American, and roughly six feet tall, he didn't have any tattoos on him, but he did hold and air of seriousness about him that Alfred could have mistaken him for a military officer.

"No problem" Alfred replied. "I'm Alfred F. Jones, the leader of this clan, who are you?"

"I'm Tommy" the white male introduced himself. "I am the leader of my clan the Street Stalkers."

"And I am Andrew" the black male introduced himself. "The leader of my clan, the Black Knights"

"Wait, there are two clans here?" Alfred asked shocked looking at the mass of people behind the two men.

"Yeah, we combined together as we traveled down from San Jose" Andrew explained.

"Well, that explains why there is so many of you" Matthew said eyeing the large group of survivors.

"Yeah, we heard of a clan down here called the Reapers, who took on the Hunters and made such a name for themselves that Sacramento is now one of the safest places on the Continent" Tommy stated. "You wouldn't happen to know them would you?"

Alfred chuckled a bit. "As a matter of fact we do, may I introduce you to us The Reapers" Alfred held him arms out as he referred to everyone behind him.

"You guys are the Reapers!?" Andrew looked surprised.

"That we are my friend" Alfred said looking rather proud of himself.

"No kidding" Andrew continued, you guys just took on three Juggernaut's and didn't lose a single fighter. "Looks like the rumours about you are true" Andrew said nodding his head in amazement.

"Yeah we heard some of them" Alfred sighed remembering his rumour.

The three groups conversed shortly before Alfred, Tommy, and Andrew split up, the Street Stalkers, and the Black Knights agreed to move into the mall for just the night and the following day they would head out for their news homes. The large stack of medicines came in handy as hundreds of the new visitors needed the medicine from the poor living conditions and the long travels.

"ALFRED!" Eduard cried rushing towards the edge of the second floor railing. Alfred with the others was down below on the first floor making all the new comers as comfortable as they could.

"Yeah!" Alfred responded.

"Elizabeta has finished giving birth!" Eduard cried.

"NO WAY WE MISSED IT!" Alfred cried rushing towards the medical center the other Reapers in closer pursuit.

They rushed up the stairway and arrived at the medical center, they entered quietly as to not disturb Elizabeta or Roderich. As they entered they saw Ivan there but he was sitting next to Natalia who was now unconscious after undergoing intense surgery to reconstruct her bones, and make sure none of her internal organs weren't damaged which luckily they weren't. Alfred approached a semi conscious Elizabeta who was holding her new born child. Everyone crowded to get a good look at the new baby, and Elizabeta obliged by brushing aside some loose cloth that was obscuring the child's face.

"Aw, so cute" Alfred said his eyes shining along with his adoring of the newborn.

"Not so close Alfred" Roderich said as he noticed Alfred subconsciously moving closer to his new child.

"Oh, sorry" Alfred backed away. "A boy or a girl?"

"A girl" Roderich said happily as he petted his daughter's head in affection, the baby stirred at the touch, but didn't wake.

"That's great" Alfred said as he began to usher everyone out of the medical center. But before he left he turned to Ivan. "How is she?"

"She'll survive" Ivan answered he placed a hand on top of Natalia's.

"Good, she loves you very much Ivan" Alfred said as he left eh medical center.

Ivan smiled at the comment. "But sometimes I think she loves me too much da"

Ivan stared at her white features, her body had gone into shock with the sudden damage to her body, and was cold. Ivan stayed with her even long into the night as stayed with her in the medical center. But when Natalia woke up the next morning she was in for a surprise.

The next morning Natalia woke, her eye lids felt heavy and he body felt stiff. It hurt to move her right arm and most of her right body, she turned her head as she felt something solid pressed against her restricting her movements. She turned her head to see Ivan in the bed with her, he removed his jacket, and any heavy clothing. Afterwards he tucked himself in bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her trying to keep her warm, and to prevent her from shifting in her sleep hurting herself more. Natalia couldn't help but blush deeply her pain now long forgotten. She continued to watch Ivan sleep peacefully and decided against waking him, since this was the closest she had ever gotten to him. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but felt Ivan stir. She watched as Ivan slowly opened his eyes and stared into her's. Ivan stared out the windows and saw that the storm had passed and the sun slowly began rising over the horizon.

"You feeling better da?" Ivan asked.

Natalia nodded, any aura of evil she used to have while in such close proximity of Ivan was gone. Ivan himself realised at how peaceful he felt despite being so close to the sister that tried to rape him several times. Natalia snuggled in closer into Ivan's chest causing Ivan to blush, but he didn't argue, she saved his life, this was the least he could do without complaining.

Several hours later Natalia felt well enough to get out of bed and was welcomed along with Roderich and Elizabeta at the food court. The Street Stalkers and the Black Knights where there as well the large food supply and successful searches for food in the large neighbour hoods left the Reapers with a large supply of food. More than enough to feed three clans, Alfred along with Matthew, Ivan, Ludwig, Arthur, and Kiku spoke with Tommy, and Andrew and gave them directions to two different malls one in the Northeast, and the Southeast. Alfred gave the Street Stalkers and the Black Knights some ammo, and a few better weapons that they had as spares. And shortly after the two new clans were on their way.

"Looks like we will have better company in this city with these two clans in town" Alfred sighed.

"Yeah, looks like surviving might be easier from here on" Matthew said as they watched the two clans disappear into the city.

"We may have a chance just yet" Alfred said turning back into the mall, and resume their duties.

Author's Note: IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, THAT TOOK MUCH LONGER THAN I WANTED! Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter it's probably the longest one yet, and I didn't even intend it. The Juggernauts didn't get a whole lot of admiration or review from two chapters ago so I thought I'd bring them back into the picture. Plus no matter how I think about it, I might have to do a time skip sooner or later, but that won't happen in the next few chapters, plus, if I get that deep into the story, I might as well as write a movie script and send it off to the publishers and see if it get's accepted. No matter, anyway, I'm taking opinions on what Elizabeta's and Roderich's child should be named. REMEMBER IT'S A GIRL, so I don't want any male names like Ryan, or John. I will accept unisex names, like Pat or such, if you don't feel comfortable enough to post your opinion in the reviews you are more than welcome to send your opinion to me through my personal messenger.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	12. The Month of No Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters or plot otherwise I'd be writing a movie script.

Author's notes: I was almost done this chapter earlier but a virus caused me to wipe my hard drive clean and I lost the chapter so yeah. Anyway enjoy this chapter I think you guys will like it especially since I haven't written in so long. Oh and the Baby's name I took some advice and a private message suggesting to use a rather stronger North American female name, so I took Katrina Alice Edelstein. Also I'm going to try and change Taiwan's name to (something I saw I can't remember where) Wan/Wan-chan which one ever seems to flow better.

Chapter 13

Month of no Light

The home of the Reapers, one large three story mall, next to the Sacramento River, housing over thirty people surviving a zombie Apocalypse. Being skilled and seemingly unstoppable warriors in their own right, they killed any zombie and mutant that dared cross their path. Only they soon found that there is a force that they couldn't or more accurately wouldn't dare face.

The mall once in its splendor with all the windows revealed over thirty people going about their day inside or just outside the mall, is now seemingly a ghost mall. The windows even the large two story tall panes of glass lining the sides of the food court is now boarded up or covered in dark plastic bags. The front door boarded nailed, and taped solid shut followed by the metal curtain that locked the store down. The skylights too, little light glared through the bags or any small holes that covered the windows, leaving the mall in almost total darkness. But the skylights had strings attached to the sheets covering the windows making it easier to tear them down that it was setting them up.

In the centre of the darkness on the second floor almost dead centre of the mall itself, some life stirred, only it was accompanied by an unwanted sound.

"WAH!" a baby's cry echoed through the halls of the mall. Alfred jumped, Ivan choked on his vodka, Vash woke with a start, Arthur spilt his tea, and Francis chomped down on a rose in his mouth causing one of the thorns to poke the roof of his mouth.

"Elizabeta! Calm Her Down!" Alfred growled through gritted teeth in desperation.

"I'm sorry, Katrina shush" Elizabeta desperately trying to sooth her and Roderich's new born daughter.

"Security Points Go!" Alfred half whispered half called trying to be as quiet as possible, grabbing his shotgun followed by others, grabbing their sniper rifles, assault rifles, and heavy machine guns. Roderich stayed behind with Feliks, Berwald, Tino, Ravis, Seyana, Bellana, Elizabeta, Katrina, and Vietnam.

Alfred made his way towards the food court, with Matthew, Vash, Heracles, Sadiq, Feliciano, Ludwig, and Peter. Though they protested at first, they finally agreed that since Peter like the rest of them was now living in this nightmare of a world, they might as well as stop trying to protect him from it, and agreed to let him have a more mature responsibility but still didn't give him a gun.

Kiku, Yao, Wan, Thai, Im Yong Soo, Im Yang Soo, and Hong all lined the third floor eyeing the skylight windows which were still covered. Guns at the ready as if expecting a zombie to leap through them at any moment.

Ivan, Katyusha, Natalia, Toris, Feliks, Randal, Antonio, and Ralph approached the rear door, where heavy chains and locks held the door shut. Ivan slowly approached the door pressing one of his ears against the door listening for zombies, but he heard nothing, the occasional moan, but other than than Ivan had no reason to believe that the door was going to be under siege.

Arthur lead Romano, Eduard, Gilbert, and Francis towards the front doors, where wooden and metal boards barricaded the doors and plastic sheets sealing any holes which people or zombies alike can peek through. The group was sure to do everything they could to make sure that the zombies would have the most difficult time finding reason to believe that anything non-zombie was inside the mall. Though it would have seen obvious to a normal person that something or someone would be inside the mall, the zombies and mutants lacked common sense, and the "Closed" sign that Alfred hung on the front doors seemed to only help the objective of steering interest away from the mall.

After all secure openings where checked all groups save for the ones guarding the area where Roderich was guarding arrived at the food court. Alfred against the wall peering through a small hole in one of the plastic sheets to have a look outside. Alfred turned away from his peeking hole and turned to the rest of the group that had just arrived.

"How were the other check points?" Alfred asked. Though assuming that they weren't running back panicking to him, they were most likely safe.

"We're good da" Ivan said shouldering his weapon.

"When do I get a gun?" Peter asked pouting as he eyed every other members weapon.

"If we get out of this alive, we will talk about giving you one" Alfred said while Peter shook with joy. "Well, random patterns, roaming aimlessly, I think it is safe to say that we are safe" Alfred said looking back through the hole in the sheet.

"Can I take a look?" Peter asked.

"Sure, just don't touch the sheet" Alfred said stepping aside to let Peter take a look.

Peter stepped forward and looked through the hole doing his best not to touch the sheet at all. This was the first time Peter saw this, and he was willing to bet that no matter how many more times he sees it, it would never stop amazing him. Outside Peter was getting a good look at the highway and several tall buildings. But the buildings and the highway wasn't what was interesting. What was interesting is what covered them. Peter eyed countless zombies, thousands on thousands if not millions roaming across the highway, arms waving outside the building windows looking like seaweed swaying in the ocean but much stiffer. The sides of the buildings and the highway were covered with other mutants crawling up down left and right leaving almost no bit of the buildings or highway visible. Peter could also make out Banshee's, Jumpers, and most frighteningly Juggernauts over turning bits of rubble and some cars as if to see if food was hiding underneath. Peter only continued to watched amazed. This was the horror that had imprisoned them for the last three and a half weeks inside this mall. This is what had the whole city scared to it's core that they dared not make their presence known to the outside. Peter finally catching his breath, he stepped back away from the hole and turned to the group.

"Had enough?" Alfred asked. Peter only nodded in response. "Alright, time to head back"

As the group arrived they met Roderich, eager to hear if the armada of zombies had lessened at all.

"No Roderich, all the zombies are there, and their millions of glory" Alfred answered setting his shotgun down and found a seat next to Bellana. All the others entered and made themselves comfortable as well. Matthew approached the natural gas Barbecue where he was quietly cooking with Yao. Alfred turned back to Roderich. "It's almost been a month" Alfred sighed.

"Yeah, Twenty-seven days to be exact" Roderich watched Elizabeta sooth Katrina, doing the best she can to keep her quiet.

"You know Roderich, I'm glad and don't regret that you and Elizabeta had a daughter, but I can't help but shake the feeling that it would have been easier if she had waited another month or two." Alfred said, not realizing that he is being a little insensitive, but Roderich couldn't argue.

"Yeah, but no matter how hard this is, I will never regret bringing her into this world" Roderich said.

"It's interesting to think about how innocent she is, and yet she is going to grow up in a living nightmare" Alfred watched Elizabeta swaddling Katrina in the thick white blanket that they gave her.

"Yeah, its a shame, I would like to have her grow up in the world we grew up in" Roderich said.

"Don't even think about it" Alfred said. "The world we grew up in was just as messed up, the only difference, was that it didn't involve having to fight for your life every second, and struggling to not be eaten literally"

"I guess that's true" Roderich responded his head hanging in some slight depression. "I wasn't exactly a successful man, to be honest, I was in a heap of debt before the outbreak" Roderich explained. "Had the Outbreak not gone on for another year, I would be living in the streets"

"Oh come on, there is no way that can be true" Alfred said not believing him for a second.

"How does over three hundred thousand dollars in debt sound" Roderich sighed.

'NO WAY THREE HUNDRED THOUSAND!' Alfred screamed mentally. 'Either he is terrible with money and a terrible paying job, or he got scammed something fierce, but I'm not going to ask.'

"Anyway, it looks like the food is ready" Roderich pointed to Matthew who was silently waving to everyone.

"Good, I'm starving" Alfred said walking over to receive his food.

Dinner had gone without much trouble, and Katrina managed to stay quiet throughout the day. It was now nightfall and slipping into the twenty-eighth day. Alfred and Matthew sat by the doorway keeping watch.

"What a month" Matthew sighed. "A month of no light, I think I'm losing any color I had in my face"

Alfred giggled slightly, but he couldn't deny that all of them were looking paler, the lack of light was making them all ghost white in color.

"Once this is all over, I say we get sunburned" Alfred said half joking.

"Ah, that would feel nice, except the pain that would come with it" Matthew said.

"Yeah, then let's make it a light burn, one that will go away over night." Alfred sighed.

"Sounds good" Matthew replied.

"Ah, Matvey"

"Alfred"

Alfred and Matthew turned to see Katyusha and Bellana awake and walking towards them.

"Katyusha, Bellana what are you two doing, everyone should be asleep" Matthew said standing picking up his sniper rifle.

"We couldn't sleep" Bellana replied walking towards Alfred, while Katyusha walked towards Matthew.

"Well neither could we, that's why we volunteered to watch" Alfred replied, pulling Bellana into a comforting hug.

"Matvey it's cold" Katyusha sighed leaning into Matthew's chest. Matthew shivered from both shock and awkwardness, but hearing Katyusha's tired voice and her almost falling asleep in his chest, Matthew had no choice but to hold her as well. Not that he isn't complaining, he could just feel a certain Russian's eyes boring a hole through him if he did anything wrong. Other than that, Matthew had nothing to complain about, he was holding on who he thought was the hottest chick he could ever get this close too, even when he and Alfred were still in University.

"kolkolkolkolkol" Matthew heard the certain Russian chant quietly bringing him back from his mental paradise. Suddenly Matthew felt Katyusha get heavier as she struggled to stay awake.

"Hey come on, let's sit together" Matthew said.

"Oh, Mattie being bold, father would be so proud" Alfred mocked.

"Can It Al!" Matthew retorted doing his best not to yell.

"kolkolkolkolkol" Ivan's chantting grew just a little louder. Matthew glanced over and saw that Ivan was watching him while he was being hugged from behind, by Matthew could only guess is Natalia, it would explain the look of horror on Ivan's face, though Ivan lost a fair bit of his fear of Natalia, he still couldn't be within close proximity of her without breaking into a cold sweat.

Matthew and Alfred returned to their positions sitting at opposite sides of the door frame, weapons at their sides, and a female in their arms, of course this seemed almost like a cheesy romance film to them when they thought about it, but they didn't complain, I mean how could they. Alfred turned his head towards the outside of the store they were taking refuge in, but with little to no light coming from the outside, there wasn't much Alfred could see. The only source of light they had and agreed to have was any flashlights, and candles they had available. They had to keep the candles and any fire that they had at a low and use it as little as possible, they didn't close off the vents, but they didn't let them run to force oxygen through the mall. Fearing that if the zombies saw a working vent they might believe that someone was inside. The oxygen that flowed through the vents was enough, but since the mall was so large, it didn't refresh all the air inside the mall, keeping some of the air inside stale but livable.

"I hope this horde passes soon" Alfred said.

"No kidding, I want to stand in the sun for just five seconds, I would feel so much better once I do that" Matthew said.

"No argument here" Alfred answered.

The rest of the night went uneventful, Matthew and Alfred struggled to say or think of anything that would help keep them awake. Katrina thankfully stayed asleep, her need to cry was a curse to all the fight capable members in the clan, and a threat to their safety. But no matter how desperate they got, they managed to keep their sanity. And how they managed to keep quiet and not fight or tear at each others throats was beyond any of them, maybe the fear of being eaten alive scared them enough that they didn't feel like fighting.

The following morning, everyone gathered at the entrance preparing to recheck all the doors and windows to make sure that they are all intact. Hoping with every fiber of their being that they remain untouched, if zombies did managed to enter the mall, they would have to force themselves to shelter inside the one store with all the bedding and food and hope that they don't get found. Suffice to say, that would be a scenario that would drive everyone of them crazy.

"Ready?" Alfred asked everyone as he crouched by the entrance of the store they were hiding in, exhausted eyes peering outside to make sure that the inital area was clear. Alfred then turned back holding his shotgun close to his chest looking at the others to see their response. Seeing everyone nod their heads, Alfred then nodded back. "Alright, stay low" Alfred said as he crouched with his team behind him, keeping his head lower than the railing blocking off the opening in the centre of the mall, which lead straight down to the first floor.

Breaking off with the other groups, Alfred cautiously made his way across one of the bridges connecting the two sides of the second floor together. Pointing his shotgun infront of him feelings of paranoia growing every second as they approach the food court. Again praying to every god in existence that the windows were still intact. Finally arriving at the food court without running into any zombies or mutants rested many of their fears, but they knew they couldn't relax, zombies could just be simply roaming the food court, meaning a lot of trouble for the Reapers. Alfred slowly made his way to the edge of the wall that opened to the food court. Pressing himself against the wall he inched towards the edge his heart beating rapidly hoping that there was nothing in the area he was going to that he would need to be worried about. Finally reaching the edge in what seemed like lifetimes with his adrenline soaring, he looked back to the others to see them all still there weapons ready. Alfred then spun around the corner and pointed his shotgun into the food court his tired eyes scanning for anything unnatural or not man made. After a few seconds Alfred saw nothing in the food court, Alfred let out a sigh with relief, and in a more relaxed feeling he crossed the entire room of the food court to take a look at the windows. And finally let out a second sigh of relief when he observed the boards and sheets and concluded that all the windows were still in place.

Kiku and his group after managing to make their way to the stairway at the back of the mall, ascending to the third floor he walked one side of the large walkway eyes and weapons on the skylight windows still thankfully covered. Slowly making his way across the third floor he felt himself grow more at ease the more windows he passed that were still intact and covered. Kiku then finally saw the end of the walkway leading towards the front of the mall where Arthur's group was just arriving to inspect the front doors. Kiku quickly observed the last of the skylight windows and saw that they were all intact, feeling relieved he lowered his weapon and peered over the edge down towards the front entrance where he could see Arthur and his group finishing their inspection of the front entrance. Seeing Arthur wave a hand signalling that the front entrance was fine Kiku and the others turned back towards the food court.

Ivan and his group made their way towards the back of the mall towards a large section of doors located at the back of the mall. Assault rifles raised and pointing at the doors in the back of the mall Ivan then slowly and very gently pressed one of his ears next to the door listening for anything on the otherside. Nothing. Ivan stayed there longer still listening, there was something going on, there should be no reason he isn't hearing anything, there were millions of zombies roaming the city yesterday, he should be hearing groaning, moaning and dragging of feet, something was definitly off today. But all Ivan really cared about at the moment, was that the doors were still on their hinges, and zombies weren't attacking them or on the wrong side of the doors. That is all that really mattered to Ivan as he turned back to the others and they headed towards the food court.

Alfred set himself against the wall beside the windows and watched as the other groups quickly appeared returning from their check points. Alfred quickly counted everyone from the arriving groups and saw that all of them were still there, though he had no reason to count, they weren't running back panicking. When Alfred knew that everyone was here, aside from Roderich who was guarding the store with the remaining members.

"Okay, here we go, day twenty-eight" Alfred said as he looked outside peering through a small slot that they left purposefully unsealed so that they could look outside. Alfred looked outside and saw the same overpass highway, and business buildings that they had only seen the last month. The highway covered and infested with zombies, and mutants alike, Alfred didn't see them specifically looking for something as they all seemed to wander aimlessly as usual. This didn't brighten Alfred's spirits as he watched then all sway like they normally did, Alfred felt himself slowly slip into despair as he realized that the horde was still there and didn't seem any less zombies or mutants, he could see the sides of the buildings, and make out the glass on one of the buildings, but it didn't help. Alfred turned away from the window and looked at the others. As he looked at everyone else, his mind climbed out of the hole of despair and he felt himself become sane again. It was then that Alfred knew how they managed to survive this long without being at eachothers throats. They were too close to get mad at each other, and they were the reason everyone seemed to find a reason to fight everyday, they were family. Alfred looked at Ivan and began to second guess himself, but quickly banished the questioning.

"They're still there" Alfred sighed earning a sigh of exhaustion from everyone else. They all shouldered their weapons and turned back towards the store they were residing in. Ivan however didn't leave immediately, he took a quick peek outside just to see for himself, and he saw the same thing Alfred did, the horde was still there. Ivan quickly left the view and turned back to follow the others.

They returned with the sour news for everyone else, though the news was saddening, everyone had grown accustomed to hearing it, after all it had been the "Month of No Light" which is what they were calling it now.

"Were going to sleep now" Alfred sighed as he set his shotgun on the ground Matthew following suit taking off their jackets, and socks and slipped under the covers of one of the beds attempting to catch up on some long needed sleep.

"Alright" Arthur sighed, it was his and Ivan's turn to stand guard that night. "Just be awake for the nightfall drink".

The nightfall drink is a tradition they adopted since the beginning of the "Month of No Light", everyone except Peter and of course Katrina would drink an alcoholic drink or anything that they had supplement at the time, as a "To your Health" toast every night. Celebrating that they had just survived another day.

"Of course, just wake us up if we aren't" Matthew said as he quickly drifted off into sleep next to his brother.

Arthur turned to Ivan only to see him giving the evil glare at Matthew, though it was subtle and not "I'm going to murder you" feeling in it.

"What are you glaring at Matthew for?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, nothing da" Ivan said turning towards the Englishman looking as innocent as possible.

"Oh, you're feeling protective over Katyusha" Arthur said sniggering slightly. Ivan looked shocked. "Yes I saw them last night, and don't worry Matthew isn't shallow"

"How can you be so sure da?" Ivan asked sounding a little more sinister that time.

"I may not know them that well, but if there is one thing that I know about those two, is they won't intentionally violate anyone" Arthur explained looking Ivan in the eye.

"I suddenly don't care anymore, I'm horrified by the thought of what he could do to Katyusha, I will see to it that he never will da" Ivan said turning away from Arthur and towards Matthew and Alfred.

"No I think what horrified you was Natalia groping you from behind" Arthur sighed.

Ivan quickly stopped in his tracks from what the Englishman said. "You saw that too did you da?" Ivan asked. Arthur nodded in response. "I'm still going to threaten him" Ivan said walking towards Alfred and Matthew. Suddenly Francis stepped in the way of the Russian holding a spray bottle with a cross dangling on the side.

"No, bad Ivan, stay away, Down" Francis said in a commanding tone spraying the bottle at Ivan.

HISS! Ivan hissed like a cat and backed away as Francis advanced towards him pushing him away from the sleeping brothers.

"Where's the cat?" Heracles asked out loud hearing the hissing.

"I think that's Ivan-san" Kiku sighed pointing to Ivan who was ducking behind a bed still hissing at Francis and clawing the air with his right hand like a cat as well.

"If only he was small and fluffy, that would make him so much more lovable" Heracles sighed.

"I don't agree" an evil voice gently echoed behind Heracles and Kiku. Both males turned to see Natalia watching the scene with a slight look of annoyance on her face.

The rest of the day was like all others uneventful, Katrina cried multiple times during the morning causing everyone into a panic as they constantly checked the doors and the windows almost to the point where they actually stayed at their check points to save them a trip. They enjoyed the time away from the enclosed space of the store they were in, but it didn't change the fact that they wanted to see the sun again. After finally managing to calm Katrina down, and Feliks complaining that the fright Katrina keeps giving them cost him seven years of his life evening finally set in, quickly followed by nightfall.

"Alfred, Mattie, wake up" Arthur said as he shook both Alfred and Matthew awake. Despite sleeping the whole day, staying awake for two days straight took its toll on the two.

"Yeah, we're up" Matthew sighed as he slowly got up, Alfred following close behind.

"Is it the Nightfall Drink?" Alfred asked sleepily.

"Yes" Arthur answered. "Just to let you know we were short on wine so substituted for Ivan's Vodka and I made some tea that bodes well with wine, so it should taste fine."

"Okay, let's give it a try" Alfred replied only not knowing that they had never let Arthur cook before, and that Ivan's vodka was strong stuff. Oh little did they know the horror it would bring for them.

Everyone was gathered in a circle waiting for the twins to arrive. Several candles set in the centre of the circle illuminating the whole group, Ivan handing out cups to everyone to prepare them. Alfred noticed Peter sound asleep in his bed not far from them, and Katrina thankfully also asleep in her crib that the group built shortly after he birth. Alfred and Matthew sat beside each other in an opening in the circle, and soon Ivan passed out all the cups and proceeded to start with the vodka and tea mixture. Arthur sat down receiving his drink as well. Ivan finally finishing pouring the drinks and sitting down, Arthur then took the stage.

"Well, it's my turn to lead this" Arthur started. "Another day gone, another day lived in darkness, tonight we drink to each others health and with a prayer that tomorrow morning that we will finally be free" Arthur finished, this speech was also repeated every night that it was possible. Everyone quickly downed the drink more or less expecting it to taste terrible because of how strong the Vodka was supposed to be, but surprisingly it didn't taste all that bad.

"Alright everyone off to bed" Arthur sighed. Apart from doing the speech he was also in turn for watching the entrance with Francis. Arthur sat down with his assault rifle in his lap, Francis soon joined him also with his weapon.

"This is going to be a long night eh, Angleterre" Francis said trying to start small talk.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that you frog" Arthur sighed in an irritated voice.

"About as many times as I've asked you to stop calling me frog" Francis replied. And for once in his life Arthur couldn't think of a proper retort.

"You win" was all Arthur could manage. Arthur looked away and quickly realized that his vision was getting blurry, and slowly beginning to zone out.

"Goood to knnoww, cause I wwa-" Francis's voice quickly faded out of his ability to hear as his world slowly grew black.

**One Morning**.

"HOLY CRAP BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Arthur quickly felt his ears ring as a voice screamed.

"WILL YOU BLOODY KEEP IT DOWN!" Arthur yelled back, as he quickly came too he felt himself slip of something wrapped around him, he quickly looked back to see it was Francis's arms wrapped around him. "AAUUGGHH!" Arthur leaped up and screamed, Arthur quickly did a self check, and realized that all his cloths were still on. "Whew" Arthur sighed with deep relief. Arthur suddenly wondered what time it was and checked his watch, and read Six in the morning. "How long had we been asleep?"

"Six days" Peter answered.

"WHAT!" Arthur exclaimed

"I tried to wake you guys up but you all just tossed and turned for days and I decided to leave the room, I also had to feed Katrina, change her daipers, sooth her when she started crying it was a nightmare" Peter said pouting in annoyance that he had to take care of a child for six days.

"Well that was very responsible of you Peter, now, about the others?" Arthur asked

"Before that, what were you two doing?" Peter asked looking at Arthur skeptically.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Arthur yelled.

"Okay, then may I asked what happened six nights, everyone is not only out of place, but some are even mixed up with the wierdest people." Peter said pointing to the others.

"Well that you doooon-WHAT HAPPENED!" Arthur yelled as he suddenly realized that not only was Peter right, some where sleeping with the wrong partner, and some even looked indecent, and Arthur didn't even want to think how indecent.

"What did you guys have that night?" Peter asked again.

"Nothing we are going to serve EVER AGAIN!" Arthur said raising his voice. Arthur quickly took a look around and saw some people like Heracles, Sadiq, Eduard, Raivis, Hong, Im Yong Soo, Im Yang Soo, and even Randal was laying on the floor bundled in blankets or out in the open half naked. But what horrified Arthur even more was when he felt something in the air that felt like impending doom. Not for him but for someone else. Arthur cautiously followed the feeling with his eyes until his eyes landed on Ivan who was thankfully in bed, but it took a moment longer for Arthur to realize who with. Arthur could make out the long blond hair belonging to Natalia. And judging from their shoulders which were bare Arthur could guess that some horrifying events took place last night. Arthur soon realized that Ivan was fully awake and his eyes were over shadowed by a blueish hue over taking the top of Ivan's head, how that was possible Arthur didn't know, but however it happened, it must be because Ivan is coming to the conclusion that his life is over.

"I'm going to wake the others" Arthur said turning away.

"I don't think that's possible" Peter said pointing to some others. Only for Arthur's mind to go blank with both shock and disbelief.

Arthur saw Roderich and Elizabeta together in the same bed but where thankfully still clothed. Toris was with Feliks but they too were still clothed as far as Arthur could see. Berwald was sleeping with Tino laying on top of him, but like the others they too were also fully clothed. Arthur then spotted Viet with Thai, Kiku with Wan, Seyana(Seychelles) with Ludwig, Lichen with Vash, Matthew with GASP! Katyusha, and Alfred DOUBLE GASP! With Bellana. And from what Arthur could tell the only article of clothing all of them had on, was the blankets they shared.

One Hour Later.

After all that trauma and getting everyone up, all the fight capable members gathered at the entrance. The groups were paired up differently this time, the back door would be handled by Wan, Bellana, Natalia, and Katyusha. The top floor would be handled by Yao, Kiku, Toris, Berwald, Heracles, Sadiq, Im Yang Soo, and Im Yong Soo. The front entrance would be handled by Ivan, Eduard, Raivis, Randal, Ralph, and Antonio. And the food court is Alfred, Matthew, Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, Romano, and Peter. Everyone else was back at the store with Roderich guarding the entrance.

"Alright let's go" Alfred said casually, with all the yelling that Arthur did earlier at Six o'clock that morning. Alfred wouldn't be surprised if zombies where trying to find their way in, and waking up in such an embarrassing situation most being half naked, and other waking up in bed with a female and having no recollection of how that happened. Instead of their normal silently and cautious approach to their destinations, they all just slumped walking casually towards their destinations. Alfred took his group through the same path they always did towards the food court only their weapons where slung over their shoulders and everyone of them barely keeping their eyes three feet ahead of them. The situation was similar to the other groups. The third floor group just casually waked across the third floor just glimpsing at the windows, before arriving at the end where the front entrance group was already turning around seeing that the front entrance was still intact they made their way back to the food court. Wan's group just glanced at the rear entrance and simply turned away heading back to the food court. Alfred just stood in front of the huge section of covered windows looking just as depressed or shamed as when he woke up that morning. As all the other groups arrived, Alfred walked up to the area where they left their peeking hole, loudly slumping against the wall Alfred grabbed the sheet that covered the section of the window he was at, and pulled back gently. Alfred peered through the gap and met an astonishing sight expressed by the look on his face.

"What? What is it?" Arthur asked dreading the idea that zombies where clamboring to get inside the mall. Alfred didn't waste a second as he gripped the sheets harder and yanked on them tearing several sheets down. Everyone watched horrified as the sheets fell, now exposing them in plain view to the world. At first everyone covered their eyes as the brightness of the sun glared into their eyes making them all cringe in pain. As their eyes adjusted to the light, the sight of the outdoors slowly came into view, and they were met with a big surprise. Outside, there was, nothing. No zombies, no mutants, not a creature in sight, buildings were now in plain view every bit of detail now visible, the highway and overpass, now empty except for the abandoned cars.

Suddenly the group erupted in cheering, they had done it, they had survived a month in darkness, and are now back in the light. The sounds of the cheering was heard all the way back to the furniture store that the others where still in. Hearing the cheering everyone in deep curiosity grabbed their weapons and made for the food court. Arriving to see everyone grabbing plastic sheets and ripping them off, others with every ounce of new found strength prying off wooden boards still attached to the windows. The celebration continued on every floor as sheets from the skylights were being torn down, and the boards pried off the front entrance. Ivan not waiting for the power to be turned back on forced the doors open, and leapt into the warm sun, and taking his first breath of fresh air.

"FREEDOM!" Alfred cried as he basked in the sun's warm rays. "You never felt so good"

"Um, were you talking to me?" Alfred turned to see Bellana blushing and staring at him. Alfred froze at the question, this was going to be a long day.

Author's notes: Well, I'm finally done, and I'm going to post it before my computer gets infected again, no matter, I'm glad I'm back and writing again, this was and interesting chapter in that there is so much that went wrong in it and there is so much that shouldn't have happened at all. All I can say is that Ivan's vodka and Arthur's tea will never mix again unless they decide to pull a prank on someone. Well, I'm open to opinions of what I'm thinking of doing, I will be setting a poll on these. I'm thinking of turning some of the characters into females such as Feliks, and Tino, only because I want more females in this story, and no I'm not just going to suddenly change them into females next chapter, I'm going to portray it as a secret that they didn't want anyone to find out, and everyone finds out by accident, or because of what happened in this chapter. I'm also going to take a poll on when I should do the time skip I'm thinking of happening. And as I mentioned earlier I'm going to be taking opinions of better names for Lichenstein, Vietnam, Hong Kong, and Thailand. So message me if you have an idea, and don't worry if your embarrassed about the name you send, your name will never leave my inbox.

PLEASE REVIEW

the poll should be on my home page.


	13. Raise the Flag

Hetalia Zombie chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters or plot, the only think I can claim is this AU storyline, not much else, shame cause I would like to make a zombie appocalypse TV series.

Raise the Flag

Late Spring, Year who cares. Though the year is 2016 it didn't really matter to anyone anymore, they only cared to remember that it was six years since the outbreak. As the Reapers reputation grew news about the situation across the continent grew as well. Apparently life had grown more dangerous across the continent that believed. As if the horde of millions of zombies and mutants the previous month wasn't enough, warlords had grown more powerful, as well as slave traders, or as some liked to call them Human Trafficers. The Yellow Coats were some of the best grabbers, people who grab people and sell them to slavers and the alike. The Yellow coats though not very large in overall numbers, they operate across the continent. One of their best clients is the Hunters, the rulers of California, though they lost their newest and largest branch in a battle with the Reapers and the Combatants shortly after capturing the STARS. What most didn't expect is how large the Hunters were, the Hunters weren't the current rulers of California by some twist of fate. They had the largest army in the southwestern region of America. Majority of their fighting force is their tamed zombies, but their sheer numbers makes them a threat. But above all else is their leader, their leader, a man called many things, but what he is, well that's another story.

Deep in the once famous city of Los Angeles in the heart of the city, several buildings, crumbling and eroding from their years of neglect, as if the once disgusting underbelly of city finally surfaced and showed itself and infected the whole city. Backway aisles a mess, littered with bodies, fluids of both unknown origin, and some wouldn't want to know flooded the gutters. Skeletons of long since past and enjoyed meals lay astrewn across the streets. Casinos once the life of the city now much like the rest of it broken and useless. The only life in the city is the tamed zombies and the few tamed mutants that the Hunters managed to create. In the midst of all the ruin, a group of buildings stood, lights demonstrating life inside, in the centre of the buildings, a large warehouse, like all other buildings it seemed wrecked and worn down due to years of neglect but, signs of cheap renovation were evident as chainlink fences surrounded the building, large holes in the warehouse's walls where covered with either plaster or metal fencing. Screams and morbid sounds occasionally erupted from the building, any human slave or Hunter walking by the building hugged the walls of the opposite buildings, despite being protected from the chainlink fence they seemed to unconditionally fear what was inside that warehouse, save one man. One lone man walked up to the chainlink fence approaching a door in the fence, opening it and walking through, the man entered the warehouse almost unphased by the fear eminating from the others.

"My Lord!" the man called once inside the building. After several seconds of no answer "My Lord!"

SPLAT!

A flayed and shredded body dropped to the floor, the body was almost devoid of flesh, vital organs already gone, all that really remained of it was other than the bloody skeletal mess, was some muscle and strings of human that the man took no interest in finding out what it was.

"How many times have I told you not to disturb me during my meal" an evil voice echoed. The lone man looked up as the voice echoed off the metal walls inside the warehouse. "What do you want, Trevor?"

The lone man called Trevor spotted a shadowy figure shifting in the darkness of the warehouse, effortlessly and fearlessly like a creature born for the darkness. Trevor is a white male, standing five feet ten inches, dark brown hair, and brown eyes, a cold and indifferent character.

"Lord Darakus" Trevor greeted the shadowy figure. "I have the report of what happened to the branch in Scramento, and what happened to your brother Robert" Trevor explained.

"hm, good, had you disturbed me for a meaningless reason I would have half the mind to turn you into a meal" the voice echoed.

"No, you wouldn't be able to operate this clan without me Lord Darakus" Trevor said.

"That is true" Darakus sighed as Trevor could now see his body slowly emerge from the shadows. Trevor beheld a man standing over six feet tall. But that wasn't what caught Trevor's attention. Darakus was a ghostly pale man, six feet tall, blood red eyes, and most amazing of all he had six spider like legs coming out of his back, the legs were fully developed and were almost as long as Darakus's body. Trevor beheld the man who was bitten and mutated but didn't lose all his mentality. "But remember Trevor that as long as I am the Lord of California, anyone who opposes me will be punished, this even includes you"

"Of course Lord Darakus" Trevor replied.

"Now for the Report" Darakus said turning away eyeing his handy work at his previous meal.

"Yes, from what our scouts were able to gather after the large horde of zombies left, we found evidence of our base, and even large signs of a struggle. As for Robert, we believe we found his body in his office, or what was left of it after the horde got to it" Trevor explained.

"So my brother has been killed" Darakus sighed.

"Yes, my Lord" Trevor said as he saw Darakus's shoulders slumps in disappointment.

"Who did it?" Darakus asked.

"No idea" but there is a strong possibility that it was some of the current groups residing in Sacramento.

"Was it those fools the STARS?" Darakus asked his voice growing angry.

"No Darakus, according to Robert's records he had just recently enslaved the STARS and was going to claim propterty of a young female and that's where his report ends." Trevor explained.

"And there is no evidence of any clan responsible for this?" Darakus gritted his teeth.

"There are some strange rumors of a clan that is now living in Sacramento that we are just hearing about" Trevor continued.

"Go on" Darakus commanded.

"The rumors are as follows. A clan with warriors though few are talented and skilled in the art of survival and warfare. This clan has a Sniper that can hit his target across a city. A man who can kill zombies with his bare hands. An American leader who is undoubtedly strong, but not always in reality. Asian combatants that can kill numerous zombies with only bladed weapons."

"Any name?" Darakus asked.

"None lord Darakus" Trevor answered.

"Never mind, any clan that is currently inside Sacramento is now a target, how strong are our forces?" Darakus asked.

"Including all tamed zombies and combat capable members. A couple thousand" Trevor answered.

"What of the mutants?" Darakus asked.

"We have two Juggernauts, seven spiders, twelve Jumpers, and eight Bigmouths" Trevor listed them off. "But none of them are tamable as of yet, and they are just as much of a danger to our clan as our enemies"

"No matter" Darakus said. "Bring them all along, we may find some good use for them" Darakus said.

"Of course my Lord, but if your going to declare war on the Clans in Sacramento we will need a number of weeks to get everything ready and to get there, afterall transporting most of the mutants will take up most of that time." Trevor said.

"It does not matter, the clans in Sacramento will not now of my coming, and we will take them all by surprise, and once they are all enslaved I will make meals out of their warriors, and turn their females, into fine breeding slaves" Darakus said with a sinister smile. "They have defied me when my brother took base in Sacramento, and thus they will see what happens when someone opposes a warlord's rule, Rally the Commanders, and get Dr. Vistan, I will need his opinion" Darakus said.

**In Sacramento**

Alfred along with Kiku and Matthew were meeting with the leaders of the Combatants, STARS, Streetstalkers, and the Black Knights. The meeting was happening in the Parliment Building in the main office where the picture of the States last Govenor still hung undisturbed. Good old Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"Then we are in agreement" Alfred said as he signed a sheet of paper binding all five clans together in a mutual alliance to help one another in rebuilding Sacramento, and aiding each other in times of military need or agricultural need. "From here until the future demands we will be recognized as the "Sacramento Alliance"".

And at that every clan returned to their homes to relay the good news.

"I'm exhausted" Alfred sighed as he sat down in one of the comfy chairs in the food court while Yao was happily cooking away in the kitchen, and the rest of the clan surrounded him, Matthew and Kiku to talk about the news. With the formation of an alliance consisting of over six hundred members, and over two hundred fighting capable members. "I can't do any more work" Alfred whined.

"Oh give it a break Al, and stop being so lazy the meeting was only an hour long" Matthew sighed.

"Yeah, one hour of me not talking, or giving my great ideas" Alfred continued to whine, Matthew felt a headache coming on.

"Kiku, why did you forbid me from talking about anything beyond the alliance?" Alfred asked.

"Because Alfred-san, if I let you talk, we would still be at the meeting, and the alliance would never be signed" Kiku said.

Alfred began to cry crocodile tears. "Kiku, your so mean". But unbeknownst to Alfred Ivan was sneaking up behind him.

"Seems like you could use a hug da" Ivan said as he towered over Alfred. Alfred could only feel absolute horror flood through him as he heard Ivan speak and not turn around to face him. "COMMIE HUGGLES!" Ivan cried as he grabbed Alfred and pulled him into a huge bear hug.

"NONONONONONO, IT'S EVIL, IT'S GOING TO INFECT ME!" Alfred cried as he struggled to break free of Ivan's grasp. Alfred slowly began to stop struggling as if he was slowly dying from the inside, as he began to overdramatize the event. "It's killing m-me, c-c-can't bre-breath" Alfred said as he suddenly went limp.

"Alright Ivan, that's enough" Matthew said as he did his best to not burst out with laughter.

"Aw" Ivan pouted as he let go of Alfred. Alfred hit the floor unflinching, but after a few seconds Alfred shot up onto he feet and made a mad dash away from Ivan.

"I'M FREE!" Alfred cried, but before getting to far, Matthew jumped on him and pulled his twin into another hug.

"Now time for some Socialist love" Matthew smiled as he continued to hug Alfred.

"SAVAGES!, UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!" Alfred cried as he for the second time struggled to free himself, and fell into a mentally selfinduced coma. "I-I-I s-s-see a-a light, it's s-so pretty" Alfred said as he went into his temporary coma. Feliciano however.

"Ne, ne, Ludwig I want a hug as well" Feliciano said.

Ludwig however looked somewhat uncomfortable. "W-why?" Ludwig asked.

Feliciano lowered his head in sadness. "I feel so left out" Feliciano said.

"Alright fine" Ludwig said as he accepted Feliciano's hug.

**The next day**

"Your still not over that?" Matthew asked Alfred as the two of them, joined by Ivan, Kiku, Ludwig, and Vash in one of the large SUV's that they kept and employed to use. They currently have five large SUVs of different colors, but they were all repainted black with an artistic picture of a Reaper on the door.

"No" Alfred said quick and simple, which actually frightened everyone in the vehicle as Alfred usually said more.

"Ah, does Alfred need another hud da?" Ivan asked.

"DO IT AND YOU DIE!" Alfred exclaimed, raising his voice and a wave of chilling air eminating from Alfred for a few seconds. Ivan sulked back down in his seat, both frightened and saddened.

"I'd like a hug Ivan" Matthew said, opening his arms to give the Russian man a hug. Ivan gratfully returned the hug.

"You two are hopeless" Alfred whispered to himself as he continued driving the vehicle.

After driving for thrity minutes they finally arrived at their destination, where small parties from the Combatants, Streetstalkers, STARS, and the Black Knights also met them.

"Alright Anthony, I'm here" Alfred called as he approached the group of allied clans.

"Uh, what about us?" Ludwig asked.

"You all don't count" Alfred said heatedly.

"Don't worry about it Ludwig" Vash said. "Just let him be, he will get over it eventually"

"Good to see youse again" Anthony said with his unmistakenable eastern accent.

"Good to see you as well Anthony" Alfred said as he shook Anthony's hand.

"I can see youse are mad about something, Mattie what did youse do?" Anthony asked.

"Well, the Russian gave him a hug and I cuddled him" Matthew answered.

"No it was the other way around da" Ivan said.

"What's wrong with that?" Anthony asked outloud.

"_They're communists!_" Alfred said in a low deep tone.

"They are, are they?" Anthony said looking rather uncomfortable as Alfred stared at Anthony as if gazing into his soul. "No matter, anyway I want to show you guys something" Anthony said as he lead them to a warehouse.

"This better be good" Alfred sighed, being outright irritable.

"Something I think you guys will like very much" Anthony said as he opened the door to the main storage room in the warehouse.

The group waited as their eyes slowly adjusted to the difference in light, and what they saw shocked them. In the storage room stood crates of weapons and ammunition boxes on ammunition boxes. But what caught their attention even more were the rows of tanks that lined one side of the warehouse room. Rocket launchers, RPGs, miniguns in almost every shape or form, Uzis, Glocks along with modification equipement, boxes of C4 and several other explosives.

"Unbelieveable" Alfred sighed.

"I know" Anthony replied.

"What is all this armament doing here?" Matthew asked.

"My best guess is that a Private Military Contracting company rented this place for storage for their weapons, and during the outbreak they couldn't use it, and it has been here ever since" Anthony explained.

"What a waste" Matthew sighed.

"Oh and there's more to come" Anthony chirped. "There are seven warehouses in total, two of them are just office equipement , the other four have yet to be inspected".

"Sweet, but how do we decide on who gets all the armament?" Alfred asked.

"Well, ever since the Sacramento Alliance, it would require for us to divide it evenly among eachother" Anthony said.

"So, as long as there are over five of the same item we are guarenteed to get it" Alfred summerizes.

"Yup" Anthony answered.

"Good, I'll call Arthur, Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, and Randal to bring the remaining large vehicles, a few extra hands, and help them with packing all the equipement." Alfred explained.

"Alright, the rest of us will take a look around" Matthew said.

A number of hours passed, as they inspected the equipement and remaining warehouses, finding more firearms, and even body armor. But what their greatest find came when they opened one of the largest and last warehouse. As they opened up the warehouse they were greeted with rows of several types of vehicles. Tanks, recon vehicles, and even fighter planes oddly enough lined in neat rows inside the warehouse. Alfred and the others eyed M1 Abram tanks, Leopard 2 tanks, Challenger 2 tanks, Bradley's, LAV IIIs, F-22 Raptors, F-35s, Su-35s, Su-47s, Su-50s, Eurofighter Typhoons, F/A-18s, F-15s even the silent Eagles, there were no F-16's but there were other fighters and multi-role planes filling the warehouse.

"Okay, this is odd" Alfred stared dumbfounded as they eyed the large number of vehicles and could only fathom how or even why a warehouse would be full of all these vehicles. Alfred's state of shock was broken when he saw Ivan hugging the Su-50. "Interestingly enough" Alfred sighed again as he approached a number of vehicles and stopped at one of the M1A1 Abrams.

"Youse being nostalgic Alfred?" Anthony asked.

Alfred was startled at Anthony's sudden appearance. "Yeah, I just remember how much simpler it seemed when people were fighting each other, not when we were fighting our evil dead counterparts."

"I believe you once said "Don't think about it, the world we lost is just as messed up as this one, only difference is we fight everyday to not be lunch"" Anthony said, taking one of Alfred's favourite quotes.

"Yeah, that's right, but no matter how true that the world we lost was just as messed up, I can't help but miss it, when only few needed to fight your wars, when politicians and big corporations were the enemies of freedom and liberty, and we always left the fight to someone else." Alfred sighed.

"I don't know about Politicians or big corporations being the enemies, in my opinion neither are the evil as long as we had the right people leading, but fate has thrown the responsibility into ours hands, and I guess it is our turn to find out where our previous world went wrong." Anthony said. Alfred smiled as he turned away from the tank and towards Anthony.

"I guess, and I won't rest until I can guarentee a good life for my clan and hopefully for several other clans" Alfred said determination filling his eyes.

"Youse know" Anthony began, "With the shortwave band youse gave us, I was able to make contact with several other clans in different nations" Anthony continued.

"Really?" Alfred said excited.

"Yes, but none of them are doing so well, just like ours continent, they have problems with slavers, rouges, bandits, and of course zombies and mutants." Anthony sighed.

"But with these" Alfred said knocking one of his knuckles against the tank. "We should be able to help them no problem."

"That is true" Anthony began. "But we still have a long way to go before being able to employ these" Anthony gestured to all the vehicles.

"Why?" Alfred asked.

"Alfred, we only know what these are, we don't have any idea how to operate them, let alone how to repair them, also we need to find an efficent way to supply the fuel, and to transport them around the continent and globe to help others. As much as I like the idea of employing these beauties, we don't have the ability to up keep them, employing them will have to wait."

"Shame" Alfred sighed, "I would love to use these one day"

"Youse and me both, come on the others are waiting" Anthony said.

After packing up all the weapons and equipement into their SUVs the Reapers returned to their home, as all the other clans left the Reapers noticed that the other clans vehicles had flags on them that seemed to symbolize their clan. The combatants had a hunter green flag with two M4 rifles crossed in the centre of the flag, with a forest filling the background behind the crossed firearms. The Street Stalkers flag consisted of a black flag with a jolly roger like cross bones but with punkish hair added to the skull, and writing saying "Let's Rock and Roll" underneath the cross bones. The Black Knights flag had a blue flag with a black european knights helmet on it. The STARS had a simple white flag with several blue stars glittering the cloth. As the gang left the compound and arrived at the mall they entered the garage located underneath the mall only recently discovered and finally cleaned out is now employed to hold all the vehicles for the clan. Carrying all the weapons and ammunition they could carry they entered the mall where everyone else was waiting for them to see the stock they were bringing back. Everyone stood at the bottom floor in the main hall as the boxes were unloaded out of the vehicles and into the mall.

"WHOA!" Peter exclaimed in excitment as he tried to pick up one of the gatling guns that Arthur just set down. But Peter was unable to lift the large gun.

"How about something smaller" Alfred suggested but in a more orderly tone as he forced the Gatling gun out of Peter's hand and pulled a UMP-45 from behind himself and handed it to Peter.

"ALFRED ARE YOU CRAZY!" Arthur cried, Francis holding him back from jumping Peter to retrieve the dangerous weapon.

"Don't worry Arthur it's an airsoft gun, this will be what we test Peter with before giving him an actual firearm. It's not loaded, but you will take care of that gun, and you will be responsible for it, that means training with it, not pointing it at anyone even if it's unloaded, and not carrying it around unnecessarily" Alfred layed out his conditions.

"And how long will I have to do this before getting a real weapon?" Peter asked somewhat disappointed that he couldn't get the real thing just yet.

"A number of months, it depends if we see some real responsibility coming from you especially with that, then we will give you a real one" Alfred said.

"YIPPIE!" Peter exclaimed, jumping up and down with airsoft gun in his hand. But quickly recognizing the problem before being told, he set the gun down carefully and resumed celebrating.

"Three Gatling guns, four boxes of M4 series assault rifles, six grenade launchers, twenty RPGs, seven shoulder mounted rocket launchers, twelve more boxes of German, Italian, Russian, British, French, Japanese, and Chinese assault rifles and heavy machine guns, over a hundred hand grenades, thirty-two boxes of empty munition shells, one box of Uzis, one box of UMP-45s, and over fifty boxes of ammunition." Vash listed off as everyone brought in the last of the boxes. "There's still a lot more at the warehouses so we will head back tomorrow to get some more."

"Oh, before anyone leaves" Lichen gasped as she turned around and dashed up the stairs towards her bedroom. After a few minutes Lichen emerged from her room with a large black rag in her hand. Dashing back down the stairs and reuniting with the group but stopped to catch her breath.

"You know lichen, you didn't need to run like the world is ending just to show us something" Alfred sighed.

"Ah, I guess sorry" Lichen apologized.

"No need to apologize" Alfred said with a bored indifferent tone. "What do you have there?"

"Ah, all us girls put in some time to make this, as we are now part of a clan alliance, and that we are and independant group" Lichen explained.

"You've really done your homework da" Ivan said cheerily.

"Yes, well, we made this" Lichen said as he held out the cloth opening it up to show everyone the picture on the cloth.

"An upside down picture?" Ludwig asked.

"AH!" Lichen chirped as she realized that she didn't check if she was holding it the right way, she quickly flipped the cloth right side up.

"Oh" the crowd stared in amazement as they saw a winged Reaper displayed in the centre of the cloth, two scythes crossing eachother infront of the Reaper, the curved baldes of the scythes reaching down past the staff of the opposite scythe, the Reaper's hands stretching out as if presenting itself to the world, and its blackfeathered wings stretching along with the Reaper's hands adding to the magnificence of the being.

"It's incredible" Alfred said eyes going stary as he eyed the fabulous sewing work.

"Very artistic" Francis said.

"What exactly is this for aru?" Yao asked as he wondered why they made this.

"We thought this would be our flag, our symbol for our clan" Elizabeta explained.

"Th-this is w-what we all agreed on, w-we hope you all like it" Katyusha said slightly nervous that the males wouldn't approve of it.

"I love it" Matthew said smiling at Katyusha.

"I think it's a great idea to have a flag da" Ivan said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Alfred said as he took the flag from Lichen. "Let's raise the Flag"

Everyone quickly ran upstairs and onto the roof where a flag pole stood empty and devoid of the American flag that it once bannered. Alfred with some help from Ivan managed to attach the cloth to the pole and raised the flag where it waved rpudly the Reaper though tough to make out at a distance as the cloth was no bigger than three feet long and two feet wide, but it did not matter, the Reapers clan had their flag at it was waving proudly in the wind inspiring the whole clan to start singing "Wavin' Flag" into the night.

**Meanwhile at the Hunters base**

Darakus stepped outside of the warehouse that he housed in with a dismembered arm hanging limply in his left arm. Approaching the gate where Trevor and Darakus's generals, handlers, and commanders stood waiting for him, some fidgetted uncomfortably, others like Trevor didn't seem affected by Darakus's appearance or what he was.

"Is everything ready?" Darakus asked.

"Yes lord Darakus" Trevor answered.

"Good, moveout" Darakus ordered, and the crowd dispersed, but Trevor remained with a middle-aged man with white messy hair, a moustache, and square spectacles over scheming eyes. "Dr. Vistan"

"Yes Darakus?" asked.

"Hm" Darakus grunted obviously irritated at not being referred to as "Lord Darakus". "I want you to come with us, I need you to find a way to make the mutants more obedient, and hopefully evolve my strength even further"

"Oh, but Darakus, you are already strong enough you don't need me to support you, what is it that you could possibly need me to evolve, when you are already superior as it is?" Dr. Vistan asked his voice half bored, and half annoyed not the least bit intimidated by Darakus.

"I am the perfect being" Darakus began, "I am chosen by the gods to resurrect this world, and I will do that, but to do that sooner I need to be able to be stronger, and I want make sure that I will remain forever, as the perfect being" Darakus continued.

"Very well" sighed now sounding more annoyed as he turned away. "By the way I heard you are going to war with the Clans further North in Sacramento" said.

"That is correct, what business is it of yours?" Darakus asked but his tone demanding respect which didn't return.

"I would advise caution, I knew a young child who's mind wasn't always in reality, he and his twin brother were some of the most intelligent combinations of people I had ever met. But I have no idea if they survived the outbreak" explained.

"You mean your outbreak" Darakus retorted. "Your point?" Darakus demanded not evidently irritated.

"No matter who you come across, do not underestimate them" said as he turned around and lowered the collar of his shirt on the left hand side of his chest exposing a huge scar that crossed from his shoulder to the middle of his chest. "No matter how weak their father was before I disembowled him, he still managed to deeply wound me, I need you Darakus, don't go losing the whole plan just for petty revenge."

At that Darakus became enraged. "ENOUGH, I WILL HEAR NO MORE OF YOUR PATHETIC BANTERING, AND DON'T YOU DARE LECTURE ME, I WILL BECOME THE GOD OF THIS WORLD!"

"Ah, we will see my dear Darakus, we will see" And at that walked off Calmly.

Author's notes: YAY MORE PLOT and in my opinion a very interesting one as well, I hope I managed to carry this chapter out nicely. As for the fighter planes and the tanks, well, I won't be bringing those in soon, unless everyone wants me too, but that was mainly a build up for future chapters. As for the poll on whether or not I should have Finland and Poland turn out to be females is still going to be open because only three people so far voted so I won't make any changes until many others start voting.

PLEASE REVIEW

It encourages me to write more and to help me know that this story is still popular, so PLEASE REVIEW.


	14. Sounds of War

Hetalia ZOMBIE chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters or plot

Author's notes: okay I'm going to be picking up the length of the chapter on this one, I won't finish the whole war in one chapter it might take a few chapters but we will see. Also I would like it if I could get over 100 reviews before I finish the war. Mostly because I will have a time skip after this war.

Sounds of War

WHIP! CRACKLE!

"AAHHHH!"

The sounds of a whip broke the silence in the air as hundreds on hundreds of slaves are whipped pulling along carts containing other slaves, the warlord and his commanders, zombies and even the mutants. Their handlers whipping them forcing the slaves to work harder, cries of pain from both men and women from all ages cried as their backs where ruthlessly marred by the cutting pain of the whip scarring their backs.

"Such pathetic creatures" Darakus sighed his six legs tucked behind his back his bare upper body still just as pale despite the deep orange light shining through the windows of his carriage from the setting sun. Darakus just glanced at several slaves in front of him many of which where much too old to do much work. "Eating all these old people taste like stale meat, I want to eat some fresh meat" Darakus sighed.

"Lord Darakus you can't eat any of the capable slaves or we will quickly fall short on workforce" Trevor sighed sitting across from Darakus in the carriage not paying much interest in the fact that there were old and decrepit people lying in front of him, there only for the soul purpose of being meals.

"Fine" Darakus sighed grabbing the closest person near him, and brought the man's arm up to his mouth, but just before he bit the man he stopped.

"What is it Lord Darakus?" Trevor asked noticing Darakus stop prematurly of eating his meal.

"We've got some flies" Darakus sighed looking out the window of his carriage.

On a hill not to far away

"Crap man this is bad" said one male wearing the Combatants colors.

"Is it really the Hunters?" the second asked standing near a patrol jeep where two more men where inside.

"Yeah it is and by the looks of it, it's their entire clan" the first man said dropping his binoculars.

"What! Their entire clan?" the second cried catching the interest of the other two in the vehicle. "What could the possibly want from Sacramento?"

"Well, we did destroy their branch base several months ago" the first Combatant said standing up.

"Oh, right, they're probably here for a little payback aren't they?" the second man said.

"Well if they are, why don't we get out of here and report back to Anthony?" a third man said popping his head out of the vehicle window in the back passengers side.

"Well, there isn't any rush" the second man said.

"Um, actually" the first said as he quickly got to his knees. "I think they spotted us"

"What makes you say that?" the second man said.

"Because I think he's got a...RPG!" the first man cried as he jumped to his feet and dived as an RPG rocket hit a tree nearby sending splinters of wood and shrapnel of the rockets metal coat flying everywhere, several pieces slamming into the first man's back and legs effectively crippling the first man leaving him immobilized on the ground.

"GOOD FREAKIN HELL, JOHNSON GRAB DENIS AND GET HIM IN THE CAR!" a third man cried towards the second man named Johnson, pointing towards their immobilized comrade.

The one named Johnson quickly ran up to his immoblized comrade, and grabbed him by his arms, while the fourth man jumped into the drivers seat and started the car, the third man grabbed an M4 assault rifle and pooked his head back out the window on the rear passengers side to see Johnson dragging Denis towards their vehicle.

VROOM!

the third party looked after hearing seperate engines roaring beyond the slope down towards the Horde of Hunters. The third Combatant looked towards the fourth man who was still fumbling with the keys for the starter of their car.

_VRRRROOOOOOMMMMMM!_

suddenly several ATV's leapt into the air engines and wheels roaring as the small vehicles carrying individual members from the Hunters Clan each equipped with a small machine pistol or a sub-machine gun.

"GET DOWN!" the third Combatant cried as he fired several shots at the incoming wave of Hunters.

RATATATATATATATATAT.

Four of the some seven Hunters were killed by the desperate spray of bullets, the remaining three attackers quickly redirected themselves away to avoid the one shooting at them.

"Good shooting" the fourth Combatant said as he finally found the right key and started the car. "COME ON GET IN!" the driver cried as the sound of the ATV engines started growing louder as the Hunters were retunring for a second round, likley with more allies.

Meanwhile back at the Horde

"I thought I said silent" Darakus sighed in an irritated tone as sounds of more gunfire echoed through the valley they were traveling in.

(Outside Darakus's personal carriage)

"What's going on?" said one male slave pulling Darakus's carriage. The man has white skin with spiky dark brown hair, and is rather tall standing a little over six feet.

"No idea" responded a female slave. The Female slave has almost pale white skin, with brown eyes and long brown hair pulled into a pony tail. Looking no more than 16 or 18 years old and standing at five feet and ten inches tall she seemed like a strong young girl.

"Why are we even traveling like this anyway? I heard that something big was going to happen in Sacramento but no idea what" said the first slave.

"Again no idea" the female slave replied. "But brother"

"Yes" the male slave replied.

"Many others are saying that there is going to be a big war soon" the female slave said.

"What makes you believe them?" the male slave asked. "You know half these slaves believe that God is going to send them an army of angels to kill Darakus and free us from slavery, and then bring us all into heaven"

"I know" the girl answered. "But I've heard rumors, rumors of something happening in Sacramento that will change the face of this world for time and all eternity"

"What kind of rumors?" the brother asked.

"You know the rumors of the Reapers Clan" the female said.

"Oh, them, yeah I heard all the rumors" the brother answered.

"Did you hear that Sacramento is now considered by many slaver groups to be forbidden territory because of them, and that they made and alliance with Four other strong clans" the sister continued.

"No, I didn't hear much about that, what clans are they now?" the brother asked again.

"You really don't pay much attention do you?" the sister said with an annoyed tone. "They are the Reapers Clan, the Combatants Clan, the STARS Clan, the Black Knights Clan, and the Street Stalkers Clan"

"Those are some interesting names" the brother said.

"Also" the sister began.

"Also, what?" the brother responded.

"I wonder if they found sister" the young girl said her voice clearly expressing her hope.

"I would like to hope so, but you and I know better than most people that miracles don't happen to just anyone, especially after how we lost her" the brother sighed.

"But" the young girl began again. "It's like my soul is yearning for me to escape right now and find these clans, like my freedom is searching for me, all I need to do is find _them_"

the brother took a moment to think after hearing this, spending the next few minutes in silence as the sounds of gunfire died in the distance, meaning that the ones being chased were successful in getting away or at least getting some distance away. The more the male slave thought on what his sister just said, the more he could feel his soul urging him to do something rather stupid. Suddenly the carriage they were still pulling, and who was inside it seemed almost, obsolete.

"Hey Lux" the brother said.

"Yeah Ned" the girl called Lux answered.

Ned turned his head towards Lux and smiled "Don't forget me" Ned whispered, a shocked look swept across Lux's face when realization hit her.

_2 minutes earlier inside the carriage with Darakus and Trevor_

The sounds of battle died in the distance either due to the fight being over, or they were well beyond ear-shot, it didn't do anything to calm Darakus's temper at his followers inability to carry out the task with as little noise as possible. Though Trevor doubted he could do much as Darakus was in a foul mood already when hearing the fate of his brother Robert. Trevor held no respect for Robert in general, in his opinion who ever killed him was doing the world a favor, Robert had never been a model slaver if there ever was one, he seemed to be much more interested in his sexual desires than dominating the slaves, Robert's methods for Grabbing new slaves was effective but little to no fun in Trevor's opinion, trevor much preferred doing the grabbing himself, and not hiding as he does it. Darakus on the other hand, he was a natural born leader, leading with fear and strength not to mention being much harder to kill made him an even more optimal leader, though that didn't quench Trevor's interest in taking the clan away when he has the chance, though with how hard it is to kill Darakus Trevor couldn't shake the feeling that he would never get the position. Except in a situation like this, it was possible.

"I will make a meal out of them" Darakus said, though his external composure was seemingly calm, Trevor knew better than he was boiling with rage on the inside.

"Now Lord Darakus, lowering the numbers of your fighters before a big fight isn't going to help us in any way, you know very well who we should be up against, all rumors and theories aside" Trevor said doing his best to keep Darakus in the carriage and not throw a fit outside and damage their efforts to retake Sacramento. Trevor eyed the six spider like legs each the same length of Darakus's body resting comfortably folded behind Darakus, the legs truly frightened Trevor as they were an asset which gave Darakus incredible speed, his climbing ability, and above all else, they were an effective weapon. Trevor had witnessed several fools being impaled effortlessly on the ends of those legs.

"Do not patronize me Trevor, I have heard the rumors, it doesn't matter if the Reapers or any one clan involved in the Sacramento Alliance is responsible for the destruction of my base, I will enslave them all, or eat them" Darakus said with much confidence and resolve almost frightening Trevor at the carelessness that Darakus might be playing this move at.

CRASH!

The carriage came to an abrupt halt, Trevor was thrown out of his seat and sent sprawling along the floor, Darakus however remained in his seat, not fazed physically by the abrupt stop.

BOOM!

A second shock impacted the carriage yeilding the same result as the first, Trevor thrown off his feet, and Darakus seemingly unaffected.

"What are those worthless slaves up to now" Darakus sighed as he got up and left the carriage leaving Trevor to get himself up and dust himself off before following close behind.

After exiting the carriage Trevor looked towards the front where the slaves where pulling the carriage, the long wooden and metal make-shift axel the slaves were using to pull the carriage was run into the ground, the tip of the axel buried deep within the ground and several of the sticks jutting out the side for the slaves to grab onto was broken off. Not far from the axel several men were wrestling with one slave who despite being underfed and hadn't had proper sleep in months was putting up a rather good fight against them. Trevor then looked behind them where a second carriage was carrying a large wooden crate, the crate was broken now and splintered from the impact with the Carriage carrying Darakus. Something moved inside the box, but Trevor already knew what was inside. Darakus didn't seem to care as he walked up towards the slavers and the one slave.

"ENOUGH!" Darakus cried using his six legs swiping at everyone in front of him, sending the slavers and the slave flying and sprawling across the ground. The Slavers quickly regained the balance and got on their feet, Ned however slowly staggered to his feet exhaustion evident in his eyes and body.

"Heh" Ned smiled looking Darakus square in the eyes.

"What's so amusing?" Darakus asked irritation in his voice.

"I (huff) win" Ned sighed before slowly dropping to his knees, the fight completley exhausting him, a couple of slavers walked up to Ned and grabbed him by the arms, some of the others apparently clueless as to what Ned was talking about.

Darakus however quickly caught on. "How noble of you" Darakus said as he squinted in the distance, watching a figure run frantically away from the Caravan of Hunters.

Trevor watched as the figure inside the wooden crate started moving even more as if begging to be let out, Trevor seeing the hinges and the reinforcements of the crate start to give way Trevor quickly stepped away and behind Darakus's carriage as the crate exploded and a Juggernaut jummped out of the wreckage.

"Troublesome fools" Darakus sighed as he heard the Juggernaut break free from it's restraints. Slowly turning around to see Trevor hiding behind his carriage, and the Juggernaut getting on it's feet, followed by Slavers and slaves struggling to get away from the beast. The Juggernaut turned and started swiping at people and even a second crate, but thankfully the second crate was full of food and not another mutant. Darakus had enough. He let his six legs down which effortlessly lifted him up in the air holding him easily six feet off the ground, making Darakus almost nine feet tall. Darakus turned towards the Juggernaut and rushed at it. The Juggernaut saw Darakus coming and took a swipe at him, Darakus however expertly dodged the swipe by leaping into the air, grabbing the Juggernaut by the ear and with strength that would stop a train Darakus slammed the Juggernaut into the ground.

CRASH!

The ground shook as the Juggernaut hit the floor slaves and slavers alike remembering why they feared him so much, the Juggernaut sat up, seemingly unhurt but even more so joining all others in their fear of Darakus. When Darakus set himself on the ground the Juggernaut seemed to just stare at him, Darakus then smiled to himself thinking up something fun.

"You" Darakus turned to Ned.

"What do you want?" Ned responded his hatred for Darakus overtaking his fear of him.

"I'm not going to kill you, I'm not going to eat you either" Darakus began, with both a confused and relieved look on Ned's face. "I am however going to make an example out of you, and to start, I'm going to order this Juggernaut to chase that other slave you let get away, and bring her back when I will make her a personal slave, maybe even a meal" Darakus gave a low evil laugh that sent chills up Ned's spine.

"D-d-don't you d-dare" Ned said horrified that Darakus was taking interest in recapturing his sister activating a form of psycological torture.

"Or you'll what?" Darakus asked challenging the weakened and harmless slave. Ned could only grunt in anger realizing the futility of threatening or trying to bargan with Darakus. Darakus knowing that Ned couldn't respond, he turned back to the Juggernaut. "After her, and bring her back alive"

The Juggernaut quickly brought itself off the ground and with several bounds it took off after Lux.

'Juggernauts are powerful, but with all that bulk it slows them down greatly' Ned thought, 'but Juggernauts still go much faster than humans, and they can keep that speed up for a long time, Lux might have a chance to make it to the city before that thing catches up, and if she does, she just might have a chance.'

"Thinking of her chances?" Darakus asked Ned in a snid tone. "Even if she does escape the Juggernaut, she still has the city of zombies to worry about, and may I remind you that we are starting war with the clans in that city" Darakus said.

"So the rumors were true" Ned spat venomously.

"They usually are" Darakus replied before turning away and towards his men, "Forget my carriage, we need to keep moving"

Ned however was left there still held by two slavers his head only filled with horror and dispair as he could only contemplate the horror he let his sister into.

_Meanwhile in the city on a over pass no where near any of the hideouts_

Alfred, Matthew, Ivan, Arthur, Ludwig, Feliciano, Vash, Francis, Im Yong Soo, Im Yang Soo, and Gilbert were standing on an overpass, staring down what seemed to be hundreds of members from the other three clans, the Street Stalkers, the Black Knights, and the STARS. on opposite sides of the crowd of clans members were several cages containing zombies. The Reapers were all sporting their new uniform, Black long coats, with a winged reaper stitched onto the back of each coat, underneath they wore different attire of military combat uniform, but the clothing was all dyed black so that they were wearing regular black tee-shirts, dyed black cargo pants, and black combat boots, some of them having random stitches of Reapers on them, but none of the stitches aside from the ones on the coats weren't that noticable.

"Remind me why we are doing this again?" Alfred asked as he stared at a large number of zombies being held in cages.

"Because Anthony asked us to teach the other clans fighters to be as effective in combat as us, and the Combatants" Matthew replied being sucked into this annoying favor that Anthony asked of them.

"What are you all blabbering about, they will never be as AWESOME as me" Gilbert puffed up hitting his chest.

"Yeah, don't go getting too full of yourself Gilbert, as we don't teach, we're just naturals at it, not to mention that, we don't even properly fight half the time, we just goof off" Matthew responded.

Upon hearing this Gilbert immediatly slummped to the ground in a depressed state, "I g-guess" Gilbert sighed almost crying at the sad realization.

"No worries da" Ivan said patting Gilbert on the shoulders, "our dysfunctional mays are probably what make us so good da" Ivan said.

"NO IVAN!" Alfred cried but it was too late, Gilbert was already back on his feet.

"You're right" Gilbert began sticking his nose and chest in the air regaining his arrogant self (hey that's why we all love him right?) "It's not about how proper you can be, it's about how much you can screw around and screw your enemy just as much HAHAHAHAHA!" Gilbert laughed.

"Well, at least the bloke is in good spirits" Arthur sighed.

"But it isn't a very beautiful spirit" Francis joined Arthur in sighing.

"Please tell me that we aren't going to be doing this all day" Ludwig asked almost pleading as an extatic Feliciano was behind him being his usual goofy self annoying the crap out of Ludwig.

"Fortunatley we aren't" Alfred answered relieving Ludwig of his predictions of mental horror.

"Then what will we be doing?" Vash asked.

"Well" Alfred began, but couldn't seem to form a continuing speech.

"You have no idea do you?" Vash asked facepalming.

"No" Alfred slunk to a fetal position looking depressed, "No idea what to do at all"

Matthew sighed, "Let's start with effective ways to fight zombies close quarter, and we will include ways to get them off you". Matthew suddenly found himself in Ivan's, Alfred's, and Francis's arms being bear hugged.

"That's a good idea Mattie" Alfred said almost crying. "You're a genius, and you saved us from a world of embarrassment"

"Not really all that hard" Matthew sighed already wanting to be released from the three's iron hugs.

"Alright, let's get started" Alfred cried earning cheers from the crowd of fighters from the three different clans. "Ludwig, let out a zombie"

"Alright" Ludwig sighed.

"Wait!" one fighter from the Street Stalkers cried.

"Yes, the creepy one in the front" Alfred said without any tact at all.

"What? Creepy? Anyway, I was wondering, shouldn't you be restraining the zombie before you let it out?" the man asked.

"I believe in being as realistic as possible" Alfred gave a cocky thumbs up as Ludwig let out the first zombie.

AAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHH!

The zombie charged at Alfred it's arms outstretched and it's mouth wide open.

"No I don't want a kiss" Alfred said as he turned his attention to the zombie and pulled out his bat his eyes gleeming with excitment.

CRACK!

A sickening crack echoed as Alfred scored a direct hit on the zombies head, the zombie collapsed to the ground twitching.

"WHAT WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD!" Alfred cried stepping up to the zombie and proceeded to smash it several times more with his bat.

"I don't know if he is teaching, or just having fun smashing zombies" Matthew thought outloud.

"Just let him do what he's doing" Arthur sighed not wanting to be the one teaching.

"Did everyone see that?" Alfred called to the other clans earning some nods and some confused looks.

"Alright Lidwig, time to let some more out" Alfred called to Ludwig to nodded in response.

"What? Who for?" another person asked.

"Why, for you guys of course" Alfred smiled.

"WHAT ARE YOU INSANE, YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TAUGHT US ANYTHING!" the group yelled.

"I believe in hands on experience" Alfred said much to the horror of everyone else.

The zombies poured out of the first cage picking a random person out of the crowd and started chasing them around.

"Oh, now this is sad" Alfred began. "COME ON, YOU WON'T LEARN ANYTHING JUST BY RUNNING AWAY!"

"BUT WE DON'T HAVE A WEAPON!" one of the chased clans members cried.

"Kick Them In The Balls!" Matthew cried in a bored tone.

"YOU SERIOUS!" One man yelled in disbelief.

"They have a working nervous system, if they have a working nervous system, then they should be able to feel extreme pain" Matthew responded.

One man actually got the courage to stop turn around and give it a try. "Alright, here's goes my life" the man said as he wound up his leg and swung, the zombie did nothing to stop the kick as the kick slammed straight into the creature's testicle area. Adreniline making time seem slowler, the man who kicked the zombie saw that in time that it didn't work. "YOU LIE!"

"That's a female you moron, she doesn't have balls" Matthew responded.

"Oh" the man said in realization. "WELL, WHAT'S A FEMALE ZOMBIE'S WEAKNESS!"

"You're not groping her" Matthew sighed.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT'S WHAT I WAS HOPING FOR!" the man cried dodging the zombies swipe.

"Because I can see it in your eyes" Matthew replied not being too serious about the whole deal.

"LLIIEESS!" the man cried.

"I don't know, I usually shoot female zombies, um, insult her make up" Matthew said.

"HOW WOULD THAT WORK!" the man cried.

"If it doesn't, I'm stumped" Matthew said giving up.

"Fine, YOU LOOK OLD AND UGLY" the man cried desperatly dodging another attempt by the female zombie to grab him. The man ran a few feet and looked back but stopped as he noticed the zombie wasn't chasing him anymore, the zombie was right where he left it, but on it's knees hiding it's face.

"Seriously da?" Ivan looked shocked.

"That really worked?" Matthew looked surprised and a little proud of himself. But when he saw the zombie hiding her face he almost felt sorry for her, almost.

"I can't believe that worked" the man gasped as he was free of the zombie trying to eat him.

"Indeed it did" Alfred said as he walked up and hit the zombie square in the back of the head killing it instantly.

"I somehow feel much better now" Matthew said.

"I (huff) hate (puff) you" the man gasped at Matthew.

"Meh" Matthew replied not really caring.

A second man decided to try it.

"YOU LOOK UGLY!" the man cried at the female zombie, but however the zombie either didn't care or its mind was too far gone to comprehend what he said because unlike the first, it didn't react.

"Okay" Matthew said slightly intruged, "it only works on some zombies"

"HELP ME!" the man cried as the zombie seemed to be gaining on him, as he got tired from trying to stay away so long.

Alfred just held out his bat, "Take this and kill it yourself you pansy".

"THANK-YOU!" the man cried as he sntached the bat out of Alfred's hands and turned to see the zombie rushing at him. "DIE!" he cried as the second man started beating the life out of the zombie.

"IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!" a third man cried as he desperatley held off a male zombie from biting him.

"Like need a hand?" Feliks walked up towards the two.

"YES PLEASE!" the third man cried expecting help.

"I don't give my hands to men" Feliks said earning a round of confusion and disgust from some. "I give a foot" Feliks said as he wound up his foot and canned the zombie square in the testicles.

BONG!

the zombie grabbed it's testicular area and looped off the third man, groaning in immense pain.

"That was just cold da" Ivan said looking rather pained as if he could feel the zombies pain. However that look was short lived as a fourth man from the Street Stalkers ran by with a zombie right behind him. Ivan stuck out his hand grabbing the zombie by the head and with full force slammed the head into the ground. The zombie twitched as Ivan slammed it's brain into the ground but wasn't fully finished. "And squish" Ivan narrated as he brought down his heel on the side of the zombies held, it's brains bursting out of a crack in the zombie's skull created by the force of Ivan's stomp.

"SO COOL!" a group of clans members not being chased admired Ivan's effort.

"Well Ivan-san, you now have a fanclub" Kiku sighed rather annoyed that they were here to begin with, and not at all interested in the attention they were getting.

"I want a fanclub aru" Yao said pouting with jealousy.

"Yao-san" Kiku said pulling his chines.e friend towards him and looked him seriously in the eye and waved a hind slowly in front of Yao's face. "You do not want a fanclub"

"I do not want a fanclub aru" Yao responded as if in a trans.

"WHY DO YOU GET JEDI POWERS!" Alfred cried.

"We're not being serious Alfred-san" Kiku said.

"We're not being serious Alfred aru" Yao said.

"I hate you two" Alfred growled at being fooled.

"Hey, Alfred, what can we do?" Im Yong Soo and Im Yang Soo asked simultaneously.

"Um, go, have a party somewhere" Alfred sighed not all that interested in dealing with the two brothers.

The two Koreans then slinked off disappointed at how little they were wanted or needed.

It wasn't much longer until all the remaining free zombies where killed.

"Well, that's wasn't all that interesting" Alfred sighed. "Matthew your plan didn't work"

"What are you talking about brother" Matthew growled. "You didn't even have a plan to begin with, and I didn't tell you to release all those zombies, you're the one who said "I believe in hands on experience" right?"

"I hate it when you have a come back" Alfred sighed.

"Well what now?" Vash asked as he watched the groups of clans members mixed feelings of irritation, admiration, and interest mixed within the crowd of the other three clans.

CRASH!

the overpass shook as the unseen Juggernaut chasing a distressed Lux collided with one of the support pillars of the overpass. The whole overpass shook sending everyone off their feet.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HE-" Arthur began.

"LANGUAGE MY DEAR ARTHUR!" Francis cried being his cheerful creepy parent self despite being upside down.

"Ow" Alfred said rubbing hi head as his vision cleared and saw that he was lying flat on the ground.

"BROTHER LOOK OUT!" Alfred heard Matthew yell as he saw out of the corner of his eye a zombie leaping at him.

"Oh, boy" Alfred gasped as he reached out and managed to grab the zombie by it's collar and with one foot on its chest, he managed to keep it off of him, but since it leapt at him, and he was holding the core of it's body with his leg, the xombie was now off the ground. Alfred watched as the zombie's mouth gapped wide open eager to take a bite out of him. "GO AWAY!"

Alfred threw the zombie off of him, and it flew past the railings and fell to the streets below, a sickening crunch and splat was soon heard afterward.

"HA" Alfred punched the air in triumph. "I'M NOT THAT EASY, EVEN IF I AM LAYING DOWN YOU PERVERTED ZOMBIE!" Alfred cried.

"You have quite the imagination da" Ivan sighed.

"Can it Ivan, by the way where did that zombie fro-GAH!" Alfred cried as he saw the remaining zombies all smashed and dead on the street the wreckage of the cages strewn about, the shaking of the overpass broke the cages freeing the zombie forcing the Reapers to kill them all. Alfred turned his attention to the other clans who were eyeing the other Reapers stars gleaming in their eyes.

"SO COOL!" they cried. Alfred could only guess that the other Reapers had made quick and interesting work of the zombies.

"By the way, what caused that tremor?" Alfred asked.

"No idea" Vash replied.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" a screamed echoed.

"QUIET WE'RE TALKING HERE!" Alfred yelled to silence whoever was yelling.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BIG BRUTE!" everyone heard the voice again, but it wasn't the reply they were expecting.

"Not exactly the reply I was expecting" Alfred sighed.

"Alfred-san, that's coming from the streets below" Kiku said as he walked over toward the edge and looked over. "SWEET KAMIKAZE!" Kiku screamed as he jumped back and tripped falling to the ground before scrambling back onto his feet, after regaining his balance he inched forward to look again back over the edge.

"Kiku, what is it aru?" Yao asked frightened at the Japanese man's shocking reaction.

Kiku by this time was looking back over the edge and just staring. "It's a Juggernaut" Kiku said.

"WHAT NO WAY!" Alfred cried in excitement as he got up and rushed towards the edge. "It is"

The Juggernaut some how didn't seem to notice them even though some of them were screaming, he seemed primarily focused on the thing in his hands, which Alfred quickly noticed, is a young girl. The young girl had long brown hair wrapped in a ponytail, and from where they were standing Alfred could only guess that she was only a teenager, however what amused Alfred the most was that the Juggernaut seemed to be acting like King Kong when he got his hands on a beautiful girl, he was holding her, and seemed to be playing with her momentarily, before it started to carry her off towards the edge of the city.

"First you play with your food, then you take it back to the cave to eat, what a guy" Alfred narrated sarcasticlly.

"Should we help her?" Vash asked not seemingly concerned about the girls saftey, he had spent too much time with the Reapers, their careless, and carefree attitude has already corrupted him.

"I don't know, I don't feel like dealing with a bloody Juggernaut, and it doesn't look like it's noticed us" Arthur commented.

"Ah, but it would have been so nice to have another girl in our clan" Francis sighed.

"Shut up pedophile" Alfred snapped, earning a wink from Francis. "You are the devil"

"ALRIGHT, STAND BACK!" Im Yong Soo and Im Yang Soo cried as the stepped up to the edge of the overpass, with two RPG's, one for each of them.

"Oh, and what are you planning to do with that?" Ludwig asked somewhat intruged.

"Oh, just make a huge meat fountain" Yong Soo and Yang Soo said simultaneously.

"Wait! What about the gir-" Vash didn't get a chance to finish when.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Yong Soo and Yang Soo cried at the same time shooting their RPGs.

WHIZ! BOOM!

Both RPGs found their mark in the Juggernaut's back, the Juggernaut was thrown forward several feet, crashing into the ground, the girl let go and sent sprawling seemingly unconcious. The Juggernaut however is still alive and got back onto it's feet, but the RPGs took out huge chunks of its back making standing rather awkward for the zombie tank. But it seemed to favor crawling as it rushed at the overpass.

"AW CRAP!" one fighter from the Black Knights freaked. "WE DON'T HAVE WEAPONS, WE CAN'T FIGHT A JUGGERNAUT WITHOUT GUNS!"

"No worries" Alfred said smiling as he held up his Shotgun.

"WHERE'D YOU GET THAT!" One man yelled.

"YOU'VE HAD A FIREARM ON YOU THE ENTIRE TIME!" another screamed.

"Well, duh" Alfred replied. "We're in a zombie appocalypse, the first rule is KEEP A SHOTGUN WITH YOU AT ALL TIMES!"

The overpass shook as the Juggernaut grabbed onto the pillars of the overpass and started climbing up.

"GAH, WE'RE GONNA DIE!" a third clan member screamed.

"No we're not" Alfred pouted.

"OF COURSE WE ARE!" the same man cried. "WE ONLY HAVE ONE GUN AND YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY KILL A JUGGERNAUT WITH JUST A SHOTGUN!"

"Well, that is only partially true" Alfred said.

"IN WHAT WAY AM I WRONG!" the same man cried back.

"There's more than one gun here" Alfred pointed towards the rest of the Reapers Clan. Who in turn had their personal weapons shouldered.

"WAIT, THEN WHY DID WE COME WITHOUT WEAPONS!" a fourth man cried.

"Because you're all idiots" Alfred sighed.

"BUT YOU SAID -" the fourth man continued but was intereupted by Alfred.

"We didn't tell you anything, it was your own asumtions, and Anthony from the Combatants who told you to not expect the need of weapons." Alfred explained.

the rest of the other three clans went dead silent, at a loss for things to complain about. The overpass shook more violently as the Juggernaut neared the top of the overpass.

"Ah, he's here" Alfred said as he turned to see the Juggernaut's right hand appear from the side of the overpass.

"AH, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" the other clans returned to screaming.

"Up close and personal, just the way I like it" Alfred said as the Juggernaut's head appeared, it's eyes burning with anger, and mouth wide open, and large enough to swallow five people whole. "Say hello to my little friend" Alfred held out his shotgun with one hand pointing it directly at the Juggernaut's eyes.

BLOOM!

Alfred fired the shotgun, the bullets pierced through the Juggernaut's soft eyes and it ripped through the Juggernaut's skull shredding anything inside appart. The Juggernaut stopped moving after that one shot. The Juggernaut held onto the overpass for a few more seconds before finally death getting the better of it and it let go. A resounding thud echoed across the overpass and in the block nearby as the Juggernaut hit the pavement.

"And that, is how you kill a Jugg-" Alfred began to act cool until.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Yong Soo and Yang Soo cried with Yong Soo throwing a block of C4 that they happened to have on hand.

BBOOOOMM!

the C4 landed on the Juggernaut, Yang Soo flipped the switch required to set off the explosive, and the Juggernaut to say the least was disintegrated.

"HEADS UP!" Ludwig cried as bits of Juggernaut started raining down. Everyone started dodging left and right some hiding under cars, Arthur used Francis as an umbrella. Ludwig used a pile up of cars as a over hanging shield, Matthew and Alfred hid underneath a large truck, Feliciano, and a couple others hid behind a lamp post which proved to be effective, at least for Feliciano it was, because the others where hit randomly with a flying piece of Juggernaut.

"Hopefully the Juggernaut doesn't have any unmentionables flying anywhere" Alfred thought.

"Why's that?" Matthew asked.

"Because" Alfred began pointing at Francis. "I dread on trying to predict on how he will react."

"You're right, it would be hard to tell what he will do if he was hit by that 'thing'" Matthew agreed.

"You two have a wild imagination da" Ivan said apparently sharing a car with them.

After all the pieces which weren't that many, and thankfully there wasn't a blood shower to follow, everyone emerge relatively unscathed. Alfred however was repremanding the Korean brothers.

"WHY DID YOU TWO DO THAT!" Alfred cried doing his best to scold the two.

"But we were bored, there was no where to hold a good party, plus we wanted to blow something up" they said in unison which reminded Kiku of the twins in the Oruan High School Host Club manga that he read one time.

"Brothers with too much time on their hands, are the devil" Kiku said.

"Well, now that that's overwith" Ludwig cut in. "Let's go see how that girl is doing, if she didn't die from the explosion or the flying Juggernaut bits"

Everyone nodded in agreement as they went down to see if they could find the girl and see if she was sill alright. After several minutes of searching, Alfred found her behind a garbage can looking almost traumatized.

"Guys I Found Her!" Alfred called getting everyones attention. "You alright?" Alfred asked as the remaining Reapers gathered.

The girl seemed to snap out of her trauma as she heard Alfred's voice, she saw his hand reaching down to her to pull her up, which she cautiously accepted, which caught the attention of the Reapers as they saw her hesitation.

"What's your name kid?" Alfred asked.

This however seemed to strike a nerve in the young girl. "I'M NOT A KID, I'M 17 YOU KNOW!" the girl cried.

"Ah, okay" Alfred said withdrawing his hand as he saw the girl was okay. "Then what is your name?" Alfred repeated the question.

"Uh" the girl seemed to hesitate when Alfred asked the question.

"Don't worry da, we aren't slavers da" Ivan said with his big usual smile which seemed to give the girl confidence.

Everyone gave Ivan a quick look of surprise that, he was able to see what her hesitation and understand it, recognizing that the girl hadn't been in much good company for a long period of time.

"Um, my name is Lux" Lux answered.

"And we're you from Lux?" Matthew asked.

"Um," Lux seemed to hesitate again.

"You were a slave up until a little while ago weren't you?" Vash said.

"Yes" Lux answered.

"Which slave clan did you escape from?" Ludwig asked her.

"Um, the Hunters" Lux answered.

"The Hunters!" Alfred exclaimed at the familiarity of the clan.

"Yes, I just escaped from the Hunters, my brother caused a distraction so I could escape, but of course he didn't get away. ALSO" Lux said catching the Reapers attention. "I need to find the Reapers, I have some important information to tell them" Lux said in a desperate tone.

"Ve, You're looking for the Reapers?" Feliciano asked clarifying if he heard her right. Everyone was wanting to ask the same thing, afterall they wondered what would make them so important that she would escape a slave clan to find them.

"Well, you're looking at the Reapers da" Ivan said.

"Really!" Lux almost cried in excitement as Ivan said that they were the clan she was looking for.

"That we are Lux, We are the Reapers Clan" Alfred said slooking proud of himself.

"PROVE IT!" Lux yelled not believing that she had found them so easily, but to be more precise they found her.

All of them turned around to show Lux the Winged Reaper stitched onto the backs of their coats.

"You guys are the Reapers" Lux said in slow realization that it was true that she did find them.

"Yup, now what did you want to tell us" Alfred asked.

"Um" Lux hesitated.

_an hour later after returning to their hide out_

"ANTHONY DID YOU HEAR!" Alfred cried over the radio.

"AH, ALFRED IT'S YOUSE!" Anthony cried on the other side.

"THE HUNTERS ARE COMING TO FIGHT US!" Alfred yelled.

"THE HUNTERS ARE COMING TO FIGHT US!" Anthony yelled as well.

"Wait?" Alfred quickly became confused. "How did you know?"

"Well" Anthony began. "Some of my men partolling along the outskirts of the city spotted the convoy of Hunters heading towards Sacramento, they then came under attack, two of my men are greatly wounded but, they will survive, the other two were injured but they were able to fight off the Hunters chasing them."

"Oh, that's good" Alfred sighed with relief. "Oh, how many Hunters do they think there is, I have an escaped slave from the Hunters and she tells me the whole Clan has come to wage war on us" Alfred explained.

"THE WHOLE CLAN!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what she said" Alfred replied worried about Anthony's outburst. "What's wrong with that?"

"The Hunters clan is the largest Slave clan in the whole region, my men told me possible roughly around a thousand Hunters Clan members is what they could say with little doubt, but if what she said is true that the entire Hunters clan has come out to meet us, we are looking anywere between two to three THOUSAND Hunters, including their zombies, and any mutants they may have tamed." Anthony explained.

"That's a lot" Alfred said now growing worried, he knew that they were used to fighting numbers much greater than theirs, but that was a huge number. "How many fighters can we muster up in total with the Sacramento Alliance?" Alfred asked.

"Let's see" Anthony began silently counting, "You guys have roughly twenty-five to thirty fighters, and that's including people like Elizabeta who won't be fighting as she has to take care of her daughter, my clan has a hundred strong fighters, the Street Stalkers, have 92 fighters, the STARS have 42 fighters, and the Black Knights have 123 fighters" Anthony summed up. "That would bring our total numbers to roughly 382 fighters. 382 fighters against an army of 2 to 3 thousand slavers is a harsh disadvantage" Anthony said.

"True, but what choice do we have" Alfred sighed.

"None" Anthony replied. "But you and I know better than anyone else Alfred, Sacramento is our home, and we aren't going to give it up all because we have a losing war on our hands"

Alfred and Anthony finished talking, Anthony left to go prepare his clan and inform the other three clans. Alfred left the radio room, to find everyone else in the Reapers clan save for Lux, who was isolated in the infirmary with Eduard, waiting for him to tell them the news.

"Well, brother?" Matthew asked, seeming to know what the answer was, but needed to hear it himself.

"What Lux said was true" Alfred sighed. "The entire Hunters clan is coming to wage war on us, Anthony tells me that the Hunters have anywhere between 2 to 3 thousand fighters"

"Over two thousand fighters" Roderich said almost in disbelief.

"So, we are outmanned, outgunned, and without much to help us in fighting them" Kiku said. "Alfred-san, what do we do?"

"Kiku" Alfred said looking down at the floor. "I'm not the official leader of this clan, it's only because I'm the one with the boldest ideas and always the one to take inicitave to do things no matter how right or wrong they may be, I don't have the right to tell you all to do anything in this situation"

"You're wrong da" Ivan said, Alfred lifted his head in surprise. "You may not be the official leader, but you are the one who lead us to this point. You have your head full of hamburgers, and fries, not to mention you can think of nothing beyond trying to be a hero. But truth is Alfred, heroes or not, we aren't giving up our home da" Ivan finished.

"Guys" Alfred looked around to see smiles and nods of approval from everyone else. Alfred felt his heart swell with happiness, and he no longer felt any doubt in his mind about what they were going to do, suicide mission or not. "Alright everyone, prepare everything we have, weapons, ammo, maps, books on traps, I don't care what, anything to prepare for the Hunters. They want War, well, WE WILL GIVE THEM HELLLLL!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" the entire Reapers clan cried in approval as they dispersed to prepare for their fight with the Hunters clan.

"Heroes or not" Alfred said to himself as he watched everyone else disperse. "History for our clan, and for the future that we all seek, starts now".

Authors notes: WWAAAA SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, PREPARING FOR UNI SUCKS! Anyway, I added a twist to the whole story, I have two new characters in here, of course they are Ned and Lux, but I challenge everyone to guess who they are, their names are a hint as to who they are. I am eagerly awaiting the reviews, and I'm hoping to get over 100 reviews before I post up the next chapter. And as a reward for the one or two people who guess the two new characters right, will give an idea that I will do my best to include in the next chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW, it is a motivation for me, so PLEASE!


	15. Fake War Real War

Hetalia ZOMBIE chapter 15

Fake war Real war

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters or plot

Author's notes: I am hoping to finish this specific chapter before Halloween, if I don't oh well. Anyway, here the war begins between the Sacramento Alliance, vs the Hunters, and even during war, the Reapers can't stop bickering, fighting, goofing off, and straight up pissing the other clans off.

Hunters, or the Hunted

The Hunters were camped outside the city in tents, and anything to help the men feel more comfortable, that would even including to torture the slaves in anyway they pleased, the Hunters were allowed this luxury because Darakus had a different plan for the beginning of this war.

Darakus sighed as he grew bored with the current situation, the war had yet to start, and Darakus didn't see the Juggernaut he sent after the girl, so he guessed that the clans found the Juggernaut mostly because the number of explosions being audiable even from the distance they were from the city, Darakus could only guess that the Juggernaut was "all over the place" you could say. Darakus finally was tired of waiting, he turned to Trevor and nodded to his right hand man. "Release the Mutants" Darakus said in his usual low tone.

"Yes, Lord Darakus" Trevor turned to some men who were responsible for the cages of the Mutants. "Release the Mutants!"

As Trevor said this the men opened the cages containing the mutants, the one remaining Juggernaut, seven Spiders, twelve Jumpers, and eight Big Mouths leapt out of their cages and charged towards the city, not paying any mind to the Hunters Clan members behind them, as if they could sense that they would be allowed to eat all they wanted in the city. Little did the mutants know, and little did the Hunters know that they would witness one of the rumors for the Reapers to come true and much more.

"War has begun" Darakus sighed as he watched the mutants dash off into the distance towards Sacramento.

Matthew and Vash were laying in a prone position on top of one of the tall business buildings near the centre of the city. Both of them equiped with powerful binoculars, and powerful Long Range Sniper Rifles.

"They let out the Mutants" Vash informed Matthew as Matthew readied his sniper rifle.

"Got it" as Matthew paused to grab a radio. "Hey bro"

_"Yeah Mattie, what is it?" _Alfred asked.

"They have released their first wave of attack" Matthew told Alfred.

"_How many?"_ Alfred asked again.

"Looks close to thirty" Vash replied loud enough so Alfred could hear him over the radio.

_"Thirty, do they really think that they can kill us all with just thirty?" _Alfred asked confused by the idea that the Hunters were sending thirty enemies to fight them.

"They're mutants bro" Matthew explained.

"_Well that changes things, Mattie, Vash, take out as many as you can, we will recieve the rest"_ Alfred ordered.

"Got it bro" Matthew replied dropping the radio and picking up his sniper rifle. Matthew looked through his sniper rifle as well as Vash and eyed the mutants charging towards their city. Matthew eyed mutants that had six long legs, and a cocoon looking body, the body origionally a human body, looked like burned and twisted folds of skin, with the arms and legs of the origional body seemingly to have disappeared. "Spiders" Matthew said, as he turned towards the next mutant, which both he and Vash easily identified as a Juggernaut, the third looked like a regular zombie, only its mouth seemed to hang by it's jaw hing, though if that was true or not they couldn't tell from that distance, but from what they could see, the creature looked like its cheeks were ripped off it's face, revealing a rotting bloody muscle mess, it's teeth constantly bared as if the creature couldn't close it's mouth, and what's more, a thick ooze seemed to drop from the creature's mouth. "Big Mouths" Matthew identified turning to the fourth and final mutant species. This creature again looked like a regular zombie, only its legs seemed to have mutanted in a reverse position, the flesh from the fingers gone, and the bone structure of the hand reformed to make a solid boney hand riggered into a claw shape, the legs gave the creature it a uncanny ability to jump at amazing heights as Matthew and vash observed. "Jumpers" Vash identified.

The Juggernaut ran at a relativly slow pace in their field of view, the Jumpers could hop large distances but it didn't give them much speed, the Big Mouths seemed to run at a top human speed which was much faster than the Jumpers, the Spiders however were twice the speed of the Big Mouths which made them almost three times the speed of the Jumpers and the Juggernaut.

"Aim for the Spiders first" Matthew said to Vash.

"Understood" Vash replied aiming through the scope of his weapon.

BLAM! BLAM!

the shots of their 50. cal rifles echoed through the city buildings below, as the bullets soared towards their mark.

Trevor and Darakus along with the rest of the Hunters clan watched the mutants run towards the city seemingly undisturbed as the spiders started to pull ahead.

SPLAT! SPLAT!

Darakus and Trevor watched shocked as two of the Spiders chest seemingly exploded before their eyes, the spray of blood, flesh and bone plumed into a red mist as the 50. cal bullet blew open their bodies. The rest of the Spiders dropped dead to the ground.

"Seems like they just proved their rumors to be true" Trevor said.

"What rumor was that again?" Darakus said recovering from the surprise.

"That they have a sniper that can shoot a zombie across a city, but it seems that their abilites seem to exceed that." Trevor explained.

"Interesting" Darakus replied.

SPLAT! RIP!

two more bullets found their marks, but one of the bullets didn't hit as it tore off one of the legs of the spiders, though it momentarily slowed it down, it didn't stop the mutant, the second mutant however wound up like the first two, a huge hole in it's chest.

"But it seems that the distance still presents difficulty for them" Trevor said.

Meanwhile on the skyscraper roof.

"Drat I missed" Vash said angrily as he pulled the bolt in his rifle to reload a round.

"Don't worry, at this distance I'm surprised we are hitting them at all" Matthew said as he took careful aim and fired a third round, which grazed one of the spiders legs, and took off the second leg. "I just missed too" Matthew said as he reloaded a round.

"They're almost out of sight" Vash noted out loud as he fired his third round. The bullet grazed another spiders chest causing the spider to spiral temporarily out of control, but quickly got back up on its legs and dashed off again, but not before Matthew hit it square in the head litterally evaporating the entire skull.

Vash fired his fourth round killing a fifth spider. Matthew and Vash quickly reloaded their rifles and set their eyes back on the group of mutants, but the remaining two spiders where already out of sight.

"Drat" Matthew sighed as he spotted the Jumpers, Big Mouths, and the remaining Juggernaut. "Try to take out the Juggernaut next"

"Got it" Vash replied.

BLAM! BLAM!

Both of them fired a round, but the rounds didn't seem to do much as the rounds either bounced off the Juggernauts tough hide, or managed to penetrate, but the Juggernaut didn't seem to notice as the thick hide, and the distance had dampened most of the rounds' power. "It's not working, try the head" Vash said.

Matthew complied as he fired his second round which grazed the top of the Juggernaut's skull taking with it a good chunk of flesh. The Juggernaut lightly staggered as part of it's head was blown off. This gave Vash an opportunity to try and kill it.

BLAM!

The bullet soared and hit the Juggernaut square in the temple, the bullet seemed to find a weak spot as the bullet seemed to have completley passed through the skull as a plume of red could be seen on the other side of the Juggernaut's head. However the Juggernaut didn't seem finished as it was still staggering on it's feet.

BLAM!

Matthew fired his third round which caught in the opening of the hole that Vash made, the bullet then seemed to completley redirect itself as the bullet exited the back of the Juggernaut's skull. The Juggernaut finally dropped dead.

"Good it's dead" Matthew sighed. It took five well placed rounds to kill a Juggernaut, that is a lot more than what they wanted to have wasted as they still have Jumpers and Big Mouths to kill, and they are almost out of sight.

"Quickly get the rest" Vash exclaimed as he realized that the other mutants where almost out of sight.

BLAM!

A Big Mouth seemingly exploded in a green mist as the bullet ripped through its chest. Matthew quickly began to reload almost dropping the magazine in desperation to be fast.

BLAM!

A Jumper was shot out of the air as Vash fired his last round, the Jumper fell to the ground harmless its chest non-existent.

BLAM!

Matthew fired another shot killing a second Jumper, the Jumper's head flew off and landed several feet away. Matthew quickly reloaded another round, but it was too late. The last of the mutants disappeared around the edge of the city.

"Great" Vash sighed as he saw the last mutant disappear. "Now what?"

"We let the others take care of the rest" Matthew answered picking up the radio.

Meanwhile in a building the rest of the Reapers where in waited patiently for the news from their Snipers squad. Everyone was nervous, the war had officially begun, but they had yet to see any action. Honestly each one of them preffered to be fighting right now rather than waiting in a secure location. Because then at least they are not waiting anxiously for it happen. However Ivan seemed to be taking the moment of tension more interestingly than others.

"What's that Mattie?" Alfred asked over the radio.

_"I said ten Jumpers, two Spider, and seven Big Mouths got through, though they aren't as dangerous as the Juggernaut keep an eye out bro" _Mattew said.

"You too bro" Alfred replied as he set the radio down.

"So they killed the Juggernaut?" Ludwig asked.

"Yup" alfred replied holding his shotgun in his arms looing out the window. Outside they could see a regular street forming an "H" shape as a smaller road connected to another parallel road. A large church building kitty corner to the building they were in was the only identifiable building in sight, which is partly the reason they picked this area. Alfred gripped his shotgun tighter as he imagined countless zombies and Hunters marching through those streets looking for them.

bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop

Alfred suddenly felt a strange sensation on the back of his head. an annoying sound and feeling like he was being hit with an empty milk jug.

"IVAN KNOCK IT OFF!" Alfred cried as he came to his senses.

BOP!

Ivan swung the milk jug harder but this time into the side of Alfred's head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Alfred yelled.

"You told me to "Knock it off" da" Ivan replied smiling childishly.

"I'M NOT AN "IT" AND I DIDN'T SAY "KNOCK ME OFF!" YOU TWIT!" Alfred responded angrily.

"Good thing he didn't say "Knock me up"" Arthur sighed sitting on a couch nearby cleaning his assault rifle.

"What! Who got knocked up?" Francis asked waking up from his nap upon hearing those words.

SMACK!

Arthur hit Francis in the side of the head sending Francis's back into his nap.

"It's amazing what you will wake up to you bloody frog" Arthur said irritated as he massaged his knuckles.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT MILK JUG ANYWAY!" Alfred yelled some more.

"Milk Jugs Where!" Francis woke up again only to recieve a beating from both Arthur and Ludwig.

Ivan however didn't seem bothered by anything going on around him. "Would you prefer if I used a vodka bottle da?" Ivan asked.

"I think I'll stick with the milk jug" Alfred replied not wanting to be beaten to death with a heavy glass bottle.

"Okay da" Ivan replied returning to hitting Alfred on the head with the milk jug.

bop bop bop

"STOP THAT!" Alfred yelled again.

"How do we ever get anything accomplished aru?" Yao asked outloud.

"I think it's because we always end up doing something right" Kiku answered.

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU TAKE THAT MILK JUG AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR -

"I dare you to finish that da" Ivan replied to Alfred before he could even finish.

SMASH!

suddenly the window shattered sending glass shards everywhere, Arthur and Ludwig dived behind the couch with an unconcious Francis still on it, Feliciano, Romano, Antonio, Ralph, Randal, Im Yong Soo, Im Yang Soo, Roderich, Toris, Feliks, Heracles, Sadiq, Yao, Kiku, Thai, Xiang (Hong Kong), and Gilbert all dived in different directions to avoid the flying glass. After the glass had stopped flying everyone looked up to see Alfred, and Ivan still standing near the window clutching each others collars. But the window was gone. Staning in the window stood one of the remaining Spiders that Vash and Matthew failed to kill.

"GRAAHHHH!" the Spider cried at Alfred and Ivan bolting forward in an attempt to bite either of them, but however neither Alfred or Ivan looked worried.

"SHUT UP!" Alfred cried.

"SHUT UP DA!" Ivan cried

the two momentarily ignored each other as they both punched the spider in the face somehow avoiding it's open mouth, the impact of their punches smashed the skull of the Spider, and even forced it to fly several feet away before falling towards the concrete below.

"See what I mean Yao-san?" Kiku asked as the rest of the Reapers witnessed the interesting event.

"Aiyah, those two are scary when they are angry aru" Yao said.

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" _Matthew's voice was heard over the radio. Apparently Alfred forgot to turn off the communication before he and Ivan began fighting with each other.

"IVAN STARTED IT!" Alfred yelled towards the radio.

"No, it's your fault da" Ivan said.

"HOW'S IT MY FAULT!" alfred was ready to lose it.

_"YOU TWO STOP IT OR I'M COMING DOWN THERE WITH MY RIFLE!" _Matthew threatened.

"Don't turn me into a woman please bro" Alfred said now worried that Matthew has risen to threatening.

"I like my head where it is da" Ivan said putting both his hands on he temples.

_"Ivan I'm going to blow off more than your head" _Matthew replied. _"NOW BEHAVE YOU HAVE MORE HEADING YOUR WAY!"_

"How do you behave when your killing things?" Alfred asked, questioning the concept of behaving in this situation.

"Maybe we have to be respectful da" Ivan said putting a finger to his chin in a thinking position.

Suddenly the second Spider appeared in the opening at the window the first spider made, and like the first stuck its head in, in an attempt to get some food.

"GO AWAY!" Alfred cried raising his shotgun and fired.

BLOOM!

the head of the Spider evaporated sending bits and pieces everywhere.

"Well that was fun" Alfred said.

"BLAUGH!" a reguritating sound echoed.

"GET DOWN!" Ludwig tackled Ivana nd Alfred to the ground as a blob of green fluid shot through the opening and hit the ceiling.

"THAT WASN'T NICE DA!" Ivan yelled down to the streets below where a Big Mouth stood, and the rest quickly on their way.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD SPIT YOUR FLEM AT US!" Alfred joined.

_"Well, at least they're getting along now"_ Matthew said as he heard the continuing chaos over the radio.

Ivan grabbed his aasult rifle and started shooting at the Big Mouth. Luckily the Big Mouth Mutant is a slow creature in terms of reaction thus it didn't avoid the spray of bullets that Ivan fired. The Big Mouth's head was torn to pieces, the damage aided by how little flesh was actually left on the head of the creature.

Kiku and Yao joined in with their heavy machine gun, and Assault rifle killing three more Big Mouths before Ludwig played hero again.

"GET DOWN AGAIN!" Ludwig cried as he tackled Kiku and Yao to the ground. Above them a mutant jumped through the wall sending more glass and bits of the wall everywhere. Toris and Feliks managed to dive out of the way as a Jumper flew over their heads.

"This is like getting ridiculous" Feliks sighed as he looked over his shoulder to see the Jumper turn towards him. "That's like not good" Feliks said, as he was still on the ground and in no position to fight, should the creature try to jump on him.

The Jumper jumped at Feliks, earning a cry of terror from Feliks before a shotgun sounded.

BLOOM!

the Jumper was sent flying from the force of Romano's shotgun. The Jumper hit the wall in a sickening splat painting the wall with it's inards and blood.

"You alright?" Romano asked.

"That was like so cool" Feliks said looking at Romano.

"WATCH YOURSELF ROMANO!" Feliciano cried as he threw his pole with the white flag on it forward and over Romano's head. Impacting the stomache of a second Jumper that tried to Jump on Romano.

"You're learning da" Ivan smiled at Feliciano as the Jumper fell to the ground rolling in extreme pain. Ivan raised his faucet and proceeded to club the creature to death.

"MORE FLEM INCOMING!" Alfred cried diving out of the way as more green bile flew into the room. This time hitting the floor near the couch where Francis was still unconcious.

"YOU BLOODY FROG WAKE UP!" Arthur cried earning no reaction from the French man. Arthur then stepped up to Francis and whispered in his ear. "Seyanna is striping in front of everyone"

"YOU NAUGHTY GIRL PUT YOUR CLOTHS BACK ON!" Francis jumped up and yelled only to find himself staring at a room full of chaos as three more Jumpers landed in the room and two Big Mouths were crawling through the openings in the wall. "Where's Seyana?"

"COME ON YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Arthur yelled thrusting Francis's weapons into his hands and charged after one of the Jumpers.

Francis stood up still trying to take in the situation when he saw one of the now four Big Mouths in the room regurgitating the green bile at him. Francis barely managed to dive out of the way before the bile engulfed the couched slowly dissolving it. Francis was now furious, quickly picking up a pillow that didn't get bile on it already and drawing one of his pistols, Francis charged at the Big Mouth that spit the bile at him.

"YOU UNBEAUTIFUL CREATURE!" Francis cried. "YOU EAT YOUR FOOD!" Francis yelled stuffing the pillow into the mouth of the mutant before it could spit more bile. "YOU KEEP YOUR FOOD!" Francis yelled one last time before firing his pistol three times into the mutants head. The Mutant dropped dead to the ground more green bile spilling from it's mouth dissolving the ground.

A second Big Mouth turned towards Francis and was prepared to spit more bile at him, Francis noticed this and wasn't able to do anything about it. But in the nick of time Ivan appeared and with a good strong swing with his faucet, Ivan clubbed the Big Mouth in the head cracking open it's skull open spilling more blood and bile all over the floor.

Yao and Kiku facing off one Jumper had their bladed weapons drawn. The Jumper leapted at Kiku but Yao managed to hook one of his hook swords around the creatures neck. The force of the creature's jump and Yao's strong hold severed the head of the Jumper from the torso almost effortlessly. The body continued to fly at Kiku who had his Katana raised above his head.

"Sevre" Kiku whispered as he brought the Katana down splitting the rest of the body in two.

Alfred was busy fighting another Jumper. The creature had leapt at him, but Alfred brought up his right foot as high as he could bring it, kicking the Jumper square in the stomach winding the creature, but Alfred didn't kick the creature away, instead Alfred pressed his foot into the creatures stomache more and slammed the Jumper into the ground. Alfred pointed his shotgun at the Jumpers head.

BLOOM!

Alfred fired the shotgun making the Jumpers head disappear. "This is proving to be much less fun than I bargined for" Alfred sighed.

Yong Soo and Yang Soo were fighting another Jumper managing to use their Tae Kwon Do to kick it around, before managing to push it towards the edge of the opening in the window.

Yong Soo quickly raised a grenade pulled the pin and shoved it into the Jumpers mouth. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Yang Soo kicked the creature in the chest sending the Jumper back to the streets below. The creature just hit the ground when the grenade exploded in the Jumpers mouth. The explosion taking with it a second Jumper and two more Big Mouths

4-2

Roderich fired his rifle as two Jumpers appeared in one of the holes that were made. The bullets tore through the creatures chests, neck and head ripping away the heart, lungs, and brain killing both relativly quickly.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you kill something" Alfred said proudly.

"OH SHUT IT, AND DON'T TELL ELIZABETA!" Roderich cried in horror.

"Why? I think she would be happy da" Ivan said as he wrestled a Big Mouth face first into the floor, and proceeded to beat it to death.

"I DON'T WANT TO RAISE MY DAUGHTER KNOWING I'M A KILLER!" Roderich cried tears beginning to form in his eyes.

BLOOM!

Alfred shot and killed the final Big Mouth, then turned to Roderich raising his fist and punching Roderich across the face. "YOU IDIOT!" Alfred cried. "We're fighting mutant creatures and the living dead that want to eat and kill us, and you taking one of their lives suddenly makes you a murderer. Wake up to reality Roderich, this world has gone to hell, we're at war with a slavers group, fighting life and limb to stay alive, and the only thing you can think about is how much of a innocent image you can portray for your daughter?" Alfred continued angrily.

Toris raised a baseball bat and swung it knocking the final Jumper off it's feet with a lucky hit to the head, the Jumper proceeded to squirm in pain as Ivan marched up and finished the job for a shaken Toris.

"I don't want this anymore" Roderich broke down in tears. "I don't want to be at war, I want to be at home with my wife, helping her raise Katrina, clean the mall, cook meals, find ways to make life easier, I don't want to kill to live" Roderich cried as Alfred grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards him, Alfred's eyes softened a bit.

"If you don't kill, you won't have a wife, daughter or home to return to Roderich" Alfred explained. Roderich looked shocked at Alfred as Alfred continued to explain. "If we don't fight off the Hunters they will kill us, take our families and loved ones, enslave them, torture them, whatever they want. You don't want to kill, that's fine, but don't expect to live in this world and live it as happily as before the appocalypse" Alfred dropped Roderich.

"This isn't the illusional world we used to live in da" Ivan continued. "This da, is the real world, this world, that you're slowly waking up to is hell da"

The rest of the day went rather uneventful surprisingly as Matthew and Vash continued to watch the rest of the Hunters do nothing.

"You know for a clan six to seven times the size of the Sacramento Alliance, they don't seem all that motivated to wage war on us" matthew said as he looked through his Sniper scope, though all he could see where just small dots in the distance, it was obvious that they weren't sending any forces to fight them.

"And I thought this was going to be hard" Vash said sarcasticly.

"What was going to be hard?" a voice said as the two snipers turned to see Alfred and the others appearing on the roof through the stairwell.

"I was expecting an all out war on the first day, but all they sent were roughly thirty mutants" Vash explained.

"Maybe they were just testing the waters" Alfred suggested as the entire fighting force of the Reapers clan made themselves at home on the roof of the large building. Alfred picked up one of the binoculars that weren't being used and started gazing through them. He could make out the large Hunters camp and watched as the little black specks which were either zombies or Hunters fighters running around.

"What no more fighting da?" Ivan asked looking rather oblivious to what everyone else was just saying.

"Yes Ivan" Matthew replied in a sarcastic and annoyed tone. "No more fighting right now"

Ivan sulked in a corner. "Life is no fun now da"

"I didn't mean forever" Matthew said sounding even more annoyed.

"I'm happy again da" Ivan cheered up.

Matthew looked at Alfred with a inquistive glare. "How much vodka did you let him drink?"

"Enough, to make him happy hahahaha" Alfred laughed sheepishly.

"We're talking ten bottles then" Matthew said.

"Yeah, give or take" Alfred answered loosing the sheepish smile.

"Yeah, give or take" Alfred answered loosing the sheepish smile.

"Geez bro, you're going to deplete whatever we have left and then we will end up with a sober Ivan" Matthew sighed.

"Is Iva being sober a bad thing?" Alfred asked.

"Can you clearly think of times when he was sober?" Matthew asked back.

Now that Alfred thought of it, he couldn't think of any specific time when Ivan hadn't gone a day without drinking at least some vodka. "No actually" Alfred finally answered.

"Then do you want to find out?" Matthew asked.

"Maybe not" Alfred answered.

"Good boy" Matthew teased. "By the way how were the mutants we left you?"

"One almost puked on me" Alfred pouted.

"Speak for yourself" Francis growled.

"What's eating him?" Matthew asked.

"A Big Mouth" Alfred teased, earning a low but vicious growl from Francis.

"Seriously" Matthew sighed wanting to hear what was bothering Francis.

"Well, Arthur and Ludwig knocked Francis out cold for a while, even while we were fighting the mutants. And during the fight he nearly got biled on a number of times" Alfred explained. "Arthur had to use some 'creative' means to wake him up"

"What do you mean by creative?" Matthew asked almost dreading to hear and answer.

"Arthur whispered something about Seyana stripping" Alfred stiffled a snigger.

"Grrrrrr" Francis continued to growl.

"PFFFFTTT!" Matthew held back a laugh. "And what was Francis's reaction?"

"Yelled something about her being a dirty girl and said for her to put her cloths back on" Alfred answered.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Matthew burst out laughing, that reaction was so new it almost didn't match Francis, but yet he could still see him reacting like that.

"I hate you all" Francis whispered to himself.

Alfred pulled out a pair of binoculars and peered through them to see a distant view of the Hunters camp. Zombies and hunters swarmed the interior, but there were next to none on the outside, though Alfred couldn't tell from that distance it didn't look like they had any guards on the perimeter at all. To the point where Alfred was thinking about the odds of sneaking in and attacking during the night.

"Something caught your attention bro?" Matthew asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing" Alfred answered managing to keep a straight face. Alfred looked back towards the camp 'nah' he thought. 'even if we could, the results would still be disasterous, they still greatly outnumber us, and we would lose a LOT of men' Alfred continued to think as he watched, the pattern of the Hunters not even changing as they seemed to go one through out the day like it was normal. They didn't even act like they were at war, probably because they were the ones winning it right now.

"They seriously just going to stay there?" Ludwig asked Alfred as he sat down next to him, Matthew by this time had wandered off to speak with some of the others.

"I don't know" Alfred answered. "Sun Tzu said 'let victory be that, victory, no lengthy campaigns' or at least something like that" Alfred said.

"Well, if the Hunters are trying to make this into a lengthy campaign then that will be their first fault, but will it be enough?" Ludwig asked kind of out loud.

"Who knows, but if they are just going to stall themselves then, that gives us and the other clans more than enough time to prepare, and to set traps" Alfred stated.

"Hey bro" Matthew walked up to Alfred and Ludwig with a radio in his hand.

"What's up?" Alfred asked.

"Anthony wants to talk to you, apparently he wants to talk to you in private" Matthew explained.

"Okay" Alfred answered as he took the radio and went into a secluded area. "Hello"

"Hey, Alfred" Anthony responded over the radio. "Youse out of ear shot?"

"Yeah" Alfred answered.

"Good, listen I just got a message from the Hunters" Anthony began.

"What!" Alfred exclaimed but still kept his voice down.

"Relax, it is just a message that the Hunters leader, Darakus wants to speak with us" Anthony explained.

"Where?" Alfred asked sounding skeptical of where this Darakus would want to meet them.

"Halfway between their camp and the city" Anthony answered.

"Well, at least he's reasonable" Alfred said.

"Yeah, well, he wants to meet all the clans leaders" Anthony explained.

"When?" Alfred asked.

"Tonight" Anthony answered.

"I'll be there" Alfred replied, not sure what he was feeling about this but, he didn't feel anything wrong with meeting the leader, except that it could be an assassination attempt, but something told Alfred that that wouldn't be the case.

The rest of the day went thankfully uneventful, but did little to improve or change the disadvantage the Sacramento Alliance had. But with another day gone and more preparations made to recieve the Hunters and improve their chances of winning were made. However nightfall quickly came and Alfred meet with Anthony, and the leaders of the Black Knights, Street Stalkers, and the STARS, then they made their way outside the city.

"How much do you really know about this Darakus?" Alfred asked.

"Not much, only rumors that say he's a monster" Anthony answered shrugging, this meeting with Darakus didn't seem to bother any of the leaders as they walked and talked casually till they arrived at the halfway point.

Meanwhile one the Snipers Roost where Matthew, Vash were still camped, but also with the rest of the Reapers.

"What the hell are they doing?" Matthew growled through his teeth as he watched Alfred, Anthony and the other leaders walk casually towards the Hunters camp and then stop.

"No idea" Vash responded. "Are they meeting with the Hunters?"

"Oh, I want to see the Hunters leader da" Ivan said in his usual cheery tone.

"You've had way too much vodka Ivan" Matthew sighed.

"I see movement from the Hunters base" Ludwig stated as he watched the Hunters base though a pair of binoculars, but however he could only see three figures one, rather large figure, and the other two seemed relatively small in comparison.

"Can you tell who it is?" Francis asked as he also struggled to see the figures through his binoculars more clearly.

"No" Matthew answered as he kept his rifle fixed on Alfred and company's general location.

"Well at least they are being fair" Arthur sighed as he cleaned his assault rifle.

"Let's hope it remains that way" Vash sighed.

Meanwhile down at the Halfway point

"There they are" Anthony announced as three figures slowly came into view. However what they saw shocked them, a man standing six feet tall with six spider legs protruding from his back, the legs looking like expendable spears as they were folded neatly behind the man.

"When the rumors said 'He's a monster' I didn't think they meant it literally" Alfred said recovering from the surprise.

"If that's him, then stay on youse guard" Anthony warned in a low tone. "Darakus isn't known to be one who wastes effort when disposing of his enemies"

At this Alfred clentched his Shotgun tighter in his arms, as the other leaders gripped their weapons tighter the two others became more visible, a regular looking man, and a scientist.

"Who's their scientist?" Alfred asked.

"No idea" Anthony answered.

At this point Darakus announced himself. "Welcome" Darakus announced as he approached within twenty feet of the leaders.

"That's close enough" Alfred raised his Shotgun and pointed it at Darakus. Darakus didn't look all that intimidated by the weapon, however he looked surprised to see Alfred expressing that he is ready to shoot if he came closer.

"Being cautious I see, but however you don't need to worry yourself, I'm not interested in fighting you here" Darakus replied.

"We answered youse call but do youse want?" Anthony asked his eastern accent clear in his voice.

"I just came to talk" Darakus replied in a cheeky tone. "Is it so wrong to want to know my enemies better?"

"It is if you're trying to kill us" Alfred replied back in a more heated tone, the man/creature already grinding his gears.

"Very well then, down to business" Darakus began dropping his cheeky tone and replacing it with a more serious one. "I have a few questions, and I would like them answered"

"Ask away" Anthony answered.

"The leader of the Hunters branch base here in Sacramento. Who killed him?" Darakus asked.

"Would his name happen to be Robert?" Alfred asked.

"That is correct human" Darakus responded.

"Then I am his killer" Alfred answered without hesitation.

"Ah" Darakus nodded his head in approval. "So you're the one who killed my brother"

'Brother?' Alfred thought in a moment of surprise.

"Yes, Robert was my brother, what is your name? And which clan do you lead?" Darakus asked.

"Our first date and you already want to know that much about me?" Alfred asked back in a slight mocking tone.

"Abandon the mockery fool, ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Darakus yelled losing his temper quickly.

"Very well, my name is Alfred F. Jones, and I am the leader of the Reapers clan" Alfred answered.

"How interesting" Darakus sighed at this information. "How is it that your clan was inspired to start fighting my brother's branch?"

"They pissed me off" Alfred answered.

"There's got to be a better answer than that" Darakus stated more than asked.

"A few members of the STARS clan that got away ended up on our door step" Alfred reanswered. "And asked for help"

"Ah, that makes more sense" Darakus sighed, seemingly dissatisfied with the answer, but seemed to be content with it.

"What else do you want?" Alfred asked.

"I want to know what it would take for you to surrender?" Darakus asked.

"Nothing you have to offer is better than fighting for our freedom to the death" Alfred answered.

Darakus seemed to lose a bit of his composure at this answer. "You realized I can crush you and any forces you have in a single day, and enslave anyone who remains, if you surrender only a few will die while a larger majority of you will survive"

Click!

Alfred had cocked his shotgun and pointed it threateningly at Darakus. "That was my answer" Alfred stated his eyes and face burning in unwavering determination.

"Then you leave me with no choice" Darakus sighed. Suddenly he lunged at the leaders, caught off guard by Darakus's sheer speed, Alfred only managed to get one shot off which grazed Darakus's shoulder, two of Darakus's spider legs swiped at the other four leaders sending them flying in different directions, his attention now purely focused on Alfred, Alfred shot a second time, only to miss completly. Darakus using his human hands he grabbed Alfred by the neck, and slammed Alfred into the ground.

"GAH!" Alfred gasped as his back was slammed against the cold ground.

"Now you die, you pathetic human" Darakus licked his lips as he raised one of his spider legs and aimed it's point directly at Alfred's heart. "DIE!" the spiders leg came down.

"MATTHEW!" Alfred cried in desperation as he saw the spider leg swing down in an attempt to impale him.

ZIP! RIPP!

"GGAAAHHHHH!" Darakus let go of Alfred as a bullet seemingly from out of nowhere ripped off half of Darakus's striking leg.

ZIP! RIPP!

A second bullet soared tearing through Daraku's right shoulder, ripping out the deltoid muscle rendering most of Darakus's right arm usless. Trevor out of panic pulled out an assault rifle, and pointed it at the gasping form of Alfred.

ZIP! SLICH!

A third Bullet shot the gun out of Trevor's hands and richoeted off the firearm and ripped through one of Trevor's hands.

"AH!" Trevor gasped in pain.

"ENOUGH!" the doctor cried lighting an unusually bright flare and held it high.

On Snipers Nest

"GAH!" Matthew recoiled from the scope of his Sniper Rifle as the bright flare blurred his vision.

"You alright?" Vash asked as he readied his sniper rifle only to also withdraw at the sight of the flare.

"I'm fine but I can't shoot while that light is there" Matthew explained.

Back at the Halfway point

Alfred was just getting back onto his feet. He held a hand to his eyes in an attempt to shield his eyes from the light.

"Very impressive aim" Alfred could hear the doctor say. "I assume that that is Matthew firing that gun?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Alfred cried this man apparently knowing about Matthew.

"Well, you screaming your brother's name was part of it, second, I am very well aware of Matthew's skill as a sniper" the doctor replied.

"How do you know so much about Matthew and me?" Alfred demanded his hand still shielding his eyes from the flare.

"Oh, I thought you recognized me dear Alfred, afterall your father spoke so much of you two" the Doctor replied.

Alfred's eyes lit up in shock as he quickly put two and two together. "Dr. Vistan!" Alfred cried.

"Bingo" Dr. Vistan verbally applauded Alfred.

"Who's Dr. Vistan?" alfred could hear Anthony's voice through the light.

"He's the one responsible for the outbreak" Alfred answered, gripping his shotgun in his hand waiting for the flare to let up so that he could shoot him.

"WHAT!" Alfred could hear the other leaders outcry.

"Dear me, do you wish to kill me Alfred?" Dr. Vistan mocked apparently seeing the shotgun in Alfred's hand.

"Let up that flare and we will find out" Alfred challenged.

"Nope, I don't want to die yet" Dr. Vistan replied. "And it's not time for the war to be over so soon. Come Trevor, Darakus, we will return to the camp and recover"

"YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY OVER ME!" Darakus yelled.

"You can't do anything in this light, and besides Matthew has proven with deadly accuracy that he can still hit you from the city, I warned you about messing with the Twins" Dr. Vistan scolded Darakus.

"Lord Darakus" Trevor announced. "We must return to the camp, you can restart the fight tomorrow"

Darakus sighed as he took in what the two told him. "Very well, I will have my revenge on you Alfred F. Jones MARK MY WORDS, and your brother will be a good meal for me"

"TO HELL WITH YOU!" Alfred cried closing his eyes raising his shotgun and blindly fired in the direction of Darakus's voice. The distance being to far for the spread shot to take full effect, but a couple balls found their mark in Darakus's leg.

"GRAH!" Darakus roared in pain, as he turned and began to limp away.

"Time to dissappear" Dr. Vistan raised a hand sized paper ball and slammed it into the ground. A huge plume of smoke rose from the impact just as the flare went out.

Alfred stood up grunting as he desperatley looked for Dr. Vistan and Darakus. Suddenly Alfred felt a hand on his shoulder, but a friendly voice calmed him before Alfred reacted.

"Alfred, we need to return as well" Anthony stated.

"Fine" Alfred grunted as he turned and ran back towards the city with the other leaders.

"I have to admit" the leader of the Street Stalkers called. "Your brother is one hell of a shot"

"Thanks" Alfred replied.

The Next mourning on top of the Snipers nest, and after a through beating from Matthew, Alfred explained what happened.

Covered in some ointment and bandages from Matthew's punishment, Alfred stood on top of the Snipers Nest gazing at the huge blob of moving figures marching slowly towards the city.

"I hope Darakus won't participate in the fight until much later" Alfred thought outloud.

"He would be a problem" Ludwig agreed. "But with the damage he sustained yesterday, I don't think he's going to put himself in Matthew's sights eagerly"

"I think he could use a little Russian love da" Ivan smiled as he too watched.

"Keep your hands to yourself Ivan, love should only be expressed by the beautiful" Francis stated.

"Hey Alfred da, for Francis does beautiful translate into perverted da?" Ivan teased.

"CURSE YOU!" Francis cried.

"We need to get down to the first line you bloody wankers" Arthur said as he turned to leave his assault rifle slung over his shoulder.

"Alright let's go" Alfred said as he too turned to leave. "Remember Matthew, Vash, start firing when I set off the flare"

"Got it" Matthew and Vash acknolwledged.

Alfred left the Snipers Nest and after a few minutes arrived at the first line of defense. A long line of over three hundred fighters were lined against several downed objects heavy machineguns mounted along the line pointed at the large approaching horde of zombies and Hunters.

"Anthony" Alfred addressed Anthony as he approached his Combatant friend.

"Alfred" Anthony replied. "The Snipers ready?" anthony asked.

"Yup" alfred answered as he grabbed a heavy machinegun and aimed it at the zombie horde now one mile away.

"When youse ready Alfred" Anthony said.

"Alright" Alfred replied lifting a flare gun into the air. "This war (click)-

FLASH!

has begun" Alfred said as the flare soared into the air.

"OPEN FIRE!" Anthony cried as a wave of heavy machine gun fire sprayed at the horde.

Alfred pulled the trigger on his Machinegun and watched as plumes of red mist and body parts spray everywhere as the bullets tore through the crowd.

HONK!

A horn was heard coming from the Hunters, as this horn blared the zombies started charging forward at top human speed.

"Great" Alfred whined as he continued to fire killing several more zombies. "Our defense line time just got cut in half".

Alfred, Ivan, Romano, Ludwig, Gilbert, Kiku, Im Yang Soo, and Anthony were the only ones out of the Reapers who were equipped with a heavy machine gun. As hundreds more fell, the zombies began to get too close for the first defense line, and over 1,500 zombies and hunters remained.

"FALL BACK TO THE SECOND LINE!" Alfred cried as he picked up his machine gun and ran for it deeper into the city.

"FALL BACK" Anthony and several other repeated getting the whole defense line to retreat deeper into the city.

**Meanwhile on the Snipers Nest Matthew, Vash, Eduard, and Thai where spotting and sniping away, with several other sniper teams from the other clans randomly stationed throughout the building attempting to snipe down as many of the hunters as they could.**

"Matthew!" Eduard cried over the loud 50. cal gunfire.

"What!" Matthew replied as he stopped firing to listen better to Eduard.

"You asked me to check if the Hunters clan was going to do any flanking right" Eduard stated.

"Yeah" Matthew acknowledged.

"Well, they aren't" Eduard reported. "All their forces are coming straight from the front"

"WHAT!" Matthew was surprised. The Hunters would still be able to overwhelm them no matter their losses by doing that, but the Hunters would eventually be slaughtered to the point where they would be on an even playing field in terms of numbers. If the Hunters tried to flank, they would lose a lot of people, but it would be significantly harder to chop down the Hunters numbers. "WHY!" This didn't make any sense to Matthew, of all the things he knew that the Hunters probably were, he didn't count on them having no sense of strategy, or common sense.

"No idea" Eduard replied.

**Meanwhile at the Hunters base**

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES CHARGE THEM AND KILL THEM!" Darakus was yelling constantly as any remnants of the Hunters that weren't already in the city were scrambling to get their weapons and go. "IF I DON'T HAVE THEIR HEADS BY TONIGHT, I WILL EAT YOU ALL!" Darakus continued.

"Lord Darakus please be reasonable, if you constantly attack from the front you will lose all your forces" Trevor pleaded not wanting to see the Hunters clan be torn to pieces because of Darakus's hurt ego from the events of last night. But unfortunatley for them Darakus was beyond reason, his pride hurt, and ego deflated, he was looking for revenge and was going to destroy himself doing it.

**Back to Alfred at the second line of defense**

"What!" Alfred was surprised at hearing this. "I didn't know they were that stupid"

_"Yeah no kidding" _Matthew replied to Alfred over the radio._ "But this poses a problem, if they are all charging from the front half our traps won't be as effective as we planned"_

Half the traps that were set were placed specifically so that they would get any group of the Hunters that were trying to flank them from the East and West sides of the city. Not that they still couldn't be used or disarmed, but it made a lot of effort go to waste. "Well, that makes things more complicated for us, we hadn't considered that they were going to do this" Alfred said.

_"Yeah we didn't make any preparations for them coming at us in full force" _Matthew agreed.

"No matter, we will proceed as planned, it just means that you are more likley to face them in close quarter, and that our plans are going to be accelerated" Alfred sighed, as more gunfire echoed above him as now ever person with a fire arm was firing at the oncoming horde of zombies.

_"Got it, I'll keep sniping from here"_ Matthew said ending the coversation.

"Good luck" Alfred turned off the radio and returned to firing his machine gun. After chopping down some fifty more, and a hundred bullets later, Alfred picked up his machinegun, the zombies and the Hunters now too close to stay Alfred took a deep breath and cried.

"RETREAT, DISPERSE DISPERS!" Alfred cried as he ran, causing similar reactions up and down the line.

Each clan taking off in a different direction causing the Hunters and the horde of zombies to split up and follow them. The Reapers ran into a small compact residential section of the city, the houses tightly placed together making the neighbourhood ideal for spread out fighting, just what the Reapers did best.

Alfred dived through a window of a single story house, turning around drawing his bat as a zombie bashed down the door, Alfred swung his bat clubbing the zombie in the head, a couple more zombies charged through the door earning more beatings from Alfred.

Im Yong Soo and Im Yang Soo leapt over several fences stopping when some zombies caught up with them, pulling out their broadswords the twins danced around each other kicking screaming and slicing heads. One head of a Hunters zombie flew vertically and came backd own where Yong Soo kicked it back hitting a gunner from the Hunters get knocked in the head, the man standing on top of a patio fell back and hit the deck hard dying from the fall.

Xing, Kiku, Yao, and Gilbert getting inside a house full of tables and desks, Kiku pulled out his Katana, Yao pulling out his two Hook swords, and Xing pulling out his knives. Gilbert stood in a secluded part of the room his assault rifle at the ready as zombies and several armed hunters charged into the building. Gilbert fired his rifle killing several of the armed Hunters, Kiku joining the fray by cutting three zombies heads off with one stroke. Yao hooking one zombie and throwing it into another, and kicking a second at Xing who with deadly speed and accuracy sliced up the zombie.

Ludwig, Arthur, Francis, Berwald, and Tino were in an office building. Berwald dived over a desk as a Hunter fired his assault rifle at him, Ludwig returned fire with his hand gun shooting the Hunter square in the head. Tino nervously clutching a pipe he swung wildly as a zombie leapt at him, Tino successfully managed to kill the zombie after a few hits to the head, Arthur fired his assault rifle at the door way killing twelve zombies and two Hunters before needing to reload. Francis seemed to dance around the room sticking his rose into a Hunters head, spinning around kicking a zombie and pulling out his hand gun fired three shots killing three more zombies.

Tino successfully killed his second zombie before his nervousness demanded him to lean on something, leaning on the window next to him Tino looked outside where he saw what looked like three Black Knights and two Street Stalkers running towards their building, Tino noticed that behind them were a hundred if not more Hunters and zombies chasing them, however some of the zombies that were attacking the building that Tino was in, turned and ambushed the five Sacramento Alliance members and Tino only watched in horror as the zombies ripped the five of them limb from limb. Tino turned back the scene too gruesome to watch Tino only saw a zombie leap at him. Tino screamed as he was unable to react.

RATATATATATAT!

A quick burst from an assault rifle tore the head off the zombie that was leaping at Tino. Tino looked to his left to see Berwald holding his assault rifle nodding at him.

"You alright?"Berwald asked.

"Y-y-yeah" Tino stuttered.

"Be careful" Berwald said before turning and fired at some armed hunters killing seven of them before needing to reload.

Ivan, Natalia, Feliciano, Romano, Feliks, and Toris were in the middle of a street as zombies closed in around them. Ivan pulling out his faucet he leapt at one group of the zombies surrounding them, Toris watched in horror as Ivan dissappeared in the crowd of zombies, blood, guts and limbs started flying everywhere.

"LIKE TORIS, STOP DAYDREAMING AND HELP!" Feliks cried snapping Toris out of his shock and saw the others firing into the second crowd of zombies. Some seventy zombies and Hunters where shot down before Natalia resorted to her knives, Lunging at the crowd she like many others in the clan danced her dance of death as he started slashing zombies and Hunters left and right. Toris had just finished reloading when he saw some eight Hunters armed with assault rifles readying their rifles at Natalia. Toris not even thinking raised his assault rifle and fired, his shots killing all eight sequencially.

Natalia looked to her left as she saw eight Hunters armed with guns get chopped down, looking back she saw Toris reloading his gun. Smiling she resumed her deadly dance killing seven more Hunters armed with clubs before the others joined the fray.

Ivan stood alone in a crowd of some eighty to a hundred dead zombies and Hunters, staggering from the exhaustion Ivan turned to see Toris and the others finishing off the remnants of the second group that was surrounding them get killed off.

Alfred leapt through the back window of the same house he was in covered in specks of blood, looking back at the interior of the house now painted with blood and guts some, fifty zombies littered the inside. Drawing his shotgun Alfred jumped the back fence and into the back alley were he landed behind some Hunters armed with heavy machine guns.

BLOOM!BLOOM!BLOOM!BLOOM!BLOOM!BLOOM!

Alfred fired all six of his rounds killing the entire Hunters squad numbering roughly twelve in total, Alfred quickly reloaded his shotgun, and picked up two of the SAW machineguns that the Hunters were carrying. He turned around to see hundreds of zombies charging at him, readying the two machine guns he picked up Alfred yelled.

"RAMBO BABY!" Alfred cried firing both machine guns one in each hand as he chopped down the horde charging at him.

Randal, Ralph, Heracles, and Sadiq were fence hopping stopping randomly to shoot or club a zombie or Hunter along the way. Landing in an alley way they heard heavy gun fire to their right, they looked to see Alfred holding two heavy machineguns and firing into a large crowd of Hunters and zombies. As the ammunition emptied, Alfred dropped the machine guns and killed the last three remaining zombies with his shotgun.

"I see you made a nice mess" Randal said sarcasticlly.

Alfred jumped not knowing that they were there startled him, but when he saw that it was Randal who was talking he relaxed. "Thanks, how are things looking?" Alfred asked.

"Much better than I thought, the Hunters seemed to lose track of us and we just started picking them off, how many did you kill?" Ralph asked.

"After those heavy machine guns, maybe a couple hundred" Alfred sighed not really wanting to brag as it didn't take much skill to pull it off as much as luck.

"Okay between us then" Randal pointed between Alfred and his group, "that leaves roughly three hundred killed, let's check up on the others."

Alfred and Randal's group ran off to find the others as the sounds of the fighting began to die down. After a few minutes of running, they came up to Ivan's group, Toris and Natalia helping an exhausted looking Ivan walk.

"What happened to you?" Alfred asked after sighing with relief that more of his clan seemed to have survived.

"The vodka wore off da" Ivan said in a cheerful tone.

"Okay, once this is done you get three bottles" Alfred said giving Ivan the thumbs up.

Ivan however looked confused. "What for da?"

"For taking on tens of enemies on your own" Alfred said as he started walking with Ivan's group in tow.

"How did you know da?" Ivan asked.

"Cause you look sober" Alfred chuckled. This earned a laugh from the rest of the gang. Alfred in the mean time pulled out his radio and tried to communicate with anyone else left. "Hello, this is Alfred, anyone there?" Alfred asked over the radio.

"_Alfred good to hear youse_" Anthony's voice sounded over the radio.

"Ah, Anthony good to hear you've made it" Alfred replied.

"_Yeah but my clan didn't get through unscathed, I lost eleven men in the fighting_" Anthony told Alfred.

"I'm sorry" Alfred condolenced.

_"It was their sacrifice, anyway the remaining few hundred Hunters seemed to have retreated, so I have no idea what's going on"_ Anthony explained.

"Wait they retreated?" Alfred asked.

_"Yeah, they may have overwhelmed us at the two defense lines, but they lost hundreds in that stunt. They had roughly half of their forces killed when we retreated from the second defense line, After that we just picked them off, you guys seemed to get the brunt of their forces too" _Anthony explained.

"Yeah, I can agree with that" Alfred agreed knowing the number he killed. "Anyway we will meet you guys at the base of the Snipers Nest once we've gathered the others"

_"Way ahead of ya"_ Anthony replied.

"Meet ya there" Alfred made his final reply and tried to reach someone else. "Hello, anyone else from the Reapers out there?"

_"Good to hear your voice Alfred-san"_ Kiku's voice echoed through the radio.

"Kiku" Alfred sighed with relief. "Is everyone you took still with you?"

_"Yes, all alive and well" _Kiku replied.

"Great, head towards the Snipers Nest we will meet you there" Alfred ordered and he attempted to reach the others.

**Meanwhile back at the Hunters base**

"WHAT'S THIS!" Darakus cried in anger and horror as he saw a little over two hundred of his fighters in front of him.

"We-we-we lost too many men" one of the fighters explained both fearful and exhausted.

"Lost too many? LOST TOO MANY, THERE WERE OVER TWO THOUSAND OF YOU AND THERE WERE ROUGHLY THREE HUNDRED OF THEM, HOW DO YOU LOSE TOO MANY!" Darakus raged.

Trevor couldn't say anything, he had tried for the past hour the fighting was going on, but to no avail in getting Darakus to understand. He could only watch as Darakus continued to threaten his subordinates.

"NEVER MIND THIS, DR. VISTAN!" Darakus cried for the doctor.

"Yes Darakus what is it?" Dr. Vistan asked in a rather bored tone.

"Did you get that formula I requested?" Darakus growled.

"Yes" Dr. Vistan held up a vial with a light green liquid in it.

"Good inject it" Darakus ordered facing his back towards Dr. Vistan.

"Very well" Dr. Vistan complied as he injected the serum into Darakus.

Darakus's body began to tremble slightly, his body even begun to buldge in certain places as the bulges seemed to accumulate at Darakus's missing leg. And as the buldges began to gather Darakus's missing limb regrew, until it was back to normal.

"I am back to perfection" Darakus sighed as he examined his new leg. Dr. Vistan however just wrinkled his nose at that statement. "Very well" Darakus turned to his remaining men. "Since you all are too incompetent to kill a few rebels on your own, I will do it myself" And at that Darakus dashed off into the distance at super human speed.

"What now Dr. Vistan?" Trevor asked.

"Take all you need, and leave the slaves behind" Dr. Vistan ordered. "And make a run for it"

"WHAT!" Trevor exclaimed. "But Darakus-

"Won't be coming back" Dr. Vistan interrupted.

"What?" Trevor looked confused.

"To get him to regenerate a new leg, I had to take away any ability he had of resistance to the virus, he will slowly lose himself to the virus until he is nothing more than a monster himself" Dr. Vistan explained.

"But, why leave the slaves behind?" Trevor asked, the slaves being their main source of market and labour.

"That will make the game in the future more interesting" Dr. Vistan explained with a evil smirk on his face.

"Game?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, this is all nothing more than a game, to prove which has the better genetics, my creation, or nature's" Dr. Vistan smirked.

"Yes Dr. Vistan" Trevor replied as he got the rest of the Hunters to pack up and leave, and leave the slaves behind.

"Yes, nothing more than a game" Dr. Vistan repeated to himself.

**Meanwhile back in the city in the Snipers Nest**

"So they just ran for it?" Matthew asked.

_"Yeah, and with the numbers they have left, I don't think they will be back, in essence this war is over"_ Alfred said earning cheering noises in the background.

"That's great, so let's get-hey what's that?" Matthew asked as he saw a black speck seemed to dash from building to building getting closer to him. Suddenly Matthew recognized the legs and the human body he could barley make out. "IT'S DARAKUS!"

_**CRASH!**_

**Meanwhile on the ground in front of the Snipers Nest**

_"IT'S DARAKUS!" _Was all Alfred heard before a resounding crash echoed from above where Matthew, Vash, Thai and Eduard were still set up.

_**CRASH!**_

"MATHHEW!" Alfred cried into the radio but got no response. "QUICKLY!" Alfred cried charging through the doors of the building and raced up the stairs towards the roof with the other clans in tow. "Matthew don't you die until I save you" Alfred whispered to himself as he raced up the stairs he and some other Reapers pulling far ahead of the others.

**On the Roof of the Snipers Nest**

"GUAH!" Matthew gasped as he was thrown against the wall.

"MATTHEW!" Vash cried whipping his rifle and around and fired a shot, the bullet whizzed past the creature's head. Darakus immediatley forgot Matthew and turned his attention onto Vash.

"DIE!" Darakus roared as he shouldr checked Vash in the ribs a resounding crack was heard as several of Vash's ribs shattered. Vash immediatley lost consciousness due to the shock and the pain.

"VASH!" Thai cried as he lunged at Darakus, swinging punches and kicks at Darakus in an attempt to beat the creature down, but Darakus used one of his legs to swat away Thai. Thai hist the ground hard knocking the wind out of him, Eduard grabbed an assault rifle near him and began to fire it. Darakus easily dodged the shots and lunged at Eduard, Eduard out of desperation ran out of bullets and cringed as Darakus drew within inches of him. Blinking and shielding his head Eduard prepared for the hit. But it never came, Eduard looked back to see Darakus standing a foot away from him, but clutching his head as if in extreme pain.

"GUAH!" Darakus cried as his mind was twisting and turning, as if his mind was decaying, or mutating becoming something beyond his own control. "What's happening to me?" He asked outloud as the pain got worse.

Eduard got his sense back and rushed towards Vash to check on him, "Vash You Alright?" Eduard pleaded he was alright, Matthew was still leaning against the wall but conscious, and Thai was slowly getting to his feet after that hit, leaving Vash the only one unconscious.

"GGAAHHHH!" Darakus cried, turning his head and seeing Matthew sitting against the wall he threw him against. "Must...Finish...This" Darakus struggled as he ran up to Matthew and grabbed him by his collar and slammed Matthew against the wall a second time.

THUD!

"GAH!" Matthew gasped as the impact magnified the pain of the first hit.

"MATTHEW!" Eduard cried helplessly.

"I still...didn't thank you for...last night" Darakus struggled to say, only earning a gasp for air from Matthew. "Any...last words" Darakus demanded as he raised all six of his legs.

BLAM!

Darakus only flinched as first came the sound and then the solid impact of a 50. cal bullet ripping through his chest. Looking to his left Darakus saw Vash finally conscious with Eduard supporting him. Darakus looked at the 50. cal Rifle in Vash's hands aimed at him, but Vash couldn't fire a second time and dropped the rifle.

"Yeah I do" Matthew managed to say as the shot from Vash forced Darakus to loosen his grip. "Time to take something else"

Matthew said as he whipped his 9mm Baretta out and stuck it in Darakus's eye.

BLAM!BLAM!BLAM!

Matthew fired three times into Darakus's eye and Darakus dropped Matthew. Matthew hit the floor but wasn't hard enough to do much more to hurt Matthew.

"RUAHHH!" Darakus cried staggering back some more only this time grasping his eye, his staggering inched himslef closer to the edge of the building, until he was three feet away from the edge.

CRASH!

The metal door that lead to the roof was kicked open as Alfred, Ivan, Kiku, Yao, Ludwig, Gilbert, Arthur and Francis dashed onto the roof. Alfred quickly took in what was around him, Matt was laying semi-conscious on the floor near him, Eduard was trying to keep Vash conscious, and Thai was on his hands and knees, while Darakus was clutching his eye, and standing a few feet away from the edge.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Alfred cried as he unloaded his shotgun, followed by all the others that kept up with him, to unload their weapons into Darakus as well.

BLOOM!BLOOM!BLOOM!BLOOMBLOOM!BLOOM!

RATATATATATATATATATATATAT!

ZITITITITITITITITITITIT!

The bullets tore through Darakus's body and pushed Darakus off the edge of the building where a fifty story fall awaited him.

"MATT!" Alfred cried as he ran to his brother's side. Matthew only glanced up at Alfred with a painful look in his eyes, but a smile on his face.

"H-hey bro, w-what took you so l-long" Matthew struggled to say.

"I'm glad you're alive" Alfred pulled Matthew into a gentle hug his fears and worries dissappating as he knew Darakus's was falling to his death.

**On the ground**

Darakus had somehow miraclously survived the fall, but he had several gapping holes in his chest that weren't regenerating, and half his head was gone along with all six of his legs. Crawling along the ground leaving a long red blood trail as he slowly bled to death, and bits and pieces of his body slowly breaking off as the damage from the firearms had all but torn his chest to shreds.

"I'm surprised to see your still alive" Darakus looked up to see Dr. Vistan looking down on him. "And your finally at the level you belong" Dr. Vistan mocked.

"G-gwhat, h-have... you done?" Darakus tried to demand, but the damage to his body being so extensive denied him any ability to do any such thing.

"I have no reason to tell, you but your dying so, I guess I can tell you" Dr. Vistan sighed. Darakus struggled to keep his head up as he glared at Vistan. "I told you that regenerating your leg would be costly, but you were so wallowed up in being perfect that you didn't even try to think about the consequences of accelerating the regeneration."

"B-but, I a-am th-the perfect being." Darakus argued remaining stubborn to the end.

"I'm a scientist Darakus" Dr. Vistan sighed. "Perfection is a sin in my profession, there is only the stronger, the better, and the more effecient. You were promising before but, your promise dissappeared with your reason, as well as your pride and ego" Dr. Vistan verbally attacked. "I have no more use for you, I will take what remains of your clan, and set up camp far away, and then this game will really begin in several years" Dr. Vistan said with an evil smile on his face pulling out a pistol from his pocket. "Goodbye Darakus!" Dr. Vistan sighed as he fired several more rounds into Darakus's head ending teh human-mutant's life, Darakus once the ruler of California, and the head of one of the largest clans in North America is dead.

After tending to Matthew's, Vash's, and Thai's wounds the Sacramento Alliance searched for Darakus's body, it was found with a few fresh holes in it, but no matter the vile creature was finally dead, and his body was burned and discarded along with the rest of the Hunters dead. The death toll for the Hunters in the end amounting to 1,689 members, and the death toll for the Sacramento alliance totalled 67. Half the ammunition each clan had was expended, and the total number of traps used out of three hundred, was two hundred and seventy-nine.

After burying their dead, the Clans held a day of silence in their honor, during which the remnants of the Hunters camp was raided where seven hundred and fourty-three slaves where freed. Ned, the brother of Lux was freed alive, and was reunited with Lux later that day. Lux and Ned after arriving back at the Reapers home found shock as they recognized Bellana amongst them, however Bellana didn't recognize them. Despite this sad reunion, Bellana resolved to try and get the memories back. The following three days were parties and celebrations for the destruction of their enemies, and for their freedom. More was found in those three days as drinking, and constant partying brought out some love as Kiku proposed to Taiwan in the middle of a kareoke song. Matthew was found kissing Katyusha in an alley way during a party. Natalia, trying to 'love' Ivan some more (which means rape) failed to find him several times and resorted to 'loving' (raping) Toris instead, much to Feliks dismay. Thai proposed to Viet in the middle of a romantic dinner he asked the Reapers clan to hep him set up, it was during this time that she finally spoke in years "I WILL!". Yao was found flirting with a Chinese female from the Street Stalkers clan. Ludwig, despite being so much older than Seyana found himself taking a liking to her as they spent more time with each other during the three days. Lichen renamed Lilly wasn't really chosen by any males in any clan, but that didn't bother her as she didn't want to be seperated from Vash after almost losing him for the second time with his fight with Darakus. Ivan was caught drunk and being beaten by an ex Russian spetznas female officer, fo course this had it's share of enjoyment aka. mocking. And several other stories like this but the result of this will be in sixteen years time.

Author's notes: FINALLY DONE! Some of you wanted me to finish sooner, but I wanted to release on Halloween. By the way HAPPY ANNAVERSARY FOR THIS STORY. This story is now one year old and I have over one hundred thousand words that's full of AWESOME. Anyway the next chapter will take a while but it will be after a fifteen to sixteen year time skip. Anyway read and PLEASE REVIEW! I will be waiting.

REVIEWS PLEASE.


	16. World Outside

Hetalia ZOMBIE chapter 16

The Rules

Author's notes: Okay, remember that roughly sixteen years have passed, and many things will have changed, I have been putting a lot of thought into this even before I finished the fifteenth chapter. ALL the Reapers have families now, but I will only really be focusing on the families of the origional nine members, and secondary characters such as Vash, Romano, Natalia, Feliks, and Toris will be introduced as the story goes on, so I don't overwhelm myself with remembering characters. Plus the story is more going to revolve around the children who are 14 to 15 years of age, but fret not, the origional Reapers will still reign supreme, plus the other children will play a role as well.

Summary: Sixteen years have passed since the War against the Hunters clan, and the death of Darakus, Sacramento had returned to a peaceful and thriving city since the freeing of hundreds of slaves. Though this couldn't remain as peaceful as everyone wanted as word got around about a group of clans that are recreating a civil lifestyle, which of course wasn't accepted amongst many different slaver clans. There were small skirmishes, but with the Sacramento Alliance getting stronger with every other clan that joins looking for a stable lifestyle, there is only few clans that is capable of rivaling the Sacramento Alliance in military power. The military capability of the Sacramento alliance reaching over several thousand strong on a united front, but the Sacramento is nothing more than an alliance of several clans working together, they aren't a united or single entity, as every clan felt that their individuality and identity as a seperate clan was so strong in almost every clan that no one would consider being a single entity. After several years, each clan staking out a part of the city, the STARS, the Street Stalkers, the Black Knight, the Combatants, and the Reapers are the largest territory holders in the Sacramento Alliance. With the large number of clans in the city, being over thirty different clans, the origional five clans agreed to make the Sacramento Council, a group of roughly fifteen members three from each clan, and they would discuss what needs to be done to maintian peace, order, security, and remaining a free group, as slavers threaten their lifestyle, and some new types of clans, there are the nationalist clans, which are made up of people who are trying to revive the nation to what it was like before the appocalypse, some of them even are remnants of the racial superioroity groups. The Capitalist clans which the Sacramento Alliance only sees them as bankers which many of their leaders are, also the Socialist clans, the Democratic clans, the Communist Clans, and Warlord clans. Though some more true followers of these idealologies live in Sacramento and work with the Alliance, the corrupt and tiwisted followers or rulers of these ideaologies are shunned and kept away from the Alliance. Thus in this group ideaologies didn't make a difference, if you held value to peace, life, security, freedom and the future you were more than welcome to this alliance. The Warlord clan however, there are none in Sacramento as the leaders of all the Warlord clans are just that, warlords, fighting other clans, and each other for dominance of the land. Hover despite all these threats, the Zombies, and mutants remain the greatest threat on the planet, as millions upon millions of zombies and mutants still exist on the North and South American continents, that's not even counting the billions more on the Asian, and European continents. However despite both the threats of the undesired clans, and the large numbers of zombies and mutants, the Sacramento Alliance is one of the largest clan in size, population, and productivity, thus it is relativly left alone by other clans, but this doesn't stop the other clans from asking the Sacramento Alliance to ally, or to be absorbed into their clan, as many of the Bankers clans have done, only to have the Sacramento Alliance refuse and forbid them to return. As for how Sacramento has changed. Each clan owns a small portion of the city, however the STARS, Black Knights, Street Stalkers, and the Reapers each own a quarter of the city as they fought to keep it, thus they rule it. In organizing this huge group each clan is allowed to form their own laws to maintain order within their own group, and the council is not to intervene on these rules, unless these rules affect and or hurt the other clans. But there are a few rules that have to be accepted by the clans to join as a security assurance, since the Hunters opperated by planting a bad member inside their soon to be victims clan, these rules help lower the risk of this, thus keeping the Sacramento Alliance safer. The rules are this.

1. No military activity is to be conducted without approval of the Council or one of the origional Alliance (Reapers, STARS, Black Knights, Street Stalkers, and Combatants)

2. No military activity is to be conducted agressively inside or outside the Alliance's territory unless in retaliation to another clans beligerence.

3. All weaponry created or found is to be evenly distributed amongst the clans, of one clan has more weaponry than people, the spare weaponry is to be sent to the clans with more people than weaponry. If each clan is fully equipped of weaponry it will remain in the clan it is first distributed to.

4. Each clan holds and enforces their own chosen laws and rules, no one clan is allowed to force or enforce their rules or another clans rules on others, unless the clan does a poor job or fails to enforce it's own rules, then surrounding clans will enforce theirs instead.

5. Each clan is also responsible for the protection and raising of their young and expecting. (This rule caused each clan to place a "Coming of age" rule, where children wouldn't be part of the fighting, until they reach a certain age, though the age differs from clan to clan, the average age tends to be fifteen.)

As for changes to the Reapers home, they all have families now, the mall is heavily fortified, the majority of the stores on the lower floor have been cleaned out and now store, several tanks of different models, several large, and small regular vehicles for travel, several armored vehicles. The only stores on the bottom floor are the War Room, Coat Room, and the Radio Room. The Middle floor is where all the rooms and homes for the members are, along with the Food Court, and there are a couple armoury rooms but not the main supply. The top floor is where all the weaponry storage is, information offices, hardware storage, and much of the food storage.

Bios

Note: Tall = 5'10"-6'+ /Medium = 4'-5'9" /Short = below 4'

Alfred F. Jones

Family: Matthew Williams, Bellana Jones, Tony F. Washington Jones (16), Eric F. Florida Jones (14), Calli F. Indiana Jones (8)

Bio: Age: 38 yrs old

Alfred F. Jones is the twin brother of Matthew Williams, husband of Bellana Jones, and father of two sons, and one daughter. Tony F. Jones (tall, short blonde hair, hazel eyes), Arnold F. Jones (medium height, short blonde hair, blue eyes), Calli F. Jones (Short, long blonde hair, deep blue eyes). Alfred is the unoffical leader of the Reapers Clan, he is part of the Sacramento Council, and is a major influence in defense efforts.

Matthew Williams

Family: Alfred F. Jones, Ivan Braginsky, Natalia Braginskya, Katyusha Williams, Matthew Alberta Williams Jr. (16), Troy Ontario Williams (14), Amy Saskatchewan Williams (7), and Vena Quebec Williams (7)

Bio: Age: 38 yrs old

Matthew Williams is the twin brother of Alfred F. Jones, and is the Husband to Katyusha Williams, and the father of two sons, and two twin daughters. Matthew Williams Jr. (tall, medium length blonde hair, voilet eyes), Troy Williams (Medium height, short blonde hair with platinum highlights, blue eyes), Amy Williams, and Vena Williams (both short, Both long hair, Amy is Platimum bonde, while Vena is golden yellow, both their eyes are violet). Matthew is the head of the Reapers long range weaponry, and is also the captain of the Sacramento Alliance Second Stealth Division.

Ivan Braginsky

Family: Katyusha Williams, Matthew Williams (though this urks him), Natalia Braginskya, Greg Siberia Braginsky (16), Lenin Moscow Braginsky (14), Natasha Stalingrad Braginsky (6)

Bio: Age: 44 yrs old

Ivan Braginsky is the the older brother of Natalia Braginskya, and Katyusha Williams, they aren't related by blood as their adopted father adopted all three of them. Ivan has three children, though only two of them he had with his wife, this is because Greg (Tall, light blonde short length hair, violet eyes), was concieved by him and Natalia before he was married, when they both got super drunk and Greg was eventually born. Greg is raised by both Natalia and Ivan as they are both his parents, but once becoming of age (15 yrs), he opted to stay with his father. Ivan is a member of the Sacramento Council, and he is the Captain of the Alliance's 1st ground force. His other children are Lenin Braginsky (medium height, white hair, hazel eyes), and Natasha Barginsky (short, long blonde hair, hazel eyes).

Francis Bonnefoy A Family: (Wife won't appear) Seyanna (adopted). Farrel Paris Bonnefoy (16), Joan Arc Bonnefoy (14)

Bio: Age: 53

Francis Bonnefoy was a French cook, he adopted Seyana before the appocalypse, but was reunited with her after rescuing her and the STARS clan from enslavement from the Hunters. He is the head cook for the Reapers, and is the biological father of one son Farrel Bonnefoy (tall, medium length blonde hair, blue eyes), and one daughter Joan (medium height, long blonde hair, blue eyes). He also teaches art.

Arthur Kirkland

Family: (Wife won't appear) Peter Kirkland (30 yrs), Richard London Kirkland (16), Lance Buckingham Kirkland (14)

Bio: Age: 51

Arthur Kirkland was a high ranking manager of a tea company before the appocalypse, finding the Reapers before it's assembly Arthur held no significant role in the Reapers, but his love for vehicles being shown later on (specifically Ferraris), lead him to being the Vehicle commander for the Alliance, he has two sons, Richard Kirkland (Tall, short dirty blonde hair, deep blue eyes), and Lance Kirkland (medium height, short blonde hair, blue eyes).

Yao Wang

Family: wife died in a zombie raid a year after Dia was born, Quan Ning Wang (16), Xiao Zhang Wang (14), Lu Beijing Wang (8), Dia Shanghai Wang (6)

Bio: Age: 45

Yao Wang was studying to be a chef in America, but however his school credit from schools in China poisoned the credibility of the paistry schools he attended in Japan. Lacking work and money he sought out his old friend Kiku Honda who met each other in Japan before the appocalypse. He holds one of the head chef positions in the Reapers, and is a teacher in culinary arts for several clans. He lost his wife in an unfortunate zombie raid a year after the birth of their fourth child Dia, and it is for this reason he doesn't take any militaristic leadership in the clan or the alliance so he can properly parent Dia, (short, short black hair, hazel eyes), he has three other children, Quan Wang (tall, long brown hair in pony tail, borwn eyes), Lu Wang (medium height, short black hair, dark brow eyes), and Xiao Wang (medium height, long brown hair, brown eyes).

Kiku Honda

Family: Mei Honda (Taiwan), Kenji Kyoto Honda (16), Tokyo Taipei Honda (14), Maieda Hokkaido Honda (8), Hinata Kimono Honda (5)

Kiku Honda was a CEO of a large electronics and structure company before the appocalypse, sheltering his friend Yao from financial trouble, Kiku is the captain of the First Stealth Force for the Alliance. He and Mei are the proud parents of four children, Kenji Honda (Tall, short black hair, dark brown eyes), Tokyo Honda (Medium height, thick brown hair, brown eyes), Maieda Honda (short, long black hair, hazel eyes), and Hinata Honda (Short, long black hair, hazel eyes). He is the third Reaper to be part of the Council.

Ludwig Van Hoenheim (Last name is made up for the lack of an official one)

Family: Michael Berlin Van Hoenheim (16), Gabriela Reich Van Hoenheim (14), and Richtofen Der Riese Van Hoenheim (8)

Bio: Age: 47

Ludwig was a military tank engineer before the appocalypse, his wife died of complications after Richtofen was born. His engineering abilities gave him the status of being the Captain of the First Armored Divison of the Alliance. He has two sons and one daughter, Michael Van Hoenheim (Tall, short blonde hair, blue eyes), Gabriela Van Hoenheim (Medium, medium length dirty blonde hair, brown eyes), and Richtofen Van Hoenheim (Short, short blonde hair, green eyes).

Feliciano Vargas

Family: Seyanna Vargas, Gerald Rome Vargas (16), Catherine Venice Vargas (14)

Bio: Age: 41 yrs

Feliciano was a waiter with Romano before the appocalypse, not being one for combat he married and has two children Gerald Vargas (Tall, thick light brown hair, brown eyes), and Catherine Vargas (Medium height, shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes), and is a Radio Operator for the Alliance.

Gilbert married Lux with two children, and he is the Captain of the Second Ground Force.

Vash married and has one 16 year old son, he is the Captain of the Alliances First Sniper platoon.

Peter married Lilly and have two children, Peter's experience and knowledge of cameras and scopes lead him to being an Intellegence gatherer for the alliance.

Sadiq is married with one child, and is a teacher of middle eastern culture to the Reapers and several clans.

Heracles was married, his wife died in a fire fight with a Warlord clan leaving him with one son, he teaches European history and culture to the Reapers and several clans.

Romano is married with two children, and is the Captain of the First Close Quarter Combat Unit.

Eduard was married with one daughter, his wife died of an illness he couldn't help her with. He currently teaches medicine to several clans.

Toris is married to Natalia and has three children, Toris teaches art and shop crafting to the Reapers and several clans.

Feliks is married with two daugthers, and teaches fashion to other clans.

Ned is married with one son, and teaches mathmatics to the Reapers and several clans.

Roderich is still married to Elizabeta, they now have four children, and Katrina is now a popular singer amongst the alliance and often holds performances. Roderich teaches music, and Elizabeta teaches Math

Berwald was married, but his wife left without a word, breaking Berwald's heart, and leaving him with his only biological daughter, afterwards he "coupled" with Tino who's wife died due to an illness and left him with one son, thus the two stayed together. Berwald teaches Science/Chemistry, and Tino teaches Biology.

Randal (Cuba) is married with two sons, and works mostly with structural and weapon maintenence with Ralph (Mexico) and Antonio (Spain).

Ralph is married and has one daughter, he works in maintenence with Randal, and Antonio.

Antonio is married with three children and works in maintenence.

Xiang (Hong Kong) is married with four children, and teaches close quarter combat to fighting members.

Im Yong Soo is married with one daughter, and works mostly with "Special Events" organization with Im Yang Soo.

Im Yang Soo is married with one son, and works in "Special Events".

Thai is married to Viet with two children, Thai teaches unarmed combat to fighters, and is the Captain of the Alliance First Defense Force. Viet is just a typical wife who looks after her children.

And, Raivis is married with one child, and works with Eduard in medicine.

After starting families, the Reapers decided to set some rules to help keep their families safe, especially after losing a few of their family members.

1. Children under the age of 15 are to remain within eyesight of the mall at all times, unless with an older individual.  
2. Pregnant mothers in the clan are to remain with their spouses and are discouraged from leaving the city for their own protection.  
3. Don't piss off Elizabeta she will kill you.  
4. Don't piss off Natalia she will kill you.  
5. Always have vodka in stock for Ivan.  
6. Once reaching the age of 15 Reapers children are "Of Age" and will be introduced to truths held from them while growing up.  
7. Don't be caught alone with Francis, he will scar you.  
8. All weaponry is to be kept under lock and key so the children don't touch them by accident.  
9. Children under the age of 15 are not to wield or be introduced to weaponry until they are "Of Age".  
10. Alfred is the Hero.  
_

Chapter 16

The World Outside

Dawn was breaking in the early year of 2032, all the Reapers were in their rooms sleeping what was left of the night away, the mall still as peaceful and quiet as when it was first inhabited over sixteen years ago. All the Reapers were now parents and were living happy lives, well as happy as could be in post appocalyptic times, with a third of their children already "Of Age" and helping the Alliance keep everyone safe, things were steadily getting easier. Legends of the Sacramento Alliance over sixteen years ago is rather kept secret from the younger generation as to not get unwanted attention from the current populace. Matthew was asleep with his wife Katyusha lying on top of him, her head resting on Matthew's chest, her body secured by Matthew's arms. Their peaceful rest was suddenly disturbed by two gentle voices.

"Mommy" Amy, a young girl in a small white gown said timidly as she was nervous of her parents reactions. Her voice stirred the couple, and Matthew opened his eyes first.

"Amy, Vena, what's the matter honey?" Matthew asked as his stirring woke Katyusha up.

"We thought we heard a monster" Vena their second daughter also in a white gown replied in a little more confident voice.  
This got Katyusha to her feet as she pulled her two children into her arms and raised them up.

"Don't worry you two, those monsters won't reach us in here" Katyusha comforted.

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in" Matthew replied, the door opened with Alfred fully dressed entering the room.

"Yo bro, Feliciano got a radio call just now, we have some guests in the city" Alfred secretly hinted that zombies had found their way into Sacramento during the night, and they needed to be removed.

"Alright, I'll be out as soon as I can" Matthew replied as he quickly grabbed some clothing and threw them on. Matthew's children along with the others had often questioned the style of clothing as Matthew and the others would adorn their black combat uniform for when "Removing" certain guests. However the children were just told that it was just their work cloths. "I'll be back for a shower, and breakfast soon honey" Matthew said as he gave Katyusha a quick peck on the cheek and dashed off, Matthew Jr. soon seen following close behind in similar clothing to his fathers.

"Are they going to deal with the monsters mommy?" Amy asked timidly.

"Yes Amy" Katyusha replied. "Oh yeah, Katrina's performing today with you girls later, we need to get ready"

Meanwhile just on the edge of the city

"GET HIM SON!" Alfred yelled at Tony as a zombie rushed at Tony his jaws wide open eagerly wanting to get a bite out of Alfred's first son. Tony raising his shotgun that his father gave him fired at the charging zombie, the blast blowing off the head and most of the upper body on the zombie. The kickback of the shotgun sent Tony sprawling across the ground, Tony struggled to his feet, failing to see a second zombie charging him.

"GET DOWN CUZ!" Matthew Jr. cried as he turned his hunting rifle and fired, the bullet missing Tony and slamming into the second zombie's chest killing it instantly.

"Thanks Mattie" Tony thanked his cousin.

"You kids are getting better da" Tony, Matthew and several other of the Reapers offspring heard Ivan Braginsky say, all of them turned to scold Ivan for calling them kids, it wasn't everyday that sixteen year olds do so well in fighting, and killing "Monsters".

"HEY WERE NOT-GAH!" Tony cried in shock as they saw what their fathers where standing on. A huge number of zombies numbering roughly thrity-five, where the number of zombies at Tony's feet including the other sixteen year olds, numbered twelve.

"You kids still have a long way to go da" Ivan said shouldering his faucet pipe as his son Greg growled at him in irritation. Feliciano however was radioing in to see if there was more than one group of zombies running around.

"Ne, looks like that's all" Feliciano announced as he got a response from the watch tower. "Ne ne, let's head home Gerald"

"Yes dad" Gerald replied as he trotted to his father's side. The rest of the Reapers followed heading back towards the mall.

"Wait" the group stopped as they heard Farrel Bonnefoy cry. "What's that monstrosity?"

Farrel pointed towards a lone zombie, buts it's mouth was hanging wide open, more so than usual, and a slight dribble of fluid was running from it's mouth.

"Oh, it's just a Big Mouth" Alfred answered as he pulled out his bat. But the Big Mouth already wound back it's head earning a cry of alarm from Alfred and the other fathers.

"BILE! DIVE!" Alfred cried as he grabbed Tony and dove out of the way as a stream of green bile shot out of the Big Mouth and hit where Alfred and Tony were once standing.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Tony cried in shock as he looked back at the bile which was corroding the floor.

"Something you don't want to touch" Alfred answered standing back up.

"I don't have time for this" Matthew stood drawing his sword. "Katrina is performing today for the "Coming of Age" ceremony soon, and my daughters are going to be in it, I don't feel like waiting" Matthew lunged at the Big Mouth as the Big Mouth wound up for a second shot. Matthew however side stepped it and continued dashing at the Big Mouth, the Big Mouth wound up for a third, but it was too late, Matthew had already slashed the Big Mouth in a dive and landed three feet behind it. The Big Mouth split appart in four sections from the two slashes that Matthew made, and Big Mouth fell to the concrete dead.

Matthew Jr. however was staring wide eyed, his eyes almost gleaming with amazment. "SO COOL!"

"I thought dad was the hero" Tony sighed growling at his father who could only scratch his head and look sheepishly back at Tony.

"Well, I'm a hero to your mother" Alfred said trying to save face.

"Not good enough, you need to be a hero to everyone, the tenth law says so" Tony responded.

"Laws were made to be broken" Alfred replied his face showing some worry of where the situation is going.

"No, laws are absolute" Tony replied. "And-

"TIME TO GO!" Matthew cried irritated at how Alfred and Tony were slowing them down from getting to Katrina's performance.

'THANK-YOU!' Alfred thought as Matthew ended Tony's rant, and made him forget the arguement.

"Come on Michael" Ludwig sighed with the quiet Michael behind him.

"Greg, let's not keep your mother waiting da" Ivan called to Greg referring to Natalia being Greg's mother.

"Yes dad" Greg replied.

The Reapers returned home earning a mixed response, the fourteen year olds demanding to know what it is like to kill "Monsters" and what they look like. "But the only response they would get from Tony and the other sixteen year olds, is "They are scary, and very much real". Mind you children in the Reapers below the age of fifteen have never seen a "Monster", they have only heard of them, and didn't even entirely know if they were real, and the clan wanted to keep it that way until they were "Of Age".

**At the Performance**

Katrina, a tall beautiful young lady at the age of 17, long light brown hair, and hazel eyes stood atop a small platform at the far end of the mall, where a small stage was set, along with several tables and hundreds of chairs. Of course the Reapers being one of the most famous clans in the Alliance, this ceremony that they held earned a lot of visitors from other clans. Anthony is one of few from the Combatants clan to vist every ceremony. Katrina inhaled as she prepared to sing, several young children from the Reapers, and other clans all in white gowns. The white gowns were a tradition done by the Reapers where young children would wear white almost at all times to symbolize their purity, this tradition however caught much attention from the other clans, and the other clans began to follow that tradition. Katrina slowly opened her eyes, as she began to sing in a gentle voice beginning the ceremony.

_"There comes a moment, when my heart must stand alone_

_On this lonely path I've chosen, like a house that's not a home_

_Sometimes when I feel I've had enough, and I feel like giving up_

_You willed me to be all I can be, now nothing can stop me_

_I Believe in the power that comes, from a world brought together as one_

_I Believe together we'll fly, I Believe in the power of you and I_

_This is the moment, we have dreamed of all our lives_

_We'll be the change we wish from others, we'll stand tall for what is right_

_And in my heart there'll be no doubt, the arms of the world will come reaching out_

_And embrace me to be all I can be, now nothing can stop me_

_I Believe in the power that comes, from a world brought together as one_

_I Believe together we'll fly, I Believe in the power of you and I_

_I Believe the time is right now, stand tall and make the world proud_

_I Believe together we'll fly, I Believe in the power of you and I_

_I Believe in power of you and I_

_I Believe, I Believe, I Believe in ... I Believe, I Believe in you_

_I Believe, I Believe, I Believe in ... I Believe, I Believe in you_

_I Believe, I Believe, I Believe in ... I Believe, I Believe in you_

_I Believe, I Believe, I Believe in you_

_I Believe together we'll fly, I Believe in the power of you and I_

_I Believe the time is right now, stand tall and make the world proud_

_I Believe together we'll fly, I Believe in the power -_

_children chorus: I Believe in the power that comes, from a world brought together as one_

_- Of you and I_

_children chorus: I Believe together we'll fly, I Believe in the power of you and I_

_Power -_

_children chorus: I Believe the time is right now_

_- Of you and I_

_children chorus: Stand tall and make the world proud, I Believe together we'll Fly_

_Together we'll fly_

_children chorus: I Believe in the power of you and I_

_I Believe in the power, of you and I_

And Katrina took a slight bow signifying the end of her song, earning cheers from the crowd. The ceremony wasn't designed or meant to be long, but the feast could last hours on end, as it did for the other Reapers "Coming of Age" ceremony.

"Well, youse feeling excited?" Anthony asked Eric, and Troy, Anthony being well above fifty, yet he is just as strong as he was sixteen years ago.

"Not really sure?" Eric replied not feeling all that special, he didn't turn 15 for another four weeks, but the Reapers let them "Come of Age" all at the same time, during the year they turn 15. "By the way, I really want to see these monsters that I keep hearing about"

"Oh, youse haven't seen one yet have you?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, what are they really?" Eric asked looking for an answer.

"Remember we train you guys first, then we show you the monsters" Alfred answered as he appeared behind Eric, and Troy with Matthew beside him.

"Yeah, and how long will that take?" Eric asked, growing slightly impatient.

"You don't really believe that they exist do you?" Alfred asked pouting.

"Of course not" Eric replied scowling at his father.

"How long will it take dad?" Troy asked his father Matthew.

"Oh, not long, roughly a week to introduce you to the weaponry and for you to start getting the feel of them, of course, we won't really let you fight the monsters until after a year or so" Matthew answered.

"But we will at least get to see them and see if they are real?" Eric asked.

"Yup" Alfred answered. "Anyways, go play with the others, you should enjoy yourselves, afterall this ceremony is for you guys" Alfred said as he ushered the two 14 year old boys.

"Youse children unfortunately seem to be anxous to see the outside world" Eric stated.

"Yeah" Alfred replied. "That's unfortunate, they don't know what nightmares await them outside"

"Then why don't youse show it to them? I mean why wait until you show them the outside world?" Anthony asked.

"To give them something that we all agreed every child should have" Alfred replied.

"What's that?" Anthony asked.

"A childhood" Alfred replied.

**After the ceremony, after dark, in Troy's bedroom**

"Hey Troy wake up" Troy woke when someone shook him, sitting up sending his blankets fly off of him, he looked around him and saw Eric standing beside him.

"What is is Eric?" Troy asked rubbing his eyes.

"I'm heading outside" Eric stated.

"What!" Troy almost shouted.

"Sh!" Eric shushed Troy.

"You know the rules, we aren't allowed to go outside and beyond eyesight of home, unless with one of our parents" Troys stated now wide awake from shock.

"Bah, these rules are nothing more than our parents just flexing their power, I want to see for myself what these, "monsters" are" Eric said.

"You don't believe that there are any monsters do you?" Troy asked.

"No, it's probably just some big animal that I've read about" Eric answered.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked.

"I read in some books about some animals that are three times the size of our parents, I think they were called "Griz-ly Bears"" Eric sounded out failing to pronounce it properly, but coming rather close.

"So you plan to go alone?" Troy asked.

"No, I got some others who want to see the outside world for themselves" Eric said pointing outside Troy's room. Troy saw Lenin, Joan, Lance, Xiao, Catherine, Tokyo, and Gabriela standing outside fully clothed and seemingly eager to go outside. "Now your the last one to join"

"Are you all insane?" Troy asked.

"What, do you believe that there are actually monsters outside, are you just going to stay here and miss the fun?" Eric teased. Troy thought this through for a second, he was tired and didn't really care all the much about the outside world, but however he definitly did want to see it, and letting his cousin go seemed rather irrisponsible.

"No" Troy answered finally.

"Then get your clothes on" Eric said as Troy quickly dressed and joined the others.

The group managed to sneek out past the metal fence gate blocking the entrance by rappeling down from the second floor. Quietly making their way outside all nine fourteen year old sons and daughters ventured into the city unaware of the dangers that they were really getting into. Crossing street to street, up and down roads, past the freeway, and slowly made their way unintentionally towards city centre. It was at this point that they had traveled much farther than anyone their age from their clan has done before, and some where getting nervous, while others where getting excited.

"Eric" Troy said tapping on Eric's shoulder.

"Yeah what?" Eric asked a look of excitment reflected in his eyes.

"We've travelled farther than we are used to, do you even know the way back?" Troy asked.

"Of course, we live in the Southwest quadrent of the city, and we are currently heading North, we are fine" Eric stated earning some responses from the other kids.

"Yeah, stop worrying Troy" Lance said.

"Yeah, I think that the mosnters would have learned it is suicide to come into the city by now if they do exist" Gabriela stated.

"Lay off his case da" Lenin said in a rather irritated tone, making the rest of the group to fall silent.

"What you afraid?" Eric asked teasing, not having ever really gotten along with Lenin.

"Don't test me Eric da" Lenin replied.

"Knock it off you two" Tokyo sighed. "We're all here to see the outside world, we aren't here for you two idiots to fight each other"

"Fine" Eric sighed.

**Meanwhile back at the Reapers home**

"DADDY! DADDY!" a young female voice echoed in Alfred's room. Alfred stirred and sat up to have Calli shaking his arm.

"Yes what is it honey? did you hear a monster?" Alfred said partly joking as he picked up his daughter and pulled her into his chest. By this time Bellana had woken up as well.

"What's going on?" Bellana asked.

"Eric is gone!" Calli exclaimed earning a look of surprise from Alfred and Bellana.

"What do you mean gone?" Alfred asked.

"BROTHER!" Matthew jumped through Alfred's door looking rushed.

"What is it bro?" Alfred asked.

"Troy's missing" Matthew said sounding rushed.

"What!" Alfred gasped, this was either a sick joke, or something went horribly wrong. Suddenly Ivan, Ludwig, and Feliciano appeared.

"Lenin's gone to da" Ivan said urgently.

"Gabriela as well" Ludwig added.

"Ne ne, so is Catherine, and Watch Tower just called in, some thirty guests are in the city" Feliciano reported earning an added feeling of terror in the crowd.

"Get Everyone Ready!" Alfred exclaimed handing Calli to Bellana and jumped out of bed.

"Way ahead of you" Felicano said dashing off. Suddenly Kiku appeared looking exasperated.

"Alfred-san, I found a rappeling rope on the second floor in front of the entrance, it leads past the gate" Kiku explained looking horrified.

Alfred could only stand half dressed looking horrified like the rest at what this meant. "They didn't"

**With Eric and the others**

"How much farther do you want to go?" Troy asked growing more nervous as time went on, and no goal was in sight.

"Not until I see these monsters that mom and dad have been talking about so much" Eric stated.

"They were going to show us in a week as it is, can't you wait?" Troy asked.

"If you want to go back, go ahead" Eric sighed.

"I'm not going back alone, I don't know the way" Troy stated.

"I'm starting to agree with Troy, Eric" Gabriela added. "This was fun at first, but there isn't a clear goal in sight now, the only thing we are acomplishing now is just getting lost"

Eric stopped and looked at the others, he could see growing approval of what Gabriela stated, and then even Eric was beginning to think, enough was enough, if they did go much farther, they would have a difficult time finding their way back, on top of all that, if their parents found out what they had done, though Eric was never punished severly, he could only contemplate what is parents would be like knowing how seriously they treated this one rule.

"Okay, let's head back" Eric sighed, as he turned around he stopped and suddenly realized something grim. He had gone so far without taking in which direction they were going, he didn't even know where they were anymore. "Uh, oh"

"Your lost aren't you?" Troy asked feeling some horror grow inside of him.

Eric couldn't answer, he had been so wound up in seeing the outside, and proving the "Monsters" as nothing more than a lie or and exaggeration that he completley forgot what it meant to head back home.

"Great da" Lenin sighed. "Maybe if we're lucky, we might find someone outside to ask directions"

"It's past midnight Lenin, no one is going to be wandering out this late at night" Eric replied.

"I know da, but otherwise the only option we have is to guess which way" Lenin said.

"Good point" Eric sighed.

"What are you kids doing here?" a random voice asked. And the kids turned to see a drunk man standing twelve feet away from them, staggering like a moron. "You *hic* should know that it's dangerous at night"

"Yeah, well what about you da?" Lenin asked getting irritated with the man, he already had to deal with his father drunk several times, though his father drunk was funny, this guy was irritation.

"I'm a *hic* adult, I can *hic* handle myself" the man stated.

"Look, which way is the Reapers home? And we will be on our way" Eric asked.

"I don't know where their home is *hic*, but I do know the general direction" the man said pointing to his right, and Eric's left which is indeed south and towards the Reapers home. "Anyway, I can lead you until the Southwest quadrent if you want-

Auuuuuuuuugh!

The man's eyes lite up in horror at the sound of several low groans from the stree to his left and the others right.

"What was that?" Gabriela asked hearing the groaning sounds.

"Sounds like someone in pain" Catherine stated.

"Kids" the man said seriously earning the undivided attention of the Reapers children. "GET OUT OF-GAH!"

The man was suddenly tackled down and being wrestled by another figure, the creature seemed to be winning as it continued to pin the man down, though the man did fight back, it seemed to do little to no good.

"KIDS RUN!" the man cried a second time just before the figure bit the man in the neck earning an ear splitting scream from the man. Several more figures appeared as they piled on the man also biting at him. the kids watched horrified as ripping sounds echoed and more screams ensued.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Catherine screamed in horror earning the attention of the human like figures attention as even more appeared around the corner. Everyone of them saw several eyes staring back at them with a faint red glow to them, they seemed to abandon the now lifeless body of the unknown man and started trotting towards them.

Troy quickly turned to Eric fear quickly building in his throat. "Convinced now?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, RUN!" Eric cried as all nine of them turned and high tailed it as fast as they could, the creatures behind them being much bigger were running after them, quickly catching up. "KEEP RUNNING!" Eric cried.

**Meanwhile on another street**

"TROY! ERIC! LENIN! CATHERINE!" several cries where heard as Matthew, Ivan, Alfred, Ludwig, Gilbert, Kiku, Yao, Feliciano, Romano, Randal, Ralph, Arthur, and Francis, were jogging desperatley looking for their children.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" A faint cry was heard coming form the North.

"THAT WAY!" Alfred cried dashing off as fast as he could.

**Back with Eric's group**

"DADDY!" Catherine cried as loud as she could as if praying to whatever gods that maybe, that they will hear her.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Gabriela cried tears of fright forming in her eyes, as she could almost feel the creatures behind them getting closer.

"HELP ME!" Xiao gasped as she began to tire.

"DON'T STOP!" Tokyo cried grabbing Xiao's arm along with Lenin grabbing the other arm and pulled her desperatley trying to keep her ahead of the creatures.

But to no avail, all of them where beginning to tire and were slowly beginning to feel themselves unable to run anymore. Eric and all of them began to slow to a trot their exhaustion catching up with them. Eric looked back to see the creatures twenty feet away and closing fast. Eric couldn't run anymore, his exhaustion draining him of any ability to continue running, slowly coming to a stop with the rest, he looked back and saw the creature fifteen feet and closing even faster. Eric closed his eyes unable to watch the "Monsters" get closer to tear them to pieces.

"RUSSIAN TAKEDOWN!" a voice cried causing the kids to look back at the creatures unable to distinguish where the cry came from. And as they watche dthe creatures close ten feet, a large figure zoomed past them and charged into the crowd of creatures. The creatures tumbled ontop of each other, the figure that hit them quickly jumping up, when Lenin first recongized the figure.

"DAD!" Lenin cried as his father quickly pulled out his faucet pipe and began swinging at the creatures.

"THERE THEY ARE GET THEM!" a second voice cried, and this time, Eric recognized it.

"Dad?" Eric quietly asked as several more figures zoomed past them and charged the creatures.

Feliciano having both knives drawn stabbed one creature in the heart and kicked a second. The creature that Feliciano kicked was impaled by Kiku's Katana, the creature seemed to die as it stopped moving, and Kiku threw the creature off his sword, and proceeded to decapitate four more. Randal and Ralph holding bats clubbed seven creatures to death. Ivan killed four creatures his eyes expressing total rage and excitement with each kill. Alfred kicked one creature and swung his bat clubbing three creature's heads in a row. Yao with his hook swords hooked the creature kicked by Alfred and threw it against a nearby wall with a sickening crack, turning he hacked off the head of a second and third creature. Ludwig using a long lead pipe he hacked away at two more creatures, with Gilbert beating the life out of another with his fists. And Matthew skillfully using his cutlass he stabbed one creature in the heart and severed the head of another. Francis and Arthur shared the last two by stabbing a rose in both the two creatures eyes, and Arthur finishing them off with his crowbar.

As the last creature fell to the ground, Alfred turned to their kids, wroth eyes landing on all nine of them, and Alfred could only say five words. "You kids are in trouble"

The kids didn't seem to care as all nine of them ran to their fathers and hugged their fathers crying happily that they were saved. Alfred, Kiku, Yao, Matthew, Ivan, Francis, Lidwig, Feliciano, Arthur and Francis could only hug their children back happy that they managed to find them just in time.

The trip back to their home was uneventful except the scolding of their mothers, and the happy welcoming back from the other clans members. Being late at night, the kids where ushered off to bed, but Eric was still up, sitting at the table in their home inside the mall, where he, Alfred, and his mother Bellana were all drinking warm cocoa, and Eric had so many questions to ask.

"What did you want to ask Eric?" Alfred asked.

"I'm sorry dad" Eric said but didn't immediatley reply with a question, his head just finally absorbing what had happened, and his guilt over doubting his parents, and putting his friends, and his cousin in danger, but Eric finally managed to come up with his first question. "What were those?"

"Those were just some of the monsters that we told you about" Alfred answered.

"But they looked so human, how could they be monsters?" Eric asked.

"Truth be told Eric, they were once human" Alfred answered with Eric looking shocked. "They were human, until they contracted a disease, this disease killed them and took over their bodies, thus we have monsters" Alfred explained.

"What do they do?" Eric asked.

Alfred took in a long breath before answering. "They eat us" Alfred answered again earning a look of horror from Eric.

"They...eat...us?" Eric kind of asked outloud unable to understand what was being said.

"They have a natural urge to eat the flesh of those who haven't been infected" Alfred explained further.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"No idea" Alfred answered. Eric decided to asked a different question as he wouldn't get anymore answers from his father on this subject.

"Why did you not tell us about them sooner? Why did you hide this fact from us for all these years?" Eric asked.

"If we told you, we would have robbed you of any chance to have a peacful childhood" Alfred answered. "If we didn't try to let you have a peaceful childhood, we would have had to baptize you all in combat from a very young age, and you would have never had the experiences you had with the others"

Eric didn't reply to this, though he still didn't fully understand this, he recognized that he probably wouldn't have had the fun times he did with his cousin, and all the others roughly his age.

"How come they aren't in any books, and what are they called?" Eric asked.

"The reason they aren't in any books, is because they were once nothing more than a work of fiction, or imagination. As for what they are called, they are called Zombies" Alfred answered.

"Work of imagination?" Eric asked.

"Yes, they were only thought to be fictional, or not real, until one day someone created the virus and, imagination eventually became reality" Alfred explained.

"And how were you brought up in this kind of world?" Eric asked.

"All of us, your parents" Alfred gestured to himself, Bellana, and meaning the rest of the clan. "Weren't born in this world like you gusy were. The Appocalypse, which is the event we call it, is when the zombies came into being, and that was roughly when me and your uncle were twenty"

"What was the world like before zombies?" Eric asked.

"It was...Much better than it is today" Alfred answered.

"Will it ever be like that again?" Eric asked.

"It will, one day" Alfred answered. "I think that's enough for tonight, off to bed with you" Alfred said.

Eric got up to leave, but before he got far, his father pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry we hid all this from you son, but please understand, we wanted to let you live a full life, and we couldn't even bare the thought of what we would do if we lost you because of those monsters" Alfred whispered.

"Thanks dad" Eric returned the hug and obediently went off to bed.

"Goodnight son" Alfred replied as Eric went to bed. Alfred then turned to his wife, "Well honey, it's been a long day what's say we also head to bed?"

"I couldn't agree more" Bellana replied as they too went to bed.

Author's notes: Okay, I finished this, and I need to focus on school so don't expect another one, for a while, also, since I have made so many new things, it's going to be a bit hectic to keep it organized, if anyone wants to tell me something or help by making a suggestion, I'm all ears, but otherwise review, and enjoy this new chapter.


	17. Destination East

Hetalia ZOMBIE

Setting Update

There are some things I didn't mention after the sixteen year timeskip because I hadn't worked out all the facts, and I hadn't looked at a map of California in a long time. First of the condition of North America compared to other continents.

North America - Has a high infected population and society remains on the tip of a knife as the large horde of zombies and mutants that took a month to pass through Sacramento still exists in its millions of glory, but much of their numbers have been killed off due to some of the zombies and mutants straying from the main horde. Canada has a low infected population by comparision due to the winters in Canada being fatally cold to the zombies that don't grasp the idea that the cold isn't good for them. And Canada probably holds the highest uninfected population in North America (And possibly the world competing with all other Arctic states) because of this single fact. The United States holds the highest infected population in North America because the origional population of the U.S being ten times that of Canada and a little under three times the population of Mexico. The U.S however despite the fact that it has the highest Infected population holds more stable societies across the country than any other North American Country. Mexico however with its large cartel syndicates didn't help keep the country stable or allow many stable societies across its land, but with the large number of cartels came the deaths of millions of zombies and mutants.

Europe - Status is unknown due to contact being lost during the appocalypse, but given the layout of the continent, it is widley assumed that the more potential stable societies are Britain, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Greenland and Iceland.

Australia/New Zealand - Status unknown with loss of contact but given the number of local populations, and given the fact that both are island nations is is greatly assumed that they have many stable societies, it is even rumored that New Zealand is infected free.

Africa - Not much is known about Africa even before the Appocalypse, however South Africa is rumored to be doing well, Egypt is struggling due to lack of resources but should be stable, and that's the best anyone can guess about them.

Asia - Russia's main body of land being in Asia probably has the lowest infected population due to its cold winters, but its more southern borders next to China are swarming with infected. India and China share the largest infected population in the world bar none, causing most of southeast Asia to be swarming with infected leaving little speculation on how many people could still be alive. Taiwan, Japan and both Koreas are believed to be the most likley spots for any life in Asia. But with no communication and no interest to cross the Pacific to find out that would have to be left to speculation.

Known Clans (Friendly)

Sacramento Alliance - The Sacramento Alliance is made up of a number of clans some very small some incredibly large. The five main clans consist of the Combatants whos population is roughly 7 thousand. The Black Knights, population at 4 and a half thousand. The Street Stalkers, population at 5 thousand. The STARS Clan, population at 3 thousand. And the Reapers Clan, population a little over 115. Total population for the Sacramento Alliance is roughly 58 thousand. They rule all of California as their home region, but they extended their influence to much of the West coast, however this influence doesn't come unchallenged as slavers clans, and warlord clans prove to be a headache for the Alliance at several points causing many skirmishes inside the Alliance's borders of influence.

Rangers Clan - the Rangers clan primarily are made up of ex-U.S, Mexician, and Canadian military, marines, soldiers and the alike. They made contact with the Sacramento alliance a couple years after the war with the Hunters. Their population is estimated at roughly 21 thousand. They are located in Texas and rule much of the southern area.

Rhapsody Clan - The Rhapsody Clan is a clan that specializes in music, they strive to keep record and keep all the music that was loved before the appocalypse, yes even Justin Beiber (don't shoot me, even little girls after the appocalypse love him). They reside and rule mainly over the Michigan area and somewhat into Ontario. Their population is roughly around 35 thousand. Katrina, Roderich, and Elizabeta's daughter has become a popular idol to this clan, which passes the joke that the only reason the Rhapsody Clan allied was to do work with Katerina.

Atlantica Clan - The Atlantica Clan is a clan that lives on many abandoned naval bases, and their homes are the navy ships themselves. They are the brother clan of the Pacifica Clan. Their population stretches to over 85 thousand, and they rule the waters stretching along the North American Atlantic Coast. the cultures that make up their clan are universal, Asians, Europeans, Middle Easterners, Oceanians, Middle Easterners, Africans, South Americans, and North Americans. They have several operable ships, and keep the ship in perfect working order to preserve the life of the ship as parts for the ships aren't exactly produced like they used to, so maintaining the ship, and the submarines are as important as humanly possible, any spare parts they do have are to be used only when the part it's susposed to replace has reached the end of it's operating life. These rules are also used in the Pacifica Clan.

Pacifica Clan - The Pacifica Clan like the Atlantica Clan live on abandoned navy bases, and use the ships as their homes, and main aspect of resource gathering and transportation. Their population is larger than the Atlantica Clans' because survivors escaping Asia were far more numerous than the ones escaping Europe, this however is largley due to the larger population that once lived in Asia. Their population is roughly around 100 thousand, and like the Atlantica Clan, the cultures that make up this clan are universal.

Canuck Clan - The Canuck Clan is a Canadian clan that resides and rules the Vancouver island and most of the B.C coast. They also have many branch farms that stretch into Alberta and Saskatchewan, they are also a major bread basket for their allies. They used to be a food supplier for many slavers clans before the Sacramento Alliance came along. The reason for this, is the Canuck Clan wasn't equiped to fight many of the slavers clans due do only really knowing how to farm and no factories to produce weapons or bullets like the Sacramento Alliance eventually came to gain. So in exchange for freedom and a constant supply of workers from the slavers clans the Canuck clan agreed to supply food to the slavers clan, which made the Canauck clan rather untouchable. Their situation changed however when the Sacramento Alliance made radio contact with them and offered to help them end their dirty deal by supplying them with armaments, in exchange they supply the Sacramento Alliance and its allies with as much food as they can spare. Their population is significantly higher than most clans because many people from the Prarie provinces moved to Vancouver island and the clan expanded from there, along with the freed slaves that the clan gained while under their contract with the numerous slavers clans. The estimated population is 77 thousand.

Quebecouis Clan - The Quebecouis Clan are mostly east coast and Canadian Shield residents, some people from the New York region also live with this clan, they reside in Northern Quebec as the winters are helpful and it eneables them to retain some of their farms in the south more effectively. The origional intention for the Quebecouis Clan was to rebuild Quebec as an independant nation, but after several horrific incidents with slavers, zombies and Mutants, not to mention a large portion of what makes their population are "Canadian" the Quebecouis Clan couldn't simply identify themselves as an independant like they once hoped, and just settled with the idea of remaining Canadian by culture, but their primary language is French. thankfully Francis, and Matthew are both fluent in French which is what made an alliance between the Sacramento alliance and the Quebecouis clan possible. Their population is roughly 33 Thousand.

Hetalia Zombie Chapter 17

Destination East

"ERIC WAKE UP!" Alfred yelled at his son in the back seat of the dark suv they were driving.

"But dad" Eric whined back at his father, having been sitting down for a number of hours driving to meet the Canuck Alliance.

"No buts, you wanted to see more of the outside world well, your seeing it, so enjoy it" Alfred replied rather irritated that his son was whining at how bored he was. But then again, it wasn't like Alfred didn't understand Eric's boredom, but Alfred was driving and that was something that didn't get boring to Alfred especially if they are leading a huge convoy of supplies to the Canuck Alliance. The Sacramento Alliance was making its monthly routine of dropping supplies of bullets and weapons that were either firearms or handcrafted weapons to the Canuck alliance in exchange for food. And it was The Reapers Clan turn to lead the convoy. And the only thing to observe during the five hour drive was really distant views of abandoned cities, and open fields.

"Come to think about it, we haven't seen much wild life ever since the outbreak, haven't we?" Matthew asked his brother sitting in the passengers seat next to Alfred, his 50. cal leaning against his shoulder.

"No, we haven't which is why hunting has been driven out of business" Alfred replied. "Why is that?" Alfred asked outloud.

"Maybe they turned into monsters as well" Eric replied.

"Don't think so" Mathew replied.

"Why's that dad" Troy asked his father sitting next to Eric in the middle section of the SUV. While a bored grunt echoed from Matthew Jr. and Tony sat in the back seats seemingly content to wait paitently until they arrived.

"Because we haven't seen any wild animals in years, partly because we aren't looking for them, but if they had been infected then I'm sure we would have at least seen one by now". Matthew explained.

"Anyway it doesn't matter we will be getting to the first scheduled stop and everyone can eat and stretch their legs, then we will get right back onto traveling again." Alfred added.

"Remind me on how our schedule works again" Eric whined again.

Alfred sighed in annoyance. "We get to the Canuck alliance we do the trade off, we stay the night curtiosy of the Canuck Alliance, and then early morning we leave back for Sacramento" Alfred explained for the seventh time how the schedule worked.

"Why does mom get to stay home, she's better with a fire arm than I am, why should I come?" Eric continued to whine.

"You can take that up with your mother when we get back" Alfred replied giving up on trying to reason with his bored son. Alfred then picked up the radio and messaged for Ivan. "Yo Ivan ya there" Alfred called.

"_Da, I'm here da_" Ivan replied.

"How are things on your end?" Alfred asked to Ivan who was covering the rear of the convoy.

_"I'm rather irritated da, my butt is going numb da, when will we get to the scheduled stop da, I'm sober, I want my vodka da"_ Ivan whined over the radio, it wasn't easy driving for several hours for anyone. Not to mention Alfred's butt was getting numb too with sitting for so long.

"Don't worry Ivan you'll get your vodka fix when we arrive, and it shouldn't be long now" Alfred replied hoping to hear a more cheerful response from the Russian.

"_Yay! da, VOOOOOOODDDDDDKKKKKAAAAA!_" Ivan cried before Alfred hung up the radio ending the conversation with Ivan.

"Can you estimate how much longer at least" Eric asked desperate for any good news.

"Actually I think there here" Alfred replied squinting trying to grasp the full view of the field ahead which was indeed their pit stop.

"Really!" Eric and Troy repeated excited.

"Really" Alfred answered turning on the right turning signal to let everyone in the convoy know that they were at their first pit stop, and all trucks and SUV's pulled and parked in the field.

After all the Vehicles parked everyone got out and began to set up their stands to cook while others got fuel jugs and began to refuel the vehicles. Alfred and the rest of the Reapers parked together and started their own cooking with Francis and Yao as the cheifs, while Matthew, Ivan, and Kiku refuled the vehicles, the kids however just ran into the fields to play, sitting for several hours made them desperate to run. Thus several long games of tag and tackle capture the flag were in order. The rest of the adults of the Reapers where Arthur, Ludwig, Feliciano, Vash, Im Yong Soo, Im Yang Soo, and Thai.

Chairs were eventually set up and the burgers and sausages where finally ready, along with Matthew's Favourite PANCAKES. Francis handed Alfred a plate with lots of sausages on it along with three burgers.

Alfred gratefully accepted the plate with tears of joy in his eyes. "Ah gotta love the Canuck clan for reviving agriculture, and bringing us these delicious meat patties" Alfred chanted in a smitten tone before setting the plate on his lap and began to munch on the burgers gratefully.

"Good bloody thing too" Arthur rsponded. "If it wasn't for the live stock that the Canuck clan had we wouldn't get anything during the winter time. Afterall most of the livestock near us is owned by the slavers clans."

Francis sat down next to Arthur. "Aw, but just meat for winter holds so much calories, I will lose my lovely physique" Francis responded striking a rather flamboyant pose which of course earned looks of disapproval.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU SITTING BESIDE ME!" Arthur cried, most horrified that Francis was doing this while sitting beside him.

"Because I don't want to sit next to Ivan" Francis replied, with a creepy smile on his face.

"Your lucky Natalia isn't here" Arthur pouted.

Ivan was dunking down his first bottle of Vodka in a number of hours, how they managed to keep a constant supply of vodka was beyond anyone in the Reapers, but as long as they rationed it, and it kept Ivan happy they didn't really care.

"By the way how long has it been since Peter left with the Pacifica Clan and Gilbert with the Atlantica Clan to scope out Japan and England?" Ludwig asked trying to change the topic uninterested in dwelling on Arthur's and Francis's petty arguement.

"About two months now, they should be back soon, afterall getting there takes a number of days as well as the way back. So most of their time they are going to spend seeing if they can find any life there." Matthew replied cutting his pancakes in pieces.

"I hope so" Ludwig replied. "I would like to see what has become of Germany after all these years."

"Ah, yes and precious France" Francis sighed.

"We'll find out what happened to Europe and Southeast Asia if we do make contact, however unfortunately as strong as we are we can't just go and "liberate" those continents when we don't even have our own bloody home in order" Arthur remarked plopping some pancake into his mouth.

"But aren't we strong enough to at least start somewhere?" Alfred asked.

"We are, but there is no way we can make contact with survivors in other countries and offer them aid. Also if they are in less stable condition than us the best we can do is use the assets of the Pacifica Clan, and the Atlantica clan to go retrieve the survivors and bring them back to North America, we don't have the resources nor the man power to send them over and help them stablize." Ludwig replied.

"Either way we won't know what we might do until we get back and hear what Peter found out" Arthur added.

"Wait if we brought them over here what can that do for us?" Alfred asked.

"It would bring more manpower to this area of the world, but it also give more room to those who deal in the dark side of human life, such as drugs, weapons, and slavery" Matthew replied.

"And that would make our job harder in the long rung wouldn't it" Alfred stated.

"Not, necessarily" Matthew continued. "It could end up saving us trouble of clearing out the infected instead of us wasting our efforts to do it, or the infected could kill off the drug, and weapons dealers and eat all the slavers for us, thus the only way for the infected population to go is down."

"But letting the hostile clans win would only give them more strength by having free reign over the resources and land. And the infected winning would end up killing all the slaves as well, not to mention making the whole prospect that much more difficult." Alfred replied.

"That's the problem, no matter which option we chose we still lose. But however if whatever free society clans that are in England or Japan for example were about to be over run and killed off or enslaved and we rescue them it gets us extra manpower and the hostile clans and the infected can still duke it out for as long as we care." Matthew explained.

"Great, now I don't know what I'm wishing for more" Alfred teased.

"How likely do you think it is that those islands are secure and self sustaining?" Arthur asked outloud.

"Who knows, their small islands thus they are cut off from the larger body of infected, thus they should be an attraction to those who want to escape the infected, but they also would be an attraction to those with dishonest means" Alfred sighed.

"You pick up things quickly" Matthew teased.

"Unlike what you guys like to things I do have an adequate level of intellegence" Alfred sighed irritated.

"Da, that's a ridiculous scentence da" Ivan said. "As it has you talking about yourself, and using the word Intellegence da" Ivan, mocked.

"DICKWEEDI'LLKILLYOU!" Alfred cried trying to jump up nearly sending his hamburgers flying to get at Ivan. However Matthew managed to hold Alfred down saving the hamburgers.

"Brother calm down you let Ivan get to you too easily, and your hamburgers are calling." Matthew smiled sheepishly.

"My precious burgers" Alfred cried happily remembering he still had a couple hamburgers on his plate. He scooped up the plate and the burgerts into a gentle hug making sure not to make a mess or squish them.

"And that da, is a man in his happy place da. VODKA!" Ivan joined in the moment by hugging his vodka bottle.

"It's amazing that we get anything done" Arthur sighed looking rather emabrassed by the performance.

The men decided to spend the rest of their meal in silence, however the children seemed to have a different idea as they ran up to them looking rather somewhat distressed.

"Ne DADDY!" Catherine cried running towards her father running up to him and giving him a hug almost throwing Feliciano off balance from his chair.

"Ne ne what is it Catherine?" Feliciano asked his daughter as she hugged him tightly.

"Ne there are some people coming, and they are carrying some shiny metal things, and they have creepy looking faces." Catherine replied in a slight rush worry and fear evident in her face.

"A gun?" Alfred asked.

Catherine however already knew what a gun was, but she didn't know what a machete was though. "No it's not a gun or any fire arm, at least none that I know of" Catherine replied.

"Well what did they look like?" Alfred asked.

Then suddenly there were several screams and cries in pain.

"I've got a feeling that we are about to find out" Kiku answered as a few gunshots rung through the air. Alfred and the others quickly set their plates down and stood up to meet what was creating the ruckus. The parents took the front while the children stayed behind, waiting for the "freaky faced" things to come out. As they waited whooping and hollering became more clear in the chaos as the sounds drew closer, more gunshots rung out but it did little to seemingly quell the chaos. And then IT came out from behind the trucks blocking their view.

"THERE'S SOME MORE GET THEM!" A ... Clown roared at his companions. Their white outfits torn and dirty from living so long in the woods, any color that would have decorated their clothing seemed to have worn out due to lack of care, and their make up was messy and half existant to say the least. But their mouths were stained with red which would outline their trademark smiles which creeped the Reapers and especially Matthew and Alfred to ABSOLUTLEY NO END.

"Clowns?" Alfred said with a slight questioning tone in his voice.

"Clowns" Matthew replied more as an answer rather than a question.

"KILL THEM!" One clown lunged at Matthew and Alfred. However Matthew and Alfred had snapped. They were deathly afraid of clowns when they were young and still were, but never before has a clown yelled "Kill them" at them before. The Clown jabbed his machette at Alfred and Matthew only to have the two effortlessly dodge the blows and brought their fists up and both of them punched the clown in the face. Following through with their punch Matthew and Alfred lunged forward mid punch and with the momentum of the clowns body suddenly going downwards, Matthew and Alfred with both fists still connected drove the clown into the ground.

CRUNCH!

The other clowns immediately stopped seeing one of their own crushed into the ground effortlessly by two men, who finally removed their fists from the first clowns face. The clowns face now unrecognizable, and blood dripping everywhere especially off of Alfred's, and Matthew's fists.

"Whose next?" Alfred asked holding his bloodied fist in front of his face and raising his bat with his other hand.

However the kids took refuge no longer behind their parents but behind the first truck that they came across. "I've never seen dad this way, he must have snapped" Eric squeeked.

"Parents are scary when they snap da" Lenin squeeked with Eric.

"You bloody fools ruined our dinner" Arthur said in a dangerously low tone.

"It will be good to perform a beautiful slaughter once in a while" Francis said pulling out his roses and a Rapier.

"I hate clowns" Kiku sighed drawing his Katana, a blood lust resonating in his eyes.

"You spoil the food aru" Yao added showing off his twin hook swords.

"Who shall i riddle with holes first?" Vash asked outloud holding up his 50. cal rifle.

"Let's get this party started" Im Yong Soo and Im Yang Soo said simultaneously holding arm fulls of grenades and C4. "Make things go Boom".

"I've been out of practice on non-infected" Ludwig continued looking as murderous as ever.

"Leave me outta this" Feliciano cried waving his arms.

"I've been wanting to practice my Muai Tai" Thai said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh crap" one of the clowns barely managed to breath out.

"Demons, our parents are demons". Eric said. However a clown snuck up behind the kids and grabbed Catherine.

"GOTCHA!" the clown cried, unfortunately for him Feliciano saw what was happening, and was not happy.

"AH! DADDY HELP ME!" Catherine cried struggling to free herself from the clowns grasp.

"TIME TO PAINT THE WHITE FLAG REEEDDDDD!" Feliciano cried lunging at the clown with his white flag pole in hand.

"Oh crap" the clown managed to say before.

"AAHHHH!" A loud and painful scream was heard throughout the camp as other drivers and Sacramento Alliance members where wrestling and shooting at the large amounts of clowns. Every one of them stopped at that blood curdiling scream, which seemed to send shivers down their spines.

SLISH!SLASH!

BLAM!

CRUNCH!CRACK!

THUWAK!CRACK!

CRASH!

Several sounds echoed which didn't help the suspense until they heard.

BOOOMMM!

As a small explosion erupted not far behind the trucks, two objects where sent flying; the objects where watched until they splatted against the ground in the middle of the crowd. The objects happened to be the remnants of a couple of the clowns which wondered past the trucks. Their heads were missing and so where a couple of their limbs which were obviously not done by the explosion, however their missing lower body was done by the explosion.

"What in the" one of the clowns managed to utter before coherent words were heard coming from behind the truck.

"YOU TWO OVER DO IT AS ALWAYS ARU!" one voice cried.

"BUT PARTIES ARE MEANT TO BE OVERDONE!" two voices replied simultaneously.

"For once I'm going to enjoy this da" A fourth voice echoed.

"Clowns must die" a fifth said.

"Ne, They touched my daughter" a sixth echoed.

Several men appeared from behind the trucks weapons flashing in their hands, and each one of them looking murderous.

"Ah, as expected from the Reapers clan, as fearsome as always" One Sacramento Alliance member off to the side holding a hunting rifle said.

"Wait, did he say R-reapers Clan" one of the clowns uttered fearfully. As all the clowns looked at the newcomers, they recognized them and especially their black combat clothing and long coats with a Winged Reaper stitched onto the back of the coat. "Oh, crap"

"Time for some fun" Alfred said evilly as the group charged at the clowns.

"GAH!" where some of the final screams to echo throughout those mountains.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

After that long and gruesome fight, the convoy resumed its travel as the fight would attract any zombies nearby, and being raided by infected wasn't on their interest list. Darkness had long since fallen and half the convoy with little or no important role drifted off into sleep.

"Oh, what a day" Alfred sighed in the drivers seat his eyes growing dreary from the long day of driving and the exhausting slaughter of clowns, oh yes Alfred will sleep soundly tonight as soon as they arrive at the home of the Canuck Clan.

"Hang on bro we're almost there" Matthew replied standing with his upper body through the sun roof with his 50. cal rifle in hand keeping an eye on the long road ahead, though not as tired as Alfred, Matthew was fighting to stay awake, and to keep his eyes open but more from the wind blowing in his eyes rather than exhaustion.

"Oh, if this keeps up, we might just camp on the side of the road and wait until morning" Alfred half suggested.

"We can't do that bro, it wouldn't be safe for us or anyone in the transport" Matthew stated.

"I know, but I... Wait is that it!" Alfred said some energy finding its way back into Alfred's body.

"I don't know" Matthew said squinting in the darkness.

"Let me see da" Ivan said squishing himself through the sun roof making Matthew uncomfortable.

"HEY!" Matthew cried as Ivan forced his way through the sun roof. "Ivan since when did you ride with us?" Matthew asked.

"Since Yao and Kiku didn't want me in the same vehicle as them da" Ivan said smiling.

"Oh bother" Matthew sighed, suddenly Matthew's attention was reverted towards the sun roof or more specifically where he and Ivan were positioned.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Matthew cried.

"What's wrong Matvey da?" Ivan asked. Ivan looked down. "Well, how about that da"

"About what?" Alfred asked as he looked. As Alfred observed their position, he quickly stifled a fit of laughter. When Ivan forced himself through the sun roof he lifted Matthew through the sun roof a bit more as well, forcing Matthew to be lurched forward, but most of all for Matthew's butt to end up tucked against Ivan's stomach. Though the fact that it was Ivan's stomach and not Ivan's pelvis saved Matthew some of his dignity, but the simple appearance of their situation was more that enough to shame Matthew for life.

**At the Canuck home gate**

Matthew and Ivan managed to get themselves out of their predicament in time to save face in front of the Cancuk Clan. As they approached the gate where fires were burning to light the gate, Alfred slowed his car down to talk to the guards.

"Hey guys" Alfred greeted the guards.

"Hey, Alfred is that you?" one of the guards greeted.

"Yup" Alfred replied.

"Good to see you, you brought the supplies?" the guard asked.

"You bet, all that was ordered" Alfred quickly summed up the supplies.

"Good to hear, our workers will unload the supplies and reload the food during the night, you will all be staying at the same hotel building as last time" the man explained.

"Oh good, it's been a long day" Alfred said.

"I can tell" replied the guard. "What did you run into?"

"Clowns" Alfred said bitterly.

"Ok, I understand even more now, either way head on in" the man said and ushered the convoy into the home city of the Canuck Clan.

Metal sheets had covered the whole city, and though it wouldn't stand up to a Juggernaut or any other strong powered infected that came along, but it held out against the normal infected nicely; Not that there were many infected this close to the mountains. The hotel that the convoy would stay at was just a regular twelve story hotel building, but it had been refurnished and cleaned to make it comfortable to stay in.

"Bed" Alfred sighed happily as he staggered towards his bed, the room they shared had been enlarged to sport large groups of people or a large family. "Oh how I missed you" Alfred sighed as he plopped on his bed.

Matthew and the others including their kids claimed a bed in the 25 bedded bedroom, not even bothering to change due to exhaustion.

"Dad" Troy began rubbing his eyes as he climbed into a bed next to his father.

"Yeah Troy?" Matthew replied as he climbed into a bed as well.

"Remind me what the schedule is tomorrow" Troy requested closing his eyes quickly falling asleep.

"Oh brother" Matthew sighed, then Matthew quickly listed off the intended schedule for tomorrow as everyone finally managed to fall asleep save for Catherine and Feliciano.

"Thank-you daddy" Catherine hugged her father.

"Ne, Of course Catherine" Felicano hugged her back and ushered her off to bed.

**The Next Morning**

"SAVE ME!" Alfred cried as he ran with a huge crowd of girls chasing after him. "MATTHEW HELP ME!" Alfred cried.

"Sorry bro I don't do fangirls" Matthew replied.

"IVAN!" Alfred cried getting more desperate.

"YOU RUIN THE VODKA!" Ivan yelled looking sinister and evil.

"EEK" the girls suddenly scattered crying in fear. "IT'S A CRAZY RUSSIAN!"

"Vodka" Ivan sighed as he returned to his vodka while the girls dispersed.

"huff, huff, thanks huff Ivan" Alfred thanked the Russian.

"The only one to turture you is me da, and your wife da" Ivan replied smiling.

Alfred began to cry. "Why can't you ever just have a good honest intent."

"Ivan sounded like he was telling the truth to me" Matthew stated as he was now looking at some notes that a Canuck Clan member handed him.

"That's not what I was talking about" Alfred continued to cry.

Matthew sighed. "Well bro, if Ivan was good and honest like your talking about, that would make him a combination of me and Feliciano, and I don't think you want a hug from Ivan anytime soon do you?" Matthew replied eyes still on the paper work.

"No I don't" Alfred replied just as a shadow loomed over his head, he looked up.

"You want a hug da?" Ivan asked looking evil.

"NO!" Alfred cried in horror as Ivan jumped on him.

"HEY! I'm trying to work out the papers here." Matthew said heatedly growing annoyed by the noise.

...

"Wow, its quiet, a little to quiet" Matthew said to himself as he slowly turned around. "Alfred, Ivan what did-GAH!"

Matthew turned to find Ivan lying on top of Alfred hugging the life out of him, Alfred was lying underneath Ivan his face blue with horror and lack of oxygen. Matthew walked up to Ivan and rolled up the sheets of paper he was holding.

"Ivan" Matthew announced himself to Ivan as he started batting Ivan's head lightly with the roll of paper. patpatpatpatpatpat. "Let go of my brother"

"HISS!" Ivan hissed at Matthew using his hand to act like a cats claws clawing the air towards Matthew.

"Hey, Ivan, do I need to get the french man to de-claw you?" Matthew asked dangerously.

"Hiss" Ivan hissed more gentely as he let go of Alfred and slinked off.

"Bad cat" Matthew scolded mockingly.

"I thought I was gonna die" Alfred whined getting his senses back.

"The only ones allowed to torture you are Me, Ivan and your wife" Matthew joked.

"I hate you" Alfred replied his face getting color back.

"Come on bro it's time to head home" Matthew said as he handed the papers back to one of the Canuck clan members he was talking with.

"YAY! HOME!" Alfred cried as he jumped up and dashed for the car.

**Back at the Reapers home**

"DADDY!" Calli cried as she rushed to her father, as several black SUVs pulled up to the mall.

"Hey darling" Alfred returned the greeting by rushing from the car to pick up his daughter.

"Welcome back Alfred" Bellana greeted her husband with a hug and a quick kiss.

"Thanks Bellana" Alfred greeted his wife. He quickly took a look around to see everyone reuniting with their families after a couple days of travel.

"Good to see your all back" Peter appeared welcoming the group back.

"AH! Peter, your back already!" Alfred exclaimed, astonished that Peter had returned so quickly.

"Yup, and not a moment too soon" Peter replied, earning a look of confusion from all the adult males. "We need to meet in the war room."

**The War Room**

"LENIN QUIT SHOVING!" Eric yelled as he, Lenin, Troy, Catherine, Joan, Richard, Lu, Tokyo, and Gabriela were wrestling each other to try and get the best listening position.

"JAPAN'S IN THAT BIG OF A MESS!" they heard Alfred yell.

"Unfortunately yes" Peter replied. "Any and all free society clans that did survive are now living underground, and are being hunted by slavers and warlords."

"What about England?" Arthur asked.

"We havn't made contact yet with anyone in England, they apparently need me to help them make contact if there is any life left in Britain" Peter explained.

"Peter-san what are the numbers and living conditions of the free society clans in Japan?" Kiku asked.

"Their numbers are in the thousands, that much we have been able to confirm, however whether if its one thousand or several thousand we don't know. All free society clans that lived in Japan eventually made there way to Tokyo city as slavers clans and warlord clans basically decided to eliminate them first before fighting each other. They made their last stand at Tokyo but they were quickly over run due to many factors." Peter continued to explain.

"Why do they keep using your name Tokyo, do you have little people running on you that your not telling us?" Eric asked Tokyo, earning inquisitive looks from the rest of the group.

"SHUT IT!" Tokyo growled.

"How long do they have until they end up being wiped out da?" Ivan asked.

"Surprisingly they might have more time than we would think as the slavers clans and the warlord clans are now fighting over Tokyo, and not to mention that very few of them have radio technology as their constant fighting and idiocy keeps them from trying to figure it out. Also it seems as if they haven't detected our connection with the free society clans, so this would give us ample opportunity to sneak in and get them out" Peter explained.

"WHOA! WHOA! HOLD IT!" Alfred quickly jumped in. "What makes you think that we're going to go over and help them? Don't we have enough problems of our own?"

"We do have plenty of problems" Peter replied. "But over the radio I did promise them that we would help get them out and take them back here." Peter explained.

"Why would you do that?" Alfred asked looking like he was about to have a headache.

"Because if we leave them over, we will be condemning them to a life of hell." Peter replied. Alfred could only smack his palm to his face. "Plus, I knew it was what you would do" Peter added.

Everyone looked at Alfred, they had no qualms with heading over to help the free society clans but of course it would come to consequence of their resources such as food, and many other problems that could run deeper than just resources and space. But they knew that despite any problems that would come their way, everyone there knew that helping them also brought with it a great many benefits.

Alfred removed his hand from his face, and everyone could see that he had a smile on his face. "Sixteen years, you all figured me out too well" Alfred replied. "Well everyone, we have an interesting situation on our hands, who here wants to head to Japan to help out our Asian bretheren?" Alfred asked the whole group. Alfred's smile only widened as everyone lifted their hands in approval of this opperation, except Yao. "Yao" Alfred turned to Yao.

"What's he going to do?" Lu asked outloud as the kids continued to watch the parents turn to Yao Wang.

"You know I swore not to take any dangerous military roles aru" Yao replied looking rather pressured.

"We haven't forgotten Yao" Alfred answered as he placed a hand on Yao's shoulder, seemingly easing some of the tension building inside Yao. "You won't abandon your daughter, and we won't let you" Alfred continued earning a shocked reply from Yao. "If you want to come with us, you can remain on the ships off shore, if you want to stay you can stay, there is no shame in wanting to live for your children" Alfred said.

Yao looked like he was about to cry, he quickly wiped his eyes and replied. "Y-yes, I-I will come w-with you" Yao gave his answer.

"Then welcome aboard Yao" Alfred said. Then Alfred quickly nodded towards one of the corners of the room that was out of the kids sight.

"What's he-GAH!" Eric said but the door they were leaning against suddenly swung open and they all collapsed ontop of each other and found themselves at Kiku's feet, all of their fathers glaring down at them, all of them smiling like they had some evil fun planned for them.

"Save me da" Lenin squeeked in terror.

"You guys are such annoyances" Matthew Jr. said.

"You guys are such annoyances" Tony said. in harmony with Matthew Jr.

"Well" Alfred began earning all the kids attention. "As much as it pains us to do this, you are of age, if you want to come with us, we won't stop you" Alfred said.

The kids quickly seemed to be giving this a lot of thought, however Gabriela seemed to make up her mind quickly.

"I will go with you dad" Gabriela said standing at attention in front of her father.

"That's my girl" Ludwig said patting his daughter on the shoulder. "But you do know of the risks involved?"

"Yes dad" Gabriela replied.

"I will got too dad" Lu said looking determined at his father. Yao seemed to hold his breath at this news.

"B-but I don't want you to go aru" Yao said eyes pleading for his son to stay.

"I want to go dad" Lu repeated his determination not faltering.

Yao only let out a long sigh. "Very well aru, I guess there is nothing I can do to convince you to stay" Yao surrendered.

Eric quickly spoke up for the rest of the gang as Gabriela and Lu resolved to go. "We will go too" Eric said.

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU SPEAK FOR ME!" Lenin cried.

"Well aren't you going?" Eric asked.

Lenin only sighed. "Yes I will go".

The rest of the parents looked at their children, and saw that they made up their minds.

"Very well, but be forewarned, this will not only be dangerous, we will be very strict as we don't have any intent to screw this up, if you can't obey what we ask of you, then you will stay on the ship" Alfred said laying out the conditions.

"YES SIR!" all the kids gave their reply.

"We will also be giving you some special combat training before we leave and on our way there, you won't be able to complete all we want to teach you in the week or two it will take to reach there, but it will do more than enough to increase your chances for surviving" Matthew added.

"We will all be taking turns in training you da" Ivan said earning some looks of horror from the the kids.

"Well, that's that, Peter tell the Pacifica Clan to get ready for our arrival" Alfred ordered.

"Yes Alfred" Peter replied and left to go radio the Pacifica Clan.

Alfred sighed as he looked at a large map on the table in the middle of the War Room. 'Vistan hasn't made any movements in the past sixteen years, I wonder what he's up to, I wonder if he's even alive anymore' Alfred thought to himself.

**Meanwhile in an unknown location**

"All the pieces are coming together" Dr. Vistan whispered to himself as he played with a chess board and looked at a computerized map on the wall. "Soon the real game will begin"

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter, but it is finally done, and don't worry I won't abandon the story, I will do my best to finish it, though it will take some time, but I can promise that I will write more much faster during the summer vacation. Next chapter is already planned out, just need to sort out some things. I was origionally going to add some sort of zombiefied animals in this chapter, but I couldn't make it fit. I'm willing to take suggestions for what you would like to see next chapter, I won't guarentee that I will get every or any of the suggestions to fit, but if it's a good idea and I can make it fit, I will do my best.

P.S PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Gate's of Hell

Hetalia Chapter 18

Gate of Hell

"BLURGH!" Eric upchucked over the side of the battleship grey destroyer that the Reapers were sailing on.

"There goes the peas" Alfred sighed as he stood at the front Helm of the ship with his brother and several other combat Reapers members.

The large majority of the Reapers that are combat capable have joined with the Pacifica Clan and are now on their way towards Japan.

_**A few days ago after just leaving port.**_

_"So guys give me the layout" Alfred ordered in his usual carefree tone as he and the rest of the Reapers that went on this trip gathered around a large table in the Captains deck._

_"Yes Alfred-san" Kiku responded as they all then turned to a giant map layed out on the table. "As we all know right now we are currently heading towards the Island Nation of Japan. We will arrive in roughly four days"_

_"Excuse me" Eric announced himself raising his hand to show he had a question._

_"Yes Eric?" Alfred responded._

_"What's Japan?" Eric asked sheepishly._

_"Alfred" the crowd of grown Reapers turned towards Alfred giving him a dissappointed stare. After they agreed on letting their children come along with them, each parent went through a quick lesson with their children on the worlds geography, though the children did go through several history and geography classeswhile growing up, most of their education was on culture of various nations, and geography mostly consisted with maps and research on the countries in North America, rarely if ever is the name or culture of another nation brought up in their education._

_"You didn't go through the quick geography lesson with Eric did you?" Matthew growled._

_"Um, I, no" Alfred gave in unable to make up any decent excuse to his forgetting to teach his son._

_"Oh well, can't be helped if you forgot" Matthew sighed._

_"Wait, how did you know I forgot?" Alfred asked surprised that his brother didn't need an excuse or explanation._

_"I'm your brother Al, I know you better than you yourself sometimes" Matthew replied. "To some annoying regret" Matthew whispered to himself._

_"Anyway, Troy TEST TIME, see how much you can teach Eric quickly about the world before we need to move on" Matthew said to Troy quickly._

_"Ok" Troy began feeling a little nervous. "So basically North America as we all know is one of seven different continents" Troy began._

_Eric knew that North America is a continent, and he knew what a continent is, he didn't however know that there were seven. "Wait Seven continents?" Eric asked out loud._

_"Yes seven" Troy then began listing them off. "North America, South America, Austrailia, Eruope, Antarctica, Africa, and Asia. Japan is a small country residing off the mainland coast of Souteast Asia." Troy continued._

_"Why call it SouthEast Asia?" Eric asked surprising keeping mostly up with what was being said._

_"We call this part of Asia Southeast Asia in that it refers to a general culture, and race of people generally like the Chinese, Japanese, Koreans, East Indians, Taiwanese, etc. The reason we refer to Southeast Asia this way is because the majority of the Northern Asia is Russian territory, actually the large majority of Russian country is in Asia, however Russia is considered a European Nation, though there has been no significant reason as to why." Troy explained._

_"Because the Capital of Russia is in the European Continent da" Ivan explained. "Plus Russia started in Europe da"_

_"Ok, that's why, anyway, this little island here is Japan" Troy pointed the island nation out on the map. "This little island also happens to be Kiku's home nation, and was where Yao took much of his culinary school". Troy continued. "Prior to the apoccalypse this nation had a population of roughly 150 million people give or take, after the appocalypse like many other nations was run over by infected. Infected are still the dominating force on the island, but thankfully plenty of people have survived and of course like North America we are dealing with several wars between free society clans and warlord clans. Unlike North America however the warlord clans inside Japan and speculatively most of asia are the dominating living force?"_

_"Why?" Eric asked._

_"No idea, either there have been more people with warlord ideologies or the free society clans weren't as organized as us and didn't have much success agains them." Troy finished._

_"Very good Troy" Matthew said as he stepped forward. "Now for our entry plan, when we do arrive, we the Reapers clan will swim to the harbor where we will secure a small area to allow the rafts and boats from the Pacifica clan to come an pick up any and all survivors, from what we know the free society clans that we were in contact with where holed up underground and we have no idea where excatly they are, we don't exactly know how many of them there are, we only know that they are remaining as quiet as possible because the warlord clans are warring over Tokyo right now."_

_"Wait how far are we swimming da?" Lenin asked._

_"Quite a ways da, we need the Pacifica clan ships to remain out of sight or otherwise the warlord clans might temporarily unite against us da" Ivan replied._

_"Anyone here been scuba diving before?" Alfred asked outloud as he held up scuba equipement._

_"What's scuba diving?" Gabriela asked._

_The only response the kids got was a look of pure evil from the parents._

**Present Time**

"I'll never scuba dive again" Eric whined as he leaned over the side after being pulled out of the large makeshift pool on the deck of the destroyer they were on. He wore the full black diving body suit, with the flippers still on his feet.

"We told you to keep the mouth piece in your mouth." Alfred scolded.

"But you said I would be able to breath underwater" Eric continued to whine.

"I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!" Alfred cried.

"I thought I was gonna die" Troy whined as well as he stood on all fours catching his breath after his father had to yank him out of the pool as well. he too wearing the full black diving body suit.

"You two don't listen very well don't you" Matthew said as he stood over his son with an annoyed scowl on his face.

"I don't know what you two are complaining about" Gabriela said as she stood next to the others. She earned an interesting reaction from Troy and Eric as she was standing in her silver one piece bathing suit not the normal diving suit that the parents were asking them to wear. Eric and Troy blushed madly as this was the most of a female's body they had seen in their lives. And Gabriela was the most developed female out of their age group which didn't help Eric and Troy's blushing. Eric could even feel a slight nose bleed coming on, and for the life of him it was beginning to scare him.

"GABRIELA I TOLD YOU TO PUT THIS ON NOT YOUR SWIMSUIT, THAT COMPLETLEY INDECENT!" Ludwig cried as he rushed up to his daughter with the full body suit in his hand.

"But I feel so much more comfortable in this" Gabriela whined.

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE FELICIANO!" Ludwig cried again while Feliciano walked up to him from behind with only his swimming trunks on.

"Ne ne Ludwig I'm ready for my training" Feliciano said.

"PUT ON THE D*#$ SUIT!" Ludwig yelled.

"Ne, but I feel so much more comfortable in this" Feliciano replied.

"I DON'T CARE PUT IT ON!" Ludwig yelled as he began to chase a frantice Feliciano.

"At least the bloke didn't say 'Take it off'" Arthur said looking rather unamused by the situation. "By the way where is Ivan, he's the one whos supposed to be teaching the diving lessons. By the way are you really sure it's okay to trust Ivan with teaching our kids?" Arthur asked Alfred.

"Never been more sure why?" Alfred asked. Only to have Arthur point towards Lenin who had just gotten into the pool and was looking around for his father.

"Where's dad da?" Lennin asked.

"kolkolkolkol" a faint chanting could be heard from the water below Lennin as two hands appeared behind Lennin ready to grab the unsuspecting child.

"Oh no" Lennin could only utter before he was grabbed and pulled under water by his father.

"You really sure?" Arthur asked.

"Well, it was either Ivan or Francis" Alfred replied.

"WHAT!" Arthur cried. "WERE STICKING WITH IVAN!" Arthur cried which earned some looks of uncertainty from their kids.

"Ne, I'm not really sure I want either" Catherine said outloud standing with her full body suit half on, while wearing a spare shirt underneath to mimic the situation of wearing their clothing and equipement while swimming towards Japan.

"Don't worry" Romano said as he walked up to her.

"Ne, UNCLE ROMANO!" Catherine ran up and hugged her uncle. "But what do you mean by don't worry?"

"Ivan is cruel minded, rough, but above all else rather mischevious" Romano explained having matured mentally over the years. "He isn't the type to hurt on purpose, and he isn't a pervert so I wouldn't worry too much abouv Ivan, I'd be a little more concerned with Francis, not that Francis would do anything, but Francis is more likely to cross some lines more than Ivan is. Plus you have all us adults here watching neither of them can do anything without facing the possibility of us beating the crap out of them." Romano's explanaition seemed to offer the young girl some comfort. "Now get in the pool and begin your lessons if you really want to accompany us to Japan"

"Ne ok" Catherine replied as she fully zipped up her full body suit and jumped into the water as Lennin suddenly splashed to the surface.

"HELP ME DA!" Lennin cried struggling to stay above water but to no avail as Ivan just pulled him underwater for the second time.

Matthew and Alfred watched as the rest of the kids jumped into the water, though Gabriela was still in her swimsuit which caused Arthur and Yao to hold Ludwig back from jumping in after her to get her to put on the suit.

"Well, looks like we should get the second lesson prepared" Matthew said turning to Alfred.

"Alright let's go then" Alfred replied as he and Matthew headed towards the inside of the destroyer and down a few floors towards the gym. Arthur in the meantime decided to head up towards the captains deck to talk with the captain.

**On the Captains deck**

"Ah, Arthur, to what do I owe the pleasure of one of Reapers coming to visit me personally?" the captain asked.

"Curiosity" Arthur replied. "I never got full details about how long it will take for us to get to Japan."

"Ah, well as you know we aren't using fuelsas we can't replenish them since all oil fields around the globe are no longer in service. so we cleaned out the engine rooms and made makeshift hydro power plants inside the ship, unfortunately without proper materials and with little experience we aren't able to perfect them, but it gets enough to operate the ships propulsion systems, and to operate preferred electronic devices like lights. On top of all this, we only get roughly a third of our speed compared to when using fuel or neclear power." the Captain explained.

"Well its bloody good to know that we won't run out of power doing this stunt, but how long will it take to get us to Japan?" Arthur asked.

The Captain let out a long sigh, showing Arthur he's probably not going to like the answer. "Normally, it takes a ship like this with it's origional power source, it would take roughly four days to get to Japan, we're running on about a third of our origional power, but likely we've managed to utulize the currents in the ocean to help us speed it up, so we will likely arrive there in total travel time, 7 days" The captain answered.

"And it's day 5 so we should start arriving in roughly two days" Arthur acknowledged. "This is going to be a long trip".

**Several Hours later, nearly sunset**

"OW" Eric cried as he was flipped by his father and landed flat on his back.

"I told you that you couldn't rush at me" Alfred said sighing.

"YEAH! BUT YOU NEVER EXPLAINED WHY!" Eric cried.

"I didn't?" Alfred turned to Matthew for a truthful answer.

"No, you didn't" Matthew sighed.

"Well, now that we have that cleared up, care to enlighten me?" Eric growled.

"Wow, big words for a little kid" Matthew and Alfred joked.

"WHY I OTTA!" Eric cried trying to lunge at them, however Troy held him back.

"The answer son is simple" alfred began causing Eric to stop his thrashing. "Would you charge a zombie head on?" Alfred asked.

"No" Eric answered looking at his father why he would ask such a question, Eric and everyone else from his age were too small and too weak to compare to a zombie's strength.

"Can you over power a zombie like we can?" Alfred asked smiling the biggest smile he could make.

"No" Eric answer maintaining the same look at his father.

"Then why did you charge at me head on?" Alfred asked again.

This broke through Eric's state of obliviousness to the concept, and began to look rather annoyed.

"W-well why didn't you say that sooner?" Eric asked pouting.

"We figured that you would have been smart enough to grasp the concept I guess not" Alfred said.

"Oh well" Matthew intervined. "At this point we may have less than a day before we arrive at Japan, we need to get you kids in gear long before then or your not coming with us" Matthew said turning to the others, where the parents were all training their kids, Matthew Jr. and Tony stood at the side looking rather bored.

"Why don't cousin Matt, and Tony train?" Eric complained.

"You think you two can beat your brothers?" Alfred asked.

"No" Troy whimpered.

"OF COURSE I CAN, I CAN BEAT MY SORRY EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER ANY DAY, COME ON TROY!" Eric cried.

"WAIT NO!" Troy cried as Eric grabbed him by the arma nd pulled him towards their older brothers.

"Those two are in for a world of hurt" Matthew sighed as suddenly screams of pain and terror filled the room earning looks of shock and horror from the others around their age group.

"I did not know a human could bend that way" Gabriela muttered looking forified.

"Ne, that looks painful, ne Kiku, what's that position called?" Catherine asked Kiku as she saw Eric lying flat on his back, but with his two legs held in the air by Tony who in turn was holding Eric's legs apart, giving Tony the ability to dig his heel or whatever part of his foot he was using deeper into Eric's groin.

"GAH!, GAH GAH GAH!" Eric cried with every twist of Tony's heel.

"That Catherine-chan, is a movement of horror called, The Gas Pedal" Kiku shuddered.

"And what does Matt have his brother in?" Gabriela asked feeling some dread at knowing what it is called. Troy was almost sitting on the ground as he was roughly one inch off of it. Matt had both his legs wrapped around Troy's legs and pulling them back forcing Troy into a rather interesting looking split position, while Matt's upper body was holding Troy in a neck hold.

"That Gabriela-chan doesn't have a name, as it is a couple of positions wrapped into one move" Kiku replied.

"Remind me to never mess with them da" Lenin sighed.

"kolkolkolkol" Ivan chanted as he watched the pain unfold.

"Nevermind" Lenin sighed knowing that somewhere in the immediate future he would have to face an excited father, which usually meant a lot of headaches and pain, afterall the endless chanting of vodka and several rigurous fighting sessions wouldn't be light.

**24 hrs later sunset**

"There it is guys" Alfred said as he leaned on the railing. "That dark empty looking city was once the captial of Japan, Tokyo"

"Father is this where my name came from?" Tokyo asked turning towards Kiku.

"Yes it is son, this is also where I grew up" Kiku replied.

As the group continued to stare at the ghost city of Tokyo the ship/fleets captain approached them.

"This is as close as I can bring us, any closer and we will easily be spotted." the captain said.

"No problem, this is close enough" Alfred replied. "Everyone here?" Alfred asked.

"Yes" the captain replied as he stepped aside to show hundreds of geared up and battle ready Pacifica clan members.

"Alright" Alfred said adressing everyone there. "The initial plan is for us from the Reapers clan to dive and reach the city, we will be entering by the harbor" Alfred explained pointing to one edge of Tokyo bay. "After we land and secure the area, you all will eventually follow in the rafts where you will help secure the area until we can get all the free society clan members out" Alfred finished explaining. "Peter I believe you had something you wanted to tell us as well"

"Yes, I had gotten off the radio with one of the free society clan members, apparently we took too long getting here, and they had to abandon the open beach, and they are now hiding in the sewers somewhere. I tried to get a good location from them, however thye refuse to go above ground in fear of being found out, thus we will have to search for them. We will do much of our searches above ground, because we will likely get lost in the sewers and have no solid way of finding our way back." peter explained earning a sigh of annoyance from everyone present. "There is some good news, with the collapse of the free society clans on the surface, all the warlord and slavers clans that had unofficially united against them is now turning on each other, so in terms of fighting hostile clans, it is relatively slim."

"What of infected?" one Pacifica clan soldier asked.

"We have no idea what kinds of infected will be waiting for us, and we don't know the concentration, though it is safe to say that we will run into some, but most might have been taken care of or will be preoccupied with the hostile clans" Peter answered.

"So then what are the steps to this operation?" one Pacifica clan soldier asked rather professionally.

"First step is for all combat prepared Reapers to swim towards the harbor. Second the Reapers will make sure that it is safe for the Pacifica Clan combat ready soldiers to land on the harbor. Step three is both clans will participate in keeping the area secure but at the same time not drawing attention to ourselves. Once that's done, the fourth step, The Reapers Clan will enter the city and make their way towards the area where the free society clans made their way underground. From there the Reapers will search for the people who we are going to try and get out, once we do, you the Pacifica clan will be responsible for getting those who do leave with us onto the ships safely" Peter explained the steps thuroughly.

"When do we start?" a third soldier asked.

"Immediatley" Alfred answered as he stepped forward wearing his diving suit along with everyone else, except Feliciano, and Gabriela who were still in their choice swimsuits.

"I TOLD YOU TWO TO PUT IT ON!" Ludwig yelled holding up two diving suits.

"But Daddy" Garbiela protested.

"Ne but Ludwig" Feliciano protested.

"It's amazing that you Reapers get anything done" the captain whispered to Alfred.

"Please don't rub it in" Alfred somewhat pleade looking rather unamused at Ludwig, Gabriela, and Feliciano. "Ok guys let's go"

Alfreed quickly pulled over the hood on his suit, and stuffed the mouthpiece in his mouth. The others quickly followed suit as Ludwig finished getting his daughter and Feliciano changed. The Reapers getting ready to dive in stood on the edge of the railing that was holding them back from the fifteen foot drop to the water below. Alfred however hadn't gotten on the railing just yet, he turned to Peter, and Yao who had Dia held tightly in his arms.

"See ya" Alfred winked and waved before jumping on the railing.

"You guys better come back alive aru" Yao said earning a thumbs up from the Reapers standing on the railing.

Alfred clapped his hand tree times.

CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!

And at that all the Reapers jumped into the waters below.

**Near one of the docks at the Edge of Tokyo Harbour**

The Reapers had swam silently underwater as they approached one of the docks, the churrning water's surface hid the bubbles their suits made from clear view. Alfred and Matthew looked directly up at the dock they were below. On the concrete dock above them they saw three men wandering back and forth talking to each other, unaware about the clan below them. Alfred turned to Kiku and Matthew, and with one hand pointed towards the three up on the dock, and swiped a single finger across his neck singalling them to kill the ones on the dock.

Matthew and Kiku nodded as they slowly approached the surface, without making a splash the three slowly had their heads emerge from the water, looking around to make sure that there weren't any unexpected observers, Kiku, Matthew, and Alfred observed the three men talking in Japanese. The dock only being three feet high, which was less than an arms length away, Kiku, Matthew and Alfred waited until the three men had walked past them. The tree Reapers silently climbed out of the water, and tiptoed up behind the three patroling men. After quickly drawing their knives Kiku, Matthew, and Alfred slit the three mens throats and caught their bodies making sure it didn't make a sound. Quickly taking the three bodies towards the water, where Ivan, Arthur, and Ludwig were waiting they gently recieved the bodies and let them drop towards the ocean floor.

"Come on quickly" Alfred said in a hushed voice as he pulled Eric then Arthur out of the water, as the Reapers quickly pulled themselves out of the water, they unslung their weapons and made their way up the dock. "Down there" Alfred whispered waving his arm towards a dark spot on the beach which was also out of sight from almost everywhere else in the harbor. The Reapers quickly and silently, with some stumbling from their kids as they tried to keep up with their more fit and agile parents.

"We good Alfred-san?" Kiku asked as the Reapers then quickly settled in the dark beach.

"Yeah, where good" Alfred replied. Pulling off his bag and pulled out several several glow sticks.

"Dad, what are the glow sticks for?" Eric asked.

"These aren't glow sticks Eric" Alfred replied earning a look of confusion from Eric. "These are infared sticks, you crack them *crack* and work with them like a normal glow stick, but it emits a light that is invisible to our eyes, thus those with the proper equipement will see it and no one else" Alfred said as he stood up and began to wave the sticks in his hand.

**Off in the distance**

"I see them" a soldier said with a pair of night vision goggles on.

"Where?" the commander asked.

"Just beyond that peer over there" the man explained.

"Good, continue to guide us there, everyone else row silently" the commander ordered.

**Back on the docks**

"I see them coming da" Ivan said cheerfully as he saw several life rafts rowing towards them.

"Good" Alfred said as he turned to Tony and Matt Jr. "You two keep signalling them, we'll head in the city and start trying to find the people" Alfred explained.

"Yes sir" Tony and Matt Jr. replied as they picked up a couple of sticks and began to do a dance with them.

"You guys" Alfred sighed embarrassed that his son was dancing with the stick in his hands. "Just don't draw attention to yourselves"

"Ready to go Alfred?" Matthew asked. Behind him Ivan, Francis, Arthur, Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, Vash, and Thai were shouldering their weapons and preparing to go.

"Yeah let's go" Alfred replied as he shouldered his shotgun.

"Dad, what about us?" Eric asked referring to himself, and everyone else his age.

Alfred took a moment to think long and hard on this. "Fine you may tag along, but if you put one toe out of line, were sending you back with Ivan along" Alfred threatened.

"Please don't" the kids begged horrified at the punishment.

"Then listen to us" Alfred said as he turned and began to walk away.

"Got it dad" Eric replied as he began to follow their parents with the others in tow.

Heracles, Sadiq, Im Yong Soo, Im Yang Soo, Romano, Gilbert, Toris, Eduard, Raivis, Peter, and Ned stayed on the beach to recieve the life rafts.

"Good luck guys" Peter said as he turned back to the ocean.

**In the city**

"This is creepy" Eric shuddered as they walked down the empty and deserted streets, charging up alley ways and what not to avoid possible detection. Eric took a position behind Troy, looking around for anything he should be worried about, but then a creepy sound began to grow behind him.

"kolkolkolkolkol" a quiet chant began to echo.

"What's that" Eric said outloud as he turned around.

"kolkolkolkolkol" Ivan continued chanting.

Eric suddenly felt a huge rage build inside him. "Your doing this on purpose aren't you!" Eric interrogated.

"I have no idea what your talking about da" Ivan said happily.

"You two pip down" Alfred growled as he turned to glare at Eric and Ivan.

"graaahhh!" Alfred turned to see a zombie suddenly appearing from around the corner three feet away from him.

"Gack!" Alfred gasped as he wasn't in any position to properly fight back.

"HAVE AT YOU!" A cry came as Arthur and Francis jumped inbetween Alfred and the Zombie and clubbed the zombie several times over the head killing it.

"Thanks guys" Alfred thanked them looking very gloomy, he just about been eaten, had it not been for the annoying duo.

"Wow that was a close call is dad alright?" Eric asked outloud.

"I'm sure he's fine da" Ivan replied happily, but then a suddenly intense killing intent erupted from behind them. The two turned around to see half the group with Matthew in front glaring down at them.

"Do you two have any idea, what you just did?" Matthew asked in a slight rage.

"Um" was all Eric could say.

"I have no idea da" Ivan said either trying to avoid the topic or was blissfully ignorant to the event.

"DIE!" Matthew cried.

THWACK!CRACK!SMACK!BANG!POP!

"Owie" Eric whined as he carressed his head.

"Matvey that was mean da" Ivan partily whined.

"get over it you two you just alerted the entire surrounding blocks to our presence, we now have to hide or were in trouble" Matthew said.

"What do you mean alerted?" Eric asked.

"Listen" Matthew said as everyone went quiet.

"augh!grah!growl!raugh!" hundreds of echos were heard as the silent streets suddenly getting ever so slowly louder.

"That doesn't sound good" Eric began to grow scared the louder the sounds get. "How many do you think there are?"

"Not willing to find out" Matthew said as he grabbed Alfred who was still partily traumatized.

"I'm gonna have some fun da" Ivan said swinging his pipe as he attempted to run towards the sounds.

"THE HELL YOU ARE!" Matthew cried as he grabbed Ivan by the scruff of his neck. "We are going to have a long talk, with Natalia present when we get back" Matthew said his eyes glowing evilly.

"Please don't da" Ivan said now horrified.

"Manhole" Alfred muttered.

"Dad that's gross" Eric replied looking disgusted. Matthew only turned around and looked down.

"A manhole" Matthew repeated.

"Ok, now I'm confused, does manhole mean what I think it means" Eric said question marks exploding over his head.

"Everyone down now!" Matthew ordered as he and Vash grabbed for the grate sealing the hole and with some effort pulled it up.

"Got it" Ludwig said as he pulled out his assault rifle and jumped in first.

"Come on, no time to waste" Matthew rushed them as the sounds got louder.

Catherine, Feliciano, Gabriela, Tokyo, Troy, Vash, Alfred, Ivan, Lenin, Lance, Joan, and Xiao jumped in.

"Come on let's go" Matthew muttered to Eric as the sounds were now becoming rather distinct.

"But it stinks" Eric complained.

"GET IN!" Matthew cried as he grabbed Eric and threw him in.

"AUGH!" Eric cried as he was tossed down the hole.

"Got him da" Ivan called back up.

"Good" Matthew said as he was about to get in the hole, but he turned around to see swarms of zombies rounding the corner. "Too late" Matthew muttered as he grabbed the grate for the man hole quickly threw it on, and then took off down the opposite end of the Alley.

"MA-*muffle*" Alfred tried to cry out for Matthew but his voice was muffled by Ivan's hand.

"You wanna get us all killed da" Ivan asked seriously.

"But Matthew" Alfred replied.

"We can't do anything for him da" Ivan said. "We go out we die da"

"But" Alfred attempted to reply.

"Alfred you go back out there, you'll be putting yours and his son in danger for his life" Arthur explained.

Alfred gasped at this knowledge.

Arthur sighed along with him. "I don't like it any more than you do, but right now we have to believe that Matthew is expecting for us to continue, the longer we stay here, the longer we attract unwanted attention. Besides...Matthew, should be able to handle himself"

"Were wasting time" Ludwig said as he shouldered his weapon.

"Dad?" Troy said sounding horrified as to what happened. "Daddy?"

"We gotta go da" Ivan said solemnly, as he pulled Troy into a comforting hug, and encouraged Troy to walk with them.

"It stinks" Eric said again as he walked with them plugging his nose.

"We're having a big talk when we get back." Alfred said in a low tone as he lead the group.

Eric only looked at his father's back, he could feel some distaste coming from his father's words as he spoke. Eric wanted to apologize, but somehow knew that it wouldn't do any good. He looked over to Troy who was looking to the ground not saying anything. Eric suddenly didn't think the sewer stunk anymore.

**In an abandoned warehouse**

"Dang-it" Matthew said with cloth clentched between his teeth as he tightened a long strip of cloth over his left arm. "I find that brat again, I'll beat him" Matthew growled, seven dead zombies and a severed hand layed on the ground nearby. Matthew finished tightening the cloth around his arm. "But Eric definitly did take after Alfred" Matthew sighed again. "Now how am I going to meet up with them, I lost my tracker and radio in the run, and this happened" Matthew said as he clentched his arm.

"That prick bit hard, jeez" Matthew sighed.

_"Did I lose them?" Matthew thought to himself._

_"Graw" a low moan followed his comment._

_"Guess not" Matthew said as he ran into a dark looking warehouse and found himself looking straight into a dead end. "Great, I save my brother's son's life, only to lose my own" Matthew sighed. "Oh well, only left to do is go down fighting." Matthew said as he drew out his sword, his rifle would make too much noise and attract attention._

_"Augh!" the moans became clear as seven zombies rounded the corner._

_"Only seven?" Matthew asked himself. "Guess I did lose most of them, but I'm exhausted after all that running"_

_"GRAH!" one of the zombies growled as it lunged at Matthew._

_SLISH!_

_Matthew sliced off it's head and proceeded to the next one._

_STAB!SLISH!CRUNCH!SLASH!_

_Matthew killed four more leaving only two left, but these two seemed to be slow moving and were coincidently close to each other._

_Matthew huffed and puffed, he was reaching his limit._

_The first one lunged at him, Matthew side stepped it and slashed at the second one severing it's head from it's body. Matthew spun around, unfortunately he also swung his free left arm wide as well, and when he faced the zombies, his left hand ended up in the zombies open hand._

_"NOT GOOD!" Matthew said to himself as his adrenaline kicked in. Matthew began to swing his sowrd, but the zombie seemed to already be pulling Matthew's hand into his mouth. Matthew was unable to pull his hand out of the zombie's hand due to exhaustion, and the zombie's grip is too strong to simply pull out of. As Matthew's sword reached half way the zombie put Matthew's forearm into it's mouth and bit. 'NO!' Matthew screamed in his head, his adrenaline pumping through his body he didn't feel much of the pain, but he knew that if he lef this arm intact he would be done for, at the last second Matthew redirected the sword just a little, and severed his left arm from his body just below the elbow._

_"GRRR!" Matthew stiffled a yell, he turned his head towards the zombie who was gleefully gourging on his arm._

_"Enjoy it while you can you bastard" Matthew growled as he lunged his sword forward and speared the zombie through the bottom of the jaw and through the top of the head. "You won't be able to eat again."_

Matthew continued to breath heavily. "I don't know what scared me more, the bit or me have to chop my own arm off" Matthew sighed. "Well it can't get any worse can it?" Matthew asked himself as he fell to the ground and leaned against a box, and slowly felt himself drift off into sleep.

"It that you Matthew?" an evil voice suddenly echoed. Matthew managed to keep himself awake long enoug to see who said that. There in front of him stood Dr. Vistan the one man who they wanted to kill for over sixteen years now.

"Me and my big mouth" Matthew muttered to himself as he drifted off into unconciousness.

Author's Note: NO MATTHEW! WHY ERIC, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO COMPLAIN AT SUCH A TIME! Oh well, that's how the story goes, anyway, I have to mention something to everyone before I either forget, or it becomes too late. I few weeks ago, me and a close friend of mine put our applications into the military and we are expecting to hear from them in a month or so, I say this now because the training regiment is 13 weeks and I won't have free access to a computer. Thus I won't be able to write or update for 13 weeks at the bare minimum. I'm also starting two new stories (they're experimental right now), and I'm slightly embarassed as to which anime I'm basing one of them off of. Oh well, that's all for now, I'll be looking forward for everyone's reviews so PLEASE REVIEW!

P.S depending on how the military application might go, I might be willing to pass the responsibility of the continuing of some of my stories to my readers who want to continue it for me, I'm not taking applications just yet, I want to see how things go first.


	19. The Game Begins

Hetalia ZOMBIE

Chapter 19

The Game Begins

Matthew couldn't really feel much of anything at the moment, the only thing he knew was that he was lying down and his eyes were closed, he didn't know for how long he was unconcious, but he guessed that he was unconcious long enough for Dr. Vistan to do something to him. But right now he didn't really care about Dr. Vistan as much as he wondered how the others were. Matthew slowly opened his eyes, what first greeted his eyes was a grey shabby looking metal ceiling, a dank smell of rusty metal was in the air suggesting a lack of cleanliness. Matthew tried to sit up but found he was stuck to where he was laying down. Looking around Matthew saw he was laying in a hospital bed, which to a degree confused him. Matthew then spotted straps that where holding him fast by his right hand, his waist and his two legs, Matthew was thankfull that he had a blanket wrapped overtop his midsection and below saving him the feeling of being a bondage slave.

"Looks like Vistan isn't here" Matthew said to himself.

"Ah, do you miss me already?" A sinister voice echoed from the darkness.

"So you are here" Matthew replied venom echoing in his voice.

"No need to be so hostile little Matthew, afterall, if I hadn't shown up when I did, you undoubtedly would end up dead from being an easy happy meal for those zombies." Dr. Vistan replied the tone in his voice not changing.

"Well, I do guess I have to thank you for that, but not before you tell me what you did with me while I was unconcious" Matthew said, suddenly his imagination began to get carried away as he pictured Dr. Vistan above him with a knife chanting 'dissection, dissection, dissection'.

"Relax little Matthew, I didn't do anything to you or your body while you were unconcious" Dr. Vistan answered.

"I don't believe you" Matthew replied.

"Now now Matthew, if you want to be dissected that badly I can arrage for that" Dr. Vistan offered showing some irritation to Matthew's persistence.

"No thank-you, now what do you want with me, if you didn't want anything you wouldn't have strapped me to the bed" Matthew said.

"That is true I do have something that I want from you" Dr. Vistan replied.

"What exactly?" Matthew asked.

"Oh, just a little test for my experiments" Dr. Vistan replied without saying much more.

"With a virus I bet" Matthew snorted.

"Actually no" Dr. Vistan replied. "Something quite different actually".

Matthew's interest was suddenly captured, the fact that Dr. Vistan didn't want to test a virus on him meant he at least had a chance of getting out alive. "Like what?" Matthew asked.

"That will come in due time, you haven't fully recovered for me to get the best results possible, and we still need to see that none of the virus from the zombie that bit you is in your system" Dr. Vistan explained. Suddenly a machine beeped and a sheet of paper emerged from the mouth of the machine. Dr. Vistan reached for and recieved the paper and began to read it carefully.

"Well?" Matthew asked growing impatient, he struggled a bit with the restraints, but he was still exhausted from the 'downtime' his adrenaline rush from when he was bit was giving him.

"It seems that you are quite the character Matthew Williams" Dr. Vistan said. Matthew felt some anger rise within him as Dr. Vistan called him that. "It seems that you managed to sever your left arm off between heart beats of when you were bit, thus you don't have a trace of the virus in your system."

Matthew suddenly found himself letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Relieved are we?" Dr. Vistan taunted. Matthew could only glare in response. "I take that as a yes" Dr. Vistan said

"So what is this experiment?" Matthew asked. But however his curiosity getting the better of him he had to ask and see if Dr. Vistan even had any intent on letting him live and leave. "Am I expected to die in this experiment?" Matthew asked trying to keep the venom in his voice, but it was becoming difficult the more the thought about never seeing Alfred, his children, and his wife Katyusha again.

"What, wondering if you'll ever see your beloved wife again?" Dr. Vistan asked.

HE KNEW!

Matthew's rage suddenly sparked. "HOW DO YOU KNOW!" Matthew demanded.

"Oh, so you are married?" Dr. Vistan smiled evilly.

'ME AND MY BIG MOUTH!' Matthew yelled at himself mentally.

"I'm just joking little Matthew, I know because satellites are not that hard to hack into when you know where to go" Dr. Vistan explained.

"Alright, now you know something about ALL of us" Matthew spat. "Tell me something about you"

"I created the zombies" Dr. Vistan answered.

"WE ALREADY KNOW THAT!" Matthew cried in irritation that Dr. Vistan seemed to start joking around with him.

"I'm a doctor?" Dr. Vistan more asked rather than stated.

"WE KNOW!" Matthew replied. 'Even if you are a cruddy one' Matthew thought.

Dr. Vistan seemed to think for a second and smiled, then he said. "Your father is the one who created the Juggernaut"

"WE-huh?" Matthew was expecting another obvious fact that they already knew, but that he wasn't expecting. "What?"

"I see you didn't find that out" Dr. Vistan said. "Of course, it's not surprising afterall your father was almost completley gutted by a Juggernaut and bitten by a zombie before he could escape.

Matthew suddenly remembered vaugly how he and Alfred found his father before they left to survive on their own, and eventually met the others. "Your lying" Matthew was more begging than accusing.

"No, I'm not, and trust me I wish I was because your father came up with quite the specimen, quite a masterpiece" Dr. Vistan praised.

"MUTATING SOMEONE AND THEN HAVING IT TEAR PEOPLE IN HALF IS NOT SOMETHING TO PRAISE!" Matthew yelled.

"I'm not praising it as much as I'm happy for the good results" Dr. Vistan replied.

"Your a sick man" Matthew spat.

"I'm a man of science Matthew, I'm not 'sick' as you so elegantly put it" Dr. Vistan retorted. "Besides it would be more appropriate to call your father the 'sick' one, even if his creation of the Juggernaut was only to gain my trust"

"He created it to gain your trust?" Matthew asked outloud.

"Of course, many of the people I've worked with came up with different mutant strains in order to gain my trust" Dr. Vistan said.

Matthew suddenly felt like crying and yelling at Dr. Vistan and calling him a liar, but however if he broke down here, he felt that Dr. Vistan would never let him see the end of it.

Matthew decided to stop arguing with Dr. Vistan on this, it wasn't getting him anywhere, and it was beginning to give him headaches. "So what happens to me now?" Matthew asked dropping the subject hoping that his yelling didn't hurt his chances for survival.

"Believe it or not Matthew, I'm actually going to let you go" Dr. Vistan said

Matthew wasn't sure if he heard what Dr. Vistan said right or not, he was going to 'let me go'. Dr. Vistan seemed to sense Matthew's confusion.

"And yes, I did say let you go" Dr. Vistan confirmed.

"I some how think that it's going to come at a cost" Matthew said.

"Yes, you are right, but fortunately for you at the very least it's a small cost" Dr. Vistan said.

"And what's that?" Matthew asked.

"A little pain for start" Dr. Vistan said.

"I thought you said no viruses" Matthew replied.

"That I did, and I wasn't lying" Dr. Vistan said pressing the glasses on the bridge of his nose up higher. "It involves (inaudible)".

Matthew's eyes only lit up in surprise, and a smile began to form on his face. "And when it's done I can go"

"When that is done, and when I confirm the success of a simple test I'm sure you will enjoy, I will let you go" Dr. Vistan said.

"As long as your telling the truth, I willingly accept" Matthew agreed.

"Little Matthew, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm a man of science, I have no need to lie" Dr. Vistan said with a hearty laugh.

**Meanwhile in the sewers below the city**

Alfred was finally getting some of the greif off of his shoulders about having to abandon Matthew earlier that day, they dared not go above the surface as their fears of losing another member was too great with the recent loss of one of their own to over come. Cautiously walking around corners with guns drawn incase an infected or mutant was waiting for them.

Ivan was keeping to the middle of the group with Troy huddled underneath his long coat and tucked to one side trying his best to honestly comfort his nephew, who was still in shock from coming to a albeit unconfirmed but coming to the conclusion that his father was dead.

Eric stood near the front of the group behind Matthew Jr. and Tony his older brother who in turn were just behind Alfred who was leading the group. Eric had long since gotten over the smell of the sewers, partly because of his growing self loathing the more he saw his cousin in mental torment over the loss of his father, Eric was beginning to wonder if he would be able to return to North America and face his mother, or even his aunt Katyusha for that matter. Eric was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice the sounds of light footsteps echoing in the sewers.

"Get down" Alfred said in a hushed tone which drew Eric out of his trance. Everyone readied their weapons as they waited for Alfred to confirm what was making the noise. Alfred peered around the corner to see what was making those stepping sounds, as he peered around the corner, Alfred could see an infected that he hadn't seen before. "Hey Kiku?" Alfred motioned for Kiku to come up to him.

"Yes Alfred-san" Kiku whispered as he made his way up to Alfred.

"Do you have any idea what that is?" Alfred asked.

"No idea Alfred-san" Kiku replied.

"_Eigo?_" (English?) a voice behind the said lightly, and the whole group swiftly turned around and pointed their weapons at the one who spoke. They had their guns pointed at a young looking boy probably no older than fourteen, unarmed, filthy, and looking at them rather confused.

"Kiku? What's he saying?" Alfred asked.

"He basically asking if we were speaking english Alfred-san" Kiku answered.

"_Nihonjin?_" (Japanese?) the boy asked again.

Kiku turned and replied to the boy.

"_Hai_" (Yes) Kiku replied.

The boy's eyes grew with excitement, but however he eyed the creature in the other sewer walk way.

"_Douzo_" (Please) the boy ushered them to follow him.

"Let's follow him" Kiku said as he began to follow the boy.

After several twists and turns in the endless sewers the Reapers and the boy eventually found themselves infront of a large entrance guarded by two middle aged men carrying Assault Rifles, and they looked less than pleased when they saw Alfred and the others. They raised their guns and pointed it at the Reapers, who in turn readied their weapons, but the boy suddenly jumped in the way.

The boy started yelping in Japanese at the two armed men as if to convince them of something, however they didn't seem convinced as they only tightened their grip on their guns. Just then a second voice was heard coming from the entrance behind them.

_"Put your guns down_" the voice said, and immediately earned a reaction from the two guards. Out of the darkness one man emerged and immediately began to walk towards the Reapers.

The man recognized the Reapers and began to introduce himself and explained their situation to them. He was speaking in english cause he studied in Britain before the appocalypse. He explained that they were all ready to go, but with living in the sewers for about a week now, it has caused many of them to become sick, and with constantly running from the slavers and warlords have left many of them indecently clothed and poorly fed.

"That sucks, but are you all really ready to go?" Alfred asked.

"Yes" the man said. "Though it will take a moment"

"Take your time" Alfred said. "We will be waiting in the tunnels to guide you all towards the harbor"

"Very well" the man said as he disappeared into the entrance behind him.

Alfred walked with the others towards the tunnel that they just came through, until he felt a slight tug on the back of his jacket. "Eric?" Alfred said as he noticed a solemn looking Eric below him.

"D-dad" Eric began. "D-do you hate me?"

"What!" Alfred said awestruck. "Why would you ask such a question?"

"Because I killed uncle Matthew" Eric whined next to tears.

Alfred took a deep breath before he answered his son. "Eric I don't hate you, that is virtually impossible" Alfred replied. "You are my son and I love you dearly, however I can get mad at you, and I'm rather wroth with how you took the value of your nose about the smell of the sewers above the safety of others or yourself, however that was also my bad for expecting you to possibly understand this in such a critical situation" Alfred continued.

"Dad?" Eric said slightly cheering up but knew better than to suddenly act perky because despite a selfish fear relieved, he still caused the death of his uncle, and the father of his cousin, he knew he had to take what he learned to heart and would own up to it, that was afterall, the best he could do.

"Now, get in the mood son, we've got a big responsibility ahead of us, and we need to have everyone contribute properly" Alfred said.

"Yes dad" Eric replied.

"Alright" Alfred announced as he turned to the Reapers. "We need to get everyone going, we also need to cover the path towards Tokyo Harbor where we can get these people out safely. Now Ivan and I will cover that one infected we saw earlier, we don't know if it's a zombie or a mutant, but no matter what it is, I'm not taking chances, the rest of us will stand at checkpoints along the tunnels back to the Harbor until the fighters from the Japanese clans we are rescuing" Alfred said motioning towards the guards. "Are able to give us a hand, I con't know what they expect out of us, but they aren't going to get a free ride from us that's for sure" Alfred finished explaining. "Everyone understand?"

"Yup" the Reapers replied with a hearty smile.

"Good let's get to it" Alfred said as he motioned for Kiku to come closer.

"Kiku I also want you to pass the message along to the people we are rescuing to be as quiet as possible, we don't need the warlord clans on top of us while we are trying to rescue them" Alfred explained.

"Got it Alfred-san" Kiku replied as he went to go speak to the guards.

"Let's go then" Alfred said as he shouldered his shotgun.

The Reapers walked cautiously in the tunnels as they made their way back towards the infected creature that they saw earlier. In a couple of minutes recalling where they came from they finally found it again. The creature this time seemed slumped against one of the walls of the sewers thankfully in a different tunnel to the one they wanted to go through. Alfred motioned for the others to proceed down the tunnel they came in, while he and Ivan kept their guns trained on the creature. After a few minutes of the others disappearing into the endless maze of sewer pipes Alfred spotted the first survivors that they were rescuing. They all seemed to stiffle cries and moans of agony, however their eyes seemed to shine with some determination that their misfortunes were all going to end even if they were leaving their beloved home behind. Alfred only knew that most of their thoughts would be that they would return to liberate their homes from the infected and the warlords when the time comes. But however Alfred's attention turned towards the survivors clothing. Many of them were improperly dressed, some of them using ragged clothes that looked like they were picked up from off the street, some attire consisted of cosplay clothing, swimswear, fitness wear, school uniforms, rags, and even mud depending on how little the person was dressed.

"Alfred, what should we do with the infected when they're done da?" Ivan asked quietly.

"Leave it alone" Alfred answered. "I would much rather like to kill it, but we've got too much riding on this to draw attention"

"Good da" Ivan replied. "Because I still have to worry about this one da" Ivan said referring to Troy who was still tucked away under Ivan's coat.

Alfred stared in shock, he had almost forgotten about Troy. The poor boy was still suffering from shock from the loss of his father, Alfred could only fathom what he was going through. 'I can only wonder how Katyusha will take this'. Alfred's attention then when to Ivan who seemed to be comforting Troy. 'Wow, Ivan acting fatherly, that's rather new, let alone unexpected, then again, Troy is his nephew afterall' Alfred thought.

Alfred then looked back towards the people who they were rescuing, and began to see several men emerge armed with guns, some of them gave him a nod of approval, to which Alfred could only nod back.

"How much longer da?" Ivan asked as he still kept his assault rifle trained on the infected.

"No idea" Alfred said as he saw tons more people quietly shuffle past them. Alfred at this point must of seen at least two thousand people pass him, afterall they were spilling out with little roof between people, and the sewer tunnels weren't by any means narrow. A man then silently made his way towards them a rifle in his hand, the man then kneeled beside Alfred.

"Almost all of us are out" the man explained.

"Got it" Alfred said as he nodded so the man could resume his duty.

However unexpectedly, the man while holding tightly to his gun didn't realize how close to the wall he was, and the nozzle of his rifle clanged against the sewer wall.

CLANG!"

Alfred immediately looked back to the infected who's attention seemed to be caught by the sound, it immediately stood up and them charged at them, gasping out growls as it did.

"DASHER DA!" Ivan cried recognizing the creature as a "Dasher" a creature that is relatively unaware of its surroundings until a lot of noise is made, and when it charges its VERY fast, and can take quite a bit of punishment.

"RUN!" Alfred cried to the survivors as he aimed his shotgun and fired almost blindly at the fast moving creature, and Ivan did the same.

BANG!BANG!BANG!

RATATATATATATATAT!

The bullets thankfully hit true to their target as bits of the Dasher was ripped off in the stream of gunfire, the creature slowed a bit with the loss of half its head from a lucky shot that Alfred made.

Alfred turned back to the crowd of Japanese people that were now stumbling their way down the sewers, there were a few armed guards standing behind him. "KEEP GOING!" Alfred cried waving his hand hoping for the guards to understand. The guards nodded and continued their way up the sewer.

Ivan stepped forward towards the staggering Dasher, and wound up his fist and punched the Dasher in the head.

SMACK!

FLOP!

The Dasher hit the floor with a resounding thud allowing Ivan to stand overtop it as he aime dhis gun for it's head.

RATATAT!

Ivan let a few bullets fire into the creature's head to successfuly kill it, Ivan then turned around and ran back towards Troy and picked him up in his arms then turned to Alfred. "Let's go da" Ivan said earning a nod from Alfred as they ran up the sewers to keep up with the crowd.

Alfred suddenly could start hearing more groaning from infected and the yelling and complaining of live persons above them. 'We just kicked the hornests nest' Alfred said to himself as he ran down the tunnels only to stop when a manhole nearby was suddenly ripped open, and a gruff looking man stuck his head in with a knife stuck in his mouth. Alfred didn't know if the man was susposed to be friend or foe, but right now he wasn't going to take a risk and fired twice at the man's head.

BANG! BANG!

The shots completly blew open the man's head as the red mess was splattered all over the ground and surrounding area, just thankfully not on him, and the body then blocked the manhole. Alfred heard yells of anger but they began to move away giving Alfred knowledge that they were getting reinforcements, however they being on the move wouldn't be here long, thus they would be harder to find when they do get back.

"KEEP MOVING!" Alfred cried. Suddenly a large volume of moans and growls began to echo through the streets above them, soon followed by increased amounts of gunfire. Alfred guessed that they awoke whatever zombie population was nearby and caused them to clash with the warlord clans in the chaos. 'If it can just stay that way, we might just get out of here without much difficulty' Alfred thought.

Ivan charged ahead of Alfred with Troy under one arm, and his assault rifle in his other arm. Keeping a look out above him towards where the grates are for the manholes, Ivan became increasingly aware of the chaos forming above them. Looking ahead Ivan saw a grate being pulled up off of the manhole and a man who Ivan guessed was a slaver or a warlord member looked in. Ivan quickly aimed his assault rifle the best he could with one hand and fired.

RATATAT!

The three burst shot managed to hit true despite Ivan's lack of confidence on his accuracy, the man fell onto the manhole dead effectivly blocking any more sight from the outside, however the body began to move as some more men above threw the dead one off the manhole and peered inside only to meet Ivan's assault rifle as well.

RATATAT! RATATAT!

Ivan let out a few burst killing two more, and the men seemingly decided to abandon the manhole entrance and ran off.

"Got it covered Ivan?" Alfred asked.

"Da" Ivan replied with a smile and a nod.

"Good, I'll keep the crowd moving" Alfred said as he ran ahead.

**Meanwhile in a different part of the city, nearby the harbor**

"_What's going on?" _One man asked in japanese out loud to his scouting group as zombie moans and gunfire echoed throughout the city.

_"I don't know, but we were told that something might be going on near the harbor, so we just need to worry about that" _one man of the scouting party replied.

"_I just wish this feud over this usless city would just end, holding this place holds nothing more than political value"_ A thrid man said.

_"Enough complaining"_ the first man said.

_"Hey what's that?" _a fourth man said as he pointed as some shadowy figures near the docks. The shadowy figures seemed to have noticed them.

"CONTACT! FIRE!" one of the shadowy figures cried earning a stream of shots aimed their way.

The scouting group had twenty men in it, and seven were quickly cut down by the gunfire, the remaining thirteen ducked and dove for nearby cars and rubble for cover. The japanese men quickly pulled out their rifles and returned fire, however being grunts of a larger group they were only allowed hunting rifles, while the men firing at them were using assault rifles or long range rifles.

One of the japanese scouting part pulled out a radio and called back to base._ "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! EDGE OF TOKYO HARBOR! FOREIGN FIGHTERS ARE IN THE HARBOR, WE NEED MORE MEN!" _The man cried over the radio earning a positive response and that they would send help as soon as possible.

Gilbert ran up to join the fray, unslinging his assault rifle he ducked under cover and returned fire on the remaining scouts, killing one of them. "We need to kill them off fast" Gilbert called to the others trying to urge them to hurry. Gilbert leaned out of cover and fired again killing another scout.

Kiku was running at the front of the suvivors in the tunnels, Kiku ran faster ahead of them and jumped out of the tunnels, landing on a rocky beach, Kiku looked around and found himself surrounded by docks, and above them on the dock to their right was the Pacifica Clan, and the remaining Reapers where Ned was standing in clear view.

"NED-SAN!" Kiku cried.

Ned turned sharply around to see Kiku on the small shore below them. "Kiku, you found your way back, did you find the survivors?" Ned asked above the sounds of the gunfire.

"Yes" Kiku replied as the survivors began to spill out onto the shore.

"Alright" Ned answered as he began to make his way towards the end of the dock. "Kiku, get as many as you can on this dock, and I'll send the rafts around to pick them up where you are as well" Ned explained as he ran towards the end of the dock.

"Got it" Kiku replied more to himself than to Ned, he turned to the crowd and began to explain to them what to do in Japanese. "_Get to the dock, there will be rafts waiting to take you to some ships further off, women, children, and youth first, males distribute yourselves so that we don't over crowd the shore, and still get plenty of the women and young off first."_ Kiku explained as the survivors began to climb up onto the dock.

"COME AROUND!" Ned cried as he waved his hands at the drifting rafts to encircle the dock. The rafts revved their motors to life and began to do as Ned ordered.

Gilbert turned around to see Ned waving towards the rafts, and several dirty, and ragged looking Japanese people begin to crowd the dock. Gilbert then saw Ned begin to usher the people onto the dock and get them to get into the rafts. "THE SURVIVORS ARE HERE, HURRY AND KILL THE REST OF THEM!" Gilbert cried as he fired more rounds at the scout group.

One of the scouting men peered out, and having a slightly higher vantage point he was able to see the crowd of survivors swarming the docks, he pulled out his radio and began to replay what he was seeing to the rest of his clan, before Gilbert managed to graze his head.

TING!

The bullet hit the man in the head and tore open his skull, the man fell down hitting his head hard on the ground, the fall however it was really killed him after having half his skull ripped off from Gilbert's shot.

The remaining two scouts turned and tried to run, however they were gunned down by the Pacifica soldiers. Gilbert then turned towards the others.

"Ok, now that that's taken care of, get down below the dock and prep and ambush for others that are sure to come" Gilbert instructed.

"What will you do?" one of the soldiers asked Gilbert.

"I'm going to awesomly prep with you, what did you think I was going to run off in one of the rafts?" Gilbert asked accusingly.

"N-no" the soldier stiffened realizing what he implied with asking.

"Good, then let's get too it" Gilbert said.

Ned and Kiku meanwhile were on the docks trying their best to usher the survivors as fast as they can in the hundreds of rafts they had. Suddenly Feliciano, and Romano emerged from the tunnel

"Ne ne, Kiku, about half are now out of the tunnel" Feliciano called to Kiku.

"Good" Kiku sighed. "Almost there"

"But will it be fast enough to avoid a huge gun fight?" Ned asked as he ushered a woman with a child into a raft.

"Let's hope so Ned-san" Kiku replied.

"I take it Alfred and Matthew are taking up the rear?" Ned asked trying to lighten the conversation.

Kiku didn't reply.

"Kiku?" Ned asked.

"W-we lost Matthew while heading into the city" Kiku quickly explained as he resumed ushering people into rafts.

Ned felt fear creeping into him, he didn't know Matthew all that well as he was too focused on Alfred, and Bellana. "How's Alfred taking it?" Ned asked.

"Not now Ned-san" Kiku replied.

"Right" Ned said to himself as he too resumed ushering people into rafts.

**Meanwhile not too far away**

_"Come on hurry up, I want to get myself a slave"_ A man running down the street with five others yelled as he was making his way towards the docks. Almost every patrol in one warlord clan was rushing towards the dock to get the slaves before they left, afterall, having as many as seven thousand, give or take potential slaves escaping wasn't in any warlord's clan's interest.

_"I'm gonna get myself a girl slave" _One man said earning sniggers from the others.

"What are you laughing at?" An unknown voice echoed causing the group of six to stop.

_"Who's there" _One man cried.

"Over here" the voice said as he dropped in the middle of them.

FLOP!

"_GET IT!"_ the first man cried.

But however as they began to aim their guns at the figure, it waved a couple of flashy objects around.

SLISH! SLISH! SLASH! STAB! SLISH! SLASH!

And all six men fell to the ground dead. "I could get used to this" the figure said, then it turned around after feeling something shake the ground. "That can't be good" the figure said as it dashed off.

**Back at the Dock**

Alfred and Ivan finally emerged at the end of the thousands of the survivors.

"THAT'S THE LAST OF THEM DA!" Ivan cried getting Kiku's and Ned's attention.

"Alright" Kiku sighed as he turned towards Gilbert and nodded.

Gilbert off in the distance nodded at Kiku in return and turned towards the Pacifica soldiers nearby him.

"Alright, retreat to the final defense line, the last of the survivors are out of the tunnel" Gilbert instructed, none of the Pacifica clan members didn't hesitate to grab their stuff and run.

Alfred jumped onto the dock and began to help anyone who was having difficulty getting onto the dock.

"Hey Alfred, I see you got back safe and sound" Gilbert said.

"Good to see you too Gilbert" Alfred replied.

Gilbert felt something was off, Alfred was speaking with a no nonsense attitude, and that wasn't really Alfred considering they were so close to succeeding. "What's wrong Alfred?" Gilbert asked.

"Nothing" Alfred replied.

'Never mind, I'll ask Matthew what's wrong with him' Gilbert thought, and took a look around. And Gilbert...couldn't find Matthew anwhere. "Alfred...Where's Matthew?"

Alfred only gave Gilbert a sorrowful side glance before turning his head back around. "We lost him in the city" Alfred answered.

"What!" Gilbert gasped. "B-but th-that can't be-"

"HOSTILES!" a Pacifica clan soldier cried as several warlord clan members began to charge down a street facing the dock.

_"THERE THEY ARE!" _a soldier of the warlord clan cried as he slowed down to aim his rifle. However Ivan, Ludwig, and Gilbert were already aiming.

RATATATATAT!

RATATATATAT!

RATATATATAT!

the gunfire killed several of the hostiles charging at them, so much infact, that the remaining turned and ran away, and ducked for cover.

Alfred turned towards the survivors. "HURRY!" Alfred cried as he unslung his shotgun and kneeled down behind some boxes.

The warlord clan soldiers seemed to regain their momentum as they resumed their charge, firing off randomly in the air and at the dock, probably hoping to scare or hit something.

"These idiots don't even know how to aim a gun properly" Ludwig whispered to himself, as he peeked out and let loose a small burst of shots.

RATATATATAT!

Three warlord clan soldiers dropped dead causing the whole group to stutter in their charge, in response the other Reapers, and several Pacifica Clan members leaned out of their cover and fired into the crowd of soldiers. Tens more enemies dropped dead, forcing the large group to retreat in fear. However when they turned to run.

"GRRAAAAHHHHH!" A loud roar echoed.

"What the hell was that?" Alfred asked outloud as he peered out from behind his cover.

SMASH!

As Alfred looked out towards the street behind the warlord clan soldiers, a bit of a building in the distance was smashed into dust, and from the dust emerged, a Juggernaut.

"Not good" Alfred sighed, but the Juggernaut didnt' seem interested in charging, as it was now trying to squish the warlord clan soldiers that were just below it. "That's good"

"Alright, that buys us a moment" Ludwig said, as he turned to the survivors who were scared stiff at the arrival of the Juggernaut. "GO!"

The survivors immediately turned and began to chaoticly scramble for the rafts, at least three hundred survivors were remaining on the dock, however with over fourty rafts present, they could easily take the three hundred and the Reapers, and combat Pacifica clan soldiers with room to spare.

Alfred and the other combatants slowly made their way up the dock towards the end where the remaining rafts were, while thirty other rafts were beginning to zoom off into the distance.

"GRAAHH!" The Juggernaut roared as it squished the remaining warlord soldier.

"Don't look this way, don't look this way" Alfred begged hoping that the Juggernaut wouldn't look towards them.

"GRAH!" the Juggernaut growled as it turned towards the dock.

"Oh, life's not fair" Alfred sighed. "FIRE!"

The Reapers and combatants fired their weapons at the Juggernaut hoping to kill it or convince it to turn around and leave, however it didn't seem to want to stop. The Juggernaut smashed boxes and piles of rubble in the way as it made it's way towards the Reapers. With the narrow space, and the debris in the way the Juggernaut was moving roughly one third it's normal speed, however that was still fast enough to cause a problem with the Reapers.

"VASH KILL IT!" Alfred cried as the Juggernaut got closer.

"MY GUN'S JAMMED!" Vash cried as he struggled to get a jammed bullet casing out of the slot of his 50. cal rifle.

"Oh life is not fair" Alfred sighed as he ran out of bullets for his shotgun, and the Juggernaut was now ten feet away.

BLAM!

A shot rang from behind the Juggernaut and hit the Juggernaut in the back of the head, the back of the Juggernaut's skull was ripped open and it's brains shot through it's mouth and sprayed the ground below it and in almost onto the Reapers.

"AUGH!" Alfred gasped as the brains nearly splashed on him.

"Oh, brain matter da" Ivan chanted.

"Shove it Ivan" Alfred growled not appreciating that he was almost splattered with brains. "Was that you Vash?" Alfred asked

"No" Vash replied looking confused his rifle still jammed.

"Then who-" Alfred was about to ask outloud before he was interrupted.

"I thought you were better than that Al" A familiar voice echoed from behind the Juggernaut's body.

"Matt?" Alfred said as he turned around. And sure enough Matthew was climbing over the dead Juggernaut with his right hand gripping the dead Juggernaut, and his left hand holding his 50. cal Rifle.

"MATTIE! LIFE IS SO FAIR!" Alfred cried as he lunged at Matthew and gave him a big hug.

"Uncle Mattie?" Eric whispered shocked to see his uncle still alive.

"MATVEY DA!" Ivan cried as he gave Matthew a huge hug as well.

"DADDY!" Troy cried as he broke out of his shock and ran up to hug his dad.

"Good to see you too son" Matthew said as he gratefully hugged everyone back.

"Dad, your back" Matthew Jr. said as he happily hugged his dad.

"Welcome back Matthew-san" Kiku greeted.

"How did you survive?" Ludwig asked.

"We can talk about that later, did we get the survivors out?" Matthew asked.

"Yup, all of them" Gilbert replied.

"Awesome" Matthew said.

"I know I am" Gilbert smiled stroking his ego.

"Get off it Gilbert, anyway we gotta go" Matthew said as he turned to see more warlord clan soldiers suddenly appearing.

"Quick onto the raft!" Alfred cried as they rushed towards the edge of the dock, and jumped into the remaining rafts.

"Return fire" Ludwig cried as he reloaded his assault rifle and began to fire at the shore in the harbor, where more hostiles where gathering.

Matthew managed to unjam Vash's gun and returned it to let Vash and himself also return fire at the soldiers.

Eventually the final raft finally managed to get out of range and both sides stopped firing at eachother. And Alfred finally sat to relax beside his brother.

"I missed you Mattie" Alfred pouted as he pulled Matthew into a second hug.

"Ok Alfred, I know you missed me, but you don't need to snuggle me for it" Matthew whined that Alfred was hugging him even tighter and rubbing his face against Matthew's shoulder.

"Daddy" Troy cried as he hugged his father a second time.

"Ok Troy, I'm alive you can get more of me still being here when we get back to the ship." Matthew explained.

"But I" Alfred began to whine.

"That's enough" Matthew sighed as he used his left hand to push Alfred away.

"Huh, what was that?" Alfred asked rubbing the part of his face where Matthew pushed him away. "Matthew, what's with your hand, it was hard"

Everyone turned to Matthew who only smiled slightly as he began to peel off the leather gloves he had on. Matthew remoeved the glove and held his left hand up and showed it to everyone, they all stared in shock as they saw a metallic hand gleam in the disappearing moon light.

"Matvey, what happened to your hand da?" Ivan asked.

"A zombie bit my arm, I was however successful in cutting my arm off before the virus spread to my body" Matthew explained.

"But how did you get a metallic hand?" Alfred asked.

"This metallic hand actually is curtiousy of Dr. Vistan" Matthew said.

Everyones eyes suddenly hardend at the name.

"Dr. Vistan was here?" Alfred growled.

"Was" Matthew explained.

"Care to elaborate" Ludwig said.

"After I got bit Dr. Vistan found me, I however during the time went unconcious and Dr. Vistan took me to an underground lab he was in." Matthew began. "When I woke up, Dr. Vistan was there and he offered to give me a new arm to replace my lost one" Matthew explained.

"But he couldn't have just decided to give you an arm, he must've done some disection on you" Alfred growled looking like he was eager to rip off Matthew's clothes to see what Dr. Vistan had done.

"He didn't dissect me Al" Matthew answered.

"How do you know?" Ludwig asked.

"I checked, there wasn't a single scare on my body" Matthew explained.

"Sure you won't need a double check?" Francis asked.

"SHOVE OFF FRANICS!" Matthew yelled kicking the french man away from him.

"But then he must've wanted something for your arm" Alfred noted.

"He wanted to see if he perfected the technology" Matthew said.

"And you believed him?" Alfred asked sounding more in disbelief.

"I had to" Matthew replied. "He was going to give me a new arm, and he was going to let me go after"

"What did he have you do specifically?" Ludwig asked.

"He had me kill a few infected using the arm" Matthew answered.

"What does the arm do?" Kiku asked.

"Let's see" Matthew thought for a moment trying to remember all Dr. Vistan explained to him. "First, the arm is made of titanium alloy, so it is very strong, it had the ability to sharpen into claws for scaling up or down a building for as long as I can do that with one arm. It has a retractable wrist blade for close encounters, the inside is rubberlined thus it is water proof and by extension won't short circuit. The arm is also built in layers so that it may grow with me so I won't have to get it replaced, on top of everything else, the energy to run my arm is run from the electric pulses in my nerves, it also uses grease and oil made from my body to lubricate the joints and gears so it doesn't wear and tear. And last it also conducts my body heat so it isn't cold to the touch keeping it from hurting the rest of my arm when it gets uber cold." Matthew listed off the aspects of his new arm.

Everyone stared at him in surprise that he just recieved a brand new arm that works similar and so much better than their real arms.

"As cool as this is" Matthew sighed. "I still do miss my real arm."

Eric was the first to snap out of it and get his courage up to speak. "Uncle Matthew" Eric said.

"What is it Eric?" Matthew asked.

"I'm sorry" Eric slightly bowed his head apologizing.

Matthew only smiled and pulled his nephew into a hug. "Don't be, you shouldn't have complained during that time, but however it was also wrong of us to assume that you all would act like we would, not all of you have gone through the same experience as us" Matthew said.

Eric began to cry with happiness that he had been forgiven despite being partly responsible for the loss of his Uncle's arm.

"Good to see that cleared up" Alfred smiled as he decided not to press the idea that Dr. Vistan gave Matthew an arm any further. "Look there's the ships"

Everyone looked up to see the fleet of destroyers and cruisers waiting for them, a roaring cheer echoed as the final raft arrived at the lead ship, and the Reapers where pulled aboard. Yao was extatic to see all his friends return alive, and was shocked when he learned of Matthew's ordeal.

"Wait until Katyusha finds out da" Ivan noted earning a look of horror from Matthew.

"I doubt she's going to take this well" Matthew sighed. "Oh, and I forgot, Dr. Vistan did tell me to say one thing to everyone"

"And what's that?" Alfred asked.

"He said. 'Now the game begins'" Matthew quoted.

The ships sailed off into the distance returning home, to bring the thousands of new allies that they rescued, looking forward to a good welcome home from their families, and for some of them, a good shower and some alone time with their much missed wives.

Author's note: Ah, finally finished their time in Japan, I'm going to be struggling a bit on what to have happen after this, and I'm open for suggestions. I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter and I'm somewhat disappointed at that, I hope I can get more reviews for this chapter, or it might take me longer to get motivated to finish the next chapter, that's not a threat, its a fact. Anyhow, enjoy this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE.


	20. A New Developement

Hetalia ZOMBIE

Chapter 19

A New Development

Eric felt himself drift in and out of sleep as the day went on, unable to find himself rested enough to get up, and not interested in doing anything else otherwise, yes Eric was experiencing one of those days. However for Alfred it was one day to many, and he was going to get Eric up one way or another, however Alfred was going to use his best parenting method to do it.

"GOOD MORNING MY SON!" Alfred cried as he jumped in the air above the sleeping Eric

THUMP!

"GAH!" A distraught Eric cried as he had his fully grown father jump on top of him. "HELP ME!"

**Two minutes later**

"I'm sorry" Alfred apologized.

"Don't apologize to me Al apologize to your son for nearly crushing him" Belana scolded.

"But honey" Alfred began to whine.

"Don't honey me, you need to find a way to play with Eric without hurting him" Belana continued to scold.

"What? He's not hurt" Alfred accused as he pointed at his son.

"Ow I'm so hurt" Eric whined faking the injury.

"Traitor" Alfred whispered.

"Maybe I should have Matthew discipline you" Belana thought outloud.

"NO, NOT SINCE HE GOT THAT NEW ARM OF HIS!" Alfred cried in desperation.

"Oh yeah, Katyusha was telling me how she was enjoying the new arm" Belana continued.

"Ahhh, mom I don't need know that part" Eric said.

"What, she just thinks it's very manly, especially since it was you who caused him to get it" Belana growled at the last part.

"Shutting up now" Eric quietly replied.

"Please don't send me to have Matthew train me, the last time he trained me in anything, he had me wrestle a zombie, and I nearly died" Alfred shed crocodile tears hoping to get Belana to stop being mad at him.

"Fine, I won't have him train you, but I will have him decide on your punishment" Belana said.

"Well, at least Matthew is better than Ivan for punishment" Alfred sighed with relief.

"Who said Matthew wouldn't include Ivan in the punishment" Belana said matter of factly.

"Oh please don't" Alfred begged.

**five minutes later**

"Punishment you say eh?" Matthew said as Belana described the situation to Matthew.

"So, what shall the punishment be Matvey da" Ivan said looking dangerously eager.

"Hm, I don't know, Tony Matt Jr. what do you think?" Matthew asked his oldest son, and Alfred's oldest son who both were standing just a bit off to the side looking like they were only hear for the show.

"Oh please no" Alfred begged silently as he could only fathom the horrors those two would send him through.

"How should we know, we weren't assigned his punishment" Matt Jr. and Tony said at the same time.

"Well I guess that settles it" Matthew said with a smile on his face.

"What?" Alfred asked slightly surprised.

"DOGGY PILE!" Matthew cried as he jumped onto Alfred holding him down.

"YAY!" Ivan cried as he jumped on top.

Matt Jr. and Tony only shrugged as they too joined in, Arthur, Eduard, Raivis, Peter, Tino, Antonio, Ralph, Randal, Gilbert, Romano, Troy, Eric, Gabriella, and Catherine all joined in effectively beginning to crush Alfred underneath their combined weight.

"GABRIELLA, THAT IS NOT APPROPRIATE!" Ludwig cried as he tried to get his 'precious' daughter from the pile.

"Ne ne, Catherine, that can be dangerous" Feliciano whined as he watched the huge pile of bodies role in a chaotic mess.

"HELP ME!" Alfred cried as the weight of everyone on top of him was beginning to get to him. As he managed to get a view of freedom outside the pile of people he saw Katyusha just standing there watching looking slightly worried. "KATYUSHA, HELP ME! I'LL GIVE YOU THREE DAYS WITH MATTHEW HOWEVER YOU LIKE!" Alfred cried beginning to offer promises he didn't necessarily have the power to uphold.

Katyusha seemed to think about this for a second as she contemplated what she would want to do for three days, then she got a smile on her face.

"Oh Matvey" Katyusha called.

"Yes Kat?" Matthew asked.

"I have Maple Syrup" Kayusha waved a small bottle of maple syrup in front of her.

"Come on Katyusha, I'm not gonna fall for that again" Matthew said as his eyes followed the syrup bottle for three more seconds. "...Oh what the heck, HERE I COME!" Matthew cried as he somehow managed to easily pull himself out of the pile of people and chased Katyusha into their room slamming the door behind them.

"My sister the crafty one" Natalia whispered as she stared at Ivan though Ivan seemed to have grown rather immune to her stares.

**Ten minutes Later**

"Ok, I've had enough" Alfred whined still under the huge pile of bodies, which actually now increased as Yao joined in, Ludwig and Feliciano were unwillingly pulled in by their daughters and by Ivan. Natalia just watched the whole time. "Please, get off" Alfred whined.

"Commie huggles" Ivan chanted happily as he managed to wrestle his way through the pile of bodies and began to give Alfred one big bear hug.

"GAH, THE HORROR!" Alfred cried as the Russian managed to get a hold of him.

"Ah, Alfred-san" Kiku cried as he rounded the corner of the mall, only to come across a huge pile of bodies seemingly stuck together. "Um Alfred-san, did you all hold a doggy pile and not invite me?"

"Um, yeah, Kiku please don't feel offended, we've been stuck together for roughly ten minutes, and Ivan seems to be the only one enjoying himself, and Natalia is beginning to creep me out" Alfred explained.

"Well, no time like the present" Kiku sighed.

"To help?" Alfred asked hopefully.

"No, TO JUMP IN!" Kiku cried as he leapt in the air and landed on the pile of bodies.

"OWIE!" Alfred cried as he felt the full added weight of Kiku's body. "Kiku you traitor".

Kiku on the other hand had other ideas rather than just jump in the pile, he managed to wrestle his way through the bodies and managed to find himself next to Ivan who was still hugging Alfred tightly. Alfred however seemed to have given up on caring.

"Alfred-san, may I speak to you like this then?" Kiku asked.

"Did you really have to jump on me to talk to me first?" Alfred asked.

"No, I just did that for the fun" Kiku answered.

"Your mean" Alfred sighed. "IVAN LOOSEN UP THE GRIP!" Alfred cried as Ivan hugged tighter.

Natalia just glared more at this outburst.

"Anyway, Alfred-san, the Japanese survivors we rescued a week ago as you know has been given charge over our most southern ruled territory, to maintain independence between groups." Kiku began.

"Yeah, what's going on? Don't they like the territory?" Alfred asked.

"No it's not that Alfred-san, the problem is...um...well...the Purity Clan found out about this and is sending several messengers to harrass them, sometimes even armed squads." Kiku informed.

"Not the Purity Clan again" Alfred sighed. "I assume that our Japanese friends want us to have the Purity Clan go away?" Alfred asked anticipating the request.

"Yes Alfred-san, and may I personally recommend pain to get the point across?" Kiku asked.

"Kiku, I know how you feel about the Purity Clan, and you know my position on them, I don't want any more trouble than what we're dealing with on the other half of the continent, however the Purity Clan is driving my patience, and luckily for us it doesn't matter if its us free society clans, or warlord or slaver clans no one seems to like the Purity Clan." Alfred answered.

Kiku only nodded in understanding that starting a war with the Purity Clan was not in the Sacramento Alliances interest, nor was it agreed upon that open hostility would be made against other clans unless hostility was shown first. However being one of the origional five starting clans in the Sacramento Alliance the Reapers Clan has the authority to determine when enough is enough, however the one to make that call is Alfred and he hasn't reached the point yet for both political and (trying to be) mature reasons.

"Well, Kiku I guess I wouldn't mind the idea of being harsh with them to start cause this is pushing the line, and if they cross the line then I won't hold back on retaliation" Alfred answered. This seemed to make Kiku feel better but since it wasn't exactly what he wanted he reserved jumping for joy later. "By the way Kiku, could you get everyone ready, no one seems to answer me when I ask them to get off" Alfred answered.

"You of all people Alfred-san know that the only one who can call off a punishment is the punisher's chosen secondary representative, and that is Ivan-san" Kiku answered.

"Remind me why he chose Ivan?" Alfred asked.

"Because Matthew knew he would never need to perform punishment on Ivan-san as that would be Natalia-chan and Katyusha-chan's role" Kiku answered.

"Right" Alfred sighed. "Anyway Ivan, you heard Kiku, can you call off the punishment so we can go help out our friends?" Alfred asked being hopefull.

"Aw, but I wanted to give you more Russian Love" Ivan teased.

"Yeah, can you reserve some of that for the Purity Clan incase we need to knock a few heads around, and we can do that sooner, the sooner you call this punishment off" Alfred reasoned.

"You're getting better at this da" Ivan replied cheerfully. "PUNISHMENT OVER DA!" Ivan called.

"Finally" Alfred breathed a sigh of relief as everyone began getting off Alfred, however Ivan still was hugging Alfred tightly. "Um, Ivan you can let go the punishment's over".

"Ah, but Alfred, the doggie pile was the punishment, not huggles, thus I don't need to stop giving you some communist love da" Ivan said.

"This is going to be a long day" Alfred sighed beginning to feel sick.

It took Ludwig, Gilbert, and Berwald at the same time just to pull Ivan off of Alfred. "Alright let's go" Alfred sighed finally free from Ivan's hug, and at that the Reapers were on their way.

**After several Minutes the Reapers were on the road.**

"Ok so someone what to fill me in on what's going on?" Eric said only given a partial idea of what's going on before they left Sacramento.

"Oh right, you only entered the whole picture just a couple months ago" Alfred remembered that Eric and Troy along with all the others their age only turned 15 just a couple months ago.

"Where would you like the explanation to start da?" Ivan asked sitting in the passengers seat of the SUV that Alfred was driving, with Eric, Troy, and Vash in the back.

"How about what's with the clan we're dealing with?" Eric said.

"Ok, so the Purity Clan, we ran into them several years ago and had problems with them from the get go" Alfred answered.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"They're racists da" Ivan answered.

"Racists?" Eric asked.

"Racists are people who verbally or physically attack people of different color, political beliefs, or enthic origins. Basically they take the belief that people of darker color are inferior or do not belong on this continent and thus us verbal or physical means to enslave them or kill/remove them from the continent" Alfred answered.

"What problem do they have with different political ideals?" Troy asked.

"Well, before you were born, and before the zombies and appocalypse, the world was in conflict between which political ideals were better, which when I think back now was absolute idiocy on humanity's part. And this conflict grew so much that people began to get radical on the idea that the only good person of a different political ideal, is well a dead one" Alfred answered.

"What kinds of political ideals were those?" Eric asked.

"Communism, and Socialism for the most part da" Ivan answered.

"Aren't you Communist Ivan?" Troy asked.

"Da, I believe in the communist way when it's implemented properly da, however in this present time, human unity and co-operation is more important right now that which ideals are better da" Ivan answered.

"Um, dad don't you hate Communists?" Eric asked.

"I used to hate them son, however like Ivan said human unity and co-operation is more important right now, and right now, I just don't agree with Communism and Socialism, I no longer view them as an evil, or a group that deserves to die" Alfred answered.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"Because I would also have to hate Matthew, and that's impossible, and it also opened my eyes, that Communists, and Socialist aren't different people, they're just people with different beliefs, and trying to force them to change their opinions isn't fair to anyone" Alfred answered.

"Dad's a Socialist?" Troy asked.

"No, Matthew just simply agrees with some socialist ideals, he isn't completley socialist, it's honestly a complicated topic" Alfred answered.

"Ok, what about different races, why do they hate people of different races?" Eric asked.

"Honestly no idea" Alfred answered.

"The only answer is that in history religion, and simple superstition is the reasons for it, however even I don't understand the reasons" Vash answered.

"Is that one of the reasons why we never got along with them?" Tory asked. "We have and work with people of different color?"

"Da" Ivan answered. "When we met them for the first time, they were getting along well with Alfred until they met me, Kiku, and Yao, and they got angry with Alfred wondering why he was living with inferiors, or why they weren't chained da"

"WHAT!" Eric and Troy cried.

"Yes, and when they heard of the others we work with that's when all possible relations became impossible" Alfred answered.

"How is it we haven't gone to war with them?" Eric asked astonished that the Sacramento Alliance hadn't gone to war with them yet.

"The fact that the Sacramento alliance, isn't willing to go to war over different beliefs, even if it does hurt our feelings. However the Sacramento Alliance is getting tired of dealing with them, however the Purity Clan hasn't made any threats to war, or expressed any intent to harm the Sacremento Alliance or it's members, that is what the Sacramento Alliance is more than willing to go to war over." Alfred said.

"Ok, say that again, but in words and in simplicity that even I understand" Eric said.

"Basically, you threaten us, you get the Stalin's Purge da" Ivan responded cheerfully.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Alfred smiled at the comparison. "Is that all your questions?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah" Eric and Troy answered.

"Good cause we're here" Vash said as he picked up his 50. cal rifle and put his free hand on the door latch waiting for the car to come to a full stop.

The vehicle came to a full stop at the edge of a small city further south of Sacramento where the Sacramento Alliance granted the Japanese people that they rescued responsibility and shelter. The japanese refugees where just getting settled when apparently they started getting harrased by a rather undesirable neighbor. Alfred, Ivan, Ludwig, Gilbert, Vash, Romano, Feliciano, Kiku, Berwald, Ned, Ralph, Randal, Im Yong Soo, Im Yang Soo, Roderich, Francis, Arthur, Heracles, Sadiq, Yao, Eric, Troy, Matt Jr, Tony, Gabriella, Catherine, Tokyo, Lenin, Lance, and Xaio all left the vehicles they were in, and ventured into the small town. As they walked through town, they could feel the tension in the air, very few people were outside despite there being roughly 7 thousand Japanese refugees.

"Now I wish I had Matthew with us" Alfred sighed.

"Oh well, let's see where the problems are?" Vash said. Kiku only nodded and went to talk to a guard who was still on the street.

"Well, what do you guys think we should do?" Alfred asked everyone not entirely sure how to handle this, he's handled the Purity Clan before, however he's never had to face them when they were harassing people under their protection.

"Can we just beat them and be done with it?" Gilbert asked.

"I wish we could" Alfred sighed. "It's only because the Sacramento Alliance and our history of good successes that we can keep them from attacking out right, however the Purity Clan is a rather large clan, and has a fair amount of military power in it's own right, even if we don't know much about each other".

"But the Sacramento Alliance has hundreds of thousands of members, how much bigger can the Purity Clan be than that?" Eric asked.

"Remember Eric that at least a hundred thousand are Sea Nomads, the Atlantica Clan and the Pacifica Clan and rarely if ever come to shore for military operations thus, we can't call those two clans a powerful military asset, plus clans can refuse to participate in the war due to their clan not having enough strength to sustain losses." Vash explained.

"So we could potentially have thousands of fighters or a few hundred depending on the situation?" Eric summed up.

"Yup" Alfred answered.

"Great" Eric groaned realizing their situation isn't as stable as he had always thought. "So we could end up going to war depending on how this turns out, and we might not even have an army to use"

"We do have the alliance's organized forces da" Ivan said.

"The organized forces?" Eric repeated.

"Da, the 5 Ground Forces, 1 Artillery Divison, 3 Stealth Forces, 2 Snipers Platoons, 1 Engineers Division, 2 Close Quarter Battalions, 1 Vehicle Commanding Division, 3 Armored Divisons, and 1 Air Force Division da" Ivan listed them off. "Unfortunately combined in personel it only makes up in roughly 10 thousand men so not a huge part of our overall capable fighting numbers da" Ivan said.

"Wait how does that work?" Troy asked.

"Like a normal country, the alliance has a military group and job career for people who want to make it a part of their lives defending our way of life, however as Ivan pointed out like a normal country not all fighting capable numbers are present or dipicted in this career and thus is only a small part of the overall potential power the Alliance has." Alfred explained.

"Ok, so we do have an army and military to rely on, just not what we could potentially have to destroy the Purity Clan should things go bad, the following question is 'will it be enough?'" Troy said.

"Exactly" Alfred smiled.

"Alfred-san" Kiku said approaching Alfred.

"Yeah what did they say?" Alfred asked.

"The Purity Clan has a small band of armed men just outside the town, he will lead us to them to remove them" Kiku said as he gripped his assault rifle tighter.

"Easy there Kiku, we don't want to start a war with them yet, we just got back from Japan, it wouldn't do us or the alliance any good if we get in fights left and right" Alfred explained.

"Yes Alfred-san" Kiku sighed relaxing his grip.

"Alright, let's get this overwith, I'm not in the mood to be friendly with them right now, oh and Matt jr., and Tony keep Eric and everyone his age in the back, if the 'you know what' hits the fan I'd rather not have them caught in the middle." Alfred explained.

"What's the 'you know what'? Sounds like a word I could use in everyday life" Eric said.

"You will not learn it until your older" Matt jr. and Tony said in unison making Eric pout, then Matt and Tony turned to Alfred "Got them covered leader" they soluted making Alfred feel rather uncomfortable.

"I'm your dad Tony, you can call me dad" Alfred pouted.

"Yes Leader" Matt Jr. and Tony said in unison again.

"I give up, this is one battle I'm not gonna win" Alfred sighed as he lead the group to the edge of the city.

After being lead through the town the Reapers eventually found themselves in front of maybe 25 to 30 Purity Clan members all armed with rifles or knives.

"Well at least we can take this group if things go south" Gilbert whispered earning slight nods of acknowledgement from the others.

"Wait take them? They have more men than we do" Eric said, while the Reapers combined numbers do come out higher than the Purity Clan group, Eric and his friends are still only 15 years old, his older brother and cousin are a couple years older, it would take his older brother and cousin to take one, while physically, it could take three or more of the teens Eric's age to take a single man, and they could possibly lose a couple people in this.

"I guess you have yet to see our parents when they mean business" Tony and Matt Jr. said earning confused glares from the young teens. They had seen some combat in Japan however they hadn't seen any serious combat on their parents part except exchanging gunfire with the enemy.

As the two groups approached each other the Purity Clan spoke first. "I should've known they'd call the Reapers, afterall only weak willed fools guard the weak" one of the members spat.

"I'm not interested in your stupid antics, what do you want?" Alfred said trying to get to the point. The Reapers were now just a few feet away from the Purity Clan group.

"Ah, come on don't want to hear more about us and why we're better?" the same member said tauntingly.

"Silence" a taller and more important looking Purity Clan member said, standing roughly six feet tall, and broad shoulders, wearing a brown thick beard and no hair, he obviously had more authority as the other member shut his mouth quickly as the man said that. "I apologize Alfred F Jones, some of our members fail to realize that the tension between the Purity Clan and the Sacramento Alliance isn't on good ground right now"

"I can see that, at least you look and sound reasonable, now how about you tell me why your bothering these people, not to mention you would all know that they are in our territory thus under our protection, which by extension makes you invaders to our territory, what's stopping me from having the Sacramento Alliance declare war on the Purity Clan for this alone?" Alfred said in a demanding tone.

"My my, Alfred Jones you have gotten smarter and better at politics haven't you" the man teased but not dragging the situation far from where Alfred wants it to go, however Alfred doesn't seem interested in the compliment.

"It's a consequence of the position I'm in, now answer the question, I have little patience for dealing with the Purity Clan don't make me regret coming out hear to speak instead of fight" Alfred warned. He didn't entirely agree to his harsh stance but however he knew it was needed, the Purity clan was harassing people under their protection and by all rights and purposes invaded their claimed territory by entering without permission.

"We are bothering these people because they don't belong here" the man said.

"These people are in our territory, under our protection, and since in our territory you have no say on whether they belong here or not" Alfred said reinforcing the idea that the Purity Clan is unwelcome.

"In your territory or not, it's our policy to drive all beings who do not belong on our holy continent off the continent, and if they don't leave we 'eliminate' them" the man said his voice getting low to show he's being more serious.

"That's obsured you may be able to do whatever you wish in your territory but you will not govern ours" Alfred said sternly the talk growing more intense by the moment.

"It was by god's will that this land became ours, why should we share it with inferior beings who don't belong here" the man said.

"Stop mixing selfishness with religion, god may have given us the land but he never said that we couldn't share it and all the good it comes with to others" Alfred said growing angry that these people where beginning to use religion to enforce their ideals.

"IT WAS GIVEN TO US, YOU YOURSELF ARE AN AMERICAN, HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT BELONGS TO ONLY US AMERICANS!" the man yelled losing his temper.

"The United States of America for all intents and purposes is dead, all that remain are survivors to a horrific appocalypse, the country can be reborn, or the people can create a new one, either way for all intents and purposes in the present time all countries are arguably deceased" Alfred said.

"Idiocy" the man sighed. "The United States will never die, it will wipe all scourges from this planet and will purify the planet with the presence of god's holy people"

Alfred was beginning to get worried over this man's ideals, he was talking about killing from what Alfred understood 'all scourges' meaning possibly all people who don't identify themselves with the Purity Clan, or aren't of the same ethnic, or ideological grouping.

The man however wasn't done with his speech. "And you should be ashamed of yourself Alfred Jones, choosing dirty Communists, and people of impure color - "

Alfred then interupted. "Be careful what you say messenger, the last man who used racial slurs to insult my friends got his nose broken, I suggest you take care in what you say"

"How dare you, the Purity Clan has grown tired of your resisting the true way Alfred Jones, you are either with us the purity of this world, or you are with them, and your tainted blood" the man said nodding to Tony and Eric.

However that was the last straw on Alfred's part as he quickly drew his shotgun and pointed it at the man's face faster than he could blink. "HOW DARE YOU!" Alfred yelled.

"What the!" the other Purity Clan members tried to react to Alfred's shotgun, however the rest of the adults of the Reapers quickly sprang into action.

Vash fired his 50. cal knocking the rifle out of one man's hand, Gilbert proceeded to disarm a couple of others, a group of Purity Clan members weilding swords were held at bay by Ralph, Randal, Feliciano, and Romano by pointing their guns at them. Ludwig knocked two to the ground, Yao just stood back not wanting to risk dieing and failing his youngest daughter as a parent for not being there for her, Kiku sliced a couple of blades out of the Purity Clan's hands and the rest of the Reapers just pointed their guns holding the rest of the Purity Clan back.

"What are you doing?" the man asked shocked that Alfred was pointing his shotgun at him.

"You may be able to insult me, and my friends and wife may not care what you say about them, but you don't question my love for my sons" Alfred hissed dangerously.

"Put that gun down, you have no right" the man said.

"NO RIGHT!" Alfred yelled. "You invaded our territory and harrassed our friends, you've questioned my beliefs, insulted my friends and to me personally insulted my wife by insulting my children, I have chosen my words not to attack your beliefs, you should maybe have been considerable enough to do the same." Alfred growled. "Your the one with no right".

"By pointing that gun at me you have almost as good as declared war, not to mention your enraging yourself over what I have said, it's a free country, and my right to freedom of speech allows me to say whatever I please, and for this betrayal to me as a human you and your inferior friends and family will pay the price" the man replied.

Alfred was slightly taken back, of all times the man was using human rights as his defence for what he said, Alfred didn't lower his gun, however he did give a sigh, which quickly sent the man into a sense of security that he had convienced Alfred, but that wasn't the case. "You may have the right as a human to say what you want, but in consequence I get to say what I want about you, however you just threatened me, my friends, and above all else, my family, and my human rights to self defense allow me to do this" Alfred said as he quickly swung the butt end of his shotgun around and smashed the guy in the chin.

The rest of the Purity Clan tried to fight in retaliation however the Reapers didn't let then as they fired their guns, and slashed away at the Purity Clan combatants quickly killing all but the one Alfred hit in the jaw. The man quickly regained his bearings after hitting the ground, looking around he saw the rest of his clan drop dead as the Reapers without a waste of movement killed the man's escort, the man turned back to Alfred.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" the man cried.

"Actually this may have been the most sane thing I have done since this meeting" Alfred said still holding his shotgun at the man.

"You talk of human rights, but you threatened me first by pointing your gun at me" the man said trying to regain debating ground and save his life.

"I may have pointed my gun first however your the one who threatened first, by threatening those people in this town" Alfred said pointing to the Japanese people who were gathering outside due to the gunfire. "Not to mention you invaded our territory and even went as far as to threaten to 'eliminate' my friends as well, you shouldn't be talking to me about hypocrisy" Alfred growled.

"This is insanity" the man said as he began to crawl away.

Alfred however was done with this. "Go back to your clan and tell them that they are no longer welcomed inside our territory, and if you wish to start war then so be it, we will be waiting" Alfred said as he lowered his shotgun.

The man scrambled to his feet and ran away as fast as he could.

"Alfred, did we just unilaterally start war with the Purity Clan da?" Ivan said with his usual child like smile.

"To an unfortunate degree yes we did" Alfred sighed.

"No matter" Vash sighed. "I'm sure the rest of the council won't have a problem with it, considering they invaded and threatened us".

"On the down side we will be waging war on other humans instead of the infected like we hoped to continue doing" Kiku sighed.

"We've got a long road ahead, and as the saying goes, prepare for the worst and pray for the best" Alfred said as they walked back into town to where their vehicles where waiting. "Let's get home".

Author's notes: DONE! Alright this chapter wasn't as smooth as I had wanted it, but I think I made it work. Anyway I'm open to suggestions as to how this developement will turn out, as I'm running dry on ideas for the moment. Beyond that please enjoy the chapter. And before anyone asks, I am in no way a racist, nor do I support racism.

Anyway READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	21. Enemy of Humanity

Hetalia ZOMBIE

Chapter 20

One Enemy for Another

Author's note: just to explain before I start for infuential geography, the bulk of the Sacramento Alliance occupies the West coast, other clan members to the alliance yet not really attached to the main alliance body are the Ranger's Clan who occupy most of Texas, the Quebecouis Clan which occupies most of Quebec, a little of Ontario, and the Canadian Meditaranian, and the Rhapsody Clan which rule Michigen, and Wisconson.

**At the Purity Clan Headquarters**

"YOU FOOL!" A man cried.

SMACK!

The messenger man who the Reapers had spared after their confrontation outside the Japanese refugee town, was smacked and hit the ground hard.

"Ow, B-but sir" the messenger began to plead.

"YOU WERE GIVEN ORDERS TO PATROL AND HARASS THE REFUGEE'S SO THEY DON'T COME ONTO OUR LAND, NOT TO CONFRONT OR EVEN TO START WAR WITH THE REAPERS CLAN OF ALL PEOPLE!" the man yelled. Wearing a pure white cloak, and holding a more authoritative arua about him, continued to repremand the messenger.

"B-but sir, they where harboring impure people on our ancestor's land, this cannot be overlooked, as you have taught in the-" the man tried to explain himself.

"I HAVE TAUGHT YOU WHAT WE HAVE FOUGHT FOR BEFORE THE APPOCALYPSE AND TRY TO UPHOLD SOME OF THE BELIEFS NOW, I did not teach the beliefs of our ancestors to risk destruction of our clan" the authoritative man continued. "The Reaper's Clan is fighting to restore humanities dominance of the world and destroy the plague that his putting humanities survival in jepordy. We fight to retain security of our land and to keep it from outsiders, we also fight to destroy the plague that haunts the world. And yet here you are inviting war with one of the most dangerous clans possible, and also a member of the strongest alliance on the continent. Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"I-I" the messenger tried to respond, however he had angerd one of the Purity Clan's leaders, and now that he reflected on it, he may have just doomed the Purity Clan to its own destruction. The Purity Clan had decent potential for military might however the Purity Clan's boundaries make them neighbors to the Sacramento Alliance to the west, Southwest, and the Northeast, and several Warlord Clans on the East coast, Southeast, and the Northwest. Even if the Sacramento Alliance did spare them from destruction, it wouldn't stop the Warlord clans from tearing their land and clan apart, the best outcome would be that the Sacrament Alliance or the Reapers Clan agrees to not fight each other.

"I have made a huge mistake" the messenger said.

"Yes you have, and unfortunately it cost us the lives of several of our members, you had to be foolish about what you said to the Reapers Clans leader, Alfred F. Jones, from what I heard you insulted his wife and his kids" the leader sighed. "You better be glad that you returned alive, if someone insulted my wife and my kids, I would leave that person out to rot."

"What will you do sir?" the messenger asked.

"I'm gonna have to ask the Reaper's Clan to reconsider the possibility of war" the leader said. "If we go to war with the Sacramento Alliance, were a doomed people, and there's no telling if even after we're defeated that the Sacramento Alliance will keep us. If they don't they'll leave us to the Warlord Clans, assuming they won't destroy us, like they did the Hunters Clan."

"Yes sir" the messenger replied solomnly.

"SIR WE HAVE TROUBLE!" A messenger cried as it charged into the meeting hall.

"What kind of trouble?" the man said as he stood up to meet the messenger.

"A HORDE OF INFECTED, AND MUTANTS HAVE APPEARED IN THE SOUTHEAST, AND ARE HEADING TOWARDS INLAND!" the messenger cried.

"Wait, what's happened?" the man asked.

**The Sacramento Alliance Council**

"It's settled then, if the Purity clan leadership makes an attempt to call us and stop the possibility of war then we'll heed the call" Anthony the head of the Combatants Clan said as they summed up the meeting after the Reapers clash with the patrol group of the Purity Clan.

All the Sacramento Alliance Council members then left the meeting hall, Ivan, Kiku, and Alfred stayed in the meeting hall with Anthony as they still had some things to talk about.

"Really Alfred, youse can't let it bother you" Anthony said. "No one has ever really liked the Purity Clan much, and while I agree you could have kept your head on, you really just did what maybe half the continent has wanted to do for the past decade" Anthony said in his usual eastern accent.

"Thanks, Anthony, but I feel like I really pulled a stupid move, I mean, I'm the leader, and as usual I've caused trouble again." Alfred said sinking deeper under the table in response to his growing depression.

"Alfred-san, you can't keep beating yourself up, those fools deserved their fate" Kiku said.

"Thanks Kiku, but to be painfully honest your not the best person to be trying to cheer me up" Alfred replied, referring to Kiku's personal relation to the hate talk that the Purity Clan members spouted. Kiku could only sulk in response, while he felt no remorse for what happened, he couldn't deny he was on a biased point of view right now.

"Oh stop your mopping da" Ivan started, which caught Alfred's attention, cause if it wasn't Matthew who was cheering him up or putting him in line, it was Ivan. "What's done is done da, you need to also remember that you were under a lot of pressure da".

"Ivan, how was I under pressure?" Alfred asked.

"Remember, you were just getting back from rescuing thousands of Japanese innocents from Japan da. You gave them a place to live and their freedoms back, you also were under the responsibility of keeping them safe and comfortable, as you did just pry them from their home nation. The Purity Clan challenged your responisbility, insulted your friends, and family in some of the most offensive ways possible beyond murder, or enslavement. While yes you could have kept a level of reason, but always remember your responsibility is to the clan, the alliance, your friends, and above all else your family, not to the polotics of the current times da." Ivan said with a big childish grin on his face.

"Ivan, how is it that you of all people other than my wife or Mattie, is able to come up with speeches that seemed to get me out of my cycles of depression?" Alfred pouted realizing how much a Russian was helping him, and this was Ivan of all people.

"Because I'm that good, and because Russian's take care of their family da" Ivan replied with an uninterested look on his face.

"But I'm not-" Alfred began.

"Matthew is family da" Ivan said. "Which also makes you family da. NOW BECOME ONE WITH RUSSIA!"

"Aaaand, there's my depression again" Alfred sulked at his new reason for depression.

"VVVVVEEEEEEEEE, ALFRED!" Feliciano cried as he rushed into the council room.

"FELICIANO HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, COUNCIL MEMBERS ONLY!" Alfred yelled.

"Ve, ve, I'm sorry Alfred, but we g-got a call f-from the P-purity clan, a-and they h-have something t-to say to you" Feliciano described, seemingly unable to decide if he should cry due to Alfred's yelling, or be scared due to the message he heard.

"The Purity Clan?" Alfred asked. Without another word Alfred and the others rushed towards the Alliance's Radio room. "Fill me in on what happened"

"Ve, W-we got an e-emergency call n-not to long ago, a-and the radio o-operator was distressed, and they r-really wanted to speak to you and the whole council" Feliciano answered.

"But the whole council has already left" Alfred moaned.

"No worries Alfred-san, I'll go fetch the rest of the council" Kiku volunteered.

"Alright Kiku, but be fast" Alfred replied.

"Yes, Alfred-san" Kiku replied respectfully, and left to go find the rest of the council.

SLAM!

"Counsellor Alfred" A radio operator acknowledged as Alfred and the others entered the room.

"Just Alfred is fine" Alfred replied as he followed Felicano to the proper radio, However Ivan wasn't done with the radio operator that acknowledged Alfred.

"Call me Master Counsellor Ivan da. *poke* *poke*" Ivan said as he stood behind the radio operator, one hand poking the radio operator in the cheek, the other hand holding the radio operator fast in place by the shoulder.

"H-h-help me" the radio operator begged outloud, however no one seemed interested of getting in Ivan's way for fun. "Somebody help me" the radio operator cried as Ivan still held the man in place, still poking him happily.

Feliciano showed Alfred to the Radio, and handed Alfred the microphone.

"Hello" Alfred spoke somewhat nervously into the microphone.

"HELLO, ALFRED IS THAT YOU!" a voice cried on the other end of the communication line.

"Yes, it's Alfred, Who am I speaking to?" Alfred asked. As Alfred finished his reply, the other Councilors arrived just in time to hear the Purity Clans Reply.

"I'M (static) WE'RE BEING ATTACKED, A HUGE HORDE OF INFECTED HAS (static) FROM THE (static), THE ENTIRE WEST COAST IS OVER RUN. WE'RE HEADING TOWARDS YOUR TERRITORY AS FAST AS WE CAN, WE NEED REFUGE!" the man on the other side said.

"I can't just simply let you enter, however keep heading towards the boarder, I'll send some planes to scope out the situation." Alfred Replied, Alfred then turned to Ivan who was still happily poking away at the one radio operator.

"Ivan, get Matthew I'm sending you two on a reconissance mission" Alfred said, when hearing this, Ivan's smile grew even wider.

"Does that mean I get to fly that?" Ivan asked.

"Yes Ivan, you and Matthew get to fly the F-22s" Alfred acknowledged.

"YAY!" Ivan cried happily as he ran off dragging the unfortunate radio operator with him.

"HELP ME!" The radio operator cried as Ivan dragged him away.

"Did you guys hear something?" Alfred asked.

"Can't say I did" another council member said.

**5 Minutes Later**

"You and Ivan are going to take an F-22 each, and your going to fly into the Purity Clans Territory, we got a radio call from them claiming that a huge horde of infected has attacked the west coast, however we're not sure whether to expect a horde of infected or them pulling a fast one on us" Alfred explained.

"But Al, we don't get any spare parts for these planes, using them uses up it's shelf life" Matthew argued.

"I know, but we need to move fast, we don't know how far away the Purity Clan is away from our borders, and the fighter jets are the fastest things we have, the moment we get our armored, and vehicle brigades out, all we'll find is the Purity Clan rushing our borders. Rather than screw this up again, I'd rather get what's really going on" Alfred replied.

"Alright" Matthew replied, having no further objections.

"Will we get any armament on our planes da?" Ivan asked still dragging the radio operator with him.

"Yes, we have loaded the planes to the teeth, as there is a possibility that we will not get to use these planes again. And Ivan, what did I tell you before, NO TOYS ON THE PLANE!" Alfred yelled refferring to the radio operator that Ivan was dragging around.

"Aw" Ivan pouted as he let the radio operator go.

"Mommy!" the radio operator cried as he ran out of the hanger.

"Must you torment every member of the Sacramento Alliance Ivan?" Alfred asked in an aggitated voice.

"Shall I just torment you da?" Ivan asked returning the tone to Alfred.

"Guys!" Matthew interrupted grabbing both Alfred and Ivan's undivided attention. "Some other time, right now we have some fighter jets to fly" Matthew said in an excited voice.

"DA!" Ivan cried as he ran towards one of the F-22's.

"Matthew" Alfred said getting Matthew's attention before Matthew entered his plane. "Be careful, remember I only have one brother, I don't want to lose you like I thought I did in Japan."

"don't worry about that Alfred, remember who I've got with me." Matthew Replied.

"VODKA da!" Ivan continued.

"That's what I'm worried about" Alfred sighed as Matthew and Ivan entered their planes, and Alfred left the hanger to go to the radio room.

Ivan and Matthew took a couple of miutes till they managed to get onto the rugged makeshift runway. It wasn't a comfortable feeling going onto the runway, it wasn't the cleanest it could have been, and it shakes the plane quite a bit on take off, making the whole experience unnerving.

"This is Matthew Williams, in Raptor 12, preparing for take off" Matthew radioed in.

"This is Ivan Braginsky da, in Raptor 11, preparing for take off da" Ivan radioed in after Matthew.

"_You guys are clear for take off_" Matthew and Ivan heard Alfred on the radio giving them permission to take off.

"Alright, Raptor 12 taking off, see you in a bit bro" Matthew said over the radio.

WHISH! Matthew felt the plane speed up and take off into the air.

"Raptor 11 taking off" Ivan said as he sped his plane up and took off.

Alfred sat in the windowless radio room as he heard his brother and Ivan take off in their planes.

"I still think it a miracle that we even found those planes in working condition" Kiku said.

"True that" Alfred answered, "Anyway, did you get Ludwig?"

"I'm right here Alfred" Ludwig answered standing next to Kiku.

"Ludwig get your men together, we might have the Purity clan attack us, or we have a huge horde of infected coming our way. The other council members are scrambling their own units, but you command one of the armored units of the Sacramento Alliance, I need you to get out there and defend the border" Alfred ordered.

"Ya Alfred" Ludwig responded using the German form of acknowledgment. Ludwig quickly left to get his unit together and prepare their defenses.

"Alfred?" a familiar voice sounded behind Alfred.

"Bellana? What are you doing here?" Alfred asked.

"We heard that there was an alarm" Belana explained.

"We?" Alfred asked.

"We all came in response to the alarm" Natalia answered.

'OH GAWD WHY!' Alfred screamed mentally seeing Natalia there.

"Where did brother go?" Natalia asked.

"Um, he, uh, went to go recon the area" Alfred answered.

"Such a valiant man brother is" Natalia said as her eyes suddenly sparkled in admiration her imagination obviously going into overdrive.

"Um, where's Matvey?" Katyusha asked her eyes full with worry.

"He went with Ivan to scout what the Purity Clan was calling us about" Alfred answered.

"Oh?" Elizabeta sighed. "What did they call about?"

"Something about a huge horde of infected swarming the west coast, so they're coming our way for refuge" Alfred answered.

"Doesn't that seem kind of suspicious to you?" Mei (Taiwan) asked.

"It does, that's why I sent Matthew, and Ivan in F-22s to go check it out" Alfred explained.

"Have you heard back from them yet?" Katyusha asked.

"No" Alfred answered. "I suggest you get back to the mall, everyone else is mobilizing, and the kids need at least one of their parents with them" Alfred instructed.

"Well, not all the kids" Elizabeta responded.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked alarms going off in his head.

"HI DAD!" Eric cried as he and the others his age entered the radio room.

"OH GAWD WHY!" Alfred cried.

**With Ivan and Matthew**

"Raptor 11 to Raptor 12, do you hear me?" Matthew called over the radio.

"I hear you good Matvey da" Ivan replied.

"We have about a minute before we cross our territorial borders, what do you expect to find Ivan?" Matthew asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Hopefully something to blow up da" Ivan said sounding eager.

"We'll that's gonna happen no matter what Ivan, if it's not a horde of infected, then it will be the Purity Clan" Matthew said.

"Yay da" Ivan cheered.

"I meant, do you thin we'll find infected, or the Purity Clan trying to pull a fast one on us?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know, but my Russian senses are tingling da" Ivan replied.

"You don't have Russian senses" Matthew said.

"Fine, Stalin senses da" Ivan replied.

"NO SUCH THING!" Matthew cried in irritation.

"Da" was all Ivan could say in response.

"Hey, look that should be the Purity Clan down there" Matthew said as he eyed a large sparatic convoy of vehicles down on the ground. Matthew managed to counte maybe a hundred vehicles varying in different shapes and sizes. As Matthew continued to watch the convoy, he could tell that each individual vehicle wasn't moving co-operativly with each other, as if each individual driver was desperate in someway.

"Then what's that da?" Ivan asked as he looked beyond the convoy.

Matthew looked well beyond the Purity Clan and saw a wall of dust rising in the air, Matthew noticed the wall of dust spread across maybe the whole horizon. "Well, there's a lot of something on the ground, let's get a closer look".

Ivan and Matthew flew closer, towards the wall of dust, and as they flew closer, they could see things covering the ground, varying in shapes and sizes. However what horrifed the two first was the fact that despite seeing shapes, they couldn't see the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Matthew cried.

"Getting lower da" Ivan said as he angled his plane downward. Ivan got much closer to the ground, but well out of reach of anything on the ground. Ivan managed to make out more distinctly what was there, however, it would only make his stomach twist with horror. "It's all zombies da" Ivan said.

"What?" Matthew replied, "That can't be?"

"Matvey, check further up the wall, see if it's all zombies, or if it's just air current carrying the dust around da" Ivan ordered.

"Got it" Matthew replied as he turned his plane the other way to see if the zombies stretched as far at the rising wall of dust. As Matthew flew along the line of zombies, his stomach turned in horror, "This is insane" Matthew said. "Alfred, you there? Alfred!"

"_I'm here Mattie"_ Alfred replied.

"Uh, I don't know how to say this Al, but, We've got a whole army of infected, and then some" Matthew reported.

"_Come again Mattie, I thought you said a whole army?_" Alfred asked, obviously unsure of what he just heard.

"I did say that Al" Matthew answered. "Thankfully it seems to be just zombies, I don't see any mutants in the crowd"

"_So risk of Juggernauts being in the horde is, slim?_" Alfred asked.

"It's not a ruled out possibility, but I haven't been able to clearly see any as of yet." Matthew replied.

_"At least some good news"_ Alfred said.

"MATVEY!" Matthew heard a desperate call on the radio from Ivan.

"What is it Ivan?" Matthew asked.

"THERE'S FLYING THINGS ATTACKING ME DA!" Ivan cried over the radio.

Matthew immediatley turned his plane around and at full speed, sped back towards where he left Ivan. Matthew arrived in a few seconds to see Ivan's plane pulling random stunts in the air and shooting his cannon, wildly at several black figures swirling with him. "IVAN, WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!" Matthew cried as he armed his cannon.

"YOU TELL ME DA!" Ivan said as he fired his cannon bringing down several more, but it didn't seem to even dent the ever increasing numbers of the things attacking him.

"IVAN JUST FLY BACK, I'VE GOT YOUR BACK COVERED!" Matthew ordered.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU DA!" Ivan asked.

"I'VE GOT IT COVERED" Matthew answered, though both he and Ivan knew that there was nothing stopping the flying infected from attacking Matthew from behind.

"_MATT, WHAT'S GOING ON!" _ Alfred cried over the radio.

"AL, THE INFECTED HAVE FLIERS!" Matthew answered.

**Meanwhile in the radio room**

"FLIERS, WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Alfred cried.

"_THEY HAVE A LARGE NUMBER OF INFECTED THAT IS FLYING AROUND ATTACKING US, WE'RE RETURNING TO BASE!" _Matthew responded over the radio.

"Get back in one piece bro, I'll help our forces get mobilized." Alfred said before he set down the radio, and left the radio room.

Alfred ran out of the room, past Eric, Troy, and all the other kids their age, leaving them rather bewildered.

"Hey, dad wait up" Eric called.

"Eric? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU KIDS TO GO BACK TO THE MALL!" Alfred cried.

"But we wanted to help" Eric said.

"NO, YOU KIDS DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO HANDLE A WEAPON YET!" Alfred cried in desperation.

"We know how to fire a weapon, that should be good enough in this situation" Gabriella stated.

"That's not enough" alfred whined, trying to keep the kids inside the city.

"But dad, you said yourself that when this started over sixteen years ago, you nor Uncle Matthew had any knowledge on weapons" Eric argued back.

"GAK!" Alfred was dumbstruck, he had aboslutely no response to that, Alfred quickly processed possibilities in his mind, however Alfred couldn't think of anything that would make a sound arguement against them coming with him, aside from the 'worried parent' arguement, however he knew all too well, that that arguement wouldn't convince them. "Alright" Alfred sighed, "However your going to go with your older siblings" Alfred instructed.

"WHAT!" Tony cried in disbelief, not wanting to be left with the responsibility of babysitting his younger brother and his friends of all people.

"Don't worry Tony, your cousin and your friends will help you" Alfred grinned menacingly.

"WHAT!" Tony's friends cried.

"ARE YOU INSANE, I HAVE TO WORK WITH MY BROTHER!" Greg Braginsky cried.

"Yes" Alfred sneered.

"I...Hate...You" Tony growled.

"I know, well have fun" Alfred waved as he ran off.

"Douchebag" Matt Jr. sighed.

Eric walked briskly up to his older brother, and smiled. "Well brother, take good care of me or you know what mom will do" Eric said with a dark smile.

"OH GAWD WHY!" Tony cried his voice echoing throughout the whole city.

Author's Notes

I'm struggling to make this work, I know I'm not putting out as good content as before, but hey I'd like to see someone try to pull a story as long as this one as still keep the quality about the same while trying to work through some plot problems. Anyway, next chapter is going to have a lot of combat with the zombie horde, as well, it's a zombie horde. Anyway, I'm welcome to suggestions, and thoughts, and criticisms, so PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED DA REVIEWS.


End file.
